


From Work, With Love

by ellie_renee91



Series: From Work, With Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Developing Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 173,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_renee91/pseuds/ellie_renee91
Summary: If you don't know It's Always Been You is my other series which is a complete rewrite of Teen Wolf with the addition of my OC Addy McCall.So this series will be a behind the scenes series of sorts following the filming of It’s Always Been You as if it were real canon for Teen Wolf and bringing Staddy to life with Addison Young playing Addy McCall and Dylan O'Brien obviously playing Stiles Stilinski.There will be behind the scenes from filming major scenes from the show, interviews, and Comic Con Panels all while following their lives in between working on Teen Wolf and other projects.This series has a lot of interaction on my Tumblr, stiles-o-dylan24, with requests for certain elements to be written in for this series. So if at any point you're wondering why any films or other shows Addy films were added in-- there was a vote for it.Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Dylan O'Brien & Tyler Posey, Dylan O'Brien/Original Character(s), Dylan O'Brien/Original Female Character(s), Holland Roden & Original Character, Tyler Posey & Original Character
Series: From Work, With Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758013
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know It's Always Been You is my other series which is a complete rewrite of Teen Wolf with the addition of my OC Addy McCall.  
> So this series will be a behind the scenes series of sorts following the filming of It’s Always Been You as if it were real canon for Teen Wolf and bringing Staddy to life with Addison Young playing Addy McCall and Dylan O'Brien obviously playing Stiles Stilinski.  
> There will be behind the scenes from filming major scenes from the show, interviews, and Comic Con Panels all while following their lives in between working on Teen Wolf and other projects.  
> This series has a lot of interaction on my Tumblr, stiles-o-dylan24, with requests for certain elements to be written in for this series. So if at any point you're wondering why any films or other shows Addy films were added in-- there was a vote for it.   
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

_Addison POV_

Mentally going through the schedule for today I walk over to my closet and start pulling out my clothes for the day.

I’ve had a few call backs and today I have chemistry reads with Holland and Crystal as well as the two guys who already got their respective parts– Dylan and Tyler.

To say I’m a bundle of anxious nerves is an understatement– I haven’t wanted a part this bad in a while.

Sure I’ve gone on auditions and whatnot but for the most part it’s just to get a damn job, however, as soon as I heard about Teen Wolf and read the pilot, I’ve not felt this way about a part before. 

My dream role is Addy, however my manager said Tyler got the part of Scott and since they’re twins I don’t really know why they’re wanting me to read for her.

Though it is their job to cast people so I’m just going to go with it.

I slip a black short sleeve summer dress over my head and get it situated to fall on my mid thigh.

Sliding my arms into a light jean jacket, I step into some slip on white converse and grab my purse off my bed.

We’ve got a few hours before I need to be at the audition’s building, so I think that’s just the right amount of time to kill with a smoothie.

***

_Dylan POV_

I stop talking mid sentence, my eyes widening when they land on a figure standing across the room near the window “Holy shit, that’s her– what is she doing here?”

Tyler follows my line of sight and smirks, looking between her and me “What do you mean ‘that’s her’?”

I make a noise and lift my arm towards her “From this morning, she started a pay it forward chain at Jamba Juice. They were handing over her drink to her when I was ordering and when I went to pay the dude just shook his head and said it’s covered– to pay it forward if I could. We were the only ones in there so I looked over to her and she just smiled brightly as she slid her sunglasses on and then she just walked out without saying anything. She had left ten dollars to cover the next person’s order– so I did the same thing for whoever came in after me.”

“Damn, I love when that happens,” Tyler mutters and I nod though my eyes don’t move from her direction “Right? It’s the best feeling. I can’t believe she’s here though, who is she?”

He shakes his head and looks over to her once more “I haven’t met her yet, all I know is Jeff pointed her out a minute ago and said he’s going to kill us if we don’t get on with her.”

“What why?” I finally look away from her and over to Tyler who lifts both of his shoulders as he answers “She’s _exactly_ who he pictured for Addy and I guess everyone who’s read after her hasn’t even come close to measuring up.”

I furrow my brows and look between him and her “He picked you for Scott and _she’s_ who he pictured for Addy?”

“Yeah, I guess,” he shrugs and my eyes move back to see her typing away on her phone as I elaborate “You two look nothing alike– you’re you and she’s…” I trail off as I take in her blonde hair and remember her definite non brown eyes, though I didn’t get a good look at their color before she covered them earlier.

“Thanks dick,” he deadpans and continues through my chuckle “I dunno he said something about fraternal instead of identical twins and explaining why we look different later on in the show but she’s who they want so you better have chemistry with her.”

Looking back at him quickly I ask probably louder than I should have “What– why’s it falling on me, what about you and her?”

He throws me an amused look as he answers “We’d be playing siblings, we can make that work if we don’t get along all the time. From what we’ve read of the pilot you have more scenes with Addy though, so it’s all on you dude.”

I groan inwardly with that pressure because even though I don’t know her at all or hell even her name, I know I want her to get this part. I want to know her.

I move my eyes back in her direction and widen them as I murmur quietly “Oh my god she’s coming over here.”

“Of course she is, you’ve been staring,” he states without missing a beat and I hit him in the arm “Shut up– hey!”

She jerks her head back with my outburst and smiles softly, moving her, lightest shade of blue I’ve ever seen, eyes between us “Hey guys, I was getting anxious standing on my own so I hope you don’t mind me coming over here and bugging you.”

“Nope,” I clip out nervously and Tyler moves his lips between his teeth to hide his smile.

I may not have known him for long, but he’s quickly proving to be just as much of a sarcastic ass that I am.

She clears her throat through the awkward that I brought on with my clipped one worded answer and I mentally slap myself across the face before I nod towards her, asking something I already know “Ha– so are you auditioning for Addy, Allison or um, Lydia?”

She looks between us as she fills in “I read for Lydia first a few days ago and they suggested I come back and try for Addy– had two call backs with that and now I’m here for the chemistry test with you both,” she makes a noise and moves her knee back and forth with her nerves as she connects her eyes with mine “I had a chemistry test with Crystal and Holland earlier today and you guys are the last on the list I’m told… so please mesh well with me because I really want to work with you– with you all.”

“That’s sounding like good news, yeah?” Tyler offers lightly and she lifts a shoulder as she looks over at him “I mean, I hope so? I really wanted Addy to begin with but I didn’t think I looked the part that they were going for with you” she chuckles and grimaces “However I’ve been on loads of auditions the past couple of months and I’ve learned _not_ to get my hopes up for a chemistry test.”

“Right, well I’m sure it’s going to be fine…” I trail off and widen my eyes at the realization we never got her name when she came over here “I didn’t even– what’s your name?”

She smiles softly and answers “Addison,” we return her smile however before we can respond with our names she points between us and continues “And Jeff pointed you out saying you were Tyler,” she turns towards me as she goes on “So that makes you Dylan?”

Tyler and I nod with her words as she points to us and I share a look with him before I laugh softly “So your name is Addison and you’re going for Addeline, that’s… well do you have any nicknames?”

She shares a look with both of us, clearly holding back a laugh before she admits “Yeah– it’s Addy.”

“Of course it is,” we join in with our own laughs and Tyler nods his head to the side as he comes up with “Well I mean that’s actually pretty–”

“Convenient?” She fills in and nods once “Yes it is, so you know– you’re both very welcome if I do get the part, you won’t have to worry about calling me the wrong name resulting in everyone getting angry that you’re always messing up the scenes, which is what will happen to me– a lot, I’m sure of it.”

Tyler barks out a laugh that we all share before I say “Well that is true– damn how ever will we repay you for making that be the easy part?”

She thinks about that for a second and smirks “Let me call you Scott and Stiles all the time even when we’re not working?”

We laugh again and Tyler eases her fear she previously mentioned “You get used to the name thing, don’t let that stress you out. Plus they’re usually not too strict about messing up the scene unless it’s been like hours on end and we’re not close to being done.”

“That’s good to know” she breathes out her relief and Jeff signals for Tyler to head over to him.

Tyler nods and sets his hand on her shoulder “See you in a bit, don’t be nervous” he hits me on the back of my shoulder in a goodbye as he walks past and across the room towards Jeff’s table.

Just the two of us now and I look over to see her cross her arms over her chest and look down to her feet. I can feel the nerves rolling off of her and even though I know I got my part, I still know what she’s going through… and it’s a shitty feeling.

Knowing what Tyler said about them wanting her for Addy makes me want to ease her nerves for her– however I have no idea how to do that without spilling the news that I definitely can’t tell her.

She looks exactly like what I would picture Addy to look like though, she even talks like her and has the presence you get from reading Addy’s lines in the script.

“Adds” I mumble absentmindedly and she snaps her head back up to connect her eyes with mine, drawing her brows inwards with her confusion “Adds?”

Clearing my throat I scratch the back of my neck and nod my head to the side as I elaborate my weird train of thought “Yeah, I kind of like using nicknames with my friends so I think I’m uh… I’m gonna call you Adds if that’s okay– or has a family member already called dibs on that nickname?”

The corners of her mouth lift as she thinks about that “No, no one has actually ever called me that before–”

Immediately back tracking, I stammer out quickly “Oh if you don’t like it I’ll stick with Addy or Addison, if you like your full name, I just thought with the similar names it might be–”

“I actually really like it” she interrupts and smiles once more, earning me to lift the corner of my mouth as I clarify “Yeah?”

She nods reassuringly and it brings a smile to my face “Cool, Adds it is and I call dibs.”

“Duly noted,” she chuckles and for the first time since she walked over, she looks less nervous and more sure of herself standing in this room with us.

We keep chatting for a few more minutes before Jeff walks over and sets his hands on our shoulders “All right guys, that’ll be it for today,” he directs his next words to her “Thanks for coming in and we’ll be in touch.”

“What?” I ask without even thinking, moving my eyes between them and I watch as her face falls “Oh–”

I look between them as I grasp for straws at this turn of events and nod towards Jeff, silently asking him what the fuck is going on “You don’t want us to run a couple of the lines?”

He just smiles and shakes his head “No, we got enough. Thanks.”

Jeff walks off and I follow him with my eyes before I breathe out deeply and look back at her “Well that was weird, right?”

“I don’t know, I uh– I guess I’ll be going then,” she replies so softly and I quickly try to come up with something to say “Well, hey can I get your number? I still think you’ve got this but just in case, I don’t– uh I’d like to keep in touch with you…”

“Yeah, yeah I’d like that” She replies and hands over her phone with her screen already pulled up to a new contact and I enter my name and number– hitting the call button and feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket before I hand hers back over to her “Please let me know when you find out, yeah?”

“I will” she answers and her tiny frame just looks so dejected. 

I make a noise and don’t really think twice before I step closer and pull her in for a hug that I don’t question if it’s too early to give or not. 

I’ve known her for all of an hour, maybe, however after talking to her I feel like I’ve known her for years.

She pulls away and offers a small smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes before she clears her throat and the sadness from her eyes “See you later, Dylio.”

I chuckle with the new nickname and raise my brows at her while I clarify “Dylio?”

“Yeah, I’m having an off day but as of right now that’s my nickname for you until I can come up with a better one that’s only mine,” she winks and turns around on her heel, walking out of the room with her head held high.

Once she’s out of sight I immediately turn around and walk back towards Jeff and Tyler sitting at the far table, lifting my arms out to my sides “I know my opinion means shit since we just got the parts but she _has_ to play Addy, she’s absolutely perfect.”

Jeff shares a smirk with Tyler and nods back towards me “She is perfect for the part.”

“Well good I’m glad you _agree_ – but then why didn’t you let us run the chemistry tests with her?” I question and he just continues to smirk as he shrugs “I didn’t need to.”

I jerk my head back and set my hands on the table in front of them “Jeff are you going for some kind of suspense or something here because you just let her walk–”

“She is the best person to walk in here that we’ve seen to play Addy– which is why she _has_ the part” he interrupts me and I stand up straighter “She–”

“We’re calling her manager as we speak” he interrupts once more and I furrow my brows “But–”

He chuckles and looks between Tyler and I while he elaborates “Not to sound super creepy but we had the camera’s on and we were watching you three talk– then when I called Tyler over here we switched to watching you and her. I didn’t need her to read the same lines I’ve already heard her say because I already knew she had to be Addy. I needed to see her with _you_ and exactly thirty seconds of watching the two of you talk was enough for me to know I have _exactly_ what I need to bring Stiles and Addy to life.”

***

_Addison POV_

Walking inside the house I don’t see my mom in the living room, so I just decide to head upstairs to my room and call it a night.

I huff when I walk inside my room and slip off my shoes, dropping my purse and jacket onto my desk chair before flopping back onto my bed.

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I roll onto my side to fish it out of the dress pocket, seeing a text message alert when I hold my phone above my face

Crystal: _I got Allison! I just found out– have you heard anything?”_

I unlock my phone to reply when another text comes through

Holland: _Hey girl, I just got the call and Lydia is officially mine… please tell me you’re my Addy?_

I close my eyes and drop my hand holding the phone down to my side on the bed, silently begging the casting gods to bring me the same kind of news.

I’ve never connected with the people at auditions the way that I did today with the girls and then with Tyler and Dylan.

My phone vibrating in my hand once more has me lifting it up, however when I see mom’s contact picture flashing on my screen I sit up quickly and answer the call “Mom?”

“They called sweetheart” she informs without missing a beat and I chew on the side of my lip “Did they say why they didn’t have me run the chemistry test because that’s been bugging me the whole way home– I don’t understand what went wrong while we were waiting for them to start.”

She chuckles and fills in quickly “Yes they picked up on your chemistry with the boys while you three were chatting. They wanted you for Addy the whole time and seeing you chat in a non pressure filled setting was what sealed the deal honey. You got the part– Addy’s yours.”

I let out an excited squeal as I stand up and dance around my room, hearing mum’s soft laughter float through the phone before she says she’s almost home and hangs up.

I quickly respond back to Crystal and Holland in a new group chat

Addy: _Well we are officially the Teen Wolf ladies trio!_

Crystal: _What no way?!! This is the best news!_

Holland: _Seriously, I’ve never been so nervous waiting to hear if you guys got the parts as well! They made the best decisions!_

Addy: _This is going to be so much fun! I can’t wait to work with you guys_

Holland: _Atlanta here we come!_

Crystal: _Shit I have to pack_

Holland: _Me too, talk to you guys soon!_

Addy: _Night ladies!_

The smile has not left my face since mom told me the news and I don’t even think twice before I scroll through my contacts and click on the next person I want to tell.

I bring my phone to my ear and it rings three times before he answers “Fucking finally, hey– so did they call you?”

I snort and flop back onto my bed “How long have you known?”

“Since you left, I was ready to yell at Jeff for letting you walk away but he filled me in and said they were calling your manager. That was like an hour ago though so T-Pose and I have been dying waiting to hear from you.”

“What’s up sis?” I hear Ty shout through the phone and I smile through my chuckle as I fill in “My manager is my mom and she just called me with the news– I can’t believe this is happening, I’m so fucking excited!” 

I squeal again and can hear their chuckles before Dylan’s voice filters through “Believe it, Adds– this is going to be the time of our lives.”


	2. And Action!

It’s been almost two weeks since I found out I got the part of Addy McCall and in that time I have packed and procured an apartment to live in with Holland and Crystal in the same building that Dylan, Ty and Hoech will be living in as well.

Everyone has already arrived in Atlanta over the past few days, however Holland, Crystal, Dylan and I didn’t have our flights until today. 

The girls are on a flight this afternoon and I only hate them a little bit for that fact that I’m at the airport right now and it’s still dark outside– it’s that early in the damn morning.

“Let me see your ticket,” Dylan interrupts the eerie silence of the space around us and I squint one eye open to look at him “I think that’s an illegal action in an airport.”

Dylan throws me a look before he laughs with no humor behind it “Ha– you know I’m learning many things about you these past few weeks, like how you’re quickly earning the biggest smartass in my life award. I find it endearing, however, I am trying to figure something out so where are you sitting?”

Rolling my head to the side I move my eyes around the deserted area around us “I dunno this is what?– a lounge, waiting to board area–”

“Do you need coffee?” he deadpans with no humor behind his words and I resist the urge to laugh at the face he makes while I shrug “Iced coffee is something I always need.”

“Good let’s get you some so you can answer a simple question like where your little ass is sitting on our plane ride to fucking Atlanta…”

Letting out a huff I lift my head off of the back of the chair and look over at him “I’m in the aisle seat of row twelve, why are you asking?”

“Really? What seat number?” He perks up and I draw my brows in as I try to remember “I don’t know, four I think?”

He rolls his eyes and moves his hand towards me “Where’s your ticket?”

“My bag, which is all the way down there” I point to my feet, earning him to follow the movement with his eyes before he smirks, setting his elbow on the armrest and placing his chin in his palm “You’re fun sized, aren’t you used to the ground being a small distance away?”

I throw him a side eyed look and he snorts behind his hand before he points towards the ground by my feet “Besides you’re sitting right now so it’s not that far away from you as it is–”

“Dylio?” I interrupt with a raise of my brows and he smiles brightly “Yes, Adds?”

“It’s five in the morning and we’ve already been here an hour” I state and he nods “Right…”

“How, and I do mean _how_ , do you have this much energy at this god forsaken time?”

He drops his arm and hits his leg with his hand “Ah, right so you’re not a morning person– see we are in the learning stage of our friendship so that fact is duly noted.”

“So you’re a morning person?” I grumble with a grimace and he scoffs, shaking his head quickly “Fuck no but our flight was at a weird time so I slept most of yesterday and I’ve been up for about four hours already.”

“Well good we can still be friends,” he smiles with my statement and I continue “So as my friend, can you tell me why you’re asking about my seat number at _this_ precise moment?”

He rolls his eyes and tilts his head to the side like I’m being ridiculous “I’m also in an aisle seat of row twelve and we’re either sharing the same aisle next to each other or on opposite sides of the plane.”

“And we need to figure that out right now?” I clarify and he just shrugs “Yes because I’ll need to strategize how to switch seats otherwise.”

I lay my head back against the back of the chair, taking a moment before I question “You want to sit by me?”

“Of course I do, why wouldn’t I?” he asks without missing a beat and I lift my brows with my words “I’m horrible company at the moment.”

He just smiles and breathes out “No you’re not, you just need to wake up and get on my same level of excited freak out that we’re on our way to film a fucking TV show.”

“I am excited” I deadpan and he snorts, trying to hide his smile as he moves his eyes between mine “Right well your face isn’t and your eyes have like fourteen percent life in them– so iced coffee you said, I’ll go see what the contenders are now that some of the food places are opening up.”

“No–” I begin, however he makes a noise to interrupt “I don’t mind, I can scope it out and report back.”

I smile and sit up in the seat, grabbing my bag to drape the strap over my chest “I meant no, I’ll come with you– walk some life into my bones.”

“Well I won’t say no to company” he beams and stands up quickly, offering me his hands “Up you go.”

***

Dylan and I spent the whole flight running lines for the first few episodes and when we got through a scene we switched to playing the twenty questions game of sorts before resuming our read through.

We started playing the game with Ty the night after I got the call telling me I got the part and we learned all the basics about each other– birthdays, siblings, favorite things.

Since we’ve been playing this game for literally days, the questions on the plane are more the outrageous _if something happened what would you do_ kind and I’ve never laughed harder with someone than I have with Dylan in our own little world of the plane. 

Jeff made his wish for Dylan, Tyler and I to get along very known since he wants our friendship on screen to be very authentic and feel as real as we can make it to really bring the emotions he’s written across to the screen.

Talking and hanging out with the guys for these last few days and especially right now on this flight, I know that will not be difficult for us to accomplish.

Dylan already is feeling like one of the best friends I’ve ever had and like I’ve known him for years and Ty has quickly fallen into the older brother I’ve always wanted since I’m an only child.

I think our sibling dynamic is going to be the easiest relationship to bring to life during filming.

The first day of filming was exciting and terrifying as we got through the lay of the land for how everything works.

I am proud to say that I was not responsible for the most bloopers and that Ty was right, calling everyone a different name is actually the easiest bit to get used to.

What I did unfortunately accomplish though was a fall down the stairs on the last day of filming the pilot as I tried to maneuver around Ty to stand behind him.

—

“‘Fine I’m going’– oh sweet baby fuck oww!” I screeched as I tumbled down the four steps to sprawl out on the floor on my back, laughing uncontrollably as my mind caught up to what the fuck just happened.

As I covered my face with my hands I could hear everyone else laughing before Ty had kneeled down beside me and through his cackling I heard him check to see if I was okay.

Tears were running down my face from laughing so hard and it took me a good ten minutes to calm down and be able to have a straight face to get through that literal three seconds of stair position swap.

Didn’t help that Ty kept snorting and trying to hide his laughs as the mental image of me falling down the stairs probably replayed in his head every time I took my mark.

Bastard.

What I also learned was that when Dylan messes up his lines he has the best poker face to keep the scene going– Ty and I do not and it’s a toss up for who is worse to be the first one to start laughing.

—

“Yeah– yeah I think it’s called lycanthro-lopily” Dylan stammers and narrows his eyes in thought, earning me to move my lips inwards as I nod my head to the side, attempting to keep the scene going “I don’t– I don’t think that’s _quite_ right…”

Ty looks between us, trying to keep his face straight before he snorts and busts out laughing as he walks away from us.

—

“Mhmm once a month, on the night of the full moon” Ty does his best to look fed up and raises his brows earning Dylan to continue with his next part of the scene which is to howl– only the noise he makes cracks his voice and the wide eyed face he makes after causes me to fail terribly at keeping it together and I snort through a chuckle, quickly followed by Ty barking out a laugh as he throws his head back “What the fuck was that?!”

“It was like baby simba– trying– to roar at the– beetle” I barely am able to wheeze out and Dylan leans forward, setting his hands on his knees as he shakes his head back and forth “I fucking hate you both.”

During the filming of the second episode was the first time that Dylan worked Adds into a scene and took us all by surprise

— 

“Stiles have you ever noticed we are in a hallway and not a train station?”

“Of course we’re not in a train station, Adds, focus please where’s Scott?”

I widen my eyes at the slip up, though no one else seems to catch it so I don’t say anything and continue with the scene.

Jeff came up to us once the scene was done and chuckled “I know that’s what you call her off set so I think it’s going to be difficult for you to not say it in the scene since she has the same name…”

Dylan started to talk and Jeff just shook his head with a tiny shrug “I mean, I actually really like the idea of it being a name only for Stiles, so if it works for you guys the name can be just for you. When you’ve been saying ‘Adds’ in the scene it feels so natural for you and I’m on board with it if you guys are.”

He left us to it and Dylan turned to me immediately “I don’t want to take the nickname away from you just because you have the same name– I mean jesus that’s why I came up with it in the first place.”

I just shrugged and smiled up at him “It’s still just for us though– plus it’s putting our own stamp on the show and that’s pretty fucking cool.”

The third episode was the first time we all got to film together in the cafeteria scene and I’ve never been more grateful for the group we have– they make this ‘work’ life so much easier.

Filming with Hoech and Dylan during the fourth episode was hilarious between takes since he is nothing like the moody Derek– followed by the next day staring in my very own horror movie scene with Colton in the video store.

Which if you’re wondering is just as scary as watching it because it’s dark with a flickering light and you immediately get sucked into the scene that you have to be terrified in.

Dylan snaps me back to the conversation as he makes a noise and flips through the script for episode seven that we are reading through today “So when do you think Addy and Stiles are going to be together?”

“What makes you think they’re going to be together at all?” Ty questions, earning Dylan and I to share a look– both of us hiding our smiles when I look back over to Ty “You don’t think they will?”

He shrugs, smirking between us as he offers “I mean doesn’t that seem–”

“Like the perfect relationship?” I fill in and Dylan points to me, elaborating “Seriously the best friend completely in love with the sister? I’m gonna be upset if Jeff doesn’t have that planned.”

I make a noise and nod my head to the side “It can’t happen right away though… slow burns are where it’s at.”

“Slow burns?” Ty draws out, sharing a look with Dylan and I nod as I look between them “Yeah– think of it like Chandler and Monica. Best friends for years until what? They hook up at the finale of season four through the middle of season five and then they’re endgame. I want that for Addy and Stiles, no pointless drama and breakups and big fights just for shock value. Let them have a healthy relationship that people can aspire to be and want for themselves. We’re gearing this show for teens– they need to see what healthy relationships can look like and it’s not all about the love triangles and the cheating and what not.”

“You watch Friends?” Dylan questions, sitting up a little straighter and looking over at Ty while I nod and answer him “Please, I’m _obsessed_ with it.”

“Jesus chris–” he mumbles behind his hand and I bring my brows inwards as I lean closer to him “What?”

“Hmmm? Oh nothing– I too love Friends and I agree about Chandler and Monica…” he clears his throat and scratches the side of his jaw, nodding his head towards me “So when would you have them get together then?”

I scrunch my mouth to the side, taking a moment as I ponder that “Um well it all depends on how many seasons we get but I’d say middle or end of season three would be a good amount to tease the audience with.”

“We want to tease them?” Ty chuckles and I set both of my hands on the table as I make a noise “Yes! _Come on guys_ , it makes the end result of the two people who are pining for each other– that everyone has been _slowly dying_ with watching the little moments between them– that much better when they _finally_ get their shit together and tell the other they’re in love with them in the middle of a fight or after a big event that makes them realize they can’t stand _not_ being with that person a second longer.”

“Jeez you have it all figured out,” Dylan comments while they chuckle and I lift my shoulders “Fuck yes I do, I’ve seen it done wrong plenty of times to know exactly what’s the good stuff with mutual slow burn pining.”

They ponder that before Dylan looks between us “All right, well next question– how long do you think Stiles has been in love with Addy?”

I tilt my head from one side to the other as I work out thoughtfully “Well we found out they’ve all been friends since they were four– so I’m guessing since he was young, _however_ , boys are–”

“Careful” Dylan interrupts and I snort, raising my hands up to my sides in surrender as I go on “Boys aren’t always that _aware_ of the feeling they’re actually feeling or what they mean– especially when they’re young… so I’m gonna say he didn’t know he was actually feeling love for her until middle school?”

Dylan scoffs and shares a look with Ty before settling his eyes on me “I’m giving him more credit than that and I’m gonna say he’s been in love with her since he met her.”

“When he was four? Dude, come on” Ty quips and Dylan shrugs as he argues “Addy is special and their friendship isn’t like anything I’ve ever seen before.”

Ty snorts with a little shake of his head “You’ve got that from six episodes?”

Dylan holds up the newest episode we got to start learning the lines and nods “Seven episodes and yeah dude– you’re infatuated with Allison in all of these scenes but the little moments between Stiles and Addy are crazy for us and they’re increasing in frequency. They’re so in tune with each other and as a guy,” he gives me a pointed look and I chuckle behind my hand as I set my elbow on the table between us as he goes on “Stiles has been in love with her for a long ass time.”

I drop my arm down, pressing one finger into the table as I argue “Which if you recall I said he’s been in love with her since he was little, however, he didn’t put it all together to actually know it was love he was feeling until he was older– which I’m guessing was a few years before the show starts.”

“Everything is pointing to him being in love with Lydia though–” Ty trails off and I roll my eyes “It’s an act!”

Ty scoffs and lifts his hands up off the table towards me “How are you getting that?!”

“They’re _best friends_ and perfect for each other!” I argue with a soft chuckle and Ty laughs as he points past us “Jeff! Man, for the love of god, have you heard what these two have come up with for their crazy characters?”

Jeff walks further into the room with us, a bright smile on his face as he sets down his things on the table beside us “Yes and I won’t talk about the fate of Stiles and Addy– though I will say your back story is not far off.”

“Yes!” I exclaim lifting my arm up to high five Dylan who shares in our victory. 

Ty gapes at us and Jeff chuckles “I love that you guys are this invested in them and their backstory though because their relationship as friends is so special and unlike any other relationship on the show.”

We nod with his words and after a few seconds Dylan makes a noise “So you’re really not going to tell us when or even _if_ they’re ever getting together?”

Jeff chuckles and shakes his head “No– partly because it’s just as much fun for me to watch you guys agonize over it as it is for the audience to groan with disappointment every time they’re almost together but also because I don’t know how many seasons we’re going to be working with. So I need to space everything out just right.”

“Way to be frustratingly vague my dude” I grumble and he laughs before he checks his phone “All right guys table read for episode seven is starting in a couple minutes– make sure you have something to drink and let’s get everyone in here.”

Jeff reads the action and description segway parts of the episode and we’re currently going through when the three of us run into the locker room to hide from the Alpha.

He describes how we hide into a locker, or more importantly that Stiles pulls Addy _into a locker with him_ and them figuring out at the same time the fact that they’re very close to each other.

I raise my brows at the page in front of me and see Dylan shift in his seat slightly, feeling him look at me out of the corner of his eyes and I feel my entire body run hot with a blush at what we’ll be doing.

It’s not even anything remotely big– we’re just standing together in a close quarter shell of a locker… front to front… yeah it won’t be a big deal.

I can already feel myself sweating.

If you can’t feel my lack of experience with the male species from there I’ll spell it out for you

I’m an almost nineteen year old who has not done more with a guy apart from a platonic hug every now and then.

That’s right I’m a virgin in every sense of the word from head to toe– so the thought of my literal _entire_ frontal body pressed against him is making my head spin already.

Dylan is my friend, however he’s fucking gorgeous and I’d have to be an idiot to think that I’m not going to react to be that close with him– and to think I was talking about Stiles and Addy being together without actually realizing what that would mean for Dylan and I.

And I’m sweating again

“Addy?”

“Hmm?– oh sorry…” I trail off and find my line to read once we’re out of the locker and trying to keep the night janitor quiet.

We run through the rest of the lines and Jeff goes about explaining the next scene of us running and I can feel Dylan’s eyes on me again so I spare a glance at him.

He nods towards me, brows drawn in with his concern as he silently asks if I’m okay and I smile softly, reaching forward for my water bottle as I reassure him with my own nod and take a drink.

***

The actual filming of episode seven was just as out of my comfort zone as I thought it would be as we were at the read through.

Aside from doing the most running I’ve yet to do outside of high school gym class, I’ve never been touched as much as I did those two nights we were filming– innocently touched, but touched nonetheless.

Dylan held my hand when we were running, held me a lot and none of it besides the locker scene was in the script however it felt so natural.

Natural for not just our characters to do in that situation either, but for us.

Without realizing it a lot of the time I found that I was drawn to him almost and it felt like the same for him.

If we weren’t already standing near each other, either of us would move closer before the scene started. 

We’ve had countless scenes together in the previous episodes, but this entire episode felt different and I can’t even properly describe how it made me feel.

Mom always has told me to never fall in love with or date someone you’re working on a series with because it just leaves too much to be awkward later if it doesn’t work out and the show is still going.

Never really thought I’d have that problem… though that was easier to imagine since I hadn’t met Dylan before.

“Hey” Dylan walks up to me and I set down my water as I turn towards him “Hey, what’s up?”

He clears his throat and scratches behind his neck “I uh– I dunno I just wanted to make sure you were okay with how we filmed everything, how I– how we…”

“I thought everything was great with the– with us– how we moved through the scenes” I stammer, inwardly grimacing with my awkwardness.

Dylan’s face softens with his understanding of my words and he shifts on his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets “How can I say it felt right to touch you without it seeming creepy?”

“I don’t know that you can?” I draw my brows inwards as I answer him and we share a laugh before I lift my shoulders “So I’ll just say in the same not meant to be creepy category– it feels like the right thing for you to touch me so keep doing it?”

A slight blush rises up his neck and across his cheeks and I smile softly at the action. 

He clears his throat again and nods “Ha– well good, that’s good– though I am sorry I didn’t talk to you about it before we started filming,” he looks down to his feet while he continues “To be fair I wasn’t even sure I was going to, but running with you and being in the mindset to protect you… it just felt–”

“Natural” I fill in and he snaps his eyes back up to connect with mine, smiling softly with a little nod “Exactly.” 


	3. Cameras Rolling

_Addy POV_

Padding my way into the living, I throw my hair into a messy top knot and pull my grey henley back down into place over the top of my leggings before I sit down on the couch with Holland and Crystal.

We’re going over our lines for the literal only two scenes we all get to share together for the final two episodes of the season. 

We’re filming them over the next three nights starting tomorrow and then we’re done for the season, which we’re not talking about.

“So are you nervous for the formal scenes?” Holl questions as she sets her script on the coffee table and twists in her seat, her perfect sculpted brow raised at me.

I make a face and jerk my head back slightly, flitting my eyes between her and Crys “Why would the scenes cause me to be nervous?”

She makes a noise, one that I narrow my eyes at with how similar to a chuckle it sounds and she shares a look with Crystal who snorts before taking a drink from her coffee mug.

I look between them and their amused faces a few times before I groan, drawing my brows inwards with my question “Is my lack of experience that fucking known?”

They have the audacity to laugh before Holland shakes her head, clearing her throat with her answer “No not _known_ so much as we’re your friends and we see your reaction as we’re reading these scenes at the read through…”

Crystal nods her head to the side and fills in “Your leg always shakes more as we’re reading through Addy and Stiles scenes and since we sit across from you guys–”

“Ugh” I groan again, closing my eyes and dropping my head back as I continue “Well yes I am very nervous. I mean our scenes have been more touchy feely as of late, but I mean– this is a lot of the dance scene with–”

“His arms wrapped around you in your own little world of sweet, sweet Stiles lovin’?” Crys fills in with a little nod and I smile over at her with my reluctant answer “Yes– exactly that.”

“Which is a bad thing, why?” Holl remarks, raising a brow at me once more “You guys are great together.”

“It’s not, I just– I don’t…” I stammer, failing at finding the words which earns Crys to widen her eyes and sit up a little straighter “Oh my god–”

I quickly shake my head once as I connect my eyes with hers “Nope.”

“ _Oh my_ _gawd_ ” comes from the other peanut of my gallery and I switch my gaze to hers now with a warning that holds no credit and she knows it “Holl–”

“You like him” she interrupts and I make a noise as I shake my head “No, no I–”

“Addy–” they say together and I quickly shake my head once more, moving my eyes between the pair of them “No, okay no I don’t _like him_ like him. I mean I like him, but it’s not–”

“Sweet holy hell, you’re in love with him!” Holland squeals and I groan, drawing my brows in as I look between them “Just stop you guys stop, I am not. He’s my friend and of course I love him but I’m not _in love_ with him”

They share a look and I drop my arms down to my sides, arguing weakly “I’m not.”

“Babe–” Crystal tries and I quickly interrupt “No, I can’t be in love with him because we work together and that–”

“Happens all the time and is completely okay” Holland fills in and I shake my head with my answer “It’s not though, I would never hear the end of it from my mom who has warned me to _not_ do just that– plus I would never want to make things weird and awkward between us all by going and falling in love with someone who doesn’t feel the same way for me.”

I look down to my lap after I finish those words, running my forefinger over my thumb nail to give me something to do before I hear Crystal’s soft voice “You don’t know that he doesn’t feel that way about you though.”

I scoff lightly and look up to my best friends “Yes I do– I’m not the person who is lucky enough to have the guy fall for me. Dylan’s the ultimate guy, he’s hilarious and sweet and– and we are just going to be friends.”

“Babe you are the ultimate girl as well,” Holland fires back and Crystal nods before she continues “What if he does feel the same way? You’re just not going to do anything about it because you work together?”

“Yes,” I answer immediately and they throw me the same _come off it_ look, earning me to chuckle and shrug as I continue “Guys, I love you both but he doesn’t feel the same way so we’re just going to drop it and not worry about unattainable things.”

“Addy–”

“How about these scenes huh? I think we should go over the mall scene first” I trail off and grab my script and highlighter off the table.

Holl looks like she wants to say more, however she flicks her eyes over to Crys and softens her face before she reaches forward to pick up her script as well.

***

_Addy POV_

“I can’t believe we film the final night scenes for the finale tomorrow and then we’re done,” Ty announces as he walks down the hallway from his room and into the kitchen with Dylan and I.

Dylan makes a noise of agreement, however I shake my head quickly “No, knock it off, we can’t talk about this being over yet because I don’t want to leave.”

“It’s not like we’re all done hanging out,” Ty argues with a smile, draping his arm around my shoulder and bringing me into his side “You’re stuck with us for life, sis.”

I smile and drop the side of my head onto his shoulder as Dylan, with his back to us, shrugs “Not only that but our work is far from over, I mean we’ll still be doing loads for the show and promoting it at the network award shows and in San Diego for the Comic Con.”

I nod with their words “I know but we won’t be here in our apartments living like college kids while Dylio cooks for us.”

“Hey now, I will still cook for you when we’re back in L.A.” Dylan throws over his shoulder and I smile brightly towards him while Ty walks over to the fridge “Promise?”

He snorts and moves about the kitchen while he answers “Without my cooking you would live off of mac n cheese and cereal– yeah, I promise.”

“Hey there’s nothing wrong with my cooking skills” I defend myself quickly and he rolls his eyes as he washes his hands and connects his eyes with mine “Yeah, boiling water– I’m _so_ impressed. Teach me your ways young chef a la noodles.”

Ty laughs and I throw him a wounded look before I look back at Dylan and stick my tongue out at him “I make other things not out of a box– I, however, just choose the easy route most nights.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah– keep telling yourself that” he winks and I almost choke on my water.

Ty looks between us and pulls out his phone, nodding towards it and typing out a message while informing “They’re on their way back.”

Hoech, Holland and Crystal went to get drinks while us youngins stayed here to get everything ready for our last dinner before we wrap on the show.

I push off the counter grabbing plates and silverware before heading over to set up the table, smiling to myself while I hear the guys laugh with each other in the kitchen.

***

_Dylan POV_

“What do you mean I can’t see her?” I question through my confusion as I look over towards Holland who lifts a shoulder and informs “Jeff wants your reaction to be what Stiles’ would be when he sees her for the first time.”

I scoff, jerking my head back as I scrunch my brows up “I’m a fucking professional, I’d like to think I could get the reaction they’re all wanting without this added pressure that I _need_ to do it.”

She just throws me a look and I lift my shoulders up as I quickly argue my reasoning “Now when I look at her I know that I need to have a good reaction and I’ll be too focused on that which will probably result in my face not looking like I’m seeing an angel and instead like I’m going to be sick from all the pressure everyone is putting on me unnecessarily.”

“She looks ridiculously pretty so there’s no pressure for your face to give the reaction he’s wanting” Holland counters and I scoff, rubbing my hands over my face as I grumble “That’s still a lot of pressure.”

Holland makes a noise, earning me to drop my hands and look over at her as she questions “Don’t you find her pretty?”

“Of course I do, she’s gorgeous” I answer without missing a beat and Holland has the nerve to smirk at me with my words.

I throw her a look and nod my head to the side “Shut up, I’d have to be blind to not find Adds beautiful.”

She smiles and looks out the front window “I love that you call her that,” I look down at the steering wheel, smiling with her words before she continues “Just stay in this fucking jeep and don’t look at her until you’re supposed to.”

I groan and drop my head backwards, looking up to the roof of the jeep “Fine, fuck you’re as bad as Jeff.”

“We just all want to see your reaction” she remarks brightly and I look over towards her quickly, shaking my head once “Why?”

“No reason” she jabs with a knowing smile and I narrow my eyes at her “What is that code for?”

Her smile brightens with her one worded answer “Nothing.”

It’s a few minutes later before the scene of us getting out of the jeep is next and I tap my fingers against the wheel as I wait for my que.

“Cameras rolling, and action!”

I keep my eyes on the ground and round the back of the jeep, heading for the passenger door and fixing my jacket before I grip the handle.

I pull open the door and even though it’s earlier than I should since Holl isn’t out of the jeep yet, I can’t help it– my eyes shift across the parking lot and a half a second later I completely forget how to breathe.

In all the months of being around Addy and seeing her in different outfits, she’s always looked beautiful– but right now with her hair styled and that dress?

She looks breathtakingly stunning.

I hear Holland clear her throat and since the mics aren’t on us– no one but me hears her next words “Aaaaand that was exactly the reaction we wanted”

“For the shot?” I croak out and clear my throat as discreetly as I can, my eyes never wavering from Addy.

“Sure, this was _only_ for the scene,” she remarks and I can hear the smirk in her voice, earning me to look at her quickly and take in the knowing look on her face, that I’m not ready to fully accept, before I move my eyes back to Adds.

I run my hand over my mouth and clear my throat once more, hearing Holland chuckle softly as she stands beside me and we wait for the signal to walk over to the group for the rest of the scene “Why are you laughing?”

“Just admiring my excellent deduction skills,” she quips and I keep my voice low since we’re closing in on the group “Should I know what you’re talking about?”

“Not yet, but you will” Holland sing songs on an almost whisper.

***

_Addy POV_

“I want to dance with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen” Dylan states and my eyes move between his sincere honey eyes as he holds out his hand towards me.

That line was not in the script and it takes everything in me to not cry and ruin not only the scene but also my makeup, that I’m not used to wearing, and looks flawless.

I smile instead and am able to stand up, breathing in deeply and placing my hand in his much bigger one as I deliver my line before we continue with the scene and start to move through the crowd.

We get a few steps into the crowd before we hear ‘cut’ and I stop my steps, immediately feeling Dylan crash into my back.

He grips onto my hand tighter as his other arm wraps around my stomach to stable us from falling and he mutters quickly “Jesus Christ, I’m so sorry”

“Did you not hear the cut?” I chuckle out as I turn around to face him, feeling his hand slide across my back before it easily settles on my hip with my movement.

He swallows hard and flicks his eyes down to his hand, immediately removing it from my hip and dropping it down to his side as he shakes his head quickly and answers my previous question “Nope.”

I smile at him while the music turns down and they set up the cameras for the next part of the scene.

Dylan and I head to the side of the gym where they’ve set up drink and food tables, though one step in particular has a squeak falling from my mouth as my ankle gives out and I accept the fact I’m going to fall flat on my ass in front of all of these people.

That doesn’t happen however as an arm wraps around my waist and I’m quickly pulled into Dylan’s side.

My hand splays out across his chest and I open my eyes, connecting them with his as I breathe out “Thank you.”

“Yeah, any– anytime. You okay?” he asks, moving his eyes around my face and looking down to my feet.

I nod and swallow thickly “Just landed weird as I was stepping over the cords.”

Dylan flashes his bright smile and I think my heart stops “So an obstacle course in the heels was needed as part of your wardrobe fitting– we should let them know for next time.”

I scoff and shake my head with his words, pushing against him and earning him to laugh as I quip “Hardy har har, you’re such a butthead.”

***

_Dylan POV_

The cameras start rolling again as we start the next scene with Addy and I moving into the middle of the crowd.

“Come here” I can’t help but mutter when she faces me and I see the look on her face that I’m only half confident is there for the scene.

The boom mic moves away from us while I increase my hold that’s on her hand, pulling her closer by our intertwined fingers.

She manages to not fall in the heels with the pull from me and my lips twitch at the moment of panic that flashes across her bright blues, while I set my hand on her waist and pull her even closer towards me.

She steps up to my chest, pressing against me as she lifts her free arm up onto my shoulder and setting her delicate hand against the back of my neck.

I shiver from her touch as I wrap my arm further around her waist, keeping her hand grasped tightly in mine as I move my thumb across her skin on the back of her hand and start to slowly move with her.

Her coconut smell is mesmerizing and my eyes close as I rest the side of my head against hers, breathing her in as discreetly as I can while my back is to the cameras angled at us.

As I slowly sway with her, keeping my hold on her strong, I’m instantly grateful that there is no talking at this moment since my heart is hammering in my chest and I don’t think I’ve ever been this nervous around someone before.

This part of the scene is solely for the reactions of Stiles getting to dance with Addy for the first time and I’m selfishly enjoying the fact that I get to just hold her with genuine joy on my face as they film our dancing movements to add throughout the scene in editing.

I have always related to Stiles in more ways than Jeff probably ever hoped for when he cast me– and in this moment I don’t even have to be an actor in a scene to bring those same reactions as I get to dance with my Adds for the first time.

I’ve known her for months now and every day with her being a part of my life has filled something I never even knew was missing from my life.

The day I met her I said I just wanted to know her and now that I know her, I never want to lose her.

Since we’re not mic’d I tilt my head down while I whisper close to her “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Addy squeaks and clears her throat, increasing her hold around me while she answers again “Yeah, I’m okay.”

Her reaction brings a smile to my face and I keep moving my thumb against the back of her hand while I question softly “Why does it feel like you’re not breathing?”

She doesn’t answer right away– instead, with my hand on her back, I feel her take a deep breath in and admit “I don’t think I was for a bit there– I’m good now though.”

Her words are just barely above a whisper that I almost didn’t hear her and instinctively I pull her closer against me, smiling softly as I turn my head into her hair once more– telling myself it’s only for the scene and not because I think I’ve already fallen for this girl.

***

_Dylan POV_

It’s fucking freezing out here and my thin button up dress shirt is doing absolutely nothing for warmth.

I shake off another round of shivers as my eyes move over, taking in Addy standing next to me as the makeup department applies the blood to her abdomen and across her cheek.

To keep the scene going she’ll have to turn her left side more towards me as the camera that’s angled above us and to the right captures when she first falls into my arms before Peter actually cuts her cheek.

She makes a noise and crosses her arms over her chest, looking over her shoulder at me “No one said how much fun night shoots in the middle of winter would be.”

I chuckle and offer a little shrug as I shove my hands in my pockets “It could be snowing?”

Addy makes a face and drops her head back, examining the dark sky above us “It’s worse because there’s not a cloud in the sky so technically it would be snowing at these temperatures, we just get zero pretty snow and yet are still freezing our asses off.”

Once she’s all bloodied up, she turns around and holds her arms out to her sides, tilting to her side “How do I look?”

“More radiant than Carrie” I murmur as my hands get applied with the same blood and she draws her brows in, looking down at her stomach and shaking her head “This looks gnarly.”

“Little bit, yeah” I admit with a laugh and she smiles up at me as Holland brings a blanket over and drapes it over Addy’s shoulders “Here you go”

“Thank you, sweets,” Addy answers brightly and I smile with her cheery tone as my eyes drop down to my hands being painted.

A few seconds later, I snap my head to the side when I feel an arm wrap around my shoulder and see a blanket covered hand.

Looking to my other side my eyes connect with my favorite shade of blue, seeing Addy get situated as she holds the other end of the blanket around her other side and steps up against my side “You look freezing.”

“Thanks,” I smile with her words, swallowing thickly when she lays the side of her head against my shoulder.

Holland walks over and smiles wide, pointing her phone at us “Smile you two”

We do as instructed before she nods, happy with the result apparently, and walks closer to show us the screen with our picture.

Addy smiles when she looks at the screen, nodding towards it “Send that to me please.” 

Holland nods, muttering she will while the makeup department finishes up with our bloodied state and we move to our marks for the final scene on the lacrosse field.

“Be ready to catch me” Addy jokes and I smile as I reach out and take the blanket from her, walking a few steps backwards from her to take my mark off camera “Always, Adds.”


	4. No Spoilers

_Addy POV  
_

After moving out of our apartments in Atlanta and back into our places in L.A. this summer has been extremely busy for us all.

It’s been full of network events and promotion opportunities to hype up the season since it first premiered after the MTV Movie Awards last month.

We’re in San Diego now for the comic con and this year has already been so different from last year with the increased amount of interviews, autograph tables and meet and greets with the fans– especially since last year we had none of that.

Waiting on the stage- behind the curtains that are keeping us out of sight from the audience gathering in the room for our first ever proper panel- I pivot around and resume my pacing steps with Dylan standing near me, however, safely out my pacing path.

So far we’re the only two from the cast that got here a little earlier than when we were supposed to, so as we wait for everyone else to get here– of course my mind is running a mile a minute thanks to my nerves freaking out.

My words come tumbling out of my mouth just as quickly as my feet are moving along the backstage floor “How are you even remotely prepared for having to give this kind of interview? What the hell do we say?”

Dylan looks over and answers right away “We just answer the–”

“How do I answer a question without being a stuttering incoherent mess?” I interrupt him quickly and he pushes off the side wall and steps up right in front of me, effectively stopping my pacing steps “Adds, come on– look at me,”

I feel him set his hands on my upper arms, however I don’t look up at him– instead my eyes drop to his hands and that brings on another round of questions as I look down at my own hands “What do I do with my arms– my hands? What do I–”

“Hey show me your blues,” he urges gently and his words cause me to pause for a moment as I register them.

“My– wait, what?” I question and quickly lift my eyes up to his, watching as he smiles almost shyly, clears his throat and lifts his hand up to scratch behind his neck “Your eyes, show me your eyes…”

“That’s not what you said” I reiterate softly and he nods his head to the side in a quick motion “No, no it wasn’t but I mean the– the meaning is the same…”

I smile and question brightly “Meaning might be the same, however, I’ve never heard that before– why did you say blues?”

Hearing another throat clear from him I watch as he drops his hand back down to his side and lets out a sigh before he reluctantly answers “Because your eyes are a shade of blue I’ve never seen before and it’s kind of more fun to say than ‘stop freaking out and just fucking look at me’.”

I snort and nod with his words for a few seconds before I lift the corner of my mouth and shrug with my reply “Well, Dylio, I quite like it– yet again something no one has ever said to me before.”

Dylan smiles with my words and moves his eyes around my face “There you are– calmer already, all right take a deep breath…”

I do as he instructs, breathing in and out with him a few times and feeling calmer already.

He takes a moment and nods before he continues “Interviews are the easiest thing– you just answer their question and try to talk to them like you’re talking to one of us because they’re asking the questions that the fans will want to hear about. Just make sure you answer vaguely if it’s about anything that hasn’t actually aired yet.”

Licking my lips quickly, I nod with my answer “Right, vague… I can do vague”

He laughs and nods his head to the side “Look, last year everything was pretty tame since no one really knew who we were or what we were creating. This year the show is airing right now and episode eight just aired last week so obviously no one knows what’s coming for the finale so we just steer clear of those spoilers.”

“No spoilers,” I mutter and take a deep breath, releasing it quickly before looking back up to connect my eyes with his while I question thoughtfully “How are you so calm right now? You’ve said you’re just as nervous with interviews…”

He shrugs and lifts his arm up to scratch the side of his temple with his thumb “I dunno, focusing on keeping you focused is helping me remain in the calm zone.”

“Well you’re welcome, Dylio” I grumble and he laughs, setting his hands on my upper arms once more and squeezing softly “Come on Adds, you’re going to be a natural. People love you the minute they talk to you, you have nothing to worry about.”

I soften my face with his words, tilting my head to the side as I confess “I feel like I’m going to throw up and pass out simultaneously and no one wants to witness that even a little bit.”

He snorts and I throw him a look, earning him to clear his throat as he fights off a smile “No it wouldn’t be ideal but look, we’re all going to be with you out there okay? You won’t ever be answering anything alone– so you’ll see that this is nothing. People still don’t really know who we are so we have that going for us.”

I groan and throw my head back “Okay I officially need you to talk to me about something not related to what we’re going to be doing in a few minutes in front of _all those people_.”

“You are an actor” Dylan states and has the nerve to laugh at the look I throw him before he clears his throat “All right, umm– oh, okay well I got the schedule for that independent movie I’m shooting for Sundance,” he offers and my eyebrows immediately raise as I make an impressed face “That’ll work– when do you leave to film that?”

He smiles and nods his head “Next month and then as long as everything stays on track filming should be done before we go to London in October.”

“Oh good because if you weren’t coming to London with us, I think Ty would riot,” I comment and he laughs with his agreement “Yeah he already said as much.”

I chuckle and take a few seconds before I cross my arms over my chest and joke “Well that’s really exciting, though I won’t pretend that it won’t be hard to be friends with a big time movie star.”

“I’m nowhere near that status–” he replies with an overdramatic roll of his eyes and I shrug in response “Yeah, yeah, yeah, just promise you won’t forget about me when you’re in the big time film business.”

Dylan snorts and shakes his head softly “That will never happen– besides you’re stuck with me for life, Adds, so just accept that now.”

I uncross my arms and lift them up in a surrender as I keep giving him a hard time “Hey, you’re the one going to shoot a movie– you’re going to meet new people and make new friends. We’re going to meet up to shoot the next season and you’re going to be too busy to hang out with us because you’d have replaced us.”

He levels me with a more serious face and doesn’t miss a beat with his reply “No one could replace you, Adds.”

***

_Dylan POV_

The panel host calls us out one by one and I take my seat in between Addy and Holland with Jeff, both Tylers and Crystal sitting on the other side of Addy and Colton sitting on Holland’s other side.

Once we’re situated, Jeff is asked some questions about what he created with the show and how it’s been going about bringing it to life with our group that we have.

Next Tyler answers questions regarding being the new werewolf in Hollywood and I lean forward to rest my elbows on the table, watching as Addy leans forward as well and grabs her water bottle that was provided.

As she’s taking a drink I can feel her leg bouncing with her nerves and I remove one of my arms from the table, discreetly reaching over and resting my hand on her knee to silently tell her to relax.

She jerks with surprise from my touch before her knee stops moving and from the corner of my eye I see her look at the side of my face.

She clears her throat and recaps her water, reaching forward to place it back on the table before she takes a deep breath.

I offer her a reassuring squeeze just as we hear her name “Was casting miss Addy to play Addy always the plan or did you change the nickname of the character name once she was cast?” the panel host asks and without hesitation I watch as she leans forward and answers cheekily “It was actually a requirement that I change my name.”

I snort behind my hand while everyone laughs with her words and I smile as I look over to admire the humor on her face, watching her smile brightly before she continues on “I’m totally kidding– it was, believe it or not, just a weird coincidence that our nicknames were the same.”

“Weird coincidence or massive sign from the universe since you’re the absolute perfect choice for playing Addy,” Holland chimes in and throws her a wink.

The panel host nods in agreement and questions further “Does it make things weird at all for you on set or off it?”

Addy makes a face and shakes her head, answering immediately “No? Or well I guess you should ask everyone else because it’s not weird for me, I literally just answer to the name” she moves her hand around her to indicate the rest of the cast and Crystal leans forward to elaborate the answer “It hasn’t been weird– though we’ve all made an effort to actually call her some other form of a nickname, just so she had that distinguishment from her character when we’re not filming a scene.”

Addy smiles with Crystal’s response and sits back in her chair, looking over towards me. I rest my elbows back onto the table and with my hands resting against the side of my face, I throw her a wink and mouth over towards her ‘see, you’re a natural’.

Her shoulders shake in her silent laugh as she playfully rolls her eyes and looks down the table to our right as the panel host asks Tyler another question about having to roar on set.

A couple more questions are asked before the host clears his throat and looks over at our table “All right, one more question from me and then we’ll open it up to the audience– so spoilers warning for anyone that hasn’t watched the episode yet, but I just watched the Night School episode and how crazy was filming for that night?”

“Night shoots are kind of a norm with the show, but yeah the Night School episode was intense there was a lot of running and I mean _a lot_ of running,” T-Pose answers with a laugh and leans back in his seat causing Addy and I to nod with his words.

There’s a pause that obviously the host wants filled with more of an answer so I connect my eyes with Adds’ to see if she wants me to elaborate.

Instead though, I watch as she lifts a shoulder and leans forward towards her mic, causing me to smile with how easy she’s taking to answering questions now that we’re in the swing of it all “The running was definitely intense especially since one of us was always tripping over something and we’d have to start again,” there’s a chorus of laughs and I make a face, raising my brows as I hook my thumb over my right shoulder to point at Addy which earns more laughs from the room.

She obviously notices what caused the second round of laughs because she playfully shoves my shoulder and smirks with her next question “You’re one to talk O’Brien, who was the one that caused us to fall _down_ the stairs– twice?”

I drop my forehead onto the table with a soft thud and lift my left arm into the air in my defeat as T-Pose laughs louder and chimes in “The second time we were like a scene out of a cartoon since they took me with them and couldn’t stop laughing when we hit the ground.”

I lift my head from the table and look over towards Addy as she laughs more and swiftly moves on from our clumsiness “Running and massive bruises aside– filming that night was also a lot of fun as well because it was the first time that really as a group we were all there together and those scenes in the cafeteria and classroom were a blast to bring together.”

Holland chimes in with her agreement and Crystal smiles over at her as the host nods and grips onto the sides of the podium he’s standing behind “Okay also I’m sorry we can’t move on to another question until we address _one more_ thing– I mean can we please talk about filming the locker scene which has just _completely_ awoken my heart to wanting the two of you together _immediately_ –” he looks at Addy and I, his eyes landing on me as he shouts “My man, I _yelled_ at my TV because I thought you were going to kiss her and then you just _didn’t_!”

The room erupts in solidarity cheers as I feel everyone’s eyes on us and I smile, wishing I could tease about the last two episodes of the season as my reply.

I barely look to my left and seeing Holland’s smirking face turn towards me causes me to clear my throat and sit back in my seat as I let out a nervous laugh.

Addy crosses one arm over her front and she lifts the other up to scratch the side of her face as she looks over towards me.

She’s smiling as well, however, I can see the panic on her face at what we’re supposed to say to that.

As the cheers and yells die down, I lean forward towards my mic so she doesn’t have to try to come up with an answer “We were just as shocked it didn’t happen– I mean we were in a close quarters locker so it was all set up to happen and I definitely believe Stiles was upset he let that opportunity pass him by.”

With those words, Addy snaps her eyes over to connect with mine because really no one confirmed that– that little fact was only talked about in the comfort of our apartment between Hoech, Ty and me– both of them giving me shit to admit to them how much I wanted to kiss her when I was with her that night.

Hoech comes to our rescue as well as he leans forward and admits “And to be fair as we read the episode script at the table read– we all thought that might be happening between them in that episode at some point, especially that scene.”

The panel host seems content with our answers and we thankfully move on from that topic as the remaining time opens up the questions to the audience.

A few minutes of questions and answers pass by before a soft voice filters through the mic directing her question towards Jeff “What about Stiles and Addy? Are we ever going to see something develop between them?”

“This season isn’t over yet, so we’ll see– though I need to know is that something you guys would like?” Jeff smirks as he asks the audience and amidst the cheers he leans closer to the mic and announces the good news we brought for them “Well I can’t say anything for sure regarding their relationship, however, I can officially inform you all that we were renewed for a second season with twelve more episodes– so we will see what there is in store for them and the rest of the characters.”

***

_Addy POV_

Ty, Dylan and I are in jolly ol’ London for their comic con and I have never been more in love with a city than I am with the one outside of my hotel room.

I meet the guys down in the lobby and we walk out to the car that is taking us to the venue where we have our last panel today.

Once we’re buckled up, my eyes are immediately out the window taking in as much as I can “I can not wait for our off day, I want to explore as much of this city as I can.”

“You’ve never been here before?” Ty asks and I shake my head, my eyes never once breaking from the city passing by “No, never and there’s so much to do! It’s such a bummer we’re not here for long.”

“We should come back once we’re done with the season” I hear Dylan absentmindedly mutter beside me and I look away from the window, my eyes connecting with his over my shoulder “Really?”

Dylan shares a look with Ty and clears his throat before he nods with his answer “Yeah, of course– make it our wrap party vacation or something.”

Ty smirks and nods his head “I definitely could get behind that.”

I smile brightly “You both better not be kidding because I’m already planning this.”

They smile, though Dylan is first to answer “We’re not kidding– let’s look at the schedules and make this happen.”

Once we get to the venue we’re ushered inside and down hallways before we’re led out onto the backstage area of where our panel will be.

London’s comic con is very similar to the San Diego one, so that’s definitely helping with the familiarity and I don’t feel the massive nerves I had before that one.

We get announced onto the stage and the host gets the questions going. It all feels even more laid back than San Diego and even the panel we had here yesterday, so I am loving this atmosphere already.

“All right, the big question on everyone’s mind since the finale aired– is Addy going to turn into a werewolf as well?” the panel host asks and since I’m in the middle, I feel both Ty and Dylan look at me as I cross my arms over my chest and lean my elbows on the table “You know I can honestly say I have no idea, Jeff keeps a lot of the next season a secret probably for this reason…”

There’s a few chuckles with my response and I wait a second before I shrug and continue “I mean thinking about it though, her wound wasn’t healed like Scott’s was– so I’m going with no, she’s not going to be a werewolf and could be turning into something else that we’ve yet to see from the supernatural world… _or maybe_ she’s not going to turn into anything new at all? She wasn’t bitten by Peter and that’s really been the only confirmed way to turn someone. It’s all a big toss up at the moment with her fate, I mean we’re all kind of in the same boat with our guesses.”

The questions get opened up to the audience and I take a drink of my water while one of the event workers with the mic walks over to one of the audience members. 

I cap my water bottle and place it back onto the table as she stands up and leans closer to the mic “Hey there, I absolutely love the three of you and I have to know are Stiles and Addy going to be together next season because after watching them during the Winter Formal and the finale– they _have_ to be together or I may not survive.”

I widen my eyes with her statement, muttering quickly “Damn–” I laugh and watch as she smiles even wider before Dylan chuckles and answers “Well unfortunately we have no idea– though we all have had very lengthy conversations about this exact thing happening between them.”

I nod with his words and elaborate further “Jeff has blatantly said that he won’t tell us anything about his plan and Tyler here doesn’t think it’ll happen, _however,_ I couldn’t think he is more wrong with his opinion.”

Ty rolls his eyes, fighting off a smile as he leans closer to his mic “Hey now, I just said it could be weird for my best friend to date my sister, however, after this season of you guys bringing them to life I totally think Scott would be on board with the two of you together because you guys are soulmates– which I’m calling _that fucking right now_!”

He screams the last bit into his mic, causing us all to laugh as he sits back with a triumphant smile on his face while we wait for the audience to calm down with his words.

I throw him a wink and we turn back to face forward as the host moves on to the next audience question. A girl stands up once she’s handed the mic “Are you team Staddy, Dylan?”

Dylan draws his brows in, tilting his head to the side as he questions “What– what’s ‘Staddy’?”

“Ship!” we can barely hear from the audience in a smattering of replies and I furrow my brows as I try to figure out what’s happening.

“What? Are we talking about some kind of a boat now?” Dylan questions and I sit up a little straighter and point towards the crowd “Oh, oh, oh, it’s our ship name– our character’s ship name.”

Dylan snorts and turns in his seat to face me more, making a noise before he finally questions “Why are we a fucking ship?”

I move my lips between my teeth and chuckle, shrugging a shoulder before I explain it to him “It’s just a thing fans do when there’s two people you want to be together ‘you ship them together’ and you mash up their names for the ship name… so it has been chosen for Stiles and Addy to make up Staddy.”

He smiles, shaking his head a little bit while he questions further “How do you know this?”

“I read and I know things” I smile brightly, the mic picking up my words causing the audience to laugh.

Dylan laughs and clears his throat before he leans forward to answer the question “Well in that case, hell yes I’m team Staddy. I mean look at us, we’re adorable and I will feel personally attacked by Jeff if we don’t end up together.”


	5. Don't Break Character

_Addy POV_

Getting back to Atlanta really feels like coming home in a sense as we walk around the set and the filming lot with the trailers for the cast and crew.

Holland links her arm with mine and I readjust the strap of my bag on my other side as we walk towards our personal trailers. 

The buzz of excitement to get started on the second season brings a smile to my face as I move my eyes around the lot, taking in everyone I recognize and the many new faces as well.

I’m directed on where my trailer is and I drop off my bags with some small items to personalize the space up a little bit. There’s a welcome back goodie bag from MTV on the counter and I smile as I look through the various items, picking up the mini polaroid camera that’s tucked away in the back.

A shadow falls through the open doorway and I turn to find Dylan leaning against the doorframe with an easy smile on his face “Hey neighbor”

I smile and bring the camera up, snapping a photo of him quickly before he has the chance to react “What, Adds–”

“Howdy neighbor, get over here and take a photo with me” I interrupt him and smile even wider when he rolls his eyes, fighting off his own smile as he closes the space between us and grabs the camera from my hands.

“C’mere munchkin” he mumbles and pulls me into his side with one arm, using the other to lift the camera away from us and counting down before we smile and he snaps the photo of us.

He sets the camera down and I elbow him in the ribs with the use of my other nickname, earning him to make a noise as he clutches his side and laughs.

“You know I hate when you call me that” I playfully roll my eyes as I reach out to pick up the polaroids in each hand, shaking them out while I wait for them to develop.

“It’s the truth! Besides you secretly love it,” he states and walks further into the trailer to sit down with a flourish.

I tilt my head to the side and throw him a glare “Munchkins are four feet tall and I am five feet _plus_ an inch, so no it’s not the truth!”

Dylan nods and attempts to fight off a smile while he counters “Adds, you are my fun sized munchkin and no matter how many facts about mythical Oz creatures you can throw at me– that little fact will always be true.”

I make a hmmf noise and look away from him, smiling at the pictures as I step over towards the makeup desk and lean them up against the mirror until I can get something else to put my collage from this season on.

There’s a knock on the wall outside of the open door and Crystal appears in the doorway, smiling when she sees the camera “Aren’t these adorable? I can’t wait to fill up the bulletin board with pictures as well.”

“Oh the bulletin board, that’s a good idea” I mumble and look at the wall where it’s hanging, hearing Crystal continue behind me “I didn’t really use mine last season, so figured this could be a good use of it.”

I nod and turn back around to face her, smiling wide “It is, hope you don’t mind me doing the same”

She laughs and shakes her head, pointing over her shoulder with her next words “So they want us to head over now and then we can get started on the table read.”

We nod and follow her out of the trailer and across the lot towards the building we’re meeting everyone else in.

Once inside, I break off from them to grab a snack and some water, walking around the tables as I make my decision.

“Hey Addison, I’m– it’s so lovely to meet you” a voice pulls me out of my inner thoughts and I look to my left seeing a face I haven’t seen before.

I smile and tilt my head to the side “Well technically I can’t meet you without your name…”

He grimaces and shuffles on his feet, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans “Right, crap– Daniel, my name is Daniel.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well and _please_ call me Addy,” I offer him a smile while I continue “So you’re the new guy huh? We have a few of those, who are you playing?”

“Addy, right consider it done and I’m playing Isaac, aka the new werewolf” he replies with a bright smile and I nod, admiring his voice “Please tell me they’re letting you keep your accent?”

He smiles softly and looks down at the ground with a chuckle before he connects his gaze with mine again “No, I’m afraid Isaac is proper american.”

I make a face of disappointment and offer a huff, breathing out my reply “Well go on, let’s hear this proper american accent…”

Before he can say anything, his gaze moves past my shoulder just before I hear Dylan question “Hey who’s this– we haven’t met yet.”

Ty comes to a stop on my left side while Dylan steps up on my right and immediately wraps his arm around my shoulder, somewhat pulling me into his side.

The gesture takes me off guard for a moment and I have to clear my throat before I can answer his previous question “Guys, this is Daniel and he’s going to be playing Isaac– be welcoming and nice.”

Daniel moves his eyes up from Dylan’s arm and around at the three of us, smiling politely as he holds out his hand for them to shake in their greetings.

“We’re always nice” Ty answers my previous statement, jerking his head back as he moves his attention to me after shaking Daniel’s hand. 

I smirk at him and shrug “All I’m saying is… you know– no pranks for at least a few days while he gets used to all of us.”

Daniel shakes his head, immediately chiming in “Oh, I don’t mind pranks–”

I make a noise and throw him a pointed look to be on my side as I stress “Oh sure you do, these guys don’t hold back– let me tell ya, it’s probably best if we just wait–”

Dylan snorts and increases his hold on my upper arm, shaking me softly as he interrupts “You just don’t want us to prank _you_ , Adds– yeah it’s so on, starting tomorrow.”

Him and Ty high five over my head and I make a little whine of protest, channeling my inner toddler and moving my right knee back and forth twice as I close my eyes. 

I’m already dreading the countless ways they are going to scare me on set because my reactions are, and I quote, ‘comedy gold’.

I hear their chuckles before I open my eyes and clap my hands together, gesturing to the room in front of us to change the subject “Anyways asshats– there’s Jeff, let’s get this table read going shall we?”

***

_Dylan POV_

We’re currently filming the first episode of the second season and attempting not to slip on the wet ground of the woods as Crystal, Adds and I run out of the shot behind a tree while Ty hangs upside down from a tripwire.

I do my part and slam my back against the tree, reaching out to grab the sleeve of Addy’s jacket to bring them closer to me– however what was not expected was for her to slip as I pull her towards me.

She makes a little squeal noise and I reach out to grip tightly onto her waist to steady her, though even I can’t stop the momentum of her crashing into my chest. Having her entire front flushed against mine causes me to swallow thickly, momentarily distracted by what we’re supposed to be doing. 

Her hands splay out across my chest and the movement brings me back to the task at hand as I increase my hold on her sides a little more. 

Trying not to break character, since they haven’t called cut on our slip up, I can’t help the snort as I drop my head forward and mutter quietly near her ear “I’m so sorry for that.”

She looks up at me and I can see her trying not to laugh written all over her beautiful eyes– somehow Adds, aka the giggle queen, surprises the hell out of me and holds it back in this moment.

She instead throws me a look, like Addy McCall would, and pushes off of me when I hold my hands up in surrender and try not to laugh, like Stiles would in response to what just happened.

Crystal somewhat has her back towards the camera facing us, so she’s able to cover her mouth with her hand and once Addy throws her a look so in tune with what their characters would do had this happened, we attempt to continue with the scene of our silent looks reacting to the conversation happening behind us.

As soon as they call cut, Adds immediately cracks up “That was the hardest non character break I’ve ever experienced!”

“ _Hooow_ did you not laugh?” I bellow and push off from the tree, smiling at her as she wipes her hands under her eyes and wheezes out “I have no idea, but someone please tell me that was at least as funny to watch as I’m imagining and gets to be in the final scene.”

Crystal nods “It was hilarious and I’m so glad I wasn’t facing the camera because I would have ruined it.”

–

Filming some episode three scenes today in which Addy and I are getting harnessed up for our turn of having to climb up the rock wall for the gym scene.

I’m harnessed up first and not really paying attention to where I’m looking until my eyes register Addy’s blonde hair that she’s shaking out behind her as she pulls it out of the way of the straps.

She turns to her side, facing my way a little more, and laughs at something Crystal says to her and I am completely mesmerized– so mesmerized in fact that when Holland’s voice chimes in beside me I jump out of my skin, making a startled noise that draws the attention of the group to our left “You know, staring at someone so intently could be construed in many a different ways.”

I breathe out deeply, attempting to calm my erratic beating heart, and cross my arms over my chest “I have no idea what you’re talking about I’m just standing here, waiting for her to be done so we can climb this wall already.”

Holland smirks and nods “Sure, sure.”

I throw her a tight lipped smile and connect my gaze with hers “Care to enlighten me on what it is that you think you’re witnessing happening right now?”

She contemplates that for a moment before she shrugs and leans against the wall with me “No, because until you figure it out for yourself you’ll just argue with me.”

I huff with her answer and roll my head to the side to look at her again “Argue with you about what, Holl?”

“I don’t want to intrude…” she trails off and I snort with my sarcastic reply “No, no because the vague sentences and hidden meaning jabs for the past year are completely staying out of it.”

Pushing off from the wall, she smiles brightly “So you admit that there’s something happening that I need to stay out of?”

“No” I answer quickly and she throws me a look, which causes me to huff as I back track reluctantly “Maybe– I don’t– I don’t know what I’m feeling.”

She can’t even hide her excitement as she clarifies “But you are feeling _something_?”

Clenching my teeth together, I answer quietly “I just answered that didn’t I?”

She makes a hmm noise, not even attempting to hide her smile and I groan in frustration “Why are you doing this?”

Rolling her eyes she answers matter of factly “Because I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you.”

“Oh jesus,” I mumble lowly before I widen my eyes and look back at her “Wait the way she–”

“Alright, let’s get our climb on” Addy’s cheerful voice interrupts my previous train of thought and I jerk to the side in my surprise.

Holland snorts, uncrossing one of her arms to cover her mouth with her hand while Addy fights off her own laugh, lifting her brows with her question “You good, stud muffin?”

“Yeah,” I croak and clear my throat before I try again “Yeah, I’m great– wait, why did you…”

She laughs and lifts her arm, gently pressing her finger into my chest with her answer “Your shirt– I love it.”

“Ha, right– my– my shirt–” I stammer and see Holland raise her brows with a knowing look as she moves her eyes between us. 

I have no idea why Addy causes me to be a stammering mess at times, and I also have no idea why Holland has to be witness to it every fucking time either.

I glare at her to stop with her knowing looks as I clear my throat again and connect my gaze with Addy’s once more “Come on cupcake, let’s get to climbing.”

***

_Addy POV_

Ice skating– whose brilliant idea was it for us to ice skate? That thought rattles around my brain as I hang onto the side railing with a deathgrip and silently yell to every single one of my nerves and muscles for my feet and legs to get the hang of this.

Dylan glides over, flailing his arms out until he also grips onto the railing beside me and breathes out on a huff “How long do we have to get the hang of this?”

I scrunch my nose up in a soft grimace and connect my gaze with his “Today, because we film the scenes tonight”

“And we’re supposed to be good?” he incredulously states and I shrug, slowly pushing off the wall to test my balance again “Good enough to not fall for a few ten second consecutive clips, plus you have to basically steady me when we first get onto the ice.”

“Right, I feel like I could do that–” he trails off behind me and I let out a squeak as my arms flail with my legs shaking.

Dylan makes a noise and the next thing I feel are his hands as they slide around my waist securely and he’s in my line of sight, pressing his fingers into my sides a little harder as we balance together– well damn this feels amazing.

First having his arms around me while we danced, basically laying all up on him up against a tree, and now this? Yeah I don’t think my heart can take much more– and we’re barely doing anything. What is he doing to me?

I clear my head with a little shake and smile gratefully at him, setting my hands on his arms beside me while I chuckle through my reply “Well that would be appreciated… my bony ass would definitely thank you from preventing me from falling onto the ice.”

“Your–” he clears his throat and drops his eyes to his hands, nodding once before he smiles and lifts his gaze to connect with mine again “I won’t let you fall, Adds.”

–

“Look– Addy, seriously look at me… come on you have to look away– show me your blues, Adds,” Dylan stresses his line and I roll my head back so I can look at the ceiling, giving myself a moment before I look at him.

If he could stop saying shit in our scenes that makes me want to equally swoon and kiss his gorgeous face all while I can most definitely _not_ do either of those things because not only are we just friends who _don’t_ kiss each other but I would also ruin the scene– that’d be fucking great.

I roll my head to my left and connect my eyes with his, thankful that the tears I needed to gather have rolled down my face for the perfect shot with the camera aimed at me.

His eyes give away that he didn’t mean to say that and he moves his mouth like he wants to say something, however, he comes back to the task at hand and continues with the scene by looking past me out through the open doorway.

The next second he connects his eyes with mine which signals my next part and I slam my eyes closed for the mechanic’s death that would be happening behind me.

***

_Dylan POV_

Once we’re finished with the scene in the auto shop I stand up and hold my hands out to help Addy up off the ground.

“Thank you, kind sir” she smiles and sets her small hands into my grasp, earning me to chuckle softly that it’s nothing as I pull her up to stand beside me.

I let go of her hands once she’s stable and I scratch behind my head, clearing my throat to ward of my embarrassment for once again saying something I didn’t mean to when we’re filming “I’m sorry for that…”

Addy’s face is full of confusion when she looks at me and she shakes her head softly “Sorry for what?”

I huff and drop my arm back down to my side with a slap “I have a hard time in the scenes not just talking to you like I normally would when we’re not filming. I completely forget myself when we’re in a scene together– like me calling you Adds, and just now with me saying to show me your blues.”

I swallow hard with that confession, not allowing myself to think about if our characters do ever get together and what that would mean for us.

“I don’t mind it though, it makes me feel like you’re actually talking to me” she smiles easily with a little shrug and I answer without missing a beat “I am.”

She keeps the smile on her face, shaking her head softly while she questions further “And that’s a bad thing?”

“I mean, no…” I trail off and mull over her words for a few seconds, trying to think of the best way to describe what’s going through my mind, and finally I connect my gaze with hers “But you should have a distinction between your character and you and I’m single handedly not giving you that. You play the character perfectly but you’re not her and I don’t want you thinking that’s all I see when we’re together– when we’re not filming.”

Addy’s smile lights up the small room we’re still standing in and she moves closer to me, setting her hand on my arm with a reassuring little squeeze “I don’t think that at all. I told you before when you first called me Adds in the scene, that it was like we were putting our own spin on the show and I still feel that way,”

I make a noise to say something, however she shakes her head and continues “Stiles and Addy’s relationship is something else and I love that we’re adding our own little features to the mix to make it even more unique. When we’re not filming and you say either of those to me, I don’t hear Stiles saying them to Addy– I hear my Dylio saying them to me and I kind of love that we can have it both ways.”

***

_Addy POV_

“What– what are you two doing?” Dylan’s voice causes me to look up from the lunch table I’m sitting at with Daniel, watching as he steps closer to the other side and rests his knee on the bench.

I point towards the script in front of us, laughing a little while I state the obvious “Practicing for our scene…”

Dylan draws his brows in adorably and shakes his head a few times “You guys don’t have a scene together.”

Sharing a look with Daniel, who looks like he’s trying not to laugh, I look back at Dyl and tilt my head to the side “What are you talking about, yes we do in the lab classroom when we’re partners for five minutes and he tries to poison me…”

“I don’t think that’s what Isaac is trying to do–” Daniel trails off and I scoff flipping back to the beginning of our interaction “Puh-lease he clearly is saying whatever he can to flirt with Addy and distract her so he can goop on the venom to the lab experiment.”

“What if what he’s saying is actually true and not just a distraction– that he’s using this as an opportunity to put it out there that he _wants_ to be with Addy?” Daniel argues and I make a contemplative noise and I look up, my eyes focusing on nothing in particular as I ponder that.

“There’s no way Addy is going to be with Isaac” Dyl interrupts quickly and I flick my gaze back to him “Why do you say that?”

“Because umm everyone would be pissed– people want us together remember?” he states and looks like he wants to say more.

I nod with that, however, I’m stopped from responding when Daniel chimes in “Well actually that could be why they do it– love triangles are all the rage right now.”

I groan and hit my hand on the table, closing the script “No please tell me we aren’t going to be a cliche love triangle– tell me we’re going to be better than that.”

“I’d be okay with it” Daniel shrugs and Dyl is quick to snap “Well I wouldn’t.”

I quickly look up at him with his answer, watching as he registers my silent question and he backtracks quickly “I mean, we just– we still don’t know anything about Isaac and from what we do– I think– I think Addy deserves better.”

“So she deserves someone who is too terrified to tell her how he really feels even though he’s obviously been in love with her for years?” Daniel quips, smirking up at Dylan who throws him a look and argues “We don’t know Stiles is too terrified to tell her.”

Daniel laughs and rests his chin in his hand, looking between us before his eyes settle on Dyl “Don’t we?– you don’t think that he just doesn’t want to ruin their friendship so he’s choosing to _not_ say anything?”

I open my mouth to speak, though I close it instantly– somewhat feeling like I’m out of the loop on whatever they’re talking about.

“That’s not always a cowardly thing to do…” Dylan finally answers and trails off, looking at me quickly before he pushes off from the bench.

“No, I guess that’s true– but personally speaking, I’d want someone who fights to want to be with me.” Daniel announces before he stands up from the table and sets his hand on my shoulder “Thanks for running lines with me, I’ll see you guys later.”

Daniel hits Dylan on the shoulder in their friendly silent goodbye and I move my eyes between them before I throw him a quizzical look “What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing” he answers too quickly and I can’t help but laugh while pointing between him and where Daniel was previously sitting “Were you guys talking about something else because it kind of felt like we stopped talking about the show…”

Dylan shakes his head and checks his phone “Nope just picking apart our characters, you know how it is– look I have to call my manager but I’ll see you in a bit alright?”

***

_Dylan POV_

I walk away from Addy, shoving my phone in my pocket and jerking to the side when Holland comes out of nowhere “Well that was brutal”

“Not right now, Holl” I grumble and continue walking towards my trailer– though she keeps in pace with me “I think I got secondhand embarrassment from watching that”

I scoff and look over at her quickly “You were watching why?”

She hmms and lifts a shoulder “I take immense pleasure in watching young love blossoming when either party is completely oblivious– it’s quite fascinating if I’m being honest.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about” I mutter and she throws me a look “No of course I don’t– that would be crazy.”

I shake my head, breathing out a quick huff “Was there something you wanted?”

“Yes actually” she smiles brightly, stopping our steps with a hand on my shoulder “Did you say what I think you said in that scene with Addy in the auto shop?”

I inwardly groan and shift on my feet, looking around the empty lot around us before I face her again “No” I answer through clenched teeth and she just smirks with her reply “How do you know what it is that I think I heard?”

I scoff and roll my eyes, finally connecting them with hers “Because I know you heard exactly what I said and you don’t need to say anything on the fucking matter because I’m already freaking out about it.”

She just smirks and crosses her arms over her chest “Freaking out about it, why?”

I throw her a look and lift my arms out to my sides “Because you have this look on your face that I’m beginning to think has been permanently etched into place whenever I’m around her or talking to her and– and I don’t like it or what you’re implying everything could mean with your smirks and knowing looks.”

I breathe out deeply after saying all of that in one breath and set my hands on my hips, taking a moment to realize I finally said all of that out loud. I’ve been arguing with myself for months that what she’s implying could be true– and if it is… everything could change.

Holland smiles genuinely and sets her hands on my shoulders “Come on Dyl– would it really be so bad if you just accepted what it could all mean?”

***

_Dylan POV_

I set my phone down on the couch with a huff, shoving my face in my hands and moving them up into my hair. 

Roughly I slide my hands over my hair a few times, trying to get out some frustration from the previous phone call.

“What’s wrong?” I hear T-Pose question and I drop my hands, resting my elbows on my knees and placing my hands under my chin as I answer him “Just manager drama and apparently the status of my relationship needing to be talked about all of a sudden with every call.”

Drawing his brows in with his confusion, he takes a bite of his cereal and mumbles around his mouthful “What relationship?”

I offer a humorless laugh and sit back on the couch “Oh that’s right, the lack of a relationship in my life apparently is a hot topic at the moment.”

He swallows his food and nods towards me “I’m officially confused, what the hell are you talking about dude?”

“That girl I’m co-starring with for that sundance movie–” I trail off and when he nods I continue “Well her manager has proposed to my manager that it would be great press for the film if we dated during the promotion and interview time period and gave it a few months after as well.”

“Those propositions are always so fucked up” Ty grumbles and I nod, dropping my head onto the back of the couch “Yeah tell me about it– worse though is the fact that my manager told them no.”

“Wait– I’m confused, why’s that worse?” he implores and I lift my head up again, crossing my arms over my chest “Her saying no– that’s not the worst part. The worst part is my manager has already entertained that idea but apparently if I’m going to sign up to do some kind of PR stunt it’s going to be with Addy because Teen Wolf is more successful with audiences than that movie will be with demographics, comic cons and what not.”

Ty’s eyes widen to a comical status that I would laugh at if I wasn’t so frustrated at what I just learned “Your manager wants you to date Addy for PR? Are you seriously going to do that to her?”

I throw him a look and stand up quickly, walking behind the couch to pace “No, jesus christ dude– give me more credit than that.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean–” he attempts, however, I’m on a roll and continue with the word vomit “I mean, when I date Adds it’s going to be for real and not because it will help our status in Hollywood or the status of a fucking TV show needing to sell tickets at a comic con.”

A couple seconds pass before what I said registers to _every_ part of my brain and my feet stop moving. 

I look up from the ground, quickly moving my eyes over towards Ty and watch as he smirks and repeats “ _When_ you date her?”

Not wanting to give away at how confused I’ve been for months on this exact topic– I throw him a look and lift my shoulder up in a quick shrug “Shut up.”

The bastard has the nerve to break out in a shit eating grin, leaning forward to place his bowl on the coffee table as he stands up as well “I knew it.”

I place my hands on my hips and shake my head quickly “You don’t know shit, so shut your face.”

He laughs– laughs at me– until he registers the look I’m giving him and he softens his face with a little nod, lifting his hands up in a surrender “All right, I mean are you aware of your feelings for her because it all makes sense now…”

Chewing on the inside of my cheek, I lift one of my hands off my hip and lift it out to my side “What makes sense?”

Ty laughs again and I’m about ready to punch his smug face “How you’ve been acting since Daniel got here.”

“Daniel? He’s awesome, I like him just fine” I answer, drawing my brows in with my confusion to his statement and Ty nods “Oh I know, he’s a great dude– _however_ whenever he’s talking to a certain _someone_ you go all caveman.”

“What? I do not” I scoff and jerk my head back, looking at him like he’s crazy– to which he snorts and counters “You literally wrapped your arm around her when we first met him.”

I roll my eyes and point at his shoulder while I clarify “It was her shoulder…” I trail off weakly and he throws me an incredulous look.

I make a noise and point towards him again “Come on, that was– I mean, you do the same thing to her.”

“Yes– huge difference though is I’m not laying claim to her” he raises his brows like he has some kind of point and I’m quick to counter “Neither was I.”

“Dude, even I felt like I needed to take a step away from her and she’s basically my sister.”

I close my eyes and drop my head back with a groan of frustration, covering my face with my hands once more “Fuck– was it seriously that bad?”

He laughs again and I drop my hands from my face to look at him, seeing him shake his head “No, it wasn’t that bad.”

“You literally just called me a caveman” I deadpan and he lifts his arms up to his sides, chuckling “That’s because I’m your best friend, but I don’t think it was noticeable because to anyone else it would look like you just threw your arm over the shoulder of your friend…”

I snap my eyes back to him when he trails off, his unspoken words hanging in the air and I raise my brows expectantly “So what did it look like _not_ to anyone else?”

“That you wanted everyone of the male species to know she’s yours even though you don’t realize how much that’s true yet.”

“What?” I question even though deep down in my gut I already know what he’s going to say, which he does not a second later– _loudly_ “Dude, come on– you’re in love with her!”

I look around quickly, even though we’re alone– however that doesn’t stop me from flailing my arms towards him “Fuck, scream that louder would you? I don’t think she fucking heard you.”

He rolls his eyes and scoffs lightly “Oh calm down, I didn’t yell in front of everyone that you are madly in love with _the_ Addy Young and have been since she looked at you with her bright blue eyes that make you swoon and bought your fucking Jamba Juice.”

“I hate you” I grumble through my clenched teeth and throw him a glare.

“No you don’t,” Ty laughs and claps his hands together “Now that we’re on the same page, we can move on to the real question… what are you going to do about it?– because I _need_ this to happen for the two of you.”

My eyes drift to look out the window while I chew on the side of my lip and fully digest everything that we’ve talked about in the last five minutes.

I know without a doubt that I’ve fallen for her and I’m not even sure when it happened. She’s brought a brightness to my life and I don’t know what I would ever do if she wasn’t in my life– fuck, I’m completely in love with her.

After a few moments I look back at Ty and shake my head, my throat thick with emotion and nerves “I have no idea.”


	6. Supporting Role

_Addy POV_

The filming schedule for the last seven episodes has been a whirlwind and tonight we are filming the scenes for Lydia’s birthday party.

Holland looks gorgeous in her first dress of the evening and does a little twirl while my makeup team does the finishing touches on my face and hair.

I set my phone down on the counter and look at her in the mirror “This dress is pretty but I love the blue one you change into just that much more.”

She beams at me and nods, running her hands down the sides of the dress “Couldn’t agree more babe– though I’m freakin’ _in love_ with your dress.”

She tilts her head towards the dress hanging up and I smile at her through the mirror while I whisper “I seriously want to ask them if I can keep it.”

“If Dylan can keep as many sweatshirts as he has– you can definitely ask for a dress that won’t be getting disgusting prop goop on it,” she states with a little click of her tongue and we all share a laugh.

Crystal walks up the steps inside the trailer smiling wide and muttering her hellos to all of us, which we return while she walks over to sit down and wait for me to be done. 

The makeup artists start packing up and I admire their handiwork, leaning closer to the mirror “Thank you for making me look natural without trying– you guys are the real MVP’s.”

Autumn laughs and shoulders her bag, shaking her head on her way out the door and down the steps “Our pleasure babe, besides it’s easy with you– have a great shoot tonight, we’re on standby for touch ups if you need us.”

Once they leave, Holl helps me into the maroon lace covered dress I got lucky enough to be chosen to wear and zips it up for me, moving my hair back into place once she’s finished.

“So–” she mutters a little too high pitched which causes me to turn around, facing her and Crys and seeing Holl raise her brows while she continues “Have you two practiced for your kiss you have tonight?”

They both give me the same knowing looks and I inwardly groan, attempting to fight off my nerves that have been battling through my entire body all day as I drop my eyes to the floor between us and answer her “No– no we haven’t and I seriously can’t even think about talking about it.”

“I thought you’d want to kiss him…” Crystal trails off gently and I release a quick sigh, closing my eyes before I open them and look up at her “Of course I do, but that doesn’t help my current freak out situation and the fact that I really have no idea what I’m doing.”

Holland scrunches her lips to the side, tilting her head slightly as she offers “Well I’d suggest you just pull him off to the side, since we have time before you have to film your hallucination, and go over how exactly he’s planning on pushing you up against a wall and kissing you silly for the first time.”

Crystal nods eagerly with that suggestion and I give them both an incredulous look while I counter on a laugh “That’s literally not how the kiss is described.”

Holland shrugs while she argues “Doesn’t mean he won’t take advantage of the situation to _finally_ kiss you, babe.”

I look between them, wondering what that’s supposed to mean before Crystal makes a noise and changes topics slightly “Dylan’s been acting weird lately don’t you think?”

I make a face and think about that before I shake my head softly “I haven’t noticed anything weird…”

“Really?” she jerks her head back, raising a brow and sharing a look with Holland like I have to be a moron for not noticing his weird behavior as of late.

Sure he seems a little off, maybe a little more nervous than he usually does– but it’s not exactly cause for alarm either.

Wanting to see exactly what they’re talking about, I lift a shoulder with my question “Are you talking about in the scenes or off set?”

Holland rolls her eyes and drops her arms down to her sides “No we didn’t mean his acting is weird, we meant– okay fine in the scenes then… are we _really_ going to ignore that he said one of the sweetest things I think I have ever heard muttered to another human being in a super emotional moment of a scene between the two of you?”

I shake my head softly and fill in “It wasn’t on purpose– he just kind of said it in the moment and he felt really bad that he did. We already talked about it and I told him I didn’t mind and he should add it in whenever it felt natural for him to do so because I feel like Stiles would do the same.”

Holl smiles tightly and makes a noise “Well that’s peachy, but do you want to talk to _us_ about what it means that he brought _his_ saying about your eyes into a scene?”

I throw her a look and argue “It doesn’t mean anything, Holl– he’s just–”

“Saying things that _he alone_ only says to you in your personal life in these adorable scenes with you and my heart can’t handle the fact that you don’t think this is a big deal because it’s a _huge deal_ that he gets that swept up in a scene with you!” she interrupts and I set my hands on my hips and nod my head to the side “All right look, I didn’t tell you guys that I was falling for him–”

“Absolutely whole heartedly madly in love with him, but go on” she interrupts quickly, a smirk forming on her lips and I playfully glare at her while I stress through clenched teeth “ _Anyways_ –”

She lifts her hands up in surrender, sharing a soft laugh with Crystal while I breathe out a deep breath and continue “I didn’t tell you _that_ so you could single handedly pick apart every interaction between the two of us trying to figure out if he feels the same way or not.”

“But I know he–” she attempts, but I cut her off gently “No, you _want_ him to but that doesn’t mean he does and I can’t continue to focus on this right now when we have scenes to film and a season to finish.”

They let my words hang in the air for a few seconds before Crystal tries this time “Would you just–” however I’m once again shaking my head to interrupt my amazing friends, who are only slightly imposing and I remind myself that I love very much, and look down at my bare wrist “Oh look at the time, we need to get going– so come on, let’s get our film on ladies.”

***

_Addy POV_

“I’ve been going back and forth on it and I’ve decided we’re going to cut the scene of you two kissing and go in a different direction for Addy and the wolfsbane.”

“Oh thank god,” I breathe out in relief without really thinking about how loud I actually muttered the words– which I instantly realize was too loud because Dyl snaps his eyes to look at the side of my face, making me immediately feel beyond guilty for saying that.

It’s not like I don’t want to kiss him– I just, well I haven’t shared my lack of experience with anyone really and to say I was a nervous wreck for my very first kiss to happen while we’re trying to film a scene and I have literally no idea what to do… well that’d be an understatement to how I’ve been feeling since the table read.

I shelve that conversation for when we’re not in front of Jeff and I clear my throat, questioning further to break the silence “So umm, what direction are you wanting to go with her then?”

Jeff rolls up the paper in his hand, moving it back and forth with his answer “Addy’s just not going to drink– when you get handed the cup and told you’ve made him mad it’ll distract you enough to just not drink. Figured we needed one of the three of you to be responsible as well and I’m still figuring out if the wolfsbane should even affect Addy after the venom didn’t– so I’m going with it shouldn’t for now.”

“That all– that definitely makes sense,” I offer with a nod, which Jeff returns before he smiles and says he’ll talk to us in a bit as he takes a few steps away from us.

Once it’s just Dyl and I, surrounded in awkwardness from my previous statement, I look at him out of the corner of my eye and notice how he is shifting back and forth on his feet.

He moves like he wants to say something– yet he doesn’t look at me and turns more towards the house they’re getting ready for the party.

Not able to handle the silence much longer, I make a noise and breathe out quickly “Dyl, I– look I _really_ didn’t mean it like how it sounded.”

Still not looking in my direction and instead choosing to look at his feet, he clears his throat and nods his head to the side “Right, well I mean what other way could you have meant it other than you _really_ weren’t looking forward to having me kiss you tonight.”

I want to laugh at how wrong he has the situation, but instead I scoff lightly and only marginally tap into what the real issue was “How about that I’m beyond nervous about kissing someone on screen for the first time in front of a massive crowd and the fact that I don’t have to tackle that this evening in front of everyone is somewhat of a relief?”

He finally looks at me, eyes widening as he digests my words and makes a noise “Oh– oh shit, Adds… right, I didn’t even think about it like that. I’m so sorry–”

I shake off his apology with a small smile and shake of my head, chuckling through my reply “It’s nothing, besides you really do not need to be worried about whether or not people want to kiss you, Dylio.”

Fighting off a smile, he scratches the side of his jaw while he subtly tries to clarify “I uh– I don’t?”

I roll my eyes, muttering with a humor filled exasperated sigh “Don’t be one of those people– come on, you know how good looking you are–”

“You think I’m good looking?” he interrupts and I throw him a look as I continue on “ _Which_ paired with who you are as a person– of course people want to kiss you.”

He laughs, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down to the ground between us, taking a few moments before he questions softly “People… like you?”

A rush of nerves swarms my belly and I lick my lips quickly, giving myself a moment to choose the best way to answer him “Well I’m, umm– I’m… I’m not sure how to answer that without making things awkward between us”

Dyl lifts his head once more to look at me, making a face as he tries a different approach “I just– alright fine, if– say we didn’t work together and had met like normal people meet…”

“Normal people” I repeat, smiling softly and he nods “Yeah, you know– out on the town in a bar one night–”

“We’re not twenty one yet” I counter and he groans in frustration, slightly laughing through his reply “For the love of god, woman I’m dying here– could you please just answer the question?”

I ponder that for a moment before I laugh nervously and lift my shoulders in a shrug “I feel like this would still be answering the question that could make things awkward between us”

He drops his head to the side, looking up at me through his lashes that he’s a lucky bastard for having “Because you’re gonna say no?”

I scoff lightly and shove my hands in the pockets on my jacket “Because either way if I say yes or no it’ll make you look at me differently.”

He lifts his head and makes a little frown, shaking his head as he counters “No it won’t because I’m not asking Adds if she’d want to kiss Dylan–”

“You’re not?” I question, lifting a brow and he continues “No. I’m asking– I’m asking Addy if she’d want to kiss Stiles.”

I make a face and smile “Oh, well then that’s easy”

Dyl widens his eyes, clarifying “It is?”

“Yup” I nod and leave it at that– which drives the impatient man in front of me up the wall as he shakes his arms a little “You gonna tell me that easy answer then?” 

I smile with my cheeky reply, lifting a shoulder “Now where’s the fun in that?”

He levels me with a look and grumbles “The fun is I’ve asked and I think it’ll really help my character development to know the answer.”

I snort and shift my weight back and forth on my feet, moving my eyes up to the ceiling of the patio we’re standing under “Hmmm, guess you’ll have to stick around until next season then.”

Dyl groans and drops his head back “Next seas– wait,” he lifts his head up and connects his gaze with mine, narrowing his eyes slightly “Do you know something I don’t about our characters?”

Trying to play it cool, and failing, I answer too quickly “What? No…”

He smirks, shaking his head once “Your voice just pitched so high– Addison Lynn Young, what do you know?”

I drop my mouth open and stop my previous antsy moving “Whoa whoa whoa, why are you full naming me?”

Raising his brows, he barks out a humorless little laugh “Yeah, that’s right– full naming happens when you’re on the brink of having a fight with your best friend. Now go on, be the sweetheart you are and tell me what it is you know.”

I jab my tongue into my cheek, attempting to fight off my smile as I shake my head and stammer “You’re being ridiculous– I don’t… I don’t know anything about nothing to do with our characters on the TV show… where we play the– the people.”

Not able to stop my nose from scrunching up in a small grimace, I inwardly groan at that less than stellar performance– Umm yes hi, Oscars? None for me this year, thanks.

Dylan jerks his head back, widening his eyes with a small chuckle “Holy shit you’re one of the worst liars I’ve ever encountered– how are you such a talented actor?”

“I’m not lying!” I bellow _entirely too loudly_ for an innocent person and Dyl proves that with the look he throws me “Adds–”

I groan in frustration and remove my hands from my pockets, throwing my arms out to my sides “All right fine, I’m a horrible liar and I’m completely lying right now but stop asking me for the truth because I really can’t say anything.”

I give him my pleading puppy dog eyes and he ignores them, stepping closer to me as he reiterates “What do you know?”

Throwing him a look, I roll my eyes and try to whisper shout at him “Well you’re officially the worst _listener_ ever– even in my dire time of pleading need you didn’t listen to me asking you to stop!”

He makes a noise in his throat and throws his arms up “Fine! Fine– I’ll stop.”

“Thank you” I mutter, though he continues with his previous train of thought “I mean I definitely know something is happening next season though, so there’s that.”

I set my hands on my hips and counter lightly “I didn’t confirm anything was happening– it’s just talk and mainly focused on my idea of _when_ it should happen”

“Us getting together?” he states quickly and widens his eyes slightly, stammering as he corrects “I mean Stiles and Addy– those two getting together?”

His nervousness brings a smile to my face as I reply with a quick nod “Yes.”

Licking his lips, he scratches the side of his head and tries to work out “All right well there’s twelve possible times then–”

“Twenty four” I interrupt and he shakes his head once “What?”

“There’s umm– there’s technically twenty four episodes next season remember?” I remind him and he huffs “Fuck me, that’s right.”

I give him a few silent minutes as he works through whatever thoughts that brought on before I breathe out deeply “There, so we good? Because I honestly said I wouldn’t say anything–”

“No we’re not good, you still haven’t answered my question” he interrupts quickly, trying to keep his voice low since there’s a crowd of people gathering inside the house we’re standing near the open doors of.

I widen my eyes slightly and correct him “I did, I said ‘yes it involves us’!”

Incredulous look thrown my way, Dyl scoffs “I already fucking gathered it involved us for the love of– wait… it’s going to be the end of the damn season isn’t it?”

“No…” I trail off, attempting to sound convincing, which just earns him to narrow his eyes at me “Yes it is– I know you and that was definitely your input for when it should happen. Beginning would be too soon for you, mid season finale you would want something small to happen but it would only be a _hint_ at something _more_ happening. Which means you would wait until the _end_ of the mother fucking second half season finale to make everyone lose their minds.”

I don’t answer right away, instead choosing to admire how much he does actually know about me.

Finally I cave and huff out a deep breath “Ugh fine just stop talking about it please, yes that was my input, _however,_ it was just an input and since we don’t really know much about what is happening next season– it’s not set in stone or anything.”

Dylan does a little fist punch jab celebration thing and reaches over to high five me with a bright smile “Well I hope he listens and, or, it was already what he was planning since we don’t know how many more seasons we’re getting and this needs to happen.”

I move my eyes between his, digesting the sincerity of his words before I smile brightly at him “I– well, I agree with you there.”

We are silent for a few moments, one that is completely comfortable, before Dylan snaps me out of my thoughts as he laughs “Seriously though, you being a complete shit liar I think is the most shocking thing I’ve learned about you to date.”

I level him with a half glare as I quip “What other shocking things have you learned about me?”

Raising his brows, Dylan jerks his head to the side as he answers “Literally _nothing_ – this is the most shocking thing I’ve ever learned about anyone _ever_.”

I roll my eyes and mutter “Okay–” however he continues on like I said nothing “You’re like this smallest little being of pure essence good and I don’t even know how to handle that”

Fighting my smile I shake my head at him “Stop–”

“No I’m serious, watching you attempt to lie was fucking adorable and it’s good to know I’ll always have you here to tell me exactly how it is.”

***

_Dylan POV_

“Are you having trouble getting in the mindset to have to fight with her?” Linden asks, coming into the room and sitting down beside me while we wait for Addy to get ready for our next scene of the final episode.

I nod, looking over to him quickly as I elaborate my current inner debacle “It’s more the fact that I have to basically yell at her while she looks at me the way she does.”

He nods knowingly, setting his hands on his knees as he chimes in “Yeah, that can’t be easy– especially with someone as sweet as her.”

“Exactly” I agree and rub my hands over my face. I’ve practiced the scene countless times with Adds, and each time she plays the part so well that having to yell my lines at a certain point just hasn’t gotten any easier.

“Have you ever had to yell at a child because I feel like they’d be one in the same thing” Linden continues and I make a noise, dropping my hands from my face “Oh my gah– are you attempting to help me right now?”

He laughs with a grimace and lifts his hands up to his sides “Sorry– sorry she just has those big eyes like my daughters do and they even glisten the same when you’re talking to her and she’s trying not to get upset.”

I throw him a look like he’s exactly right and nod, throwing my hands out in front of me “Yeah, Adds kept doing that with hers when we were running our lines for this scene and it feels like I’m being punched in the gut with how sad she looks.”

He smiles like he knows exactly what I’m talking about, taking a moment before he gives me advice I’m all too eager to hear “Just use that to fuel the emotion you’re trying to get across of how much seeing her hurt would destroy you. You two already have one of the strongest dynamics in a scene but you haven’t had any real emotional scenes like this yet– I just think it’s going to be really incredible to see.”

“You think?” I question and look over at him, seeing him nod as a smile lifts up the corners of his mouth “Yeah there’s people you watch in a scene together and you know right away if they have good natural chemistry or if it’s forced chemistry,” he trails off and he’s got my undivided attention now as he moves his hands with his words and continues “Then there’s others that you watch and in our industry we call it magic– it’s _mesmerizing_ to watch them perform together. That’s you and Addy. I mean the two of you on your own have more talent than I’ve seen in young people in a while– but together? Jesus, you guys are a force and this scene I think is really going to be stepping stone in your relationship.”

I mull over his words, smiling to myself when I think about how I feel working with Adds in a scene. I know what he’s talking about and I’m somewhat proud that we look that way in his eyes– which makes me even more nervous for getting this scene right.

Linden moves his eyes around my face, a knowing smirk in place as he questions “So is there anything there?”

Immediately thinking he _knows_ , I widen my eyes and stammer out quickly “Oh my god, you’ve talked to Tyler haven’t you– he said he wasn’t going to tell anyone–”

Linden laughs and raises his hands up to his sides “No, no one has talked to me about anything, calm down… I mean give me some credit, kid– I have eyes you know? Plus I’m around the two of you for a lot of my damn scenes.”

I attempt to offer a laugh, but it comes out in a weird noise and I scratch the side of my head “I know you do, I’m just hoping I’m not that obvious.”

“ _That obvious_ meaning that you have the biggest crush on her?” he guesses, lifting his brows with his question and I throw him a look that makes him laugh before I grumble “Yes, thank you for that– I just don’t want to make her uncomfortable or dread having to work with me because I’ve made it awkward and weird by liking her.”

“Why would it be weird or awkward– I met my wife on set however many years ago and it was the best decision of my life.”

I lift my brows and nod my head to the side as I elaborate “It could be awkward and weird around here as we attempt to work together still because what if she doesn’t feel the same way? She’s my best friend and I’m freaking out that _that’s_ all she could see when she looks at me.”

Linden nods with my explanation, making a noise before he hits my leg once with his suggestion “Well you’re never going to know until you tell her.”

I scoff and look over at him again, shaking my head softly “Why does everyone make it sound so easy, like I can just walk up to her and confess that in the almost two years of knowing her I have fallen so in love with her I don’t know how to talk or breathe sometimes when I’m around her.”

My words hang in the otherwise silent room around us and I shrug when I notice the look he’s giving me “What’s that look for?”

“The look on your face when you said that,” he answers and I breathe out softly “What look?”

Linden smiles and sets a comforting hand on my shoulder “That you are hopelessly in love with her.”

I digest his words and nod in my agreement “Well, yeah– I mean I just said that.”

“Yeah you said it– but your face proved it,” he mutters with a reassuring squeeze before he gently hits my shoulder and moves to stand up “And for the record– that’s exactly what you say to get your girl.”

***

_Addy POV_

A few weeks later and we’re officially moved out of Atlanta and back in L.A. We’ve started doing some press for the new season, which just premiered after the MTV Movie Awards that we also got to attend the other night, so it’s been a busy schedule as of late.

“Honey didn’t you say Dylan got a role in that Google movie that’s in pre-production?” my mom questions when I walk into the kitchen. 

I make a noise of agreement and nod as I open the fridge for something to drink “Yup, he keeps saying it’s a small part but I’ve read the script with him and yeah Owen and Vince are the leads but the group they’ve got with Dyl is in a lot of the film too in supporting roles. I feel like he’s downplaying his role but I think it’s a huge deal he booked this.”

She smiles and looks up from her computer on the counter in front of her “He’s such a humble young man, so how he views the roles he gets will probably change once he’s out of this beginning stage of his career.”

I take a sip of my iced tea and nod, smiling at her as I set the glass on the counter “I hope so.”

She clicks away on her keyboard while simultaneously asking “So I asked because they happened to have just sent out a casting call for girls your age and build for the day after tomorrow– do you want to go?”

“Any description on what the role would be for?” I question and she throws me a look like I should know better.

I snort through a chuckle, taking another drink while she implores “You’ve read the script, where do you think they would need more girls?”

Licking my lips I set my glass down once more and narrow my eyes in thought “Google maybe if they didn’t have enough extr– wait you said my build?” I change direction when mom nods and immediately I start laughing.

She smiles and chuckles with me “Why, what’s so funny?”

“It’s for the strip club they go to I bet” I answer and she widens her eyes, chuckling softly as she clarifies “Oh, well do you think you’re ready for that type of roll?”

“No, but it could be fun if I get it and depending on what they need the dancers to do” I admit and with that Mom returns to her emails and sets up my audition for me.

My attention moves to my phone when it dings with a text from Dylan that he’s pulling into the driveway.

I walk over to the gate monitor and punch in the code to open the gate once I see his car pull up.

Once he’s inside, he talks to my mom while we gather some snacks and drinks before we head out to the backyard so I can help him run his lines again.

We both know he already knows them, plus they’ve already mentioned how improv will be highly used– so we mainly use the time to just catch up since being back home.

Wanting to see how he would feel about me encroaching on his new project, I clear my throat softly to ease into my news “So my mom was just talking about how your Google movie put out a casting call for some ladies and asked if I wanted to go to it the day after tomorrow.”

He sits up a little straighter in his sun lounger and looks over at me “Really? Please say you’re going”

I smile softly and admit “I was thinking about it– but are you sure I should?”

He makes a face and chuckles “Why wouldn’t I be sure– it would be fuckin’ amazing to get to have you on set with me. Do you know what they’re casting for?”

I shake my head and take a sip of my tea “No just that my age range was requested”

“Hmm, wonder if it’s for the interns or quidditch scenes”

“Maybe” I mutter, not wanting to give away what I _actually_ think it’s for since I could be wrong.

Dyl throws me a look with my answer, but chooses to drop it as he moves his attention to my sun hat sitting on the table between us.

He reaches out and places the hat on his head with a bright smile which causes me to rest my chin in my hand as I admire how adorably hot he is… how can one person be both? I haven’t a clue– however he does it well.

Dylan connects his gaze with mine and laughs a little, though he gets distracted when his eyes take in the small book pile I have on the table as well that the hat was previously covering.

“Little light summer reading, Adds?” he jokes and picks up the top book, flipping it over to read the back.

I reach out and grab it from his hands “That’s the third book of one of my favorite series and you can’t read what it’s about without reading the first two.”

“All right damn, well give me the first one so I can read the synopsis on that one.”

I lift the other book and hand my copy of The Maze Runner over to him. Once it hits his palm he grips onto it, however, I don’t let go.

The action causes his eyes to look up from the book and connect with mine while I state “As a book lover, just know that me handing you over my first copy of a series I adore is a huge deal…”

Humor dances in his bright honey eyes, the corners of his mouth lifting as he tries to be serious with his next statement “The hugest– I’m honored, young book lover, and you can trust I won’t hurt or destroy your favorite book.”

I narrow my eyes at him for a few moments, watching him trying not to laugh before I smile cheekily and let go “Much appreciated, good sir.”

He chuckles and watches me for a few seconds before he sits back and reads the back synopsis of the book, making a noise before he connects his gaze with mine once more “That sounds interesting”

I scoff “It’s more than interesting– this whole series is literary genius and I absolutely love it.”

“Do all three books follow Thomas then?” he questions sincerely and I try to keep my excitement down while attempting to talk about this at a healthy level “Yes and he doesn’t have it easy– there’s a lot of challenges and twists throughout the whole series. Keeps you on your toes and isn’t predictable, that’s why I love it.”

He flips through the pages, and laughs a little “So do you do the thing that my sister does when she’s reading and get an image in your head of what the character looks like?”

His focus is on the book, so he misses the way my eyes widen with his question, however, my silence gives enough away and he lifts his head to look over at me “Adds?”

“Hmm?” I squeak and he chuckles “Did you hear me?”

“Yes” I answer too quickly and he fights off a smile “Yes you heard me or yes you get a picture in your head for the characters?”

“I uh– why are you asking?” I stammer out lamely and he actually smiles “You admitted you were a book lover, so I’m just learning more about your reading style.”

I huff out a deep breath and reluctantly answer him “Yes I get a picture of the people in my head… sometimes.”

“What do you picture for Thomas?” he asks genuinely curious and I grimace softly, finally answering “I don’t want to say.”

“What– why not?” he jerks his head back and sets the book down onto the table again.

My eyes follow the book and stay focused on it so I don’t have to embarrass myself, though Dylan just leans forward into my line of sight.

“You–” I answer softly, lifting my eyes up to connect with his “I picture you as Thomas when I’m reading, especially now that your hair is longer.”

“Me?” he reiterates and I laugh through the nerves since he doesn’t seem freaked out by that “Yeah, after I met you and read them again– you instantly came to my mind.”

Dylan moves his eyes between mine a few times, digesting my words in the silent backyard.

A smile spreads across his face and he releases a breathy chuckle through his nose before he lays back in his lounger “Well that’s pretty fucking cool.”

***

_Dylan POV_

Once the preview of the final five episodes gets done playing for the crowd in the room, the host begins to announce us all out onto the stage to take our seats at the table for our comic con panel.

Hoech, Crystal and Ty get announced before my name is called and I wave at the audience, dramatically returning Ty’s hug as soon as I reach the table and he wraps his arms around me.

We laugh as we pull apart and I stay standing, clapping and hollering along with everyone else while Addy’s announced as the show’s blue eyed bombshell scene stealer. 

Once she hears those words she’s immediately shaking her head and making a face that I instantly know she doesn’t want the attention.

However, when she walks out from behind the curtain she has an easy smile on her face, waving at everyone and wrapping her arms around my middle when she gets to her seat beside me “Fuck that article”

I laugh with her grumbled words and kiss her temple, choosing to keep my words of how true the article that came out was about her to myself, as Holland and Colton are announced and we all take our seats in our assigned chairs.

We start off the panel with both Tylers announcing that we were picked up for a third season with twenty four episodes instead of twelve and the screams in the room are deafening.

I look to my left at Addy and raise my brows quickly at her, which she chuckles and leans into my arm as we clap along with the good news.

The host talks to Hoech about being the Alpha of the cast as well and he shakes his head pointing towards T-Pose saying “That’s this guy– Posey is our Alpha.”

I unwrap one of the chocolate kisses lining the table in front of us and pop it into my mouth, widening my eyes when what the panel host just said about me booking a major role in a movie registers in my ears.

I shake my head and begin to answer, however, on either side of me T-Pose and Adds bellow out their agreement yeah’s and I quickly shut it down “Okay hold on– _hold on_ … I am not a big part of this film– I booked a small part in a movie with Vince Vaughn and Owen Wilson and I’m very happy to uh– to tell you guys and wow this is very– I didn’t expect this at all, it’s very weird…” 

There’s a chorus of soft laughs and I shake my head quickly as I continue “Uh it’s nothing big and they’re obviously the stars, but it’s a very cool thing to be a part of so I’m excited.” I ramble off quickly and look down to the table, embarrassment crashing over me while everyone claps and Addy cheers, loudly, right along with everyone.

Her enthusiasm brings a smile to my face and I shake my head softly, keeping my eyes on the table.

The panel host proves he knows people and announces further “Addy it’s rumored that you also were cast in the movie with him, however, the part hasn’t been confirmed or announced…”

I snap my head up and look over at her, inwardly celebrating that she’s finally going to have to drop information that she’s been teasing me with for a few weeks now.

She shifts her gaze over towards the host, seeming to ignore my stare– however the little twitch in the corner of her mouth proves how much she’s fighting looking at me as she answers “I mean I can help you out with some of that and confirm that I got an even smaller part for the movie as well,” there’s a smattering of surprised noises and excited gasps throughout the room, though she lifts her hands slightly up off the table and leans closer towards her mic as she continues “ _However_ , I don’t want to spoil something that happens in the movie– so I’ll just say it’s a surprise cameo part and to look out for me.”

I can’t help the scoff while I reply immediately “Really? You’re going to be _that_ vague?”

“Wait do you not know either Dylan?” Holland questions and I laugh humorlessly, earning Adds to finally look at me while I quip “No she won’t tell me and I’ve scoured the script trying to figure it out”

Hoech laughs along with the audience and leans forward to look down the table at us, sharing a look with T-Pose while the panel host continues the questions “Do you interact in any scenes with Dylan?”

Never moving her eyes from mine Adds lifts her shoulder, smiling brightly with her coy reply “That would count as giving it away.”

I make a frustrated noise, dropping my arms onto the table while I grumble loudly “But why does it have to be a surprise for me?”

“It makes it more fun for me?” she replies cheekily, even winks one of her beautiful eyes at me that momentarily distracts me from being frustrated.

I huff and playfully glare at her a second later “You’re so evil.”

She throws her head back, laughing in a way that completely takes my breath away as I look at how carefree she is in this moment.

“Is there a way to figure out the name of the character she’s playing?” the panel host offers and brings me back to the present moment. 

I clear my throat and attempt to answer, however Addy beats me to it “Maybe I don’t have a name?”

Crystal and Holland laugh along with her and I narrow my eyes at them, wondering if they are in on the know while Colton joins in “Wait, how would that be possible?”

“I told you I have a small part!” she answers through a laugh and I roll my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning onto the table “Well I will find out soon since we’re starting filming in a few days.”

We thankfully move on and Ty gets asked about his roar and how he goes about practicing for it without annoying us all on set.

“I don’t really care about annoying anyone on set” he admits and we all laugh at how not true that is before he describes how he makes a scream noise to bring out the real movement of muscles in his throat and Hoech admits that his roar is silent to leave room for the effects to layer sound over.

After Holland answers the host’s questions about her joining the boys this season in the nudity department, he switches to asking Crystal and Addy if they feel the clock ticking about them joining Holland in the nudity as well and they both laugh nervously through the smattering of agreement replies both at the table and through the audience.

Ty leans forward to rest his elbows on the table and I feel his eyes on me as I’m sure he’s fighting off his own smile at how this naked conversation is making me feel.

I clear my throat and have to reach for my water for something to do, trying to banish away the mental images of what Addy would look like as she joins this particular club.

Crystal answers that she does her fair share with the sexual situations while I take a drink and Addy laughs nervously on my other side, shifting in her seat and probably wondering how to answer that.

She doesn’t get a chance to answer though as the panel host chimes in “Well since we’ve yet to see Stiles without a shirt also, they should do their part and just give us what we all want anyways– killing two birds with one stone in a sense and have Stiles and Addy together _together_ , if you know what I mean.”

I choke on my water and set my glass back down, feeling Tyler hit my back in mock support since I can hear him laughing behind his other hand.

Thankfully the excited laughs and cheers from the audience give us a chance to not have to answer right away and I spare a glance over at Addy.

She turns her head more towards me, scratching behind her ear so she’s not facing the audience and I smile when I see the humor in her eyes as she fights off her blush.

I shake my head, resting my elbows on the table and placing my own blushing cheek on my conjoined hands while I continue to look at her.

Knowing I need to say something, I laugh a second later and announce “I mean yeah Stiles definitely wants to join that club– so we’ll see what happens.”

“Yeah you do” Tyler jokes loudly earning more laughs while I glare at him and Addy comes to the rescue, lifting her arm out in front of us and addressing the crowd “You all know Jeff’s twitter– keep yelling at him to give you Staddy, eventually he’ll need to listen to us and give us them together.”

“Are you guys even fighting for your characters to get together” the panel host asks excitedly and I see Addy nod out of the corner of my eye.

“Talks have definitely been had on the subject matter recently” I reply and smirk at Adds.

She playfully rolls her eyes and hits her shoulder into my arm, causing me to laugh as I unclasp my hands and throw my arm around her, bringing her into my side.

“Fine I will accept that there’s a lot of room for my dream couple to be together next season with twenty four episodes so I will reluctantly move on– however I’m still focusing on Addy and I’ll be adding in the kanima venom.”

Adds laughs under her breath and looks over at the host while he continues on with his question “So Addy was affected by the kanima venom right along with Stiles a few episodes back except in the following episode, with Isaac being a sneaky bastard, she wasn’t affected at all…”

Addy raises her brows, smiling as she nods with where he’s going with this and he goes on “I mean we were led to believe that being scratched didn’t trigger any type of turn, however, this turn of events obviously means being impaled by Peter’s claws in last season’s finale did trigger her to turn into something but what? What is Addy turning into?”

The audience cheers in their solidarity for wanting to know and everyone looks at Addy.

I smile when I feel her leg bouncing beside me and I move my hand over and set it on her knee, squeezing twice to let her know I’m here and she’s got this. 

She sets her hand on mine and squeezes three times, laughing softly while she leans towards her mic “I was only allowed to confirm that she’s not going to be a werewolf and all of our ‘what is Addy’ questions will thankfully be answered next season. She has an incredibly interesting storyline that’s going to be developing and I’m so excited to bring it all together for you guys to see.”

***

_Dylan POV_

Walking with one of my co-stars, Max, we’re brought into the club that’s going to be used for tonight’s set to meet the girls we’re going to be paired with before they head off to wardrobe and makeup.

My eyes immediately widen at who I see standing in the middle of the group to the left of the director and my other co-stars “Oh– holy shit”

“What is it? Do you know one of them?” Max asks and I swallow hard, trying to find my voice through my shock at seeing Adds standing however many feet away from me. She’s in cut off jean shorts and a mint colored zip up hoodie and she’s never looked more beautiful.

I nod, scratching the side of my jaw while I attempt to answer him “Yup– middle one… that’s Addy.”

Max makes a noise of acknowledgment and turns more towards me “Man I knew I recognized her from somewhere– did you know she was gonna be here?”

Licking my lips quickly, I raise my brows and nod my head to the side “Here on set at some point yes– but this… _this_ particular detail she left out so she could surprise me.”

As if she could literally hear me talking about her, Addy’s eyes immediately snap to mine and her face breaks out in her bright smile that always knocks the breath out of my lungs.

She closes the gap between us in a little run and once she’s in front of me she flings her arms around my shoulders and my own wrap around her waist, lifting her feet off the ground from her little jump into my chest.

Addy squeezes me a little more and her soft laugh sends shivers down my arms while she questions “Are you surprised?”

“Yup– yup you could definitely say that,” I answer her with my own nervous chuckle and set her back on the ground, smiling at finally getting to see her after a few weeks.

She steps away from me and pushes her hands against my chest playfully before she turns towards Max and smiles “Hey, I’m Addy”

“I’ve heard a lot about you– I’m Max” he returns her greeting at the same time as she steps up and offers him a quick hug, pulling back and eyeing both of us “All good things I hope because if not you should know Dyl is a dirty liar.”

I hear Max snort beside me, chuckling at her wit while I scoff “I only speak the truth, munchkin.”

“Sure, sure” she replies and I throw her a look “So what category of the groups in here for tonight’s shoot are you exactly in?”

She smirks and I make a noise “Nope, stop it– you _have_ to tell me at this point”

“All right, all right fine, I’m–” she attempts to answer, however she’s cut off as Shawn walks over and sets his hand on my shoulder “Ah good you’ve met, Dylan this is the young woman you will be paired with for the club scenes”

“Yeah they already know each other from their show” Max fills in, trying to hold in his laugh and I narrow my eyes at him.

Shawn snaps his fingers together and offers a look for an apology that he should have remembered that “Oh that’s right– well good, should make for a less awkward get to know you before well you know…”

I slightly widen my eyes at that, hearing both Addy and Max snort through their chuckles on either side of me before Shawn gives the layout of the schedule tonight and hits our shoulders gently before he walks off.

Snapping my gaze back towards her, I broach the subject gently “So you’re gonna be okay to do this?”

I know how much just the idea of us kissing flew her into an anxiety ridden mess for over a week, so I can’t really wrap my head around the fact that she doesn’t seem nervous at all right now.

She offers a small smile, maybe with a hint of embarrassment, while she shrugs “I’m sweating like a whore in church on the inside, however, I need to get comfortable with going out of my comfort zone and _tame_ exotic dancer in the lap of my best friend seems like the perfect small step to take, right?”

Max laughs with her and nods “Sound logical thinking in my opinion.”

Wanting to be there for her outweighs my inner nervous freakout, so I immediately smile when she looks at me and offer her a comforting nod “Me too, Adds.”

Addy beams at us in her silent thanks, looking to our right before she points over her shoulder towards the other girls and announces “Well I better be off to go get sexified, so I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Yup– yeah great” I stammer and she smiles once more, waving goodbye to us both as she walks off as well.

“I think she’s the sweetest yet funniest person I’ve ever met” Max murmurs and I nod in agreement, breathing out a deep sigh.

Max immediately snaps his head to the left and faces me, smirking like I knew he would be since I shared certain parts of my non relationship with Addy a few days ago “So… she’s the one you’re–”

“Yup” I breathe out, my eyes moving to the ceiling while he continues “And now she’s here and going to–”

“Yup” I interrupt once more and drop my head down, looking at my feet while he attempts to get a full sentence in “So this is going to be–”

“Mind blowing amazing and equally soul crushing torture?” I interrupt and connect my gaze with his, watching as he nods and answers with a solidarity sigh “Yeah…”

My eyes move back to where Addy was previously standing and I groan in frustration “Yup– I’m so fucking screwed.”


	7. Needed on Set

_Addy POV_

There’s a pretty decent sized group of girls back here, rushing around and attempting to get dressed in the outfits we were all fitted for.

Once I have my hair curled and styled, makeup heavier than I’ve ever worn it and a black and teal laced up bodysuit in place, I slip my feet into the heels I was given to wear.

One of the other girls makes a noise and quickly steps up to me, reaching her hands out for mine as she helps me stand up.

I chuckle softly and look down to my heel covered feet quickly and back up to her “Thank you for that.”

She smiles brightly with a little laugh “No worries, speaking from experience when you’re sitting and your knees go up past your boobs because of the heels you’re wearing, it almost never ends pretty when you try to stand up.”

I widen my eyes slightly and look down to my feet, laughing when I look back up at her “Well I owe you because I definitely would have fallen and given you all a show.”

Jess walks over with a laugh and slings her arm around my shoulder “All right I need a pep talk because of the three of us I’m the one who has to put on a show when I walk down those stairs and onto the stage and I’m in smaller booty shorts than you lot.”

I chuckle and tilt my head to the side towards her “Those shorts are glue sprayed to your ass and they’re not going anywhere. You are gorgeous and you’re going to smash your entrance. Don’t worry about a thing– plus you’re not in heels so falling down the stairs is even less likely.”

“I mean damn, you had me in the first half, Addy– now all I can think about is falling” she whines and scrunches her brows up.

I turn and set my hands on her shoulders “Jess, you are a dancer. Put your mind into the opening night of your showcase… you got this babe.”

Jess nods with my words and sets her hands just under my ribs “You’re right– thank you. How about you… any less nervous about your scenes now that you’re dolled up in your club persona?”

I snort and offer a little shake of my head “What exactly is my club persona?”

She looks me over, slightly narrowing her eyes as they move over my hair and eye makeup before she nods “Between the eyes and your outfit, I’m calling you Sapphire”

“Oh Jesus–” I grumble and she shrugs, laughing through her response “I’m telling you it’s going to help you tremendously. You’re not Addy, Teen Wolf heartthrob, grinding on a coworker slash best friend– you are Sapphire, the teal fox, blowing everyone’s idea of you out of the water while you rock this role…. aaand grind up on your coworker slash best friend.”

I smile at her as one of the set organizers walks over and rounds everyone up to follow her onto the set “You’re the best, I’m so grateful I met you.”

She wraps her arm behind my back and we start walking with the rest of the girls “Same babe, let’s go.”

—

Once Dylan and his group are in position in their line at the entrance of the club, and looking totally lost, I wait for Vince to finish his line to Owen before I channel my club persona and walk into the shot.

“Would you like me to show you to your table?” I ask as coyly as I can, walking down the line of the group… though my eyes probably wander over towards the end of the line too soon.

The corner of my mouth lifts up in a smirk while I come to a stop in front of Dyl, who has a phone a few inches from his face taking up all of his attention.

The image of him being one of those people with their phone glued to their hands makes me chuckle to myself since that is so far from who he actually is.

Staying in character I set my hands on my hips, raising a brow as Owen reaches over and places his finger under Dyl’s chin and slowly tries to lift his head “Great big world out there my friend– just 3 inches up… I beg you.”

Dyl looks up with those words, his eyes widening slightly when he recognizes me before he visibly swallows thickly and slowly moves his gaze down my body.

His perusal is one that feels like it goes on forever, however, is probably only a few seconds.

I kept out of sight before we started filming, wanting his reaction to seeing me done up like this one that would hopefully knock him on his ass.

Just because I’m the only one of us with a crush doesn’t mean I can’t have a little fun– hoping that maybe he’d like what he sees.

His eyes slowly move back up until he connects his gaze with mine and I see a tiny smirk forming on his face as Owen continues “Yeah– any questions?”

Once he says his line, that’s my que and I reach forward in the small space between us, wrapping my right hand around Dyl’s wrist.

With deliberate movements I lift his hand up towards me as I use my left hand to hold down his other fingers and slowly wrap my tongue around his index finger.

He immediately drops open his mouth, making a strangled noise while his eyes are locked on my mouth as I gently bite down on the tip of his finger, smoothing my tongue over the pad of his finger once more.

Making another noise, he breathes out harshly and continues to keep the scene going with a line that apparently was set up to be improvised because I have no idea what he’s supposed to say “Hooooly shit… that’s deep.”

Since I wasn’t actually deep throating his finger I try not to laugh as I guide his hand down to my waist, quickly wiping my saliva off of him and onto my bodysuit.

I throw him a wink and slide my fingers in between his, feeling him squeeze my hand twice as I turn around in front of him.

We haven’t really talked about why we offer the discreet squeezes but it’s something that we started doing in our scenes together and at the panels. Whenever one of us seems nervous or just in need of a little reminder, the other squeezes first to silently say I’m here and you’ve got this.

So as I’m standing here half naked in the tallest heels I’ve ever worn, freshly coming off a lick fest with his finger– I’m so grateful he’s the one I’m doing this with and I immediately squeeze his hand back three times.

With our fingers still linked and keeping the scene going with what I need to do next, I lay his forearm on my shoulder while I begin to walk away with him towards the aforementioned tables and take us out of the shot.

I take a step forward at the same time as I lift my free hand, beckoning the rest of the group with a hook of my index finger for them to follow us so Vince, Owen and Tiya can finish the scene.

—

Filming has been going on for almost an hour now and I high five Jess after her scene of walking down the stairs and onto the stage where she first sees Lyle, and completely smashing her entrance like I knew she would, has wrapped.

Next I get ushered over with Dyl and a few others as we get situated over by the couches for the candid filming of everyone dancing and drinking.

The two cameras that will be aimed at us, one shooting over my shoulder to be angled on Dyl’s face and the other just behind the couch and up to be on mine, get set up.

We however have to sit down in the way we will for the shot– which means I get to just sit in his lap while they calibrate the settings and other necessary parts on the hydraulic pedestals holding the cameras.

“So I’m just gonna–” Dyl mutters, clearing his throat and indicating towards the couch with his hands as he sits down first.

I breathe out deeply, banishing my nerves that have no place in this crowded room and step up beside him.

Since I’m aware of the two different camera crews just off to the side waiting on us to sit down, I waste no time and lift my leg up to step over his legs.

Dylan immediately reaches up and grips onto my waist to steady me as my hands land on his chest and I sit down on his thighs. He keeps his hands on my waist, fidgeting and placing them on my thighs before he makes a noise and sets them down beside his own legs on the couch.

I move my lips between my teeth, trying not to laugh at how nervous he apparently is as well while the camera crews get moving and adjusting the cameras position as needed. 

I spare a glance at Dyl, seeing his attention on the ceiling and I follow his line of sight, leaning my head back to also look at the ceiling. 

When I don’t see anything remotely interesting upon the bare white ceiling, I furrow my brows and look back at him “Whatcha looking at?”

“Absolutely nothing” he croaks, immediately clearing his throat and shifting nervously in his seat– which ends up bucking me in the process and my hands land on his chest again “Okay, whoa there…”

Finally he looks at me, eyes wide as he breathes out quickly “Sorry– sorry I didn’t mean to, I kinda forgot you were sitting–”

I snort and interrupt with a quiet laugh “Forgot I was sitting on your lap?”

Making a noise of frustration, he lifts his hands and attempts to rub them over his face, however, he doesn’t make it far when he knocks his glasses off his nose– which causes him to make another noise as he repositions them back into place.

I watch his hands, seeing them shake a little and I softly call out to him “Dylio?”

“Yeah, Adds?” he asks, though he doesn’t look up at me which tells me my gut feeling about how he’s feeling is probably right.

I take a second before I muster up the courage and question further “Are you uncomfortable with me doing this because you really look like it and it’s fine, I mean if you are we don’t have– I can switch with someone–”

Dyl’s honey eyes immediately snap to mine and he shakes his head, sitting up a little with me “No I don’t want to do this with someone else and I definitely don’t want you to do this scene with one of the others…” he trails off, glaring around the room behind me and I offer a little shrug while I inform “Oh I wouldn’t be with someone else, I’d be in the rain water tank over there.”

I elaborate my words with a little point over to our right and he follows with his eyes over to where my hand is indicating, grumbling a second later “There’s a rain water tank?”

I throw him a humor filled look, tilting my head to the side a little “Yeah it’s also where we’re going for the second half of filming tonight, remember?”

He grimaces and his eyes immediately snap back up to the ceiling above us “Right– so you’re going to be wearing that and– and wet soon.”

I make a noise and set my hands on his chest, getting ready to push against him to swing my leg up and over him again as I state “Okay I officially think you’re uncomfortable with me being here, which is completely fine. This isn’t worth it, look I can go and switch–”

“No I want you–” he exclaims, setting his hands over mine and halting my move to get up as he quickly continues “I mean I– I want you in the scene with me– right here in my lap… where you’re currently sitting.”

His hands completely engulf mine as he grips onto my hands and lifts them off his chest, moving our hands so they’re lined up palm to palm.

Dyl’s voice causes my eyes to snap up from our hands, connecting with his gaze as he slides his fingers in between mine “I’m just as nervous as you are and obviously I’m not as good at masking it as you have been since you walked out here.”

“It’s the club persona” I answer softly and he raises a brow “It’s the _what_ now?”

I playfully roll my eyes like he should know and lift our hands out to our sides “Just something Jess gave me advice on in order to not be nervous right now.”

He smiles the first genuine smile I’ve seen him smile tonight, moving his eyes between mine a few times and squeezing my hands softly with his words “Well it’s working.”

“Why are you nervous” I barely mutter above a whisper and he snorts, attempting to repeat what I said as he lays our still intertwined hands against his chest again “Why am I– Adds…” he trails off and I feel his thumbs slowly move against the back of my hands “In case it wasn’t abundantly clear to you– I’ve never done anything remotely close to this. You also are stunning on any given day, especially right now and I just don’t want to make things awkward for you.”

Shelving my inner dance party freakout to him calling me stunning, I instead focus on the second part of what he said “What could you possibly do that would make things awkward for me?” I question, drawing my brows inwards with my confusion.

Dylan throws me an incredulous look, seeming to register the genuine confusion on my face which causes him to groan “You’re literally too pure and good” and drop his head back onto the back of the couch “Can you please just know what I mean and don’t make me have to also say it?”

“Oh” the lightbulb moment makes me widen my eyes as I look down quickly and back up to the wall behind us “Oh, okay well– I mean it– it doesn’t have to be awkward…”

I trail off lamely and he scoffs, gently removing his hands from mine so he can cover his face “Are you seriously saying these words to me right now?”

I set my hands on my thighs as I try to come up with something to make this better “It doesn’t, though, I mean I’m supposed to– we are having to–”

“Please stop–” he interrupts, his voice muffled behind his hands and I shrug even though he can’t see me “It kind of is like a compliment– like I would take it as a compliment since–”

“Seriously I’m begging you stop–” he once again grumbles behind his hands and I scratch the side of my head, my rambling having a mind of its own as I grasp for straws at how to move on from this “Stiles and Addy getting together means we are going to be in even more compromising positions than this eventually, so we need to get used to how we–”

He finally lifts his hands up off his face, lifting his head up just enough to finally look at me again “Adds, for the love of god I need to talk about anything else other than my body reacting to a gorgeous girl sitting in my fucking lap at the moment.”

Lifting my hands up in surrender, I shake my head once “Done– I’m sorry for my rambling”

Dyl laughs softly and sets his hands back down to his sides “Don’t be… I kinda love it when you ramble.”

“You do?” I squeak and watch as he smiles for a second before he clears his face “Yes– not about this particular topic–”

“Right…” I interrupt and trail off, seeing the smile gently lift the corners of his mouth once more as he clarifies “But any other time, yes.”

I return his smile and nod once “Good to know.”

A few moments of silence pass between us before I drawl out “All right, so– well so do you think you’re going to look at me again any time soon?”

He chuckles, connecting his eyes with mine “Yes”

I raise a brow with my next question “And touch me because what will be awkward for me will be dancing against you and you not touching me or even looking like you’re enjoying it”

“Yeah well I can guarantee I’m gonna enjoy it” he quips, a smirk playing on his lips.

“You’re such a guy” I grumble, hitting his chest with my palms gently and he laughs, jerking back slightly more into the couch.

He places his hands on the outside of my thighs, the action more natural to how he usually is with me and I smile with how much more relaxed he seems since we sat down.

An idea comes to me and I lean forward, reaching for his glasses, which he immediately raises his brows with his question “Whatcha doin?”

Tilting my head to the side, I look over his face and answer thoughtfully “I think it would be funny if Stu looked all disheveled, glasses askew and hair every which way while reacting to this type of lap attention.”

The corners of his lips twitch, connecting his gaze with mine while he nods “Have at it, Adds”

Instantly smiling with him agreeing with me, I grab his glasses and keep one of the arms on his ear and leave the other one just under his ear.

Next I run my hands over his hair, gently scratching my nails into his scalp as I try to reform his hair to as much of a disheveled state that I can achieve.

Dyl closes his eyes, his hands gripping onto my thighs just under my hips a little harder.

The action causes me to suck in a sharp breath at how amazing that feels, which I try to cover with a soft chuckle “Someone likes scalp scratches, I take it?”

“I never knew just how much” he answers gruffly, opening his eyes and gazing up at me.

I open my mouth to say something when Shawn walks over and laughs waving his hand in a little circle towards Dylan “Okay this look is perfect for Stuart and his letting go for the evening– great idea guys.”

“It was all Addy’s idea” Dyl corrects and throws me a wink when I look over at him while Shawn sits down beside us “I like your thinking, kid– all right so when the music starts the cameras here and over there are going to be on both of you. Just try to act as natural as possible– dance, laugh, talk if you need to because it’ll be dubbed over,” we nod with his instructions and he snaps his fingers with his next thought “Only thing is Dylan, just make sure you react to Vince when he comes over, he said he’s improvising something so just forewarning you”

“Great– sounds great” Dylan responds with a soft laugh, his fingers slightly gripping onto my legs a little more. Which he seems to realize what he’s doing because half a second later he quickly removes his hands, crossing his arms over his chest instead. 

Shawn tells us a few more details about how many songs are running through while they get as much footage of everyone dancing throughout the various filming spots in the room before he gets up and moves on to the next group.

—

_Dylan POV_

Next thing I know the music starts playing and about a minute later we hear background action called before we start moving.

Addy rolls her hips in a circle and I have to actively keep myself from groaning out loud, instead my grip on her hips increases harder than I meant to– though she doesn’t seem to mind. She sets her hands on my chest, sliding them up and around the back of my neck as she leans against me.

She connects her piercing blue eyes with mine as she rolls her body into my chest and runs her hands through my hair– those combined actions cause my mouth to drop open on its own accord to how amazing she feels with literally everything she does.

Her hips continue to move in a way I can’t even describe while I hood my eyes and bob my head along with her like I’d imagine an introverted guy like Stuart would be having his mind blown– which isn’t too far off from how it feels to have Addy in my lap, rocking her hips against me in the most hypnotizing way.

She slides her hands against my chest once more and I remove my hands from her hips, intertwining our fingers while we dance and move together to the beat pulsing throughout the room.

I don’t even know how much time passes before a new voice interrupts this alternate reality I never want to leave “Look what we’ve got cooking here” Vince announces as he plops down on the couch beside us, snapping his flash directed at us before he yells out “Exchange-a-gram moment bitches!”

We laugh with him and I lift my hand up, half distracted as I high five him and he gets up.

Once we’ve run through the scene twice, I grip onto Addy’s hands to stable her as she gets up and stretches beside me.

Using the opportunity that she’s distracted and turned away, I quickly adjust myself before I stand up beside her as well.

Adds turns to face me and even with the heels she’s wearing she’s still shorter than me by a few inches, her eyes lining up with my chin.

That fact brings a smile to my face and her glare she throws me tells me she knows exactly what I’m thinking and I can’t help but laugh “Well munchkin, we did it.”

“Do you think it was okay?” she questions, her nerves slowly creeping back in.

I immediately reach out and tuck her hair behind her ear before my palm rests against her soft cheek, needing her to look at me and also because I’m not quite ready to be done touching her yet, “Adds you looked amazing and I’m not just saying that because of where I was sitting.”

“They would have made us do it again right?” she clarifies quickly and I chuckle “Shawn only made us run the scene twice because he has no idea what rating he’s going for and he wanted options– otherwise we looked great and exactly what he wanted.”

She throws me a look as she states “You’re not just saying that?”

I finally remove my hand from her face and throw both of my arms out to my sides “Why would I lie?”

Addy snorts and rolls her beautiful eyes “Because you’re my best friend and don’t want me freaking out over things I can’t control.”

I smile with her words and nod “Well you got me there, however, I’m not lying he really said that.”

She mulls over the sincerity of my words for a few moments more before she nods and clasps her hands together “You ready to get wet?”

Inwardly groaning with her words, I manage a weak nod and lift my arm out to the side indicating for her to go first.

Addy heads inside the rain water tank with one of the other dancers while I stand outside of the glass walls with Tiya and Tobit.

I cross my arms over my chest, shifting on my feet as I uncross one of my arms and bring my hand up to my mouth as I chew on the side of my nail.

Once action is called, Addy and the other dancer start moving through the water, dancing up against the poles that are also in the tank with them.

I attempt to dance along with the music like I’m supposed to with Tiya and Tobit beside me, however watching Addy dance through the pouring down water is even more hypnotizing.

Attempting to keep the scene going with what we need to do next, Tiya nudges me and nods towards the glass walls earning the three of us to head into the pouring down water as well.

My clothes are immediately drenched as I walk right up to Addy and she beams at me, laughing as she grabs my hand and pulls me closer to her “I’ve never danced in the rain but now I know what the big deal is.”

I’m absolutely speechless as I look at her and return her smile, just taking in how radiant she looks as she dances with the biggest smile on her face.

We each grab onto the pole nearest us and she rolls her body into it, attempting to guide me through how to do it as well– which I add my own spin onto it and receive her infectious laugh in return.

The rest of the dancing sequence we laugh in our attempted sexy pole dancing and just let go.

It’s there, through the pouring down simulated rain drenching me to my bones, that I fall in love with her a little more.

***

_Addy POV_

It’s now the last week of November and we have been walking around the new set location that we now get to be based just outside of L.A. instead of in Atlanta.

The show’s production received a bigger budget for this season and walking around the school, in the midst of the hustle and bustle to get it ready for filming, is making me more and more excited for this season.

I find my trailer and set my things down on the inside table before I walk over across the lot to the building where we’re meeting for the table reads of the first three episodes.

Daniel and Crystal walk hand in hand over towards where I’m grabbing a bottle of water and I smile brightly at them as they come to a stop in front of me “Yay people I know” I exclaim with a little laugh and hug both of them.

Crystal reaches for a water as well and takes a sip before she laughs through her excitement “So how have you been? I still haven’t heard, tell me everything about your movie role and how filming went.”

Dyl and Ty walk up to our mini half circle just then as well and I immediately want to crawl under a rock and never answer this question.

I look around at all of them, dropping my eyes to the ground quickly as I nod and look back up to the group “I uh– yeah it was fun… good– I mean it went well, I uh– I think.”

Dylan snorts beside me and I elbow him in his ribs, earning him to make a noise as he grips his side and glares at me “It did go well, Shawn was beyond happy with how it turned out– which he told me _again_ after he put the scenes together.”

“What are we talking about?” Ty questions and grabs a soda, popping the tab open and taking a sip while Daniel questions as well “What role did you end up playing?”

I can just make out the smirk on Dylan’s face out of the corner of my eyes as he snaps his head over quickly and looks at the side of my face.

Crystal, and her humor filled eyes, looks between us and I inwardly groan while I ignore Dyl and throw her a look.

Aware of both Daniel and Ty waiting for an answer– I blow out a breath, making a noise with my lips before I decide to just get it over with and I rush out quickly “I was a stripper.”

Ty immediately coughs loudly, choking on his drink while Daniel widens his eyes and looks at Dylan who is trying not to laugh as he hits his hand on Ty’s back– all while at the same time, Crystal laughs and with her attention on me nods with her statement “I bet that’s going to be hot.”

I snort through a chuckle, shaking my head at her that _that_ is so not helping and she just throws me a wink, smirking through this new development.

“Holy shit” Ty finds his voice and coughs once more before he looks between Dylan and I, continuing through his shocked amazement “Of all the things we were coming up with and you were a– dude why didn’t you say anything?”

“She said it was a cameo part and to look out for her” Dylan rushes out his reasoning quickly with a shrug and Ty throws him a look “That was for an audience at a fucking con not for your friends!”

“It was just a bit of a small dancing part” I elaborate weakly, my cheeks reddening as I don’t look at anyone in particular.

Crystal makes a noise, moving her eyes between Dylan and I as she questions cheekily “So did the two of you dance _together_ in your scene?”

I throw her a look to drop it, which she just laughs at, while Dylan looks at me quickly and clears his throat “I mean sort of…”

“What does that mean, exactly?” Daniel questions, raising his brow and clearly enjoying this just as much as everyone else. Crystal looks up to him, smiling with her appreciation of him keeping the questions going.

Narrowing my eyes at the two peas in a pod, I make a noise in the back of my throat and offer a contemplative little frown with my answer “That you’ll have to wait until the movie comes out?”

“If we’re waiting until the movie comes out then we might as well just know now” he counters and I scrunch my lips to the side, ultimately shaking my head and pointing to the warmers on the food table beside us “Oh look they have chips for lunch today– even have curly ones for you, Dylio.”

Feeling him move closer against my side, Dylan looks over my shoulder and makes a noise “Adds, those are fries.”

Daniel groans in frustration and immediately corrects “Nah, mate, she’s right those are chips.”

“Chips?” Ty reiterates through his confusion while Dylan immediately points between Daniel and I, his eyes landing on me “All right, then what do you call Doritos?”

I pretend to ponder that for a moment, smiling brightly at him a few seconds later “If it’s the cool ranch kind– I call those, bomb ass fucking crisps.”

Daniel nods and points over towards me with his agreement “She gets it.”

“Yeah of course she gets it because half of her is British!” Dylan all but shouts, throwing his arms up in frustration as he admits to the others “I swear it took me forever _and an hour_ to figure out where exactly her mom was saying she parks her car.”

“The gareidge?” Daniel asks without missing a beat and I nod, attempting _and failing_ at holding in my laughter when Dylan’s eye twitches in annoyance.

He scoffs and throws me a look, elaborating “Yes well in my defense I have _never_ heard it pronounced that way–”

“The proper way” I fill in, crossing my arms over my chest and he immediately lifts his hand up towards me, pointing in my face while he continues on like I didn’t interrupt him “Ga-RAHJ is how everyone I’ve ever known pronounces it– not GARE-idge.”

I snort and uncross one of my arms to cover my mouth with my hand with his dramatic enunciation. 

Dylan immediately snaps his eyes over towards me, the corners of his lips twitching as he tries to hold back his smile and shakes his head at me.

Sharing a humor filled look with Daniel, I chuckle softly and point towards Ty’s soda that he had placed on the table during his coughing attack “Don’t forget to throw that in the aluminium bin.”

“Jesus christ I need a notebook to keep up with how many words you say differently” Dyl grumbles while Ty looks between us and his soda “Why are you adding an extra syllable to aluminum?”

“Because, unlike the rubbish that just came out of your mouth, it’s the proper way to pronounce it?” Daniel answers, laughing softly with me and Crystal while Dylan and Ty share an equally confused and frustrated look.

A few seconds later Ty shakes his head and points back at me “You’re distracting us with your ‘proper’ pronouncing of words instead of answering our questions and I’m onto you! Just tell us– we’re all adults and I’m dying here.”

Dylan looks over to me and shrugs, grimacing softly “It’s up to you, though getting it over with now may be easier than in a few months?”

I throw my head back a little and groan towards the ceiling before I look back to the group and rush out “I gave him a lap dance and we also danced slash grinded on a pole together in a glass box with some pouring down water that was simulated to look like rain.”

Three sets of shocked, wide eyes quickly move between the two of us and I share a look with Dylan. He raises his brows and makes a noise to hold back his laugh as he moves his lips between his teeth and offers a little nod of confirmation.

I nod once, breathing out a sigh of relief that the info is out in the open before I clap my hands together and state “Now, where are those fucking crisps?”

***

_Dylan POV_

We’re back into our wolf world and filming the daytime shots at the new set of the high school today for the premiere episode.

Once we have filmed all the before bird fiasco scenes in the jeep and the school hallway, Addy and I head over to makeup so they can apply the blood and cuts that we’re receiving.

Addy gets some applied on her hands while the top of my forehead near my hairline gets applied with a cut as well as some on my hands.

I look over and see one of the artists tousling Addy’s side braid into a bit of a mess and I chuckle softly at the face she’s making while some of the loose hairs land around her eyes.

When she opens her eyes and sees me looking at her she immediately raises her brows in her silent question. She waits a few seconds before actually saying “Something funny?”

I attempt a serious face as I shake my head quickly “Not at all. They have you going for the windblown look– it’s nice on you.”

Her tiny hand lifting her middle finger into the air is all I get as a response and I laugh, thanking the makeup team as they tell me I’m all set and I stand up from the chair.

Addy’s done a minute later and we head back into the classroom with the extras who look slightly worse than we do.

I set my hand on Addy’s lower back as we step around the desks and crouch down behind the one with our marks.

They’re not quite ready to start filming yet so Adds grabs my hands and together we each lean back until we’re sitting on the ground.

She crosses her legs and lifts her knees up far enough that she can wrap her arms around them comfortably.

I clear my throat, gaining her attention with a bright smile “So birthday girl–”

“It’s not my birthday yet…” she interrupts and I throw her a look while I clarify “It’s your birthday _month_ , plus we’re only a few weeks away and since we’re in L.A. this year _and_ you’re turning 21– we have to plan these things now.”

She scoffs and lifts her shoulders “I dunno what to do– what do people turning 21 do on their birthdays?”

“Drink” I deadpan, lifting my brows to accentuate my words.

She rolls her eyes with a little huff “Yes okay thank you– but I mean… fine, well what do you want to do?”

“It’s not my birthday Adds– which we celebrated. Okay? I was in the middle of wrapping up filming and I got to have my low key get together with everyone and we had a fucking good night” I remind her and she shrugs “Right but I feel like you were more worried about looking after me than you were about having a good time… so I want to make that up to you.”

I shake my head softly and reach out to set my hand on her arm “There’s nothing to make up for– Adds, I– I, uh, care about you a lot, so of course– of course I was going to look out for you.”

She tilts her head to the side, grumbling “I wasn’t even drinking”

I chuckle with the look she gives me and lift my arm up to scratch the side of my head “No but you were around a bunch of people you had just met and there were those stairs going down to the beach so if you had been drinking– I just wanted to make sure you were safe.”

She softens her face, muttering softly “I know you did, which is why I want you to have fun for mine and I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

I frown and shake my head once “Yeah that’s not how this relationship works”

“Yes it is–” she attempts to argue back, however, they call ‘places’ and I move to sit up onto my crouched position “Oh look at that, time to get to work”

“We are not done with this conversation” she grumbles lowly and I help her kneel down beside me as I laugh “No we’re definitely not– we still need to plan out your night to welcome you into the adulthood club.”

—

Once action is called Addy walks over towards the teacher’s desk looking through the first aid kits before she’s making her way back over to me. 

She steps over her mark that she was supposed to step on and instead steps even closer into me. 

Her change in position put her right in between my knees that are hanging off the desk and I have to sit up a little so she doesn’t bump into me, setting my phone down on the desk beside me.

She’s so close that I’m a little surprised when she lifts her head and her bright blue eyes connect with mine. The light from the windows behind me are making them an even lighter blue and I swallow thickly, trying not to get lost in them as I attempt to remember what to do next.

Addy gets to work keeping the scene going by unwrapping the items and placing her small hand on the side of my head. I swallow hard with her gentle touch, hoping my reaction comes across as Stiles’ nerves of having the alcohol wipe touch broken skin.

She notices and throws in an ad libbed line “Yes it’ll sting but it’s better than getting a disease.”

Her quick thinking brings a little smile to my face and I nod muttering my “Fine” response to keep the flow of the scene, hissing in response with her wiping my skin.

I set my hands on her waist after she apologizes, gripping onto her slightly and feeling her move just that much closer towards me as she reaches her hands up near the top of my head. 

Taking advantage of how the scene has guided us into this close proximity, my eyes slowly move over her face. I take in the concentration in her eyes and the way she ever so slightly bites down just on the inside of her lower lip while she tries to get the bandage placed just right, even though it doesn’t actually matter.

My lips twitch, wanting to smile at that little thought of how seriously she takes every aspect of this job. It’s just one of the many things that makes Addy my Adds and I slowly breathe in, realizing that every time I’m around her I find one more thing to add to the list of why I’ve fallen for her. 

Little moments like this, the way she naturally moves and reacts with me while we’re filming, makes me never want to work on a project without her there with me as well.

Once Linden walks over for the rest of the scene, we break apart like we’re supposed to and I instantly miss the feel of her in my hands.

Ever since we filmed the nightclub scenes a few months ago, I have this need to touch her even more than I did before that night of filming. In those scenes I was allowed to touch her in a way I haven’t been able to when we’re filming on set here– and I really need Jeff to rectify that as soon as possible especially since I’m still too terrified to tell her how I feel.

They call cut and we get set up to run through when Linden walks over one more time. Addy looks over and smiles as she steps up against the desk in between my legs once more, drawing her brows inwards when she connects her gaze with mine “Hey, you okay?”

I sit up a little more, clearing my throat as I place my hands on her hips once more and return her smile “Yeah, I’m good Adds.”


	8. Running Lines

_Addy POV_

Today, the 21st of December aka my birthday, was spent being absolutely spoiled by my mum with breakfast and some shopping where we found an outfit specifically for tonight. 

After lunch we finished the day at a salon with Holl, Crystal and Adelaide where our hair was styled perfectly to match our looks for the night out that they have put together for me this evening. 

My hair is down my back in soft curls complimenting my lace little black romper dress. I especially loved that it looks like a dress in the front, but I have the comforting knowledge that it’s actually a romper so I won’t be embarrassing myself getting in and out of the car or while dancing.

This is the first year where we’re really using our VIP status since going out and it’s definitely a luxury I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to.

We were noticed by one group as soon as we walked in and after taking some photos and chatting for a few minutes, they left us to make our way over to a roped off section of the club.

I’m grateful the crowd is nothing like at the cons and we get to just be a group of friends out to celebrate my golden birthday of turning 21 on the 21st.

I head to the bar with Crystal, smiling and linking my arm with hers while I get my I.D. ready to buy my first legal drink– which lasts all of fifteen seconds before I’m completely shot down and dejectedly head back to our booth.

Daniel looks up at us returning and furrows his brows “Where’s your drinks?”

Crystal sits down beside him, setting her elbow on the table and covering her mouth with her hand “The bartender uh, he’s one of those–”

“He’s a cocky prick is what he is” I interrupt and set my hands on my hips, earning everyone to laugh as they look over to me silently seething.

Dylan clears his throat, attempting to stop himself from laughing “Wha– what happened, birthday girl?”

I snap my glare over to him, dropping it a little since I’m not mad at him and breathe out harshly “He said that I not only _don’t_ look 21 but he’s not even sure if I graduated high school.”

Hoech snorts and quickly covers his mouth with his hand, lifting it a second later “If he actually believed that he would have had security escort you out.”

“He said I have a pretty decent fake I.D. and I should feel fucking lucky that he’s not taking it away!” I shriek, which is luckily drowned out by the music since I’m not trying to sound like a spoiled kid not getting her way– I just wanted a fucking drink.

“When she brought up her boobs I thought he was going to cave” Crystal laughs and the others join in while Dylan chokes on his drink. He looks at my chest quickly before he sharply looks up and connects his eyes with mine “You brought up your– _why_?”

Finding some humor in that reaction, I smile while I fill in “I said my I.D. was as real as my boobs but that just made him stare at them and that’s when I flipped him off and we walked away. I can’t believe this, do other people get called a child on their birthday and get denied drinks?”

When no one answers, I look around at my friend’s faces and they’re all sporting the same _trying not to laug_ h looks. So I return my glare to them all and set my hands on my hips once more “Why are you all laughing?”

Ty chuckles through his reply “We’ve never seen you this angry before and you’re just so…” he trails off indicating towards me with his hands in little circles.

I shake my head quickly at him, lifting my shoulders up as I repeat “I’m so what?”

Since no one else is filling in the blank for me Dylan rubs his hand over his mouth, however, he can’t keep the smile from breaking free with his reluctant reply “You’re super adorable when you’re angry, Adds.”

I scoff into a little laugh since the situation is all just ridiculous anyway and he lifts his hands up, wrapping one around my wrist “You’re just so tiny and all I can picture is Rapunzel trying to be intimidating when she first meets Flynn.”

Daniel laughs and turns into Crystal’s side while on her other side Adelaide snaps her fingers and points towards me, smiling wide “That’s exactly it, ah thank you that was driving me crazy trying to find the perfect analogy.”

Ty clears his face, however I can still tell he’s laughing “We know you’re bummed though and not actually mad, otherwise we wouldn’t be laughing.”

“Which makes your reaction even more adorable” Holland chimes in with a wink.

I groan in my frustration to once again being called adorable when I’m trying to be angry and attempt to pull my arms free from Dylan’s grasp. He, however, just gently increases his hold and pulls me closer to sit down beside him “All right, seriously come here, Blondie”

Following his pull I land on his leg first before he scoots closer towards Daniel and I land in the booth seat beside him, lifting my brow up towards him with the new nickname “Yes, Rider?”

He smirks and nudges his shoulder into me gently “It’s your birthday and you officially need to start having a good time–”

Almost as if they were waiting for his words, two servers walk over with trays of drinks and set them down on our table, wishing me a happy birthday before they walk away.

Everyone smiles when I look around the booth again and Holland fills in “While we were prepared to let you buy your first legal drink on your own that’s not happening for the rest of the night”

“Guys–” I attempt to argue that they do not need to do that and Ty makes a noise “Nope, your day– your fucking _golden_ birthday at that means you don’t buy the drinks.”

The first round of shots are passed around to everyone and we all lift them up towards the center of the table.

I look to my right and see Dyl already looking at me with a bright smile “Cheers to you, Adds.”

I return his infectious smile while everyone mutters their cheers and happy birthdays before we clink our glasses and knock back our drinks.

–

Couple drinks in and a few dances out on the floor with the girls, we head back to the booth and sit down again.

“All right last time we attempted to play this we weren’t drunk enough and everyone over thought their answers” Holland announces before she takes another shot and points across the table “So Tyler… fuck, marry, kill– me, Addy, Crystal– go.”

Ty widens his eyes and laughs “Ah, well hold on… I don’t want to kill any of you.”

She rolls her eyes and concedes “Fine we’ll alter this evening’s version to fuck, marry, kiss– now go” she drawls and he shakes his head “I just–”

“Need to take another drink” I fill in with a laugh and he rolls his eyes before doing so, lifting his empty glass towards me. 

Smiling brightly, I nod and Holland repeats “Now don’t think, just answer– go.”

“Fuck you, marry Addy, kiss Crystal” he answers easily and we all smile with his answers as Daniel makes a noise and nods his head to the side “I mean I’m fine with that because you’ve already kissed her before so I’ll just pretend it’s in that mindset.”

Crystal leans closer to him and kisses Daniel on the cheek, officially becoming even more adorable when he smiles at her.

I smile and move my attention over towards Ty again “Why you choosing to marry me?”

He thinks about it for a second before he shrugs “Because you can cook and I’d want that balance since I’ll clean–”

“She can’t cook shit!” Dylan interrupts with a laugh beside me and I throw him a look– which just makes him laugh more while Ty defends his choice “What are you saying man? She makes cookies and cupcakes and those _pies_!”

We all laugh with the way he’s basically drooling and Dylan shifts in his seat, moving his arm behind me and resting on my shoulder while pointing towards Ty with the other “That’s baking, she can bake like none other _however_ cooking is a different story.”

Ty rolls his eyes “Well fine I want dessert all the time so you best believe I’m choosing to marry her for all the holiday treats she’s made us for the last three years.”

I look up at Dyl in mock hurt “Why are you making fun of my cooking skills on my birthday no less?”

His hand drops from my shoulder and down to my hip as he pulls me into his side “It’s not just an on your birthday thing, it’s an everyday thing Adds– you can’t cook.”

I have learned one thing this evening– Dylan drinking makes his voice deeper and every time he speaks lowly to me, goosies run down my arms.

His voice paired with me definitely feeling the effects of the liquid courage, I have to tell myself not to lean even closer to him. We’re sitting pretty close as it is so one lean would put me dangerously close to those lips of his and I don’t want to make it weird on my birthday.

I clear my throat and subtly lean my head back a little to connect my gaze with his again “I just need someone to teach me some recipes, butthead– because obviously I know my way around a fucking kitchen… I just have been able to get by with only making the easy dinners.”

“Easy dinners huh– that’s what we’re calling mac n cheese and cereal?” he cheekily counters and I’m quick to argue brightly “ _Plus_ I’m phenomenal at ordering take out.”

He laughs loudly with that before Ty brings us back to the conversation in the booth “Ugh I’m so craving those christmas cookies you always make.”

I smile over at him and announce “I’m making them this weekend for you guys.”

Ty pumps both of his arms up into the air with his celebration and Crystal snaps her attention over to me with a bright, borderline mischievous smile “Moving swiftly on, Addy your turn babe– Posey, Hoech and Dylan.”

I tap my hand on the table and answer quickly “Marry Ty since he already admits he cleans for cookies, kiss Hoech and fuck Dyl.”

I feel Dylan’s hand increase his grip on my hip and I immediately lose the ability to breathe.

He coughs and mutters “Jesus you really are drunk, you answered that so easily”

Holland smirks as she looks between us and I throw her a look to stop it before I roll my eyes at him, laughing with my answer “I am not that drunk, and I did what you’re supposed to with playing this game- no thinking just answer!”

“Attempt to tell me what time it is” Dylan chuckles with a knowing smirk and I look at my bare wrist “Easy, it’s half past I’m not that fucking drunk and I do believe it’s your turn” I return his smirk and connect my eyes with his.

Ty laughs and hits his hands on the table, effectively breaking our gaze and we both look across the table at him “She’s right Dyldo it’s your turn–”

I can feel Crystal and Holland staring at us while Dylan takes another drink and Ty finishes “Adelaide, Holl and… Addy.”

“Marry Addy, kiss Holl and fuck Adds” Dylan breathes out and I snap my head towards him “Wait what?”

“What, what?” he shrugs and I narrow my eyes at him “Did you say my name twice?”

Feeling everyone’s eyes on us, I ignore them and watch as the corners of Dylan’s mouth twitches in a smirk and he shakes his head, his voice causing goosies to run down my arms again “You’re so drunk, Adds.”

–

_Dylan POV_

“Where’s the birthday girl?” Hoech questions when he gets back to the table and I point towards the bar and my clear line of sight at her back “There’s a new bartender so she’s finally getting to buy her first legal drink.”

“But we’re covering that” Daniel mutters beside me and I nod “Yeah she didn’t forget that but she also still wanted to buy her own drink at least once.”

“Probably to prove she’s not the child the first guy made her feel like” Pose chuckles and I laugh with him, sitting up a little more in my seat “Who’s talking to her?”

They follow my line of sight and see the dude who’s standing way too close to her while she waits for her drink.

I can feel their smirks aimed at the side of my face, however I don’t take my eyes off of her.

“You know that you can’t be upset or jealous every time someone with a dick talks to her right, Tarzan?” Pose states, earning laughs from the others and I flip him off muttering way too quickly “I’m not upset.”

“Dude–” he argues and Crystal’s voice chimes in next “Have you seriously considered just talking to her yet? I think you’d be pleasantly surprised…”

“What if she’s uncomfortable” I mutter and Hoech scoffs “Dude she’s seriously the most comfortable with you–”

“Not with me I meant right now, she took a step away from him and he’s just leaning closer now” I inform and hear another laugh “I’m sure she’ll give you a signal if she’s in trouble”

“Daniel you’re of no help” I grumble, pushing against his shoulder with my hand.

“Sure I’m helping– we’re trying to get you to see it’s a sign to do something about it when you’re upset someone else talks to the girl you’re in love with. Especially when telling her you’re in love with her would solve literally your problem of being jealous.”

“I’m not fucking jealous” I answer through clenched teeth, seeing her finally walk back this way with Adel and Holland right behind her, effectively blocking the dude from following her.

I spare a glance at the table and when I notice everyone’s knowing looks I roll my eyes “I’m not fucking jealous.”

“Say it _one_ more time and we might still definitely _not_ believe you” Pose smirks and I all but growl out “She can talk to whoever she wants, I don’t get upset–”

“Upset at yourself that you don’t have the balls to just kiss her in front of everyone so they all know she’s taken by you?” Pose interrupts and I glare at him “Why aren’t you on my side?”

“I am on your side dude! I want you to get everything you want and _she’s_ what you want– so I need you to tell her because you’re acting out one of her slow burn scenarios she’s always talking about and I’m slowly dying watching it happen.”

I see Hoech, Crystal and Daniel nod with his words and I shake my head at them, licking my lips quickly as I answer seriously “She could only like me as a friend and what will happen if I do what you want and single handedly make it weird between us?”

Hoech snorts and shakes his head “I officially understand everyone who’s frustrated with Staddy.”

Seeing her bright smile walk up to the bouncer at the entrance to our roped off section I sit up straighter and flail my hands towards them “Ah, shut up, she’s back.”

–

The guy from the bar made another appearance and waved Addy over so he could talk to her again.

She didn’t seem like she wanted to, however since she’s not completely sober, she went over and is now talking to him.

I’ve never been a super jealous person before, but something about seeing her smile at someone else is just making me see red.

Her smile right now is different, something almost off about it– however she’s still gorgeous and I only want all of her smiles directed at me.

I groan in frustration and place my elbows on the table before shoving my face into my hands.

Feeling a hand on my back, I don’t even have to look to know it’s Holl “She’s not interested in him”

“Then why is she talking to him?” I grumble behind my hands and hear her snort before she informs “Because she doesn’t have magical mind reading abilities to know you’re over here seething with having to see her talk to someone else.”

I mutter incoherently under my breath with her words and a few seconds later I feel the seat on my other side dip with someone sitting down. 

I’m immediately hit with the coconut smell that has slowly driven me to the level of insane that has made me decide– I need to order whatever she uses to smell like that so I can spray it all over my house and fucking bed.

I drop my hands from my face and look to my left, not able to help the smile that instantly comes to my face as I look at her still looking absolutely stunning tonight.

Addy had her eyes on the dance floor seeing our friends mixed in the crowd, however not a second later she turns in her seat which puts her face close to mine. She smiles brightly, her eyes shining with so much happiness and joy from the evening that she completely takes my breath away.

“Dance with me” she breathes out and I blink my eyes a few times, wondering if I heard her correctly “You want to dance with me?”

She rolls her beautiful blues and taps the tip of my nose with her finger “Yes– hence why I asked you”

I chuckle with her nose boop and indicate towards her drink in front of her “All right I think you are ready to be cut off…”

She scoffs and lifts her drink up “It’s water butthead and what about it? I can only want to dance with you if I’m too drunk?”

I breathe out a deep breath with that, shaking my head as I look into her eyes “No– no I didn’t say that–”

“Because you know I was stone cold sober when I danced with you the last time” she interrupts with her non filter of the evening and I snort “Jesus christ, I think I’m too drunk to have this conversation with you right now”

Drawing her brows in adorably, she scrunches her little nose up “What does that mean– what conversation?”

“The one where we talk about– you know what never mind,” I clear my throat and point over towards where she was previously standing with what’s his name “You sure you don’t want to go and find that–”

“Look Dylio–” she interrupts and sets her hand on mine that’s on the table while she continues “I’m feeling brave tonight, I’m pulling the birthday card and I’m telling you that the only member of the male species’ hands I want on me while we dance it up on that dance floor with all the sweaty bodies– are yours…”

I swallow thickly, hearing her voice express those words that are absolutely making my head swim. She takes my silence the wrong way and retracts her hand from mine “Unless you would feel weird with that and me and don’t want–”

I grab her hand back and stop her worried rambling “No I want that–”

“What?” she questions and I keep my hand wrapped around hers while I point towards the dance floor with the other one “I said let’s go.”

The smile she gives me I’m convinced could power the entire building for a month and we slide out of the booth to head into the crowd.

Once we’re hidden in the bodies moving to the pulsing upbeat music, Addy spins around and steps into me. My hands find her waist and grip onto her tightly while at the same time hers move from my shoulders and into the back of my hair. 

She smiles and laughs in a mesmerizing and completely carefree way with me, moving her hips and my hands with the beat. The crowd dances into us, effectively moving us closer together and my smile matches hers. 

With the music radiating through us while the lights flash around the room lighting up her face– I’ve never been more thankful for drinks or birthdays giving me this moment with her.

—

_3rd POV_

“Is that…?” Tyler trails off, stepping closer into Holland’s side as he moves his narrowing eyes trying to make out the faces through the crowd in the middle of the room.

Holland makes a noise and nods once “Our very good friends who aren’t in love with each other dancing very closely out in the middle of the dance floor?”

“Yeah” Tyler breathes out, not being able to help smiling at how happy they look together.

Holland chuckles, crossing her arms over her chest “Yup– fucking idiots the pair of them, I swear.”

Tyler scratches behind his head “Why can’t they see it?”

Shrugging her shoulders, Holland works through what she’s come to the conclusion of “Neither of them have ever actually been in a relationship where they’ve seen someone look at them the way they look at each other.”

Nodding with how much that actually makes sense, Ty lifts his arm to indicate the happy pair “We at the stage where we have to lock them in a trailer to get them to talk to each other yet?”

Holland smirks and looks over at him “I’m getting there.”

–

_Dylan POV_

“I can walk you know” Adds mutters for the second time since I picked her up bridal style, cradled her to my chest and walked out of the club with our security team.

I laugh and look down to see her rest the side of her head on my shoulder “I’m aware. I however can walk in a more straighter line than you and I don’t want you to hurt yourself in those shoes– so just relax.”

“More straighter… wait you know I’m not gay right?” she exclaims and lifts her head up. The question catches me so off guard that I stop my steps and look at her before resuming our walk out to the valet “What?”

She closes her eyes on a grimace “I mean not that there’s anything wrong with that, I support all the love of– I just, I’m not– I don’t want you thinking I’m– I have a type and it’s definitely of the male species” she rambles off and I snort through my chuckle “And you wanted to clarify that right now?”

“For some reason that I no longer remember why– yes,” she groans and drops her head back onto my shoulder while our group stops walking and Daniel hands over the ticket for his car.

I ponder that for a second and while I don’t want to take advantage of her honest filter, I can’t help but ask “So um– what’s your type then?”

“Thomas” I barely hear her mutter out and I widen my eyes with what I _think_ that means “Thomas as in…”

Lifting her head off my shoulder again she exclaims on a shocked whisper “Wait no I can’t tell you that…”

I smirk and try not to laugh at the look on her face “Why not?”

“Because I’ve already told you too much” she scrunches her nose up in a little grimace and I laugh while Daniel’s SUV pulls up in front of us “You’ve literally told me nothing but given me a name.”

She rolls her head more into me placing her face into my neck “And you should forget that name– ugh I need a bed.”

Her breath on my neck causes me to shiver and I increase my hold on her, attempting to keep my voice even “We’re getting to that, in the car first…”

I nod and mutter my thanks to our security guy, Jake, who opens the door for us and I climb in the backseat after Addy slides over in the seat.

She makes it as far as the middle and once we’re buckled she’s back to leaning against me “Who’s driving?”

Being completely fine with unabashedly getting to keep holding her, I set my arm behind her and rest my hand on her hip “Daniel once he helps Crystal in the front seat.”

Jake closes the passenger door and while Daniel walks around to the driver’s side Addy lifts her head up and whispers “You don’t hate him do you– because he’s really a great chap.”

I look down at her, the breath hitching in my throat with how close that puts us and I clear my throat “Why would you think I hate him?”

Her brows draw inwards and she fills in softly “You’re always glaring at him and I’ve tried figuring out what he could have done but I can’t…”

I increase my hold around her and she smiles softly while I correct her “He’s not done anything and I like him– he’s been a great friend as I’ve tried to… figure things out.”

“Good” she nods with that before her eyes widen and she excitedly asks “Ohhhh can we get some chips from somewhere, _literally anywhere_ , on the way home?”

Daniel climbs in the seat and starts the car, waving our goodbye to the security team while I question further “Chips like my kind of chips or yours, Adds?”

“Mine obviously, Dylio. I’m so not craving fucking crisps at the moment, mate” she rolls her eyes and we all laugh.

I wipe my free hand over my mouth before pointing towards her “Are you aware that you only have this small accent with certain words when you’re sober but when you’re drunk off your ass you’re full blown british?”

She makes a face, thinking that over before she finally relents “I– well no I can’t say I was aware of that… though to be fair I don’t think I’ve been this drunk before.”

“Okay you’re staying with me tonight” I announce and ignore the indiscernible comments from the front seat.

“But I like my bed” she argues and I shrug a not caring shoulder while I counter immediately “And you’ll like mine too– I don’t want you by yourself if you get sick or anything.”

She lifts her head off my shoulder completely and levels me with a look, raising her fingers up with each of her next points “Well, A: Holl is staying over tonight already because _you’re_ not allowed to see me get sick. Second: don’t talk about being sick because you’re killing me buzz, mate” I quirk my lips that she said ‘second’ and not ‘B’ and further laugh when she continues “And C: did you just subtly invite me to sleep with you?”

I choke on air with that and widen my eyes “You– jesus christ,” I stutter and have to clear my throat to find my voice “No, I– _you_ would have taken the _bed_ and _I_ would have taken the _floor_ or the couch if I didn’t think you were going to be si–”

“Ba-bup-bup don’t say it or I will lick your eye” she interrupts, pointing one of her little fingers at my face.

I jerk my head back with a laugh “Why the fuck would lick my eye?”

She thinks about that for a second, and if everything about her wasn’t already equally the cutest and sexiest thing I’ve ever seen, her thinking about something while drunk would be the absolute cutest.

Ultimately she shrugs and states easily “I dunno it’s the closest thing to me at the moment and just popped in my head.”

Daniel laughs and looks back at us quickly at the red light “Addy has to be drunk at least once a month when we go out because this is the best car ride I’ve ever been a part of– also where do you want chips from, love?”

“McD’s please Danny boy– oh, oh, oh can we get chicken nuggets too?” she excitedly sits up and turns more in her seat to face me.

I smile with the fact that she’s in that perfect buzzed balance with her alcohol and still having the best evening, so I nod with her previous question “Chicken nuggets for the chicken nugget– sounds fitting.”

She groans and throws her head back against the seat “Ughhh first I’m a munchkin and now I’m a chicken nugget? Why can’t you give me a cute nickname?”

I throw her a mock offended look and laugh “Come on Blondie was cute earlier and I’m liking that one– but back to the other one, munchkins are cute.”

“Blondie is a cute nickname and I vote for that one to be used by my Flynn Rider!” she squeaks, her voice showing signs of how loudly we had to talk in the club and I chuckle as she continues “Because yeah maybe munchkins could be considered cute because they’re miniature humans but come on, I mean– would you want to kiss a munchkin?”

“Not particularly no” I answer without missing a beat and she huffs, pointing at me immediately “I rest my case.”

Crystal looks back at us and I jerk my head back with my question “How is that resting your case?”

Adds shrugs and states like it’s obvious “Munchkins are cute but you wouldn’t want to particularly kiss one. I am a munchkin to you– case in point you don’t want to kiss me.”

Chuckles are heard from the front seat as I draw my brows together and attempt to fix this drunken thought process “I– that’s– that’s _definitely_ not what I said,” she makes a noise like she could not disagree more and I have a helping hand push from my own non filter of the evening and admit “Adds, you’re my cute munchkin because of your height, however, that doesn’t take away from the fact that I definitely, pretty much, always want to kiss you.”

My eyes are on hers, though I can feel the pair in the front seat looking at me, and Addy just quirks her brow “Yeah? Well prove it.”

“Fuck, you really are drunk” I laugh at that turn in the conversation and shake my head a little.

She sits up more as she argues “I am not drunk, O’Brien– you gonna kiss me now and prove your point or not and prove mine?”

Narrowing my eyes at her, I mentally go over the amount of drinks she’s had paired with the few times I saw her drinking water and having not eaten since dinner.

She deepens her smirk before I shake my head once and set my palm on her cheek, whispering gently “I’m not kissing you right now, Young.”

Ocean blue eyes roll once while she mutters “Told you– case meet rest.”

I snort and reluctantly remove my hand from her soft skin “That’s not the saying.”

“I mean I’m no lawyer but it’s close enough” she grumbles and I tilt my head to the side, gently saying her name “Adds–”

“Why don’t you want to kiss me?” she interrupts and I keep my eyes on hers while she goes on “I think that’s going to be pretty awkward in a few episodes when we do have to kiss–”

We haven’t read the script for the episode she’s talking about yet, however Jeff talked to us about it the other day and it’s all I’ve been thinking about since.

“I never said I didn’t want to kiss you– in fact I’m pretty sure I said that I ‘definitely, pretty much, always want to kiss you’,” I correct her and she flops her hand from side to side “Tomato, falafel.”

I make a noise and widen my eyes slightly “I’m not even going to touch that one– besides look, Adds… when we kiss for the scene that’ll be different”

She throws me a look “Why because I’ll be forcing you to kiss me as I grab your face and smush my lips onto yours?”

Fighting with the internal urge to switch that around and just press my lips onto hers to get her to finally understand that all I’ve wanted to do is kiss her for years, I instead breathe out deeply “No Adds, it’ll be different because you’ll remember it– which is why, even though it’s your birthday and all I’ve thought about all night is kissing your beautiful little drunk smiling self, I’m not going to kiss you right now… because when I do finally get the balls to kiss you I want you to fucking remember it.”

She stares at me for a moment before her soft voice fills the backseat “How are you sure I’m so drunk I won’t remember it?”

Scoffing, I scratch the side of my jaw and state thoughtfully “Because you weigh like one hundred and twenty pounds wet and you’ve drunk half the bar this evening. You’re going to wake up with a massive headache and really no memory besides fuzzy bits which is the only reason I’m even confessing to you right now that I’ve wanted to kiss you for years and I’m beyond looking forward to this kiss between us not being cut from the show.”

We pull into the drive through line while Addy scrunches her lips to the side and nods “Interesting… also I weigh one twenty five already– sooooo wet, I’d definitely weigh more.”

I laugh with that and lean my head back against the seat as I look over at her “Also why I know you’re too drunk to remember is because _that_ was your take away to everything I just said– proving you have no thoughts on this topic. And based on how you rambled on about me getting a fucking boner because of you dancing on me– I know you’d have words about this if you were sober.”

She makes a contemplative little frown before she smiles softly “I mean I don’t think you’re wrong about that– also did you get a boner that night? Because I’m having the hardest time remembering anything at the moment.”

I cover my face with my hands and grumble behind them “I’m not having this conversation with you right now.”

“Why because I’m drunk?” I hear her question and I quickly lift my hands up off my face “No because we’re not alone and I can hear them snickering in the front seat during our entire conversation.”

She snorts and whispers “You sure they’re not just snogging?”

We all laugh with that since she wasn’t exactly quiet in her whispering and I match her non whispering level as I chuckle “No, Hermione they’re not snogging because Daniel’s driving remember?”

“Oh, right…” she trails off and looks out the window for a few seconds before rolling her head on the seat to look at me again “Hey Dylio?”

Her small voice brings a smile to my face and I connect my eyes with hers “Yeah, Adds?”

“You’re my best friend and I love you– you know that right?” she states and even though I desperately wish those words held a different meaning from her, I return her smile and nod softly as Daniel pulls up to the order menu “You’re my best friend and I love you too, cutie– now turn towards me with your back to the window, the lights from the drive thru will burn your retinas.”

***

_Dylan POV_

Addy opens the door to her trailer after I knock and she pushes it open more to hold it open for me when she sees the coffees in my hands.

I step up on the steps and push my elbow into the door, holding out her iced caramel caffeine fix towards her “Your usual M’lady.”

She mutters her surprised thanks and takes the cup from me, while I close the door behind me. 

Seeing the silent question on her face as she takes a sip, I throw her a wink before I walk over to the couch “Yeah that’s right, I pay attention and figured we would need the extra help tonight.”

Addy laughs softly and walks over to sit beside me, setting her drink down on the table next to our scripts.

“So I may have some news,” she states and those words have my complete attention. I connect my gaze with hers, seeing her chew on the side of her lip with her nerves.

She doesn’t elaborate further and I twitch my arms out after setting my drink down beside hers “Is the news that you’re going to kill me with my curiosity?”

“No” she chuckles and looks around “I just haven’t– my mum said not to say anything yet”

“Okay…” I trail off not wanting to push her to go against her mom, however I also know we’re equally horrible at refraining from sharing things with each other.

The look on my face ultimately makes her roll her eyes, a smile playing on her lips while she rushes out “I may have an audition for a pretty exciting role… on another show…”

“Another show as in you’d leave this one?” I ask, dropping my voice down to a barely there whisper, even though we’re alone, as my heart starts to drop with the possibility of not working with her here anymore.

She widens her eyes with my question and immediately shakes her head “No– no of course not. I’m staying here as long as Jeff wants Addy here– which better be till the end or we’re having words.”

I laugh with that, feeling better instantly and she smiles once more and clears her throat “That’s why I’m not supposed to say anything because we’re still in talks to see how plausible it would be. Once they’re done with auditions they want to start filming the season in Georgia but we’re obviously still filming here so– well I don’t know.”

Nodding with that understanding– since I haven’t told her about my audition for a movie that would put me in the same boat– I make a noise to not spoil the news I want to save for if I _actually_ get the role and scratch the side of my jaw “What role is the audition for… what’s the show?”

She breathes out deeply, her excitement evident in her voice “It’s the spin off show from Vampire Diaries called The Originals and I’m hoping to get the role of this witch, Davina, who is pretty badass if I’m being honest.”

My smile grew more and more as she was talking and I can feel how much she really wants this. That fact that I am able to see that with one look at her while she’s telling me this news, just makes me smile even more “Well I know you’d be able to handle filming both shows.”

“Really?” she squeaks out softly, her hesitant bright eyes connecting with mine once more and I nod “Yeah, Adds. You’re insanely talented and they’d be lucky to have you playing such a badass character.”

“Thanks Dylio” she murmurs softly, her eyes dropping down to her lap with a slight blush to her cheeks.

Her reaction makes me want to hug her– so I don’t think about and just reach over to her, pulling her closer as I wrap my arms around her “Proud of you, you little rising star you– and I mean it goes without saying, but I’m here to help you run lines whenever you need.”

She returns my embrace, chuckling softly into my shoulder “That would be amazing, especially for the audition next week and my chemistry read.”

“Chemistry read? I already have competition trying to replace me huh?” I grumble without really thinking and she laughs, pulling away just enough to look at me while still keeping her arms around my side “No one could replace you, Dyl.”

–

_3rd POV_

Posey walks up to Holland, looking around them as he questions “Have you seen Dylan? He hasn’t answered my texts since last night.”

She makes a face and remembers “Last I knew was last night when Addy said she was sleeping here because they were practicing their lines for today’s scenes.”

“He wasn’t in his trailer” Tyler mutters, pulling out his phone to text his friend again while Holland raises a brow “You check her trailer?”

Tyler snorts and looks up “It’s seven in the morning and I don’t have a coffee for her– I’m not knocking on her trailer door.”

Holland rolls her eyes, stating for him to follow her as they walk over to the side of the lot with the trailers. Finding Addy’s unlocked, Holland slowly opens the door and peaks in through the crack just big enough for her head.

She laughs quietly to herself and looks over her shoulder “Found him.”

Ty raises his brows, nodding his head forward before they slowly and as quietly as they can walk inside the trailer. 

Inside they find their friends laying down on the couch, Addy curled into Dylan’s side with her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her back.

A genuine smile breaks out on Holland’s face while she looks over the cuddly pair. Taking out her phone, she snaps a photo of the two oblivious and beyond adorable love birds.

Once she’s happy with the candid photo, she turns and finds Posey in the same stance beside her smiling at the picture he also took with his own phone.

They share a look and just as before the two quietly head out of the trailer, closing the door softly once they’re down the stairs.

“We at the stage where we have to lock them in a trailer to get them to talk to each other yet?” Tyler repeats his same question from a few weeks ago and Holland laughs, her eyes falling on the trailer behind them “Almost.”

***

_Addy POV - Bloopers_

“Tattoo? What tattoo– why wasn’t I in the know?” I question, making a noise as I narrow my eyes at Ty and don’t give him a chance to reply “Better question why wasn’t I there with you?! We had a plan to get matching tattoos when we turned eighteen!”

Dylan interrupts Ty and indicates his own bicep as he completely goes off script “Remember it’s those two arm band things he got over summer that we told him not to get but he did anyways and Jeff found out while he was watching our panel and had to figure out how to work it into the show because it would cost too much to have to hide all season.”

I move my lips inwards, trying to hold in my laugh and failing as I snort and turn my head to place my chin on my shoulder. 

Ty looks between us and glares “Fuck you both very much, you’re just jealous because my bands are awesome. Now I’m glad I didn’t wait to get a tattoo with you”

I drop my mouth open, gasping loudly in my mock hurt as I swing my eyes back to him– however as soon as I look at them I completely lose it and we all start laughing as we move back to our marks and run through the lines properly this time.

“He’s got the triskelswirls on his back” I grimace immediately earning Ty to move his lips inwards, attempting to not laugh while Dylan snorts “What does an ice cream flavor have anything to do with what we’re talking about right now?”

I groan and look up to the ceiling “Triskelee– triskedalion… what the fuck is it again?”

“Keep going, you’ll get there eventually” Dyl wheezes out through his shared laughter with Ty and I playfully glare at them both as I twirl my hands and argue “They are swirls though!”

–

“What’s the thing your dad says about threes?– One’s a… thing that happens, two’s another occurrence and three’s a what’s the fucking line?” I rush out, looking at Holland and Dylan with wide eyes as they attempt to not laugh at me.

I lift my arms up off the desk, hearing the extras join in on the laughs while I laugh through my whine “I’m drowning here and you’re all just going about the scene like I’m not completely butchering the line!”

Dylan laughs again, clears his throat twice before he’s able to answer me with a shrug “I wanted to see where you were going with it honestly because after ‘a thing that happens’ I was pretty invested.”

Holland nods and turns in her seat to face me “‘Two’s another occurrence’ really had me wondering what three was going to be”

I throw them both a look and sit back in my seat, grumbling “I wasn’t going to have to come up with a third because someone was going to hit the window to interrupt me before I could say–”

Right on cue with my words a loud thump hits the window and I squeak in my scared surprise as I jerk to my right in the seat. I slap my hand over my chest at the delayed noise and mutter the rest of the line I’ve already fucked up “Pattern.”

–

“This will be take number four….” one of the crew guys announces while the cameras are set back to where they need to be for the top of the scene.

Dylan shares a look with me and raises his brows quickly once, smirking as we turn to look at Ty who smiles wide, already pulling out his phone to turn on our playlist we have created for this very situation and yells “Aaaaand we know what that means…”

“Take four, dance party on the floor!” Dyl and I chime in, looking around at the smiles on everyone’s faces.

The director stands up with us as well and we hear the music start before everyone who’s supposed to be in the scene starts dancing and flailing about.

The point of this is that if it takes us four takes to still not have the scene right, we need a little distraction and a way to get our energy or frustration out– hence why the take four dance party on the floor was created.

It’s not choreographed or even all that great to be honest, but it’s a chance for a little break to laugh and anyone who’s having trouble with delivering lines or doing what’s needed in the scene to dance those frustrations away.

It’s not a fool proof method, however we’ve been doing this since the middle of season one when I personally needed my own dance party to not scream at myself for not getting a scene right– properly named take three, dance party for me’. Dyl and Ty had joined in with me and later that night we created a playlist to play whenever we needed a mini break to regroup and later renamed it ‘take four, dance party on the floor’.

Luckily we have a phenomenal crew with the directors and producers even joining in with us because sometimes when something isn’t coming together, you just need to dance it out.

–

“I live in a series of underground caves out in the woods” Ian deadpans and I nod, leaning closer towards Dylan to somewhat whisper my ad libbed line “Like Batman”

Ian smiles, slapping his hand over his mouth to not laugh while Dylan smoothly keeps the scene going and looks between us “Whoa, really?”

“No– you two are something else,” Ian attempts to deliver his line, however he snorts and completely loses it, throwing his head back onto the couch while he laughs “Dammit I won’t laugh again but that was the best and you have to say it again– from the top people!”

–

“I mean the situation is stressful with everything happening and what we just learned about Boyd and a not dead sister– but I don’t know. I mean they were two different situations, conversations, people– but the feeling was the same”

Dylan shifts in his seat and looks over to me quickly “What was the feeling?”

I hesitate like I’m supposed to before I finish the line “So overwhelming I needed to scream”

Dyl looks over to me with wide eyes, a shocked strangled gurgle of a noise falling from him. The noise is unlike anything I’ve ever heard before and has me drawing my brows inwards immediately while I start laughing uncontrollably, wheezing out “I hate you so much right now, I said my lines perfectly!” 

–

_Dylan POV Bloopers_

“Fine well someone needs to have sex with me– someone needs to sex me up right now” I bellow and Daniel steps up with a shrug “You sure you just want it to be ‘someone’ and you don’t actually want to take Addy home right now and just eliminate the targets on your virgin backs?”

Ty barks out a laugh and I glare at both of them, continuing on with the change in the line “You’re not supposed to be laughing at the status of your sister being in danger”

He just smirks “Then don’t let her be in danger”

–

Addy shrugs “I mean we can’t really cause a ‘I don’t want to die’ mass hysteria orgy– that wouldn’t be– ahh fuck me” she squeaks as her foot trips on a stick that’s in the path and I reach over to stable her from falling, hearing Daniel chime in his reply “You know funny you should say that since we were just talking about that exact thing in the locker room”

We all laugh at that, heading back to the beginning of the trail and kicking other sticks off the path before we start the scene once more.

“I didn’t say we needed an orgy– however maybe we should be making sure people we care about aren’t in harm’s way…” I look over to Addy, subtly showing exactly who Stiles is referring to before my attention is drawn to my right when Daniel steps closer for his line “Umm does someone need to make sure _you’re_ safe, Addy?”

Ty and I stop our steps, both of us having decided to say completely wrong lines and I yell out first “Dude, what do you think you’re doing– I called dibs on her before you were even at this school!”

“You’re just propositioning her right here in the forest? I mean I know you’re a werewolf but at least treat her right and let there be a bed, dude” Ty delivers with Addy looking between us, trying not to laugh– which she fails at and snorts before we all crack up laughing.

She moves to sit on the ground, laying back a second later as her laughs die down and she places her hands on her head “We’re never going to get through this fucking orgy filled, sex propositioning scene!”

–

“Oh– my– god. Have you still not seen Star Wars?” I improv into my line and Addy immediately jumps in to continue with a little shake of her head “Seen it, he still has not.”

I chuckle softly with her quick thinking and point over towards her while Ty rolls his eyes and completes our Star Wars improv section with a little smirk “I swear, if we make it back alive, I will watch the movie.”

–

Addy and I grab some items out of the broken vending machine and she attempts to run the money through, however the machine isn’t getting the memo that we’re filming and won’t accept the money. It just keeps spitting the dollar back out and after the third time Addy throws her head back on a groan, shouting into the night “I’m trying to be a good person, so take my fucking money machine!”

–

“It sounds like someone turned a handsaw on,” Addy says her line and I immediately rush back towards her, leaning slightly over her shoulder as I loudly state my line “Hand saw?”

Addy jerks to the side, closing her eyes and moving her lips between her teeth as she tries not to laugh. Knowing that they got all of her reaction on the camera we’re literally a few inches from, I snort and ask her “Why did you flinch away from me when I said that?”

Crystal and Holland join in with their own chuckles while Addy laughs and attempts to answer “Because you were so much closer to my ear than I thought you were going to be and your shouty voice was a little shocking if I’m being honest.”

“Hotel freaking you out?” I ask, still right up against her and she turns to look at me, her nose bumping into mine and making me smile as I attempt to hold in my laugh. Her eyes crinkle as she also tries to not laugh, making a noise before she finally answers “Yes now do you mind or are you trying to climb me like a tree?”

“You would officially be the shortest tree I’ve ever climbed, munchkin” I state and she hits me in the stomach making me grunt as I step away from her with a laugh.

–

“I feel like there should be two categories for bloopers that they put on the special features for everyone– you and Addy attempting to talk or walk and then the rest of us.”

Addy makes an offended noise and narrows her eyes at Ty “And I feel personally attacked that you’re calling us out like that”

“Am I wrong? Besides a montage of you falling and tripping over everything on set or stuttering through your line until you say fuck would be the funniest shit ever”

I make a face and nod with my agreement “That is pretty funny, Adds.”

“Like you two are much better” she grumbles and Ty throws his arms up “I didn’t say I fucked up less than you, I just think the two categories would be appreciated by all parties who enjoy bloopers.”

***

_Addy POV_

Once we run through the emotional scene on the pavement outside the front of the hotel in one take, Ty silently walks up and wraps his arms around Dylan and I.

We may have been working together for three years now, however that scene was the most intense and emotional filled one we’ve had yet– plus the fact that we got it that perfect on the first take seems like a moment to be celebrated.

“I fucking love you guys” Ty bellows and kisses my temple while I return the sentiment and Dylan increases his hold on us murmuring the same.

We take a little break before we get back to our marks to complete the next part of the scene where I run towards them and we fall to the ground with the explosion.

After screaming “No” and running at them four times to get the different angles needed, we filmed the explosion going off behind us and it’s now time for us to lay down on the ground for the small scene following the explosion.

We step onto the mats they’ve placed down on the pavement for us to run through the scene on, our faces falling a little when they say they won’t be there when we actually film.

Ty lays down on his stomach with Crystal and Holland laying beside him on their marks while Dylan lays down on his back and sits up to help me kneel between his legs.

With the stunt crew, we’re directed on how to lay back quickly on the ground when they call action. It takes a little bit of repositioning to have me be in the best position that will allow for me to fall against him the easiest and smoothest.

We practice run through our falls a few times before we just lay there on the mats waiting for the rest of the scene to be set up around us.

I lift my head off Dylan’s chest seeing his eyes closed along with the others. Since it’s some time in the wee hours of the morning I yawn and whisper softly “Do you want me to move off of you?”

Dylan responds to me attempting to shift off of him by grunting in protest and increasing his hold around me, keeping me against his chest “No, unless you’re uncomfortable.”

I want to laugh at that, since being in his arms is the best and most comforting feeling in the world, and instead I lay back against him like I previously was and shake my head “I’m comfy if you’re comfy.”

His arms tighten around me and I feel his hands grip into me a little more “I’ve never been more comfortable, Adds. Now stop moving I was almost asleep.”


	9. Filming Schedules

_Addy POV_

Changed into the wardrobe for today, a chunky aqua sweater that’s loose enough to fall down one shoulder that I’m definitely asking to keep and a pair of distressed jean shorts, I walk over to my trailer to grab something to drink and a snack before we start filming today.

Once I open the door a smile spreads across my face when I see Dylan already waiting inside and sitting on the couch “Hey”

He stands up nervously and returns my greeting while I head to the fridge “Hey, you look great today”

I turn my head to the side and smile over my shoulder at him “Thanks– what’s wrong with you?”

Uncapping the bottle of iced tea I take a sip as I turn to face him, watching as he jerks his head back with a playful little scoff “What, now I need a reason to give you a compliment?”

I swallow my tea and smirk as I recap the bottle and lean my back against the counter, crossing my arms over my chest “No calm down sparky, I was more asking in regards to you looking like an anxious ball of nerves when I walked in.”

Clearing his throat through his obvious embarrassment, he slides the sleeves on his red plaid shirt up to his elbows and scratches behind his head with one hand “Sorry I just– I’ve been keeping something from you”

“Uh-oh” I mutter without missing a beat and he shares a chuckle with me before he shakes his head quickly “No nothing bad, I just wanted to wait to tell you until it was confirmed and I just got the call a little bit ago.”

I push off from my lean against the counter and drop my arms down to my sides “Until what was confirmed?”

“I booked a role… in a movie” he trails off and a smile instantly lights up my face “Dyl!” I exclaim with a little excited squeal that has him laughing as I close the space between us.

I push up on my toes and wrap my arms around his shoulders while he leans forward and wraps his arms around my waist “I’m so fucking happy and proud of you!”

He chuckles and increases his hold around me, murmuring softly “Thanks, Adds.”

Offering another little squeeze, I lean back just enough to look at him and place my hands on his shoulders “Tell me more– what’s the movie, what’s the role?”

Dylan clears his throat and smiles while he announces “They’re uh– they’re making a Maze Runner adaptation…”

I make a noise, widening my eyes slightly with the exciting news that it’s finally being adapted. He however leaves me hanging and I shake his shoulders a little “Oh my god I’m dying here– you got a role in the Maze Runner?! Who are you playing?”

Dyl laughs with my reaction, seeming to take it all in before he finally announces “I got– uh, I got Thomas”

I couldn’t even hide my excitement if I tried while I pull him in for another hug, hearing his deep chuckle near my ear.

“Why were you so nervous to tell me?” I question, reluctantly pulling back from his embrace and watch as he licks his lips quickly and shrugs “I know how much this series means to you and I don’t know– I didn’t want anything to be a disappointment to you.”

“You playing Thomas will single handedly ensure I will not be dissapointed”

He throws me a look with my words and I just return with a shrug “I’m serious, you’re going to crush this and the movie world will not be prepared– I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you got an audition.”

If I’m not mistaken I think I watch him blush as his eyes drop down to the floor quickly and he stammers out “I, well you’re– you’re kind of the reason I even went out for the audition in the first place–”

“I was?” I ask softly, genuinely surprised by that and he connects his gaze with mine “Yeah, as soon as my manager heard about it, I immediately remembered last summer and you showing me your books and…” he trails off and I inwardly groan while I fill in with my own embarrassment “And admitting you are who I picture as Thomas.”

He smiles, though he tries to fight it off and nods “Exactly, so I kind of wanted it to be a surprise if I did get the part– which almost didn’t happen.”

Raising my brows with that last bit, I shake my head once “What, are you serious– why?”

“Because I went straight from here to the audition and Stiles’ hairstyle wasn’t matching with the look the director had in his mind for Thomas.”

I nod with that, my eyes moving up to examine his hair now that’s styled for Stiles’ look “True, the gelled up styled just right doesn’t match the just ran my hands through my sweaty hair as I run through the apocalypse.”

He snorts and chuckles out “Jesus you should have been on the casting director’s team because that was more or less what was said”

I smile brightly at that, questioning further “So what made them change their minds?”

“We sent them a picture of me without the Stiles hairstyle” he replies matter of factly and I nod, breathing out deeply with my next observation “Jeez you finally get to grow your beautiful hair out and it almost cost you a big movie role.”

“Hardy har, smartass” he grumbles with an over dramatic roll of his eyes and I smirk, nudging his shoulder with my hand “Well seriously, this is amazing Dylio– when do you film?”

He throws me a genuine smile before he answers “I leave the beginning of May. The director wants us in Louisiana a week before we start filming for a training course.”

Drawing my brows in, I mentally go through the remaining schedule “Aren’t we wrapping in the beginning of May?”

Dylan nods and sets his hands on his hips “Yeah, Jeff is switching me out a few scenes in the finale so I can make that schedule and then we’re set to be done a couple days before San Diego.”

I sigh loudly, feigning commiseration “Oh the busy life of a famous movie star– how ever will you survive?”

He makes a face at me, like he could not think I was less funny, and chuckles sarcastically “Like you’re one to talk– have you heard about Davina yet?”

Clearing my face of any previous humor, I cross my arms over my chest and shake my head softly “No, I had another read yesterday but we still haven’t heard anything yet.”

He reaches out and sets his hands on my elbows, slightly moving me back and forth “Come on Adds don’t sound so down, they sought you out– I have a good feeling about this.”

I make a noise, immediately countering “Mum just said they asked if my schedule was somewhat free because I had the look they’d like for her.”

Dylan increases his hold on me and throws me a look “Adds, they don’t ask about schedules when you have the look they’re after– that means they want you and they’re willing to push things around to make it work.”

“We don’t know that” I mutter and he snorts “Fine– _you_ don’t want to get your hopes up, so I’ll respect that. I, however, _know_ I’m right and expect you’ll be offered the part any day now.”

***

_Addy POV_

“You ready to run lines?” Dylan asks as he walks inside the house and closes the door behind him. He walks over to me and sets our drinks down on the coffee table while I sit up from my previous lean back on the couch “Yeah” I croak and his face falls “Whoa, are you getting sick?”

“No” I clear my throat with a soft smile up at him “No, I was with a voice coach earlier working on my scream and thankfully recording it at the studio because it sounds pretty amazing if I’m being honest. I couldn’t imagine having to try to reenact what we came up with every time I need to scream for the show.”

“That’s right, I forgot you were doing that today, I should have gotten you tea” he mutters and points towards the cup of coffee on the table while he sits down beside me.

I make a noise and sit up, snatching up the cup like he was prepared to take it from me “No, no this is perfect– I’ve been drinking this honey lemon tea concoction since I got back home and my taste buds need something else.”

He laughs and holds up his hands in a little surrender “Wasn’t going to take it from you, Blondie.”

“Mum might” I whisper and look behind the couch towards the kitchen, thankfully seeing it empty. 

I breathe out a sigh of relief which causes him to laugh under his breath as he reaches forward and takes a sip of his own drink. He sets down the cup and lifts his hands out towards me “Well I wanna hear it– you said you recorded it, when can I hear it?” he demands and I laugh, picking up my phone from the table where I saved the recording “Here…”

He gets an excited smile on his face as he scoots closer into my side and I turn up the volume a little bit before I hit play and my scream fills the otherwise quiet of the living room.

Dylan’s eyes widen immediately and once my scream on the recording dies down he looks over at me “Adds, that was fucking amazing and creepy as hell– I have chills,” he lifts up his arm to show me “Chills!”

I smile and set my phone back on the table on the other side of my coffee “I learned a lot about pitch and tones today and also how to alter my voice at the end– I don’t know it was a lot of fun and I really like how it turned out.”

“I do too– I mean I have no idea what a banshee scream is supposed to sound like but I would pick that immediately if I had to guess.”

“Addy!” mum’s excited voice calls out behind us and we both turn around in our seats, setting an arm on the back of the couch as she comes walking through from the hallway on the other side of the kitchen.

She immediately smiles when her eyes land on us “Oh Dylan, I’m so glad you’re here as well”

“Hey Mrs. Young” he replies and she scoffs lightly, waving an arm towards him “Three years young man– three years and what have I said?”

He immediately widens his eyes and clears his throat “I mean, heya Evelyn”

I snort, attempting to cover it with a cough as I drop my head forward and hide my smile behind my arm, earning him to jab me in the side with his free hand while keeping his attention on her.

She walks closer to the back of the couch and sets her hands on either side of me “Guess who just called with phenomenal news that the rest of the world will find out tomorrow?”

“No way” I mutter and sit up with my knees in the cushion, holding onto the back of the couch with both my hands and watching as her face splits in two almost from the smile on her face.

My eyes move over towards Dylan who sits up into the same position as me, moving his eyes between her and me “She got Davina didn’t she?”

“Yes she did!” mum exclaims and she leans forward, engulfing me in a hug as shock completely overcomes my face and I return her embrace “Holy shit”

Mum laughs and pulls back, setting her hands on my shoulder “Congrats my darling!”

She smiles even wider as Dyl stands up from the couch and wraps his arms around my waist as he picks me up with him “I called it! I’m so fucking proud of you, Blondie.”

My left arm is squished into his chest so I’m only able to reach over and wrap one arm around him to return the side hug, chuckling out “Thanks for believing in me, Rider.”

He sets me down, keeping one arm around me as he kisses my temple “Always, Adds.”

Mum smiles as she looks between us and I throw her a look which has her laughing a little “All right business talk– you’ll be flying out to Atlanta to start filming the first season next month. A few days before the second week of April is when they’re wanting to start. Jeff has already agreed to have you not be in the finale as much, keeping you in this guys scenes instead of what he originally had. You’re just going to need to fly back at the end of April for two days which they’ve already said works for the Atlanta set.”

“Oh okay, that works– and you’re sure he’s okay with it?” I ask and she throws me a look like I’m crazy for even asking “Of course he’s okay with it, he pushed for you to go on the audition in the first place,” we chuckle with that before she grimaces in much the same way I do “One more thing though, since it’s the second week of April… you might not be able to make it to the network’s movie awards on the 14th but we’re trying since it’s only for a night.”

I try not to be bummed at that fact since the reason I would be missing the awards is to film the pilot, however Ty, Dyl and I were presenting this year so I really wanted to be there.

Mum notices and softens her face “I know and I promise if a flight works with the schedule you’ll be there– you’ll be exhausted but you’ll be there.”

I nod with that and smile with her words, though I’m stopped from responding when she makes a noise and points behind us “What’s in that?”

Knowing she’s referring to the drinks Dyl brought over I make a noise, scrunching my mouth to the side as Dylan lifts his hand towards the table quickly “Oh it’s just a warm beverage for this cold night…” he trails off, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly in a grimace and I move my lips between my teeth as I look up at my mum.

She snorts and rolls her eyes, pointing at me as she turns to head back to her office “Drink your coffee then at least two more cups of the honey tea before bed– you’ll thank me tomorrow.”

With her back to us now, I look over at Dylan and laugh as I push against his chest and answer her “Yes mum.”

***

_Dylan POV_

We finish up our break where the make-up team used the time to apply the bruising marks around Addy and Holland’s throats from the garrote rope and we head back into the classroom set.

Addy and Holland are already in their chairs getting taped into place once more and Addy has her eyes closed as the thin rope string is placed back around her neck over where the makeup was applied.

When it’s in place she opens her eyes and they immediately find mine as I’m standing outside the open classroom door. The look in them has a chill running down my spine with how scared she looks.

Seeing her tied up to a chair with tears welling in her eyes is definitely getting me back into the mindset of the scene we’ll be filming. I fight with the urge to walk over to her and make sure she’s okay a few times, before ultimately giving up.

I walk across the small space of the classroom, kneeling down beside her and setting my hand on her arm “You okay?”

Lifting the corner of her mouth into a little smirk, she throws me a look “Why do you ask? Do I not look comfortable?”

Lowering my voice to a whisper I lean a little closer to her “Honestly no, so for my own peace of mind I need to make sure you’re just getting into the mindset and aren’t actually freaking out on the inside with your current position.”

She smiles a watery smile up at me “I can’t move my hands, but–”

I interrupt her words and instantly grab her hand in mine, feeling her squeeze twice. I return with our three squeezes back and look up at her, seeing her lift her eyes up from our hands as a few tears make their way down her cheeks.

She throws me a look “You made those fall now I have to build more up…” I tilt my head to the side at that and she squeezes my hand again with a little laugh “I’m not particularly fond of this position, however, it’s more in my head than actually being uncomfortable so I’m fine, I promise. Just seeing you standing over there like you would for the scene was helping me get into the mindset, sorry for staring and freaking you out.”

I laugh once, my eyes falling down to her neck for a second before they connect with her eyes once more “Yeah, well it’s working and you have nothing to be sorry for,” I squeeze her hand once more before I stand up and throw her a wink “Stare at me all you want, Adds.”

I hear her snort with a soft chuckle as I turn around and walk back over towards the door, turning back to face her as we silently get back into preparing for the scene.

–

Action is called and once Holland makes her frustrated noise that we’re still standing over by the window, Pose and I run over towards our marks in front of her and Addy.

I set my hands on Addy’s face, finally brushing away the tears that she’s expertly delivered with my thumbs and I don’t even have to try to act heartbroken for seeing her look this broken.

Pose and I release the rope from her neck and she chokes on a sob that feels like a punch to my gut– though she shocks me entirely as she completely goes off the script and falls forward into my chest.

Like second nature, my arms wrap around her back protectively and I tightly hold her to me, instantly loving how she’s changed how I’m supposed to comfort her in this moment.

Her face lands in the crook of my neck and I keep one arm wrapped behind her while moving my other hand to the back of her head, holding her to me as I just keep going with what feels natural, talking over her soft cries “You’re safe– I got you, Adds.”

She slides her arms up my back, having her hands land on my shoulders, before she’s bunching the material of my shirt in her fists.

I look up at Pose and Holl, seeing even them try to keep it together as they reach out and set their hands on either of our shoulders and a few seconds later we hear ‘cut’ ring out through the room.

“Jesus Addy, I didn’t even have to act through that– it was me just _reacting_ to the two of you” Holl exclaims and wipes her eyes while we all laugh softly and nod with her words.

Addy wipes her face and pulls back from me a little, however, I keep my arms around her _because I can_ and she looks between us “Was that okay? I just kind of got swept up in the moment and it seemed more natural of a thing to do for them…”

I make a noise of agreement as Pose voices my same thought “That was fucking epic.”

***

_Addy POV_

What am I doing you may ask? Oh just silently freaking the fuck out over the fact that Dylan is on his way over now and we’re supposed to practice our lines for the scenes we’re shooting the day after tomorrow– specifically our kissing scene.

I have been equally dreading and counting down the seconds until we’d been filming this scene since Jeff first talked to us about it a few months ago.

See my main problem being I am desperate to get to kiss him and yet I have absolutely no idea what to do. I mean, it’s not a massive make out scene– however I will still actually know what it not only feels like to be kissed but be kissed by _him_.

We had the table read, complete with catcalls and whistles when the description of the kiss happening was read, a few days ago and now it’s time for us to actually put in the time for a proper practice of the lines session.

Dylan’s knock rings out through my trailer and I open the door for him, smiling when he hands me a coffee “Thank you… and you know you don’t have to get me one of these every time I suggest we run lines”

He just shrugs and throws his highlighted and marked up script onto the counter “I know I don’t, but I want to– so just accept the drink.”

I laugh softly and take a sip of the iced coffee, setting it down on the counter beside his “I accept, thank you again.”

Dylan waves his hand towards me like it’s nothing and picks up his script, flipping through his highlights of where our scenes are “All right, where do you want to start?”

Feeling my throat instantly become dry, I make a noise and take another sip of my drink. He looks at me over his shoulder, raising his brow in his silent question and I just shake my head “Just uh– you know wherever you want to start.”

Moving his eyes around my face, the corner of his mouth lifts up in a little smirk “Right but you seemed like you had a certain scene you wanted to go through when you were texting me”

“I mean we need to practice all of them right?… so why not just start there” I lamely ramble off and he snorts, dropping his arms with the script down to hit the side of his leg “Start where? The beginning?”

“Sure” I answer way too quickly and he throws me a look “Okay well gee that’s not completely different to what we’ve always done, ever. We always start with the scene we feel would need the most practice”

I nod with that and indicate towards the script “Great I think there’s a few of those for this episode”

“Adds–”

I groan and push off from the lean on the counter, walking away from him with a few steps since I can’t look at him when I admit this “I just don’t know how to um– how to plan for the scene in the, uh, the locker room…”

He’s silent for a few seconds and when I turn around to face him again I notice all of his attention back on the script in his hands as he flips to those pages “Well we– uh, we can run through the whole scene on set instead of just running through the lines in here,” he looks up and connects his gaze with mine “That way we don’t have to plan it all out of how everything will look or how we’ll move in our heads and then we can feel comfortable when we’re actually in the room to film.”

My face feels seven shades of blush rush to my cheeks as I nod with that suggestion “Run through it like… we’d run through the whole… bit?”

“Yeah,” he chuckles and scratches behind his head, making a noise and stepping towards the door “Come on let’s walk over there”

“What– now?” I question and he laughs, opening the door with one hand and nodding his head to indicate the outside “Yes now– they built the set rooms for this reason and no one’s there now, so come on a nice little evening walk with me.”

We walk across the lot and head into the stage areas where they’ve built all the main sets like our bedrooms, the Sheriff station, the hospital, interior shots of the high school and countless others.

Walking into the locker room set, we head over towards where the marks will be placed when we run through with the cameras.

“So we’ll sit here?” I state the obvious and he smiles, seeming to take some of my nerves away with just that look “Umm, yeah I’ll sit back against this– or well I’ll fall back against it probably with what’s going on and then sit down with you sitting down, or well I guess kneeling so you’re closer, in front of me.”

Needing something to do I look down at the script we brought and I nod, attempting to figure out how to stop being so weird and just run through a scene like we usually would.

“Here like this, come on” I hear him mutter before he grabs my hands and moves us closer to the lockers.

We sit down and he makes a noise, reaching forward to set his hands on my upper arms “Here, you’ll uh– you’ll probably want to be closer when you initially kneel down so you’re not having to scoot closer when we, well when we need to kiss.”

Hearing those words from him actually admitting that he’s _aware_ that we have to kiss has a new round of butterflies filling my belly and I sit back on my heels.

Which apparently is his tipping point because he laughs and nods his head towards me “Okay that’s it, what’s wrong?”

I make a face and attempt to be smooth with my denial “Nothing– nothing’s wrong, why do you think something’s wrong?”

Dylan scoffs and lifts his arm up to scratch the side of his head “Adds, you’ve been so anxious since I got here and you’re making my anxiety go haywire by just standing next to you– what’s going on?”

Chewing on the inside of my cheek, I take a moment to choose how I want to bring this up. I’m not exactly prepared for the awkwardness that’s going to come with a confession like this, however, he’s bound to catch onto my inexperience the moment I try to kiss him– so he’s got to be in on the know.

I rub my hands on my thighs and clear my throat “Are you– um are you at all nervous for this scene?”

He swallows thickly and that alone makes me take comfort in the fact that he is just as nervous as I am, though he hides it better than I do “Well I mean yeah, it’s always a little nerve wracking to film these types of situations but it’s mainly going to be a closed set– just us, the director and probably Jeff.”

Drawing my brows inwards with my confusion, I shake my head softly “How do you know that?”

Dylan drops his eyes in between us and smiles almost shyly as he admits “I uh– I talked to Jeff about it already”

I widen my eyes slightly with that, finding my voice when he looks up at me again “You did?”

He nods, softening his face towards me “Yeah, you know after last season and how nervous you were for that scene being in front of all those people– I just– I didn’t want you to be so nervous this time.”

It’s in these moments with him being so thoughtful and the sweetest person I’ve ever known when it comes to something I’m going through, that I wish I was more brave and could tell him about the massive crush I’ve been harboring for him.

One thing at a time though and I come back to the present issue at hand “Thank you for doing that– I don’t think I would have had the guts to ask for that.”

Dylan chuckles softly “Yeah, I know you wouldn’t have because you would see it as you being an inconvenience even though asking for a closed set so you can be comfortable during an intimate scene couldn’t be further from that.”

“This isn’t a full steamy make out or sex scene though” I mutter without missing a beat and through my blush I mentally pat myself on the back for not fidgeting at saying that in front of him.

Dylan rubs his hand over his mouth and lifts it out in the space between us while he clears his throat “No it’s not, but we’re still… kissing and that’s uh– it’s still pretty intimate, you know?”

Only able to nod as I digest the fact that our kiss will be an intimate moment in his eyes, it’s silent for a little bit before I question softly “You’re not freaking out though with us having to do this?”

He breathes out a chuckle through his nose and tilts his head to the side “Adds, come on just talk to me– what are you so worried about?”

“I just– I’ve never… I haven’t been” I stammer and he moves his head a little as he tries to fill in “You’ve never what?”

Licking my lips to give myself a moment, I take a deep breath and lay it all out there “I’m freaking out on how to bring this scene together with you because I’m living my own real life version of a Josie Grossy situation and I just–”

He immediately makes a noise and interrupts “Joise Gro– wait you… you’ve never been ki–”

“You would get that reference” I interrupt him on a grumble and stand up from the ground, taking a step away from him as he laughs under his breath and also stands up.

One look at his face _not_ asking the questions he probably wants to and I groan, lifting my arms out to my sides “Yes okay, I’ve not been fucking kissed yet. I’m 21 and the most inexperienced person ever! I’m– I’m terrified it’s going to be awful for not just the scene but for _you_ and I’m freaking out with all of this pressure.”

“Adds–” he attempts not to laugh with my rambled outburst, however, I’m on a roll and keep going “I mean jesus, this is a big moment and I don’t want it to look like the worst experience for you because it’s glaringly obvious I have no idea what I’m doing. Is that a thing people can tell?”

He shakes his head with my question and tries to answer “I don’t kn–”

“Like I’ve watched scenes where people kissing are so awkward or look completely unfun to have to kiss that person and ugh I’m going to be that unfun looking person to have to kiss–”

“Jesus, Adds–”

I groan once more and look away from him “Everyone is going to see that I have no idea what I’m doing and that you had to begrudgingly kiss me and probably had the worst time filming this with me and everyone will know I’m this–”

“Okay stop!” he bellows and succeeds in breaking me out of my freak out with a single smile when I look at him “There she is.”

I scrunch my brows together, probably looking all sorts of pathetic, as I mutter “What?”

“You should have told me…” he states matter of factly and I go to respond, however he makes a noise with a little shake of his head “I’m serious, I could have helped you get through and ease all of your nerves about this”

“Well it’s not exactly an ice breaker conversation” I grumble, crossing my arms over my chest and he thinks over that before a thought seems to come to him “But we’ve played games with everyone, drinking get to know you games and truth or dare– how did this never get brought up?”

I shrug at that, genuinely confused myself that I was never thrown into a situation where this massive confession would be brought up “No one asked me those type of questions– maybe I just give off that type of goodie goodie vibe that means I wouldn’t have good sex stories”

“You don’t have that vibe” he answers without missing a beat and I raise a brow at him “So you imagined I had some wild sex stories just under the surface?”

He blushes, actually blushes, and I think I fall a little bit more in love with him. Clearing his throat he quickly defends “Well no– but that doesn’t mean because I thought you did– it was more like I couldn’t imagine that about you”

“Well thanks, I think” I mutter quietly and he scratches his jaw “I mean that with no offense, I just– jesus christ this isn’t sounding right.”

I laugh and ease his stress over his previous response “I get it, don’t worry.”

He nods with a grateful look, taking a second before he throws his arm out towards me “So this is why you were stressing and relieved last season?”

“Yeah– I mean I want this kiss to happen between us– for Staddy…” I trail off with my slip up and lick my lips quickly “Having my first kiss be in front of that many people was just too much to wrap my head around, especially when I have no idea what to do. This time around I haven’t been as nervous in that aspect since this kiss was going to be just us in front a few people and–”

“Ugh come on Adds, your first kiss shouldn’t be for some scene” he groans out through his frustration, connecting his unwavering eyes with mine as he continues “Your first kiss should be with someone who _you_ want to kiss _you_.”

I give him a look like I know that and instead of telling him that’s exactly what’s going to happen, I instead shrug “Well I don’t have many options in that department it would seem”

Over dramatic eye roll is sent my way while he grumbles lowly “Yes you do.”

I throw my arms out to my sides, indicating the complete lack of options “Are you fine with having to kiss me?”

Dylan scoffs like I’m insane “Of course I’m more than fine with _getting_ to kiss you, Adds, for the love of–”

“Well I see no reason why you can’t be my first kiss then” I interrupt him, feeling more like myself around him now that we’ve moved on from the awkward of me having to confess this, “I’m just sorry you have to attempt to kiss someone who has no idea what they’re doing”

He lifts his arm up and indicates between us with his own nerves that I find absolutely endearing “You don’t have to know what you’re doing and I don’t mean this to sound as weird as it probably will but we– we can run through that part of the scene however many times until you’re comfortable”

I blink a few times, chewing on the inside of my cheek with that proposition and he takes my silence the wrong way and just makes an aggravated noise with himself “I said it was going to sound weird but I’m– I’m serious. I want you to be comfortable kissing me and the only way you’re going to be is to stop being nervous and the only way to stop being nervous is to do it and know what kissing me will feel like.”

Resisting the urge to just jump on the train and kiss him over and over claiming I’m still nervous, I instead start pacing through my nerves that still haven’t left “This is just making me more nervous that I’m not going to remember everything you’re saying and I’m going to fuck it all up.”

He laughs a little and offers a reassuring smile when I look over my shoulder at him “Okay well then don’t overthink it, you just have to go with it.”

“Go with what?” I question, never wavering my steps in their pacing steps heading back towards him.

He thinks about that for a moment and shrugs like it’s so simple “With the kiss and what feels right… what feels natural with– well with me in this case.”

I throw him a look like he’s not making sense and rush out my next series of questions as I walk the other direction “How am I supposed to plan to go with what feels natural when I don’t know what to expect? How do I move my lips against yours in a way that’s correct or feels and looks good? Will my nose get in the way and what the fuck do I do with my hands–”

Dylan interrupts my words as he grabs my wrist gently and turns me around to face him “Are you sure you’re okay with me being your first kiss– ever?”

He moves his eyes between mine a few times after he asks his question and I raise a brow at him “Why? Are you planning on taking me out to the bar and rectifying my little situation if I say no?”

Dylan smirks with that and walks us backwards a few steps until my back presses against one of the walls and he sets each of his hands on the wall on either side of my head “No smartass, answer my question.”

His voice was deeper with that statement and goosies immediately rush down my arms. I attempt to breathe in a steading breath as I connect my eyes with his “Dyl, I was prepared to have you kiss me tomorrow– of course I’m sure.”

He licks his lips quickly, earning my gaze to drop down to his mouth before he smiles softly and my gaze connects with his once more as he gently informs “I’m going to kiss you now, okay?”

Butterflies swarm my belly with his words and I absentmindedly lick my own lips quickly, my voice betraying me as I squeak out nervously “To practice for–”

“No” Dylan interrupts. He places his hands on the sides of my face and closes the space between us, pressing his softer than I could have ever imagined lips to mine.

My brows raise on their own accord and half a second later I close my eyes, tentatively lifting my hands up to place my palms on his chest.

He disconnects his lips from mine, however, he doesn’t move away and with my eyes still closed I feel his lips brush against mine as he murmurs barely above a whisper “Adds, _relax_.”

With my heart hammering in my chest, I make a noise and attempt to reply that _I would love to relax however you have your fucking lips against mine and I’m swooning as I try to commit every second to memory_ – though any reply I could have said gets swallowed up by him as he presses his warm lips against mine once more.

He uses his hands to guide my head slightly to the side, never breaking his lips from mine as they move perfectly with mine and I kiss him back almost like my lips have a mind of their own and know exactly what to do.

If I thought he could take my breath away before– that’s nothing compared to what he’s doing right now.

I equally feel like I can’t breathe and that I’ve never truly known what it meant to be breathing before this moment.

Umm yeah, and when he swipes his tongue against my bottom lip _and then_ against my own hesitant tongue and I feel his fingers grip into my hair a bit harder? That’s officially me being declared deceased.

I definitely understand what he meant by not overthinking and just going with what feels natural with him and how we move together. Either I really didn’t have anything to worry about or he’s just that phenomenal of a kisser– I’m going with the latter.

After what felt like minutes but in reality was probably only a few seconds, the moment is over and with one last press of his lips to mine he pulls away.

Having to take a moment to collect myself, I don’t open my eyes right away and instead run my tongue along my bottom lip and press them together.

When I open my eyes I see Dylan already looking at me, watching as his eyes move between mine quickly almost like he’s unsure of himself.

I swallow thickly, not trusting my voice to be louder than a whisper “What– um you said ‘no’ to my question before that, so um what was _that_?”

Dylan removes one of his hands from the side of my face, smiling softly as he tucks my hair behind my ear “You told me a secret of yours so it’s my turn for one– I’ve always wanted to kiss you and if I was going to be your first kiss anyways, might as well do it properly and give you a first kiss that you fucking deserve.”

Putting the second part of what he said on the back burner to swoon at later, I register the first part of what he said and draw my brows inwards “You’ve wanted to–”

“I knew you weren’t going to remember that conversation” he chuckles and I shake my head softly with my confusion “What conversation?”

“That’s a conversation for a different day” he answers vaguely and I don’t like not knowing, so I throw him a look “Dyl–”

“Adds” he matches my look and my tone and I roll my eyes, not wanting to ruin the moment that was the first kiss to end all first kisses if I were the judge, “Fine, what do you mean a kiss I deserve? Aren’t first kisses supposed to be awful and awkward, not earth shattering and–”

“Earth shattering?” he repeats with a deep smirk and I widen my eyes slightly “Hmm? No I wasn’t meaning what we– you know, just in general– I mean I don’t have anything to compare but I thought that was– jesus christ you know what I mean” I stammer out through a grumble. 

He thankfully leaves that alone, instead answering my previous question “Well not all first kisses have to be awful and you, Adds– _you_ deserved a first kiss that wasn’t linked to a scene or a tv show in any way. Just a guy who wanted to kiss the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen and have her remember it.”

***

_Dylan POV_

Adds and I are sitting down in the locker room while we wait for the cameras to set on us and my eyes drift over towards the wall to my left– also the wall where I backed her up against and kissed her the other night. A moment and fact that I’m still wrapping my mind around.

Not really able to comprehend the fact that no one had kissed her, I’m also equally floored that I got to be the one to give her her first kiss.

A kiss that even though I could feel her nerves, was still the best kiss I’ve ever had and I didn’t want it to end. But since I was only hoping to get her over the fear of the unknown and not confuse her by making out with her for an hour, I reluctantly pulled away.

We ran through the scene twice after that and she definitely seemed more at ease, probably because she’s grabbing my face instead for the scene.

Jeff walks in and snaps me out of my thoughts, asking if we’re ready. I nod and look over at Addy, seeing her throw me a questioning look which I wave off with a reassuring smile.

I scoot a little closer to her as she shifts up to kneel in front of me and the cameras start rolling as I quickly breathe in and out into the rhythm I practiced and they call action.

Adds delivers her lines easily with me and the next thing I know she sets her hands on my face gently and has me look at her murmuring her ‘look at me’ lines twice before she leans forward and presses her beyond soft lips to mine once more.

I make a surprised noise and widen my eyes like I talked about with Jeff, just knowing it’s what Stiles would do, before I close my eyes and lean into her, increasing my hold that my hand has on her waist a little more.

Feeling her lips against mine is driving me just as wild as it did the other night and I have to resist the urge of pulling her into me like _desperately_ I want to.

Addy pulls away when she’s supposed to, though it’s slow and I can feel her minty breath fan across my face. I open my eyes immediately and see that hers are still closed, a little addition we talked about having her do when we were practicing. 

She has her brows drawn in a little bit, looking both stunning and adorable like she did the other night after I first kissed her– almost like she’s savoring every second and committing it to memory.

I may not have wanted her first kiss to be for a scene, but I’m really grateful they’re getting this look on her face so I can always have it to remember exactly what she looked like after we kissed.

I breathe out the calming breath I’m supposed to and we finish the rest of the lines with us sitting on the ground before we stand up.

Feeling like something is missing from the scene and going with what just feels natural if I put myself in Stiles’ shoes– once I help her stand up, I don’t even think twice before I pull her in for a silent hug with the cameras still rolling.

The further along we get in this series and in our relationship, the easier it is to just react to these scenes as I would if it were me.

So pulling her in for a hug to convey everything I can’t put into words after she helps me work through something is exactly what I’ve done before and exactly what I know Stiles would do after what she just did for him.

Getting to portray Stiles being in love with Addy is like second nature to me since I’m head over heels in love with this girl wrapped in my arms.

***

_Dylan POV_

Addy flew over to Atlanta a few days ago to start filming the pilot for the new show and being on set in our wolf world already feels weird without her.

We have the MTV Movie Awards tonight and I’m riding in the car that’s taking me to the venue, checking my messages over and over wishing they said something different

‘last minute flights were my last hope and it’s not looking good’

That was the message I got from her this afternoon and I haven’t heard anything since I had to get ready and get in the car with Pose sitting beside me.

“She give you an update yet?” he asks and I shake my head, locking my phone before shoving it into my pocket “Not since she said it wasn’t looking good.”

He nods with that and his attention is back on his own phone since there’s not really much he can say to make this better.

She hasn’t missed the last two movie awards, this is a thing we’ve gotten to do every year and it just feels wrong in a sense to do this without her.

I don’t have much more time to think about the weird mood settling over me before we’re pulling up to the venue and preparing for the flashing lights of the paparazzi.

Pose and I get out of the car, moving with our teams towards the beginning of the press line on the red carpet.

I adjust my bow tie and look down towards my shoes, feeling a hand hit my chest twice “Jesus christ, dude what the fu–”

“She’s here” Pose announces with the biggest smile I think I’ve ever seen on his smug face and I jerk my head back, quickly looking every which way trying to find her– and then I do.

My eyes land on her standing however much distance away from me on my left and I attempt to breathe in a deep calming breath with how stunning she looks.

Adds is wearing an aqua colored skirt that sits up on her waist with this black top that criss crosses over her ribs and has these cut out on her sides.

Her hair is down and in, as she describes it, the perfect picture of summer waves hairstyle that is all Addy.

My eyes slowly move down her body and notice how her tiny legs seem to go on for days with the black heels she’s wearing.

When I look back up to her, she smiles brightly and somehow manages to run over to us as she closes the space between us.

I return her smile and wrap my arms around her waist to pick her up when she jumps into my chest. She squeals and the sound instantly makes me smile more as I laugh with her announcement “Surprise!”

Pose laughs and wraps her in a hug when I set her down, which she returns and laughs towards the look that’s apparently on my face “Don’t look at me like that, I really didn’t know until a few hours ago and even then I was basically rushing to the airport.”

“You could have told me when you landed so we could have picked you up” I counter and she rolls her big beautiful eyes, pointing towards me with a cheeky smile “And miss this face?”

My turn to roll my eyes at that and I can’t help but smile at her being here as I pull her into my side and kiss her temple.

Our teams break up our little reunion and move us towards the beginning of the carpet, having the three of us stand together for pictures.

We move Adds into the middle of Pose and I, each of us wrapping our arms behind her as my hand finds her waist easily and we smile towards the crowd of cameras shouting our names.

Pose breaks off from us as he’s directed to take his solo shots while Adds and I get a few of just us and I make a mental note to find these photos later to add to our collection.

After Adds and I each take our own solo photos that are requested we move down to the line of interviews and I thankfully get to have her in the last interview with me– which so happens to be our interview with Holland who was asked to co-host the pre-show.

“Holy crap you two look amazing tonight” Holl gushes and Addy smiles easily “So do you babe, I’m in love with your dress!”

I smile with how genuine she is, looking from her and back at Holl who thanks her and composes herself to the job she was given for the evening “So are you two excited to be presenting tonight?”

“Yes” Adds squeals earning laughs from both of us before she continues “Honestly I’ve watched these awards for years before we started working on Teen Wolf and just having been here the last two years was so much fun on its own– but presenting this year is just another thing to add to the pinch me list”

“I definitely could see that, what else is on that list– working with this guy?” I laugh with that when Holl points over towards me and Addy leans into my side “Definitely, Dyl is incredible to get to work with and my experience on the show wouldn’t be half of what it is now if he wasn’t there with me.”

Addy connects her eyes with mine when she says that and I’m overcome with indescribable emotion when I look at her. 

Holland throws us a look that the camera won’t see and I ignore it as I wrap my arm around Addy and pull her into my side “I’m the lucky one to be working with her– I say work and yet that couldn’t be further from what it feels like. We’re all just hanging out and somehow still putting this show together?” I state as a sort of question and they both laugh with me before I continue “But yeah no, Addy is– she’s blowing us all away this season and I’m so excited for everyone to see it.”

Holland nods with that, knowing exactly what I’m talking about with how filming has been going this season and not a second later I watch as she gets a little gleam in her eye before she asks the next question “Speaking of this season is there anything you can tell the viewers, anything involving say the two of you finally getting together?”

Immediately knowing she’s asking in regards to us being together and not Stiles and Addy– I laugh with her not so subtle question, my mind instantly going to the kiss we filmed last week and when I look at Addy’s blushing cheeks I know she’s thinking of the same. 

I clear my throat and nervously answer “I mean there’s not a lot we can say in regards to the season because as _you_ know we have a very strict boss but, uh, yeah you know there’s 24 episodes this season and we’re wrapping up on the first half, the first 12, in the next few weeks and it’s exciting but who knows what will happen with us– we definitely haven’t been gifted with that knowledge.”

Holland rolls her eyes playfully which Addy laughs at and shares a look with me before she chimes in thoughtfully “This has definitely been my favorite season to film and I’m even more excited for the second half– so really all we can say is we’re excited with what we’ve done so everyone who’s watching should be too.”

***

_Addy POV_

After we presented at the movie awards I said bye to the guys and I was on a red eye back to Atlanta to film the rest of the pilot for The Originals.

I’ve been watching The Vampire Diaries for the past few years, only mildly obsessed with it, and after I inwardly fangirled over getting to meet Joseph, Daniel, Claire, and Phoebe I got to see how incredible and welcoming they all are. 

The majority of my scenes so far have been with Charlie who plays Marcel. He’s already swooped in and claimed big brother status because I, as he puts it, ‘need to be protected at all costs’. I’ve only been there for a few weeks and already the set is so much fun, I think it’s going to be a great fit for me there. 

I flew back into L.A. two nights ago and slept basically all of yesterday to prepare for the final filming day I had with Dylan today. Which include our scenes in the jeep before and after we crash and then we’ll wrap in the collapsed root cellar with everyone else.

Jeff has been so supportive and was more than willing to rework the scenes for Addy to be with Stiles’ in those scenes since Dylan’s and my side filming schedules were posing a bit of a conflict.

They call cut after we run through the phone call with Scott twice and we all disperse out of the hole in the ground we were huddled together in.

Dylan reaches out and pulls me up beside him before we head in the direction of our trailers to get cleaned off.

“So you fly out the day after tomorrow?” I question over towards him, seeing him nod out of the corner of my eye “Yeah I don’t know what they mean when they say training course but I hope it’s not running.”

I laugh with the face he makes at genuinely dreading that being an option for the next week “Running in the south in the summer? No thank you.”

“Don’t jinx me!” he bellows and I snort with a little laugh “You are _literally_ playing a character who _runs_ through the damn maze, Dylio– you’re going to have to run.”

“Yeah but that’s different I can sprint for a scene– I don’t want to have to train and, like, have to jog everyday. Fuck that kind of running.”

I laugh softly with that way of thinking and nod “That’s a bit accurate, to be fair.”

There’s a silence that settles over us as we stop in the area in between our trailers and I slowly tilt from side to side “So, well I guess I’ll see you when you get back?”

“You plan on losing your phone these next couple weeks, Young?” he questions and I jerk my head back “Well no…”

He smiles with a little nod “Good. You think I’m going to be on the set of your favorite book series and not face-time you to show you around?”

I try to hide my smile with that, shrugging my shoulders as I try to play it cool “Well I mean, if you’re offering– I figured you might be swamped with your filming schedule since you’re in every scene, mister lead actor.”

Dylan shakes his head at that, hiding his smile as he drops his gaze to the ground between our feet. 

He takes a moment before he connects his eyes with mine once more “Talking to you is what gets me through most days, you really think I’d make it until July without seeing or talking to you?”

Oh man, do I have to breathe through the butterflies his words just brought on. I swallow thickly and shake my head once “Well same here, I was kind of dreading these next two months.”

He laughs, however, doesn’t get a chance to respond as I make a noise and point towards him “Oh I almost forgot– hold on”

Turning around I run into my trailer and grab what I got for him the other day before running back out the door. I immediately halt my steps though as I almost crash into Dylan since he apparently followed me “Fuck me I said to hold on”

He laughs and sets his hands on my upper arms to keep me from crashing into him “You said to hold on not to stay over there”

I make a noise that he has a point though I quickly move on as I reach forward and hand him the book “Here, for you”

Dylan drops his mouth open as he looks at the book, quickly shaking his head “What, Adds– no I can’t take yours with me”

“How do you know it’s mine?” I throw him a look and nod towards my copy of the Maze Runner in his hands when he connects his eyes with mine again “It is yours, isn’t it?”

I tilt my head to the side slightly and smile at the fact that he somehow knew it was mine “Well yeah it is and you can take it because you said you needed to read it this next week and I want you to take mine with you.”

There’s a look in his eyes that I can’t quite describe as he moves his eyes between mine. 

A few moments later he lifts the corners of his mouth into a little smile and nods once “Thank you for this, Adds– it’ll almost be like you’re there with me.”


	10. Play the Trailer

_Addy POV_

Following the directions given to the car that picked me up from the airport, we drive down the city streets of Baton Rouge where the cast is staying at a Hotel while they film.

They have built their set and are filming just outside of Baton Rouge on 18 acres of a 200 acre local farm which Dylan had informed me of when he gave me the first FaceTime tour that he could.

That was just over a month ago and on the next FaceTime call I was introduced to Thomas, Ki Hong, Will and Kaya– who took the phone from Dylan and I chatted with her for the rest of the call while the guys played video games in one of their hotel rooms.

Kaya quickly became my friend and she chats with me almost as much as Dylan since they’ve been filming.

She’s also the reason for my surprise visit to the set, claiming that _that_ good of a mate with Dylan paired with my love of the book series should mean I get to visit them on set.

So Kaya figured out what days in filming would work best, which happened to line up with a mini break I had with my Davina filming schedule, and next thing I knew I was booking a ticket and flying over here for the weekend.

The driver gives our information to the outside security and I see Kaya’s excited face bounding towards the car as soon as we park.

I laugh as I climb out “Oh my lord you’re not on a phone screen!”

She laughs and wraps her arms around me “Fuck, it’s so good to see you in person”

Grabbing my hand after I shoulder my bag, she smiles with a little wink “Come on– he’s going to lose his shit.”

We walk through the front lobby and head straight for the elevators to head up to the rooms. As soon as the doors close I look over at her “So he really has no idea?”

She laughs “Not a one, I basically only chatted with Wes about it if he would be okay with it, which he agreed instantly. Thomas knows but he’s having as much fun as I am with having to keep this secret.”

“I’m not sure how he feels about my surprise appearances though” I mutter, instantly nervous that maybe this wasn’t a good idea– though Kaya squashes that thought instantly “Ha, well based on him bringing up the other two times on his own and the smile on his face when he talked about both of them– he’s a fan of you surprising him.”

“He said that?” I question softly and she smirks “Yup,” popping the ‘p’ and everything “May I ask again why there’s not something happening between you two?”

“Oh, we’re friends– he’s my best friend– and we– we work together,” I ramble off lamely, scrunching my nose up into a small grimace almost instantly.

Kaya crosses her arms over her chest, making a little ‘hmm’ noise “Right. I fucking knew it over the phone but now I’m sure of it.”

“Sure of what exactly?” I question back towards her and she wastes no time at all to say “That you’re in love with him”

I widen my eyes and step closer towards her, flailing my hands a little “Shhh, try not to yell that would you?”

She laughs and throws me a look “He’s not going to hear us in the fucking lift, Addy and even if he could maybe he _should_.”

“I’ve seen you in person not 5 minutes and you’re already on your way to not being my bestie anymore” I grumble and she barks out a laugh, stepping up to my side and linking her arm with mine as the lift stops on our floor.

The doors open and she guides us out into the hall, heading for the rooms “Aw, come on it’s just a bit of fun– I won’t say anything. I’ll just give you sly looks from behind him whenever I’m around.”

“Great I’m so excited I came” I grumble and she hops a little, laughing with her excitement “Well I’m bloody excited!”

I return her laugh because let’s face it it’s infectious and I was never actually mad in the first place with my threats that literally held no meaning. I’ve not known her for long but I know she’s a true friend who, like everyone else, just wants me to be happy.

We stop by her room first where I’ll be staying with her and drop off my bag before we head to the room next door right as the door opens and we see Thomas.

His face breaks out into a bright smile as he leans forward and offers a quick hug “It’s lovely to finally meet you in person”

I return his hug and smile back at him “Same to you”

He winks and nods his head towards the room “Come on in”

We walk inside the room behind Thomas with Kaya walking in front of me and keeping me out of sight as she announces “You lot will not _believe_ who I found downstairs trying to come up to our floor.”

I can hear the sounds of people turning in their seats to look over this way and I move to her left, coming to stand in between her and Thomas.

“No fucking way– Adds?” I hear immediately as I step out from behind Kaya, a smile spreading across my face when I spot Dyl sitting on the couch and his shocked face.

The corners of his mouth twitch as he releases an unbelievable breath and I draw my brows inwards in a playful grimace “Surprise?”

He makes a noise and laughs as he stands up and steps over the legs of the two people sitting next to him. He closes the gap between us, wrapping his arms around my waist and picking me up off the ground “What are you– aren’t you filming– holy shit, I can’t believe you’re here!”

I wrap my arms behind his neck, chuckling with his reaction “I had a break this weekend so thought I’d come see you– is that okay?”

“Wha– is that?” he questions, setting me down so he can look at me “Of course it’s okay, Adds. This is amazing and holy shit I missed you” he wraps his arms around my shoulders and brings me into his chest once again.

I laugh and return his hug, looking over at Kaya and Thomas who are sporting the same fucking _we knew it_ looks on their faces while they look at us.

I make a noise and indicate over towards the pair “Well you should thank them because there’s no way I would have been able to pull this off on my own.”

“Wha– really?” he stammers and turns to face them as Ki Hong and Will make their way over, officially introducing themselves even though we’ve ‘met’ through the phone so this is more like a _nice to see you again but now it’s in person_ hug.

I’m introduced to the few other cast members that I hadn’t seen through one of the FaceTime calls and the rest of the evening is spent playing video games and laughing as they easily welcome me into their group.

I noticed Dylan staring at the side of my face and I laugh before looking over at him out of the corner of my eye “Why are you staring at me?”

Taking a sip from his drink he leans forward and places it back on the coffee table, smiling brightly towards me with a wink “Your accent is even stronger right now and you’re absolutely sober. It’s very apparent your new costars are not American and they’re influencing you.”

Laughing with that I shrug “I think there’s only one American on the set over there, may take a bit once we’re done filming for me to sound more like myself.”

He scoffs and sits back on the couch, slightly buzzed smile thrown my way “You still sound like you, just with a hot accent”

I snort, stifling my laugh in my shoulder as my eyes connect with his “You a little drunk there, Dylio?”

Kaya laughs on my other side as Dylan feigns being offended and slaps a hand over his chest “Slightly buzzed, blondie– and sue me I love your voice.”

***

_Dylan POV_

We walk down the red carpet press line of cameras and various interviewers as we also take pictures with the 2013 Comic Con backdrop behind us.

I stop for some pictures with Addy and Pose, the three of us laughing as we try to keep up with the direction of where our names are being shouted from.

Next we’re separated for solo quick minute long interviews with different interviewers from Clever TV.

Addy heads to the camera crew and interviewer beside me, bumping her hip into mine as we stand next to each other and I throw her a wink when she smiles over at me.

The guy who’s interviewing me says hello and introduces himself before we get under way and he jumps right in “On a scale of 1 to American Pie… how much does Stiles want to have sex?”

I hear Addy snort into a soft laugh while I laugh right along with her and answer honestly “Dude, _American Pie_ man”

“I really got that a few episodes ago,” he laughs with me appreciating his question and shrugs “Is there any chance of new developments in the relationship status for him this season?”

I breathe out a deep breath, attempting to give myself a moment to figure out an answer “You know the rest of the first half of this season everyone is really pushed to their limits with all the twists and turns to what happens. Stiles specifically goes through something where he’s really vulnerable and luckily he has incredible people, specifically an incredible person who actually helps him tremendously in that moment.”

I watch from the corner of my eye as Addy shifts back and forth on her feet having heard my answer, and instinctively I reach over and rest my hand on her lower back as I finish with the answer “But as far as a relationship status development, I mean there’s 16 episodes left before we wrap on season 3 so I have to hope that something is going to happen for him soon.”

***

_Addy POV_

The panel host for this year’s comic con panel introduces us starting with Jeff before Ty gets called out followed by my name. I walk out and Ty sets his hand on my shoulder once I sit down and pulls me into his side while Dylan gets called out, setting his hand on my shoulder as he takes the seat on my other side.

I widen my eyes and share a little can’t believe it laugh with both Ty and Dylan as we take notice of the massive crowd that’s in front of us. I think the hall we were in last year was half this size, if not more than that, and it’s just unbelievable that this many people are here right now.

Crystal walks out towards her seat and lifts her phone up to snap a photo of the crowd that’s still cheering while Holland, Hoech, Daniel, Max and Ethan all get called out and take their seats.

The crowd’s cheering dies down a little, however the host is right there to get them back “Before we get started we were given the exclusive to be allowed to announce this news in the panel today and I just have to say a massive congratulations to miss Addison Young,” Dylan and Ty both reach over and wrap their arms around me, laughing through my blushing cheeks with the attention as they slightly move me from side to side as the panel host continues “For booking the role of Davina Claire in the new CW show The Originals– the Vampire Diaries spin off that has been a hot topic for months since it was first announced in January and picked up in April!”

Everyone at the table with us and the crowd in front of us erupts in celebrating applause and I lean forward towards the mic “Holy shit– I wasn’t prepared for that, but thank you so much–”

Dylan and Ty make loud cheering noises to keep everyone going and I lift my hands up “Oh, okay–”

The audience quiets down a little bit and I’m able to be heard in the mic once more, smiling through my words “Okay stop, jeez that was incredible you guys are insanely supportive and I just– stop it”

“She’s blushing guys, keep it going!” Ty yells into his mic, earning laughs and more cheers to erupt as I jab his ribs with my elbow and try to talk over the supportive crowd, laughing a little as I smile towards the crowd “Thank you, but seriously shouldn’t we be moving on?” I try once more and the host laughs, attempting to help me out “Alright, alright– so correct me if I’m wrong, but I heard you’ve been filming the first season and the character you’re playing is complete opposite to Addy?”

I offer him a grateful smile that he was able to cease the cheering and I nod as I lean forward once more “Yeah we’ve been busy filming in Atlanta for the past few months and we’re almost done. Davina has been such a different character for me because she’s a witch,” there’s excited claps and gasps from the crowd and I smile into the mic with a little chuckle “Exactly what I’m saying, um, so I’ve been learning a new language of sorts and it’s a lot darker in the sense compared to what I actually have participated with on Teen Wolf. It’s been different and so much fun to bring together, I’m really excited for everyone to see the show in general.”

“We’re so _freaking_ proud of her and excited to see her absolutely blow everyone away with this new spooky witchy role” Ty shouts into the mic and everyone chimes in with their agreement whistles and hollers, successfully making my cheeks redden even more.

I laugh softly and smile at him in thanks, looking up at the panel host as he waves his arm to get our attention “Well now I am congratulating you, patting you on the back from over here and everything, but I _have_ to know what that means for my dear sweet Addy McCall because I may not survive if you’re going to leave or be in the show less.”

Thankfully I’m not in the hot seat with that question and Jeff comes to my rescue, laughing a little as he replies “Addy and I talked about this new role a lot before she even went on the audition. Our film schedule is hectic, however, there’s room to work things around… so Addy’s future in the show will never be decided based on any other roles she may be given.”

“I mean, that sounds incredibly vague and cryptic” the panel host grumbles, earning laughs throughout the room before Jeff shrugs with a deep smirk “I have to keep my cards close and keep everyone on their toes.”

“Yeah including us!” Hoech shouts and Holland laughs as she chimes in “Right you think any of us are safe?”

“We don’t even know what’s happening in the 3b half yet…” Ty trails off and I nod as Dylan quips through a chuckle “We literally know nothing minus the first two episodes”

I laugh and look down the table while I announce “Jeff loves suspense and no one knowing what’s coming.”

“Yeah even I don’t know what’s coming half the time” Jeff admits with a laugh and I make a face as I chuckle into the mic “See how reassured and comforted we are by that?” 

Dylan snorts beside me, bumping his shoulder into mine while everyone laughs and the panel host moves us on to talk about Ty and his tattoo having to be written into the show before he’s asked about his True Alpha potential.

“Another big question that has been looming over this whole season and even since last season for one of you, as Stiles so perfectly put it with his ‘You’re something’ line– _What_ are Addy and Lydia?”

Holland laughs and looks down the table at me before she leans forward to answer first “Honestly Lydia is just grateful to even know that she’s on a werewolf show at this point so whatever she’s turning into won’t be any more shocking than that.”

I share a chuckle with her answer before I try to be just as vague “Addy definitely has had some help from the supernatural as she’s been helping Stiles figure out everything that’s happening, especially at the motel– but as far as what kind of supernatural help, I’m not sure.”

The host rolls his eyes dramatically before he waves his arms towards us “Well fine then, let’s talk a little bit about that because we saw Stiles literally try _everything_ he could to figure out what they are– and then Addy had the clue on her arm which led them to find Deaton and I just– _Jeff,_ when are we going to find out what they are and are they the same thing because it seems different, yet also the same?”

“Uh, episode 9” Jeff answers immediately and we’re all a little taken aback at the fact that he actually answered that specifically, proven further as Ty says “Oh wow”

Jeff smiles and nods over towards us as he elaborates “And I will say Addy and Lydia are the same thing because we have multiple werewolves so why wouldn’t we have multiple of this other figure we’re bringing in, however Addy is a little bit different and why these last few episodes she’s been figuring things out differently than Lydia.”

“The episode title is a clue as well,” I murmur into the mic earning the host to push further “And the name of the episode is?”

I look over towards Jeff who smirks and looks up at the host with his answer “The name of the episode is actually an homage to Hitchcock called The Girl Who Knew Too Much based on the movie The Man Who Knew Too Much.”

“You guys remember Hitchcock” Hoech asks the audience and there’s a smattering of replies before the host continues “I’ve got to say I loved the dynamic between Stiles and Addy last season and their sudo detective agency as they solved the mystery with the Kanima” I smile brightly and lean to my right, setting my hand on Dylan’s arm that’s resting on the table while he smiles and leans the side of his head against mine “And now this season they’re at it again with figuring out the different sacrifice categories and I absolutely _love_ how they really took down Motel California in a big way”

We nod with that as I answer and sit back up straight “We tried” while Dylan chimes in with a loud “Yeah!”

“Speaking of Motel California– I would be remiss if I didn’t take a minute to commend Dylan’s performance in that final scene of Motel California it was _in-credible_.”

Everyone cheers loudly, including everyone at the table and Dylan looks around, his eyes connecting with mine which earns him to jerk his head back a little.

“Oh my god stop” he mutters and drops his head down to rest his forehead on the table. I laugh to myself and reach over, setting my hand on his back as I console him in his embarrassed time of need.

He sits up again, setting his hand on my arm as the panel host asks “Dylan what do you like about what that scene meant for Stiles?”

“For Stiles the character?” he attempts to clarify before exactly what he said registers and he scoffs “Ah, uh I dunno– apft– what a stupid… my god get me– get me off the panel”

There’s a chorus of laughs erupting from around the room and I rest my elbow on the table to cover my mouth with my hand.

Dylan notices me trying not to laugh more at the situation and he throws me a look as he reaches over under the table to squeeze just above my knee– also known as where I’m the most ticklish and I make a surprised quiet yelp as I jerk to the side.

I hear Ty snort and cover his mouth with his hands as he also sets his elbows on the table at the same time that Jeff reiterates “The scene between you, Scott, and Addy that emotional moment”

Dylan clears his face and nods “Yeah I guess I always answer it as myself because it was such a Dylan, Tyler, Addy moment, kind of, first for us you know– it was almost like the characters came second there and that was almost like the biggest thing we’ve had to do as actors.”

Someone shouts “You’re hot!” before anyone can really register his answer and we all look towards the right side of the audience as he stammers “Im sorry uh what?– We’re talking about something sweet here”

A bunch of voices try talking and the most we can decipher is “You are” before we hear “We love you” and Hoech laughs while he tries to bring us back “You were saying” at the same time Holland addresses the audience “Ah you guys are like a big hallmark card.”

Dylan laughs nervously and drops his head forward a bit, shaking it as he admits “I don’t even know what I was talking about.”

Ty laughs loudly and leans into his mic as he bellows “He lost his train of thought guys, stop complimenting him!”

“Seriously it’s too much” Dylan mocks being on the verge of a breakdown, earning more laughs from us.

“We love you, Dylan!” someone shouts loudly and he waits a second before he responds “I love you, too.”

Dylan looks over at Ty and I and makes a noise, circling back to where he was before he was interrupted “You know, we’ve been working together for years now but it’s mostly been laughs with a few serious moments, nothing that heart wrenching though. We did that scene in one take, you know, Adds and Pose– they were phenomenal and kept me in the head space to just talk to him, reminding him we’re in this together and we both need him because that’s absolutely true to our actual relationships with each other not in the show world.”

“Well said, man” Ty chimes in and I nod with my agreement, resting my hands under my chin as I smile over at Dyl, getting a wink and shy smile thrown my way in response.

The panel host taps his hands on the podium and we all look over to him once more “You know in the beginning of this season when the sacrifices were going on… Stiles was the one to put together that virgins were being sacrificed and he was _very concerned_ about his safety _and a certain someone else’s_ in the world of Beacon Hills–” he connects his eyes with my wide ones and immediately blushing cheeks and he laughs as he adds a little shrug “I mean I said it last year and I’ll say it again now that the recently nominated Teen Choice TV Chemistry and Scene stealers themselves _could be in danger_! I just, I feel like we’re not addressing the fact that someone needs to let those two just hook up already– _immediately_ actually, as in these next four episodes kind of immediately.”

The audience erupts in cheers and claps with his words, even Ty stands up and claps dramatically with that.

Dylan vehemently nodding his head yes gains my attention and I snort with the face he’s making. I smile and shake my head at him, chuckling softly as he shrugs towards his mic “It’ll happen one day– you guys just need to pester Jeff more than we already do.”

“Hey I’m not the only one who thought this needed to be a painful, taking forever kind of process” Jeff laughs through his statement and I throw him a look, pointing across the table at him “Hey man, I just gave a suggestion don’t pin this all on me.”

“Well maybe I liked your suggestion” Jeff phrases that as a sort of question and Dylan dramatically sucks in a _loud_ deep breath, pointing between me and Jeff as he makes a noise and exclaims “My god was that _a hint_? Because with what I think I know, that could most _definitely_ have been a hint!”

At this point I’m laughing behind my hand as Jeff looks between Dylan and I with narrowed eyes as he tries not to smile.

Ty is laughing beside me and the panel host is hanging on our every word as I hear Hoech chime in “Tell us, we’re dying here!”

Jeff ultimately shakes his head “You don’t know anything.”

There’s groans of disapproval from everyone around us, especially the audience, and I laugh as I drop my head forward, resting my forehead on my arms that are crossed on the table in front of me.

Though I lift my head a second later as the panel host makes a noise and questions further “I feel like there was so much we just missed but my takeaway is that Addy knows at least a hint of something?”

Dylan smirks at me and I roll my eyes at him, jabbing him in his side with my fingers which earns him to release a little yelp as I lean towards the mic “Staddy is incredibly special to me and I want them together. I, however, want them being together to be done at the right time so there’s no chance of something coming between them. I want them to be endgame and that’s more or less what I reiterated to Jeff in season 1.”

I look over my shoulder at Dylan seeing him smile and wrap his arm around my back, pulling me into his side to show he completely agrees.

The audience chimes in with their own agreements, clapping with my words as Jeff talks over the noise of the room “Addy and I have talked in great detail about this and I promise we will not let anyone down– I still won’t say when it’s happening though.”

“You said _when it’s happening_!” The panel host shouts and we all laugh with his mini fangirl moment with that tiny confirmation.

The host thankfully moves on to Crystal and brings up Allison’s journey this season since the darkness she was in last season and Crystal answers about Allison’s mom and thanks Jeff for giving her character such range this season.

We talk about Scott and Allison having a friendship even though they’re not together and how important that is to show before Max and Charlie answer questions about what it’s like to work together on this project and others. Answering how they actually moved in together before they started filming this season and how great it is to have that constant ally and best friend there as they experience everything together.

Jeff nods along and chimes in about being a twin himself and makes a terrible joke about how now one of them is inside the other, referencing their conjoined alpha-ness and the reactions are about what you would think as we all cringe and laugh with him.

Jeff however thinks it’s hilarious and Ty laughs “He’s so proud of that joke, look at him I’ve never seen him laugh like this.”

My shoulders shake with my silent laugh as I cover my face with my hand and hear Jeff snort through his laughter. 

A few seconds later he clears his throat and brings it back to the serious side of the conversation, lifting his hands up off the table “No but really having your best friend beside you all the time is the perfect way I can describe growing up with my brother, so that’s honestly really what I wanted to bring to Scott and Addy’s relationship.”

The host points over towards Ty and I “Thank you for that segway because I was going to say when I’m watching the show, even though they look nothing alike, they– I’ve always gotten the sense that they are siblings. Like I don’t even question that fact in the slightest and that’s not always the case when you’re watching people who aren’t related playing characters who are– and I just think that’s a tribute to the two of you and the real life relationship you’re bringing into the scenes.”

Ty smiles with that and leans closer towards me, wrapping me in a side hug for a moment as we nod through the claps of agreement throughout the room.

When the sound dies down a bit, Ty leans forward towards his mic “You know for me personally there hasn’t been a day where I have to remind myself that we need to play siblings. Addy is the easiest person to get to work with and I say that knowing everyone on the other side of us is hearing me” everyone laughs and I can already feel myself get choked up as he continues “But truly, she’s such a hard working person and her professional presence on set is just insane. Especially this season in the episodes you guys haven’t seen yet, she– I mean jesus I’m getting choked up just thinking about one scene in particular,” he clears his throat and I rest my hands on the side of my cheek while I look at him “We obviously aren’t twins in real life but I feel the same way about her– she instantly became one of my best friends the day I met her. I only had brothers growing up and I truly feel like I gained a sister three years ago,” I smile through the tears he’s quickly causing to invade my eyes, nodding with him as he laughs and pulls me into his side again “And I tell her all the time she’s stuck with me for fucking life because of that.”

I rest the side of my head on his shoulder, giving myself a moment through the cheers from the crowd and table before I clear my throat “I’m an only child so, I mean I’ve told Ty this before but, growing up I had no idea what I was missing out on– but being here on set with him I finally get what all the hype is to have a sibling that’s your best friend. He’s the best, I mean literally everyone at this table has made being a part of this show the most amazing experience but Ty really has helped me be comfortable and he’s that protective older sibling I know is always looking out for me. It makes the McCall twin scenes that much easier to pull off in the least amount of time because he’s the brother I never got to have– so it’s incredible to hear that we’re portraying that real of a bond to you guys watching.”

Ty dramatically wipes his eyes muttering “I love you” before he kisses my temple and I respond through my chuckle “I love you too.”

“That’s so sweet” the panel host smiles between us before Jeff leans forward “I just have to add that we really did get lucky with these two and how quickly they were believable as twins– just one example of their great dynamic is half the lines that they’ve said at the same time throughout the seasons? That’s been _all_ them, we didn’t plan any of them besides I think one this season?”

“Really?” the host asks and there’s a smattering of incredulous agreements from the table around us while Ty and I laugh and Dylan shouts over the audience’s laughter “Yeah it’s freaky that they can do it!”

The panel host claps along with everyone else, subtly signaling to Jeff if we want to announce any exciting news about next season– which we haven’t heard about yet since we’re technically working on the next season even though it’s still the third season.

So Jeff shakes his head and instead announces the start of 3b which is airing the first week of January.

The audience celebrates with more cheers and claps with that news for a few seconds before the panel host announces the next bit of news “But before we get ahead of ourselves there’s still a handful of episodes left in 3a to experience. So MTV and the cast of Teen Wolf wanted to give you a sneak peak of everything that is coming up in the remainder of season 3a so take a look…”

The lights dim in the room and the projector screen behind us begins to play the trailer that was put together with clips of the last four episodes.

We turn in our seats to get a look at the screen behind us, and even I admit to getting pumped up with the trailer and everything they’re showing.

We had seen a rough cut of how it was going to look a few days ago, however this version is even better.

About midway through the trailer though– my eyes widen and my jaw drops as I watch the scene of Dylan and I in the locker room, my hands on his face before my lips are on his and the gasps of complete yet excited shock sound loudly throughout the _entire_ room.

I spare a glance over at Dylan out of the corner of my eyes and see his eyes widen, brows raised, sharing in my silent _how do we avoid those questions_ look.

The trailer ends soon after our kiss is announced to the world and the lights come back on in the loud murmur filled room while we all turn back in our seats to face the audience again. 

Feeling everyone’s eyes on us, I try not to bust out laughing with this shocking revelation since in the trailer we originally saw, it did _not_ have us kissing.

Ty hits my shoulder with his and I set my elbows on the table, resting my hands under my chin as I prepare to cover my blushing cheeks with whatever happens next.

The panel hosts wastes no time in shouting into his mic “Okay I’m sorry, there’s _sooo many things_ to talk about but my heart just flew out of my chest and is halfway to New York from pure happiness and _I need to talk about Stiles and Addy kissing immeeeeediately_!”

The crowd answers with even louder cheers than before as I feel the table shake with the hands of everyone besides Dylan and I hitting it, laughing because they know how embarrassed I am to be addressing this.

I laugh and rest the side of my head in my hand, looking at Dylan who was already looking at me and trying not to laugh.

I make a face and playfully shove his shoulder lightly with my free hand, earning him to laugh as he reaches over and grabs my hand in his.

He drops our hands to his thigh and squeezes twice waiting for my three squeezes back before he smiles brightly and leans towards the microphone, raising his free hand to point towards the audience “That’s right! That was _most definitely_ a thing that happened!”

His reaction causes me to laugh even more, slowly replacing the nerves as his reaction calms my racing heart.

I spare a glance to the crowd in front of us, sliding my hand from the side of my face to rest under my chin once more.

Jeff gains my attention though as he leans forward “Well so Addy you’re blushing and you know how much I want to push this and embarrass you further– what is it like to kiss _the_ Dylan O’Brien?”

“Jesus christ, Jeff” I mutter through the excited cheers from his question, my mic of course picking it up, as I sit back in my seat and hear the audience laugh more.

I try not to laugh as I look over at him, shaking my head at him laughing. My eyes move over towards Ty, seeing him smirk while he keeps looking at me and questions further “Yeah, does he have soft lips?”

I lean forward, setting my elbow on the table and resting my cheek in my hand as I look from him and over towards Dylan who is failing at not laughing.

“To be fair they look super soft” Hoech chimes in and I playfully glare down at him while the audience laughs and murmurs their agreements.

I make a noise and remove my hand from my cheek, laying it on the table as I grumble into the mic “You’re all evil and yes he does, it was not a bad time at all.”

Dylan throws his arms up into the air in celebration with my words causing me to laugh and shake my head softly at him and his theatrics.

Not a second later does he smack his hands on the table a few times, much in the same way he did in the second episode of 3a, and I jerk to the side with the noise, smiling at his excited smile on his face as he leans forward “I just have to say Addy has incredible lips to kiss and I had a _great_ time.”

“Sweet fucking christ” I grumble lowly and lift my hands up, keeping my elbows on the table as I slap my hands over my face with the new round of embarrassment. Though I’m equally loving the fact that he really seemed to have meant that.

I can literally make out everyone’s laughs at the table with us over the cheers and laughter coming from the audience and I mentally flip them all off.

Through my own silent chuckles I turn my head to the side and barely remove one hand from my face to look at Dyl, silently asking him _why_. To which he responds with a wink and shrug, leaning forward to wrap his arm around my back while he murmurs close to my ear “I’m sorry but I couldn’t lie.”

“I’ll tell you the kiss isn’t _just_ a kiss” Jeff interrupts our little moment and we turn to look at him as I place my arms back onto the table in front of me.

“I’m sorry Jeff, say that again?” the panel host repeats, making the audience quiet down. 

Jeff leans closer to his mic and reiterates “Their kiss isn’t _just_ a kiss.”

I quickly raise my brows once, looking towards the audience with a little smirk of my own– though Ty completely turns the tables as he bellows “It’s also sex!”

Dylan barks out a laugh while my eyes widen immediately, moving my lips between my teeth as I silently laugh and shake my head slowly at Ty.

“It quickly turns into us having sex” Dylan goes on further and I lift my arm slightly off the table as I look over towards him quickly “Holy shit”

He laughs more and quickly rushes out “I’m kidding! I’m totally kidding we do not have sex in the locker room and we do not condone that happening at school _ever_ ”

At the look I throw him, drawing my brows inwards in my silent _why was that necessary_ , he laughs more and lifts his hands up off the table, muttering “Why am I still talking about us hav–” at the same time as I reply through my own laugh “Stop talking about us having sex.”

***

_Addy POV_

First night shoot of 3b and I’m watching the third half of the dream sequence that Dylan is filming first for the premiere episode.

He’s walking out into the clearing set up to look like the woods of the preserve and the lights come on, surrounding him in a circle of bright light.

Watching on the screen in front of me, I bring my knees up to my face and rest my feet on the edge of the chair.

The camera pans in close on his face and he talks right into the screen “It’s just a dream– wake up Stiles.”

My fingers are covering my mouth and I can feel myself furrowing my brows deeper as he continues to yell for himself to wake up, hitting the sides of his head over and over.

I have chills from the way he delivered those lines and once they call cut I continue to look at him through the screen.

He seems to take a moment to himself before he walks away, heading right over towards where I’m sitting. Though he obviously wasn’t expecting to see me as his steps falter a bit and he takes half a step backwards “I didn’t know you were gonna– were you watching that?”

I point towards the screen in front of me like it’s obvious, though I still answer “Yeah– um, I was. I got done in makeup and wardrobe quickly since there’s not much to me for this scene and I just sat down to wait.”

He seems nervous almost and I make a noise “Was that not– would you prefer I not have been?”

“No,” he answers quickly and takes a step towards me, clearing his throat as he elaborates “No of course I want you here, I just– how was it? Was it okay or how you imagined it when you read the script?”

“Dyl,” I murmur, waiting until he connects his eyes with mine before I soften my face and nod towards the screen “That was incredible and on a whole different level than what I imagined. It was chilling and absolutely terrifying, I felt like I got punched in the gut when you were yelling to wake up. Plus–” I lift my arm up in between us “Goosies, man– you gave me straight up goosies through the whole scene.”

“Thanks, Adds” he murmurs with a shy smile that brings a bigger smile to my face– I like making him blush.

Clearing my throat, I throw him a smirk and lift a shoulder in a little shrug “I think you’re going to completely smash losing your mind this season.”

–

_Dylan POV_

Once I grabbed some water I was in desperate need of after the scream session, I make my way back over towards where Addy was sitting, smiling to myself that she used her free time to watch me film a scene.

She stands up from her chair and my mouth immediately goes dry seeing her in one of _my_ shirts. It’s massive on her and the bottom goes down to her mid thigh while the collar hangs off one of her delicate shoulders.

My eyes move around every part of her and I’ve completely lost the ability to breathe… so I point instead, my voice betraying me when I attempt to ask “Is that one of mine?”

She smiles and holds her arms out to her sides, looking down at the shirt in question “Yeah I think you’re supposed to wear it in an episode or two– I like the palm trees right here”

She places a hand over her chest where the palm tree pocket is and I definitely don’t remember if I need to tell my lungs to move or if they’re supposed to do that little trick on their own. My brows raise probably higher than I need them to as I lick my lips quickly and nod a few times “Oh”

“Don’t worry wardrobe said they’re gonna wash it after we film” she states with her soft laugh, obviously catching on to my weird response to her in my shirt, though I don’t miss a beat with my reply “Do they have to?”

She looks at me for a second, smiling with a little shake of her head wondering if she heard me right “What?”

I shrug, lifting one arm up to scratch behind my head as I try to play it cool and not actually let it be known I’m mildly obsessed with her intoxicating coconut and all Adds smell “I’m just saying it’s not like we’re going to be doing much, just filming in the bed… plus you always smell like summer– like coconuts and it’s nice.”

She smiles a shy smile that brings a smile to my face as she absentmindedly lifts her arm up to slide her fingers through her hair above her ear “I don’t think anyone has ever commented on that fact before. It’s my shampoo and conditioner– it’s my favorite smell and actually works well with my hair so if it’s ever discontinued I will cry.”

I laugh with that, nodding my head to the side as I offer “You could always become a hoarder for those two things. You know, stock piling it up in a closet at your house.”

She adorably widens her eyes causing me to chuckle as she admits “That’s genius.”

I snort with a little shrug as I point towards myself “Told ya, not just a pretty face my friend.”

“Yeah so humble too,” she laughs and pokes my side with her tiny ass little fingers, causing me to jerk to the side away from her with a yelp.

I playfully roll my eyes at her, though in the next second my eyes travel down her bare legs again and I lose all rational thought as I point towards her “I’m sorry if this… I just– are you wearing anything under that because–”

Addy interrupts my words as she quickly pulls up the shirt to her stomach and reveals the small shorts she’s wearing “Yes, I’m wearing these super comfy yoga shorts I just bought– why wouldn’t I?”

“No uh–” I clear my throat, smiling through my embarrassment and disappointment “No reason. I just wanted you to– you know, just want you to be comfortable and I wasn’t aware of the proper outfit attire for this type of scene.”

“Are you okay?” she asks and I nod quickly “Yes– yeah of course, just uh– trying to get”

“Back into the scene, right I’m sorry” she fills in and I make a noise to correct her, however, Jeff walks over and interrupts “Hey guys, we’ll have you head over now”

We follow his direction and walk into the set of Stiles’ room, my heart beating right out of my chest as we head for the bed. I won’t be any closer to her than I have before when we fell asleep on the couch and I woke up with her in my arms… but this– this feels more intimate.

I swallow thickly, momentarily wondering how many more moments like this I can take before I take a chance and probably ruin everything with her.

Addy snaps me out of my thoughts when she climbs into bed first, heading over to the other side up against the wall.

I hold up the blankets for her to get situated, averting my eyes so I don’t pass out when she lifts my shirt out from under her and I see her stomach again.

She quickly gathers her hair into one hand and lays back against the pillows before I climb in after her and lay down..

My body feels on edge, knowing she’s laying beside me in the same fucking bed and looking incredible with her no makeup and sleep tousled hair.

I feel her shift around beside me and I look over at her, raising my brows with my questioning gaze “Whatcha doing?”

“Just trying to figure out the best way to lay with you for you to sit up quickly” she answers and lays on her side, placing her hands under her head as she faces me.

I feel my lips twitch while I lift my arm up and place my hand behind my head, looking over towards her more while I offer “How we’re laying probably works?”

She smiles a little, shifting into the pillow more “True just feels very old fashioned of us.”

I turn on my side with that, mirroring how she’s laying and placing my hands under my head as I face her “You want to cuddle with me, Blondie?”

She throws me a look that I try not to laugh at “With the smolder and everything,” she playfully rolls her eyes “You know, you portray Rider perfectly– are you aware of that?”

“Because of my dashing good looks?” I quip and she laughs “Yes, exactly. Has absolutely nothing to do with your arrogant tendencies.”

I make a pft noise, throwing her a smirk as I lay back on my back “Well I want to be comfy while we wait for them to set up, so c’mere” I mutter and lift my arm up, indicating with my hand for her to scoot over and lay her head on my chest.

She rolls her eyes at me, however, she doesn’t argue and scoots over in the small space between us.

She easily cuddles into my side and just as I wrap my arm behind her back I immediately gasp with a jerk of my body when legit ice cubes get thrown on my shins “What the fuck was that?”

“Oh, sorry I probably should have put socks on” she states and I scoff, not believing those could have been appendages attached to a human body “Those are your _feet_ , Adds– it’s July, how are you that cold?”

She lifts her head off my chest, sheepishly connecting her eyes with mine “It’s night time?”

I move my lips between my teeth, laughing a little “I mean fair enough but holy shit, here–” I lift my legs up, grateful for the barrier even if the pajama pants on my legs are thin, and have her put her feet in between my legs and the bed “There, get those fuckers warm.”

“I don’t want to make you cold and–”

I squeeze my arm around her a little more, interrupting her words as I push my head back into the pillow “Adds, accept the heat of my legs since I’m wearing pants and willing to share it with you.”

She snorts and I smile up to the ceiling as she burrows into my side more, completely fitting herself around me and leaving me with zero complaints.

My grip around her tightens while we both settle back into the bed and I’ve never been more comfortable than when I get to hold her like this. She just fits and I wish more than anything I could do this every day. How does one go about telling their best friend they’re in love with them?

I’m sure it’s easier than I’m making it out to be, however, I don’t want to lose this– lose this ease of being comfortable with her, and that’s what telling her could ruin if she doesn’t feel the same way about me. There’s moments where I absolutely think maybe she feels the same, but then there’s other times when I just don’t know if I could be more than a friend to her.

It’s exhausting to think about, which paired with how comfortable I am at this moment, I feel myself drifting– which is apparent with the noise I make when Jeff walks over to tell us they’re all set.

Looking down at Addy, I laugh quietly to myself as I move her hair out of her face and gently nudge her “Adds, you awake?”

She makes a noise of confirmation before she slowly lifts her head and rests her chin on my chest. Barely squinting her eyes open to connect with mine “So are you Joey or Ross, because cuddling with you instantly makes me fall asleep.”

***

_Addy POV_

“All right Addy, you’re going to stand on this–” Nick, the stunt coordinator, informs, pointing to the metal animal trap on the ground that we stop our steps in front of.

“This looks real” I remark a little nervously and he chuckles through his response “That’s good because it is.”

I widen my eyes and he laughs “It won’t go off though. It’s locked into place and nothing stepping on it or touching it would remotely make it go off.”

“Right…” I trail off, kneeling beside the scary looking device.

Dylan and Jeff crouch down on my other side “Here, look right there… see this?” at my nod Nick continues “This is locked through both sides all the way under the bottom of the pedal and is what will prevent the teeth, which are fake, from snapping closed when pressure is applied to the pedal.”

“See” Nick states and pushes down onto the pedal with his foot, no fear at all that it’s going to go off and I nod “Well all right then.”

We all stand up and Jeff touches my shoulder reassuringly as he moves to walk over by the cameras that are setting up.

Nick claps his hands together and indicates between Dyl and I “Now what we need to choreograph is you jumping off the plate and having Dylan catch you, so step up here,” he points and turns to his right “And Dylan you stand here”

We move to where Nick had indicated for us while Jeff stands where the camera will be and points between us “That camera is going to be a wide shot that first moment that you jump, Addy, and then these cameras here will be closer in on your faces.”

We nod with everything he said before he moves to talk with the director and Nick stands in the middle of the small space between Dylan and I “Okay I just want to see what kind of range you have with just jumping from where you’re standing towards his chest, so let’s start with that.”

“Great, no pressure” I mumble and bounce on my feet, playfully rolling my eyes at the smirk Dyl throws my way.

Nick chuckles and takes a step away from us “Ready?”

Dylan nods and holds his arms out to his sides while I lick my lips quickly and push off from my feet as hard as I can as I jump into his chest, setting my hands on his shoulders.

His arms wrap around my waist immediately and Nick taps my foot with his own “Okay that was actually really good with not having anything facilitating your leap. We just need your legs to snap up behind you since you are escaping harm’s way.”

“Oh, right” I snap them up as instructed and feel Dyl’s chest shake in his silent laughter “Delayed reaction on point, munchkin”

I throw him a look as he sets me down and Nick has us run through it this time with me putting my hand in Dylan’s to use as leverage to push off from.

Hand in his, I feel him increase his hold around mine as I push up from my feet and use his hand to optimize propelling me higher up on his chest with our eyes level. My arms wrap behind his neck while his arms wrap around my lower _lower_ hips, which is borderline around the top of my ass basically.

Being this close to his face and feeling his strong arms wrapped around me has me releasing a shaky breath as my eyes move in between his quickly.

“I like how that looks a lot more” Jeff chimes in and snaps me out of my inner thoughts as he further instructs “So run through it again and pause a little longer before you set her down.”

We acknowledge his instructions and I hear Dylan clear his throat before he gently sets me down in front of him.

My hands slowly fall from his shoulders and down his chest while we get set up to run through it one more time.

***

_Dylan POV_

I stifle a yawn with my hand and lean back on the couch in Addy’s trailer, waiting for her to finish changing into her quote ‘comfy lounge clothes’ so we can run lines for the next episode. 

Once she makes her way over to me my eyes lift up from her bag she packed earlier with her essentials to be gone for the next week and half while they wrap up her scenes in the first season “So you had died but now you’re being resurrected?”

She laughs and sits down beside me “Yes and because I was using my magic against witches for the vampires the ancestors are pretty pissed about it and took it away. Then I get my magic back and make it my mission to take down Klaus– should be fun to film though.” 

I laugh at the bright smile on her face “That sounds intense.”

Addy laughs and reaches forward for her script “It’s definitely escalated since the beginning of the show, she doesn’t know who to trust because it just seems like everyone uses her for her power. She’s getting stronger though, thinking for herself and I’m loving how everything plays out.”

“So once you film this and get back, you’re– you’re back until we’re done with this season right?” I question hesitantly and she makes a face as she mentally goes through the schedule “Yes?”

I snort and she throws me a helpless face “I’m pretty sure that’s the plan but we’ll see how filming goes over this week. Luckily my scenes are all pretty cut and dry, there’s not much to them… so unless something goes wrong in the schedule I should be wrapped this week.”

I chuckle and nod with her words, slowly looking back up to connect my gaze with hers “It’s just weird without you being here with– with us, everyday.”

“I won’t be gone for long though, not like the two months basically last time– you’re hardly going to notice I’m not here,” she states, having absolutely no clue apparently how untrue those words are, smiling as she sits back on the couch.

I lick my lips quickly, offering a small shake of my head “Yeah I will, Adds. I’m…” I trail off and she looks over towards me as I clear my throat “I’m going to miss you, Blondie.”

There wasn’t much of a space between us with how close we’re sitting on the couch but she still scoots a bit closer, easily laying the side of her head on my shoulder.

In return I lay the side of my head on top of hers, breathing her in while she wraps her hand around my upper arm, her tiny voice sending shivers down my arms “I’m going to miss you more, Rider.”


	11. Quiet on Set

_Addy POV_

I got back to L.A. last night from finally wrapping up the first season in Atlanta and I actually was able to get a decent amount of sleep– which is good because we have all the daytime scenes of the next episode to film today.

“Our little witch is back! Holy crap I have missed you” Crystal announces, making me jump a little in my surprise before I instantly smile as she bounds over to me in the classroom we’re filming her window escape from in a few minutes.

She wraps me in a hug and I chuckle softly as I wrap my arms around her “Same, how has everything been since I was gone?”

She opens her mouth to reply, making a little noise before she draws her brows inwards “Well that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about”

“Uh-oh what happened?” I question, crossing my arms over my front as concern quickly rushes over me, though she shakes her head immediately “Nothing happened per se… I just uh– I need to have a little chat with you and Holl, tonight? Are you free?”

“We’re filming until ten I think–” I trail off, making a face as I mentally go over the filming schedule I hastily looked at before heading over to set earlier.

Crystal smiles brightly and sets her hands on my arm “Perfect, come to my trailer after you’re done and we’ll have snacks ready”

I nod with her request, taking a moment before asking softly “Crys, what’s going on?”

“Just–” she increases her hold on me and connects her gaze with mine “I just need to tell you tonight okay? I need you both there.”

Without missing a beat I return her smile, nodding once “Yes, of course. I’ll be there, babe.”

–

Once I get done screaming in the middle of the street, which thankfully I was able to master a whisper scream that they will be able to edit over with my scream recording, we officially can wrap on this episode.

Ty turns to me and laughs “See I told you making a half scream is the way to go–”

“Even if the half scream makes you sound like a dying gerbil” Dyl snorts and I playfully glare at him, offering a humorless laugh “Ha– well I want it to look as believable as possible and practicing in the mirror, my throat was not convincing enough that I was screaming when I tried the Hoech method– so dying gerbil is where I’m at right now.”

They both laugh with that, causing me to as well before I pull out my phone and make a little noise “Oh crap it’s almost ten, I need to walk back across set”

“What’s going on at ten?” Dyl questions while I pocket my phone and share a look with both of them, “Crystal wanted to meet up with me and Holl– I don’t know what about though, just said she needed to talk to us.”

“Is she okay?” Ty questions and I shrug “I didn’t get the feeling she was upset, more like nervous? Maybe just anxious to share something.”

“Well keep us posted…” Ty trails off and I smirk at him “If I’m allowed to, I will.”

Ty jerks his head back a little with his confusion “Allowed to– what does that mean?”

“It’s girl code, bro– come on,” Dylan chuckles and pushes Ty’s shoulder on his way to wrap me in a hug “Night, Blondie.”

I wrap my arms around his middle, chuckling into his chest “Night, Eugene.”

He pulls back, raising one of his brows as he connects his eyes with mine “So I’m Eugene now, huh?”

“Yeah, when you’re sweet your Eugene side comes out,” I murmur and he smiles, throwing me a wink as he steps away from me and nods his head for us to follow after Ty “I’ll take it– come on let’s get you back to the trailers.”

Once we get back to the other side of the lot the guys offer me quick hugs before they leave on their way to get some food.

I walk up to Crystal’s trailer and knock on the open door while I climb up the rest of the steps “Hey”

Crystal smiles when I walk inside the doorway and sets her phone down “Oh perfect, Holland just said she’s walking over now.”

She hands me a Dr. Pepper and I smile hesitantly, looking from her to the beverage in my hand “Damn this is serious”

“Why do you say that” she questions with a little laugh and I throw her an incredulous look as I slightly lift the drink up “You’re always yelling at me for drinking this and now you’re _giving_ me one– with no speech on how my organs are plotting my death by slowly dying with every sip.”

“I don’t say that every time…” she trails off with a little grimace and I scoff lightly “I love you, but you do.”

“I just want you to drink healthier options _some_ of the time” she shrugs and I quickly defend “I drink plenty of healthy crap a lot of the time.”

Crossing her arms over her front, she smirks “Like….”

“I drink water and whatever those green smoothie concoction things you told my mum about are, thanks for that by the way, and I mean I drink coffee… which has _more_ water in it.”

Crystal snorts and uncrosses her arms, throwing them out to her sides exasperatedly “Don’t even get me started on the coffee–”

I scoff lightly and throw her a look “Woman if you even think I could be half the person I am standing in front of you today _without_ caffeinated sustenance, you best leave my coffee out of the list of things I’m not allowed to drink.”

She laughs and holds up her hands in a surrender “I gave up on changing your drinks of choice a long time ago.”

“Why are we arguing about drinks?” Holl questions as she walks up the stairs and Crystal closes the door behind her once she’s inside, answering with a laugh “We’re just debating the health of drinking coffee–”

“With Addy?” Holland snorts, looking between us with how crazy that sounds “You’re debating coffee habits.. with.. _Addy_?”

Crystal ponders that for a second before she scrunches her mouth to the side and we all bust up laughing. So what? I like my coffee– there could be worse vices to have.

We spend a few more minutes talking before Holland and I are ushered over to take seats on the couch.

Crystal opts to stand in front of us before she sits down beside me– only to stand up a second later and we watch her start pacing in front of us.

My brows twitch as I watch her and I share a look out of the corner of my eye with Holl before I make a little noise “All right spill, what’s going on– what do you need to talk to us about?”

Crystal brings her hands in front of her, wringing them together with her obvious nerves and I’m officially starting to get worried “Crys?”

She stops her steps right in front of us and looks between us “I uh– I’ve really been thinking this past summer… really since we were filming the first half of this season….” she trails off softly and I draw my brows in a little, having an idea where this is going and I hope I’m wrong.

Crystal clears her throat and continues “I’ve been chatting with Jeff about it these past few weeks and I just– I think it’s time…”

“Time for what exactly?” Holl questions, earning me to look over at her quickly as I swallow thickly and look back up to Crystal.

She smiles softly when my eyes connect with hers, offering a little nod before she admits “This season is Allison’s last season– _my_ last season here.”

My nose immediately starts stinging with the warning of tears on their way as I stand up and wrap my arms around her, not even a second later feeling Holl wrap her arms around both of us.

“This is– I’m going to miss you so much” I sniffle and they both increase their grips around me as Holland agrees “Seriously, we were the originals– how are we supposed to do this without you?”

Crystal laughs softly and pulls back a little, our arms loosening but still staying wrapped around our waists as we stay in a close circle “You both are going to kick just as much ass as you already have been doing. I’m so proud of both of you and I will be cheering for you every week of the new season plus however many more come after this next one.”

“Why do you feel like it’s time to leave?” I ask gently and she smiles “I want to try different things with film, see what else I have a love for. I don’t know, being almost thirty and still playing a seventeen year old– I just want something new, something different.”

I nod with that knowing there’s a difference since I’m almost seven years younger than her, however, Holland snorts “Well shit what are you saying?”

We all laugh with that and Crystal immediately shakes her head “Nothing, you know that’s not at all a dig at our ages! I just for me, I need to do something else at this point in my life.”

Holland nods, throwing a smirk her way “I get it– I do not like this one bit–”

“Neither do I!” I chime in and Holland increases her grip on my side, nodding with my words as she continues “But we get it.”

“How are we saying– how will you– fuck I can’t even say it” I grumble and drop my forehead on her shoulder, tilting my head from side to side as I finally ask “What’s happening to Allison?”

Crystal makes a noise that I know accompanies a grimace and I lift my head up quickly, seeing her actual grimace with my own eyes and I draw my brows together sadly “Don’t say it-”

“She’s going to die fighting the Oni in the second to last episode” she rushes out quickly earning Holland and I to suck in harsh deep breaths “No fucking way!”

Crystal makes a heartbreaking face “Yes way and I didn’t say a word to you– I promised I would keep it a secret until the table read. I was only allowed to tell you that I was leaving.”

Tears invade my vision with her words and I shake my head softly “No, I don’t accept this– I do not want to film that.”

“I don’t either to be honest” Crystal agrees and I smile a bright, teary eyed smile “Good then it’s agreed. I’m glad you came to us before you made this life altering decision.”

“Man, I’m going to miss seeing you so much!” she laughs and completely ignores my ridiculous statement that holds no weight to actually changing anything as we all hug tightly once more.

“We will not be saying ‘bye’ okay– we’re not going to be those people who are close now but lose touch just because we’re not working together right?” I question, looking between them sadly.

Crystal shakes her head softly “Of course not– we’ll just need to work around the difficulty to stay in touch since you both will be busy, especially you miss two shows and movie deals–”

“Hey it was _one_ movie and I spoke _one_ line throughout the whole thing,” I interrupt and she rolls her eyes “Whatever, you’re going to be this massive movie star I can just feel it. Which will go hand in hand with Dylan who’s on his way as well.”

Lifting a brow I look between them, clarifying what I already feel is coming, “Why would those two things go hand in hand?”

Holland snorts and throws me a look “Oh just when you two stop portraying your characters being idiots in real life so well and finally confess your undying love for _each other_ – which will lead to you being the Hollywood power couple _we_ know you’re destined to be.”

My mouth drops open a little “Jesus chri–”

“He gave you your first kiss Addy!” Crystal interrupts and I move to respond, however, Holland I right there to continue “Pressed you up _against_ the damn wall so your first kiss wasn’t going to be for the scene and because he _wanted_ to kiss you!”

I run my tongue across the back of my bottom teeth for a second, immediately regretting sharing that fact with them, before I make a noise “No, that was just–”

“I swear I will punch you if you tell me he was just being nice and a good friend, blah blah blah– _he is in love with you_ babe, and that little stunt proved it” Holland smirks like she just solved the big case and I shrug as I look between them “So a guy friend can’t just admit to wanting to kiss you and then actually kiss you before a scene that you’re going to have to be kissing him in anyways?”

She makes a face, knowing I’m right since Max told her something similar a few months back when we were filming the first half of the season, and she nods her head to the side “I didn’t say that doesn’t happen, but he–”

“Hasn’t said anything else since,” I fill in with a little shrug “ _Nothing_ since that night or after we filmed the actual scene the next day, okay? So I’m not going to get my hopes up that it could have met anything more than what he said it meant.”

“It definitely meant more though” Crystal offers gently “The way you described the kiss–”

“Yeah of course it meant more,” I admit, laughing a little laugh with no actual humor behind it “It meant more to _me_ but that’s it.”

Holland shares a look with Crystal before she scoffs and lifts a brow at me “You’re the dumbest smart person I’ve ever met.”

I playfully frown at both of them “What the– I officially am offended.”

They laugh and Holland pushes her hand into my shoulder “Good– you should be because I’m officially offended I’ve had to watch the two of you pine after each other for years with my own two eyes!”

“I’m not pining” I grumble and they both stifle their laughs _horribly_ before Crystal shakes her head a little and tries to clear her face “No– no of course not. Just make sure we’re invited to the wedding so we can cheers at the reception to the relationship we called happening two months after we all met.”

***

_Dylan POV_

Flipping through the script for episode nineteen, I start to get nervous for the end scene in the animal clinic I have with Pose and Adds.

This half of the season has actually been a ridiculous amount of fun to film with the darker elements I’m getting to explore within my acting abilities.

I’ve always heard it’s fun to be the bad guy and I guess from this episode on we’ll see how true that is.

I’ve had a few scenes so far that have been completely uncharacteristically _not_ Stiles and I admit I loved it. Tapping into a darker acting method was new and challenging and based on the table reads for these next few episodes, it’s going to get even darker and more intense.

“I feel like the blacklight party episode was our last fun episode for this season” Addy’s voice snaps me back to the present and I swallow thickly with her words “Yeah– that one was one of the more fun ones this season.”

She smiles before she resumes her flip through the script “We need more scenes where we paint black light paint on our bodies and dance with no cares in the world.”

I laugh with her, my mind instantly going back to the memory of filming those scenes with her. We had wrapped on the episode and we all convinced Jeff to let us change and paint ourselves so we could be a part of the shots they were filming of the dancing crowd.

Addy had changed into this light blue lace swim top looking thing that glowed against her skin in the uv light, and that paired with the shorts she was wearing and the swirl paint designs across her skin– she was stunning.

“All right, so you want to practice the final scene and how we need to move together?” she questions, once more bringing me out of my thoughts and I clear my throat “I mean how comfortable are you with all of this?”

“I don’t feel like it’ll be that bad” she answers with a little shrug and looks over at me.

I reach up and scratch the side of my jaw “How do you– fuck, I really feel like I can’t even talk to you with knowing how I have to act towards you later”

She scoffs lightly, throwing me a look like I’m insane “Well that just seems unrealistic because we need to practice and run through it all”

“How am I supposed to practice through having to grab you like that?” I finally question my concern and she lifts a shoulder like it’s no big deal “We’ll figure it out– hence why we need to run through it… so you’re comfortable with the movements with me.”

“Why are you saying it like it’s so easy?”

Addy laughs softly and stands up from the chair “Because it is easy, Dyl! Come on, I trust you, you’re not going to hurt me and you’re going to see that pulling me into you is easy”

I quickly shake head and stand up as well, facing her more “I’m not just pulling you into me, Adds, I’m fucking manhandling you.”

“Hey I hold my own, besides this could be fun” she attempts to joke, however, I just huff and walk a few steps away from her.

I lean my back against the counter, my eyes staying glued to my feet while I dig the toe of my shoe into the floor.

Not looking up, I sense Addy moving closer towards me and I smile to myself when I see her little sock covered foot press into the side of my leg.

When I lift my eyes up to connect with hers, she smiles softly “Stop looking at it as if I’m going to be hurt or uncomfortable. This whole season is about you and after the episode we filmed last week, plus the end scene of the one before that– I just think you getting to be this dark character is something you should have an incredible amount of fun doing.”

She’s not wrong, last week’s episode was a whirlwind from the psychological torture basement scene to the MRI scene with Pose and Adds that was even more emotional to film for us than the Motel scene.

The whole atmosphere of the room was heartbreaking to be in, seeing the looks on their faces as I said my lines about the disease. It felt more raw and like a real world scenario and I think that’s why it was more emotional to film.

Addy and I didn’t even really exchange lines once Pose left the scene– our moment was me pulling her into a hug followed by a forehead kiss I couldn’t help but throw in there before we said our few words together.

“Dyl you have incredible range and with what you’re getting to portray this season, everyone is finally going to see that– something that you deserve by the way. You’re incredibly talented and you absolutely blew me away last week in literally every scene you had.”

Fuck I love her, standing there being ridiculously supportive and so cute as she does it.

I clear my throat and look down quickly, setting my hands on my hips before I look back up at her “I don’t even know what to say to that– I just, thank you Adds. You know how much that means to me.”

“I do,” she boasts cheekily and I smile at her before she continues “Look, I don’t want you to _not_ do something you know you _need_ to with this dark of a character just because you are afraid of hurting or scaring me. I’m not going to get hurt and I’ll never be scared of you.”

I offer her a grateful look, shaking my head a moment later as I barely whisper out “But how am I supposed to do this?”

“Easy, walk up to me and grab my arm”

I scoff with that, lifting my arm up from my side “Just that easy?”

Addy doesn’t miss a beat as she throws me a look and nods “Yes it’s that easy because _I trust you_ ,” I open my mouth to say something, however, she cuts me off and continues “Besides the trickster fox spirit who feeds off chaos and pain would not be gentle as he grabs me and informs he knows I know about him.”

I digest her words for a few seconds before I reach up and scratch behind my head “What if I’m not just grabbing your arm next time?”

“Then we’ll practice that too” she answers easily and I scoff lightly “Adds–”

“Dylio, I’m serious,” she interrupts and smiles “You were willing to _kiss_ me in order for me to be more comfortable for a scene and then you actually did it. So honestly this is the least I can do for you having to do that for me.”

“That was fucking different, it’s not like it was a hard ship for me to kiss you– I _wanted_ to, Adds” I admit, widening my eyes a little that I confessed that. 

Though she doesn’t address it and lifts her arms out to her sides “And I _want_ to do this– I’m your friend and I want you to be comfortable with our scenes while you’re playing Void because I honestly think they’re going to be fucking amazing and I for one am super excited to bring those to life with you, making them as psychologically creepy as we can.”

All I can do is look at her– being equally grateful for her and hating myself for not just grabbing her and telling her I love her as I kiss the crap out of her.

Instead I chew on the inside of my cheek for a few moments and nod once “Okay.”

–

_Addy POV_

Once we’re soaked from the pouring down rain, action is called and we run inside the clinic. After I ask what Kira is doing Dylan spins around quickly and grabs onto my bicep, pulling me into him as delivers his line so fucking well all I can do is suck in a little sharp breath “I know you _know_ , your face has given it away _all day_ ”

Dylan smirks darkly and shivers run down my arms and spine… though it’s not out of fear– fuck me, he plays this character very well.

His brow twitches before he goes on with his next line, pulling me closer as he awaits my answering line that I grit out through clenched teeth.

Dylan’s dark smirk deepens and I’m blown away with how much he’s conveying just with his facial expressions alone and when he says his next ad libbed nickname– I’m grateful he’s holding onto me “Oh little dove, you have _no idea_ how wrong you are.”

I immediately shiver with the way his voice was able to drop down even lower as he said the unexpected nickname and when his grip falls away from my arm I stumble back, hitting my hip on the table beside me.

We continue through the scene, getting Arden and Ty inside with us and we run through everything smoothly. More and more of these takes we’ve been doing on one run through and I’m so proud of us this season.

Once Dylan and Arden complete their stunt I hit my next mark in front of Ty while Dylan walks over towards me, reaching out to grab onto my wrist before he pulls me away from Ty.

He’s completely in character right now and it’s mesmerizing to watch and feed off of while I continue my lines and what I need to do next.

He lifts his other hand over to rub the back of his finger down my cheek “That’s enough helping, little dove.”

Reminding myself I need to react and keep the scene going, I jerk my head away from him with a deep glare. Dylan smirks my way in a way that’s so different to how he usually smirks before letting me go and turning towards Ty.

I make a move to step forward which results in one more call of his creepy nickname before Ty plays off of that and yells for him to stop calling me that.

I inwardly smile with the ease of how the three of us work together as Ty continues on with the rest of the line for me to listen and not help him.

Dylan and Ty finish the rest of the scene with me just getting to watch them work their magic. Once Dylan passes out onto the floor and I pull the sword from Ty with the last of our lines, ‘cut’ is called throughout the room followed by the announcement that we gave them what they wanted.

There’s a flurry of activity as the next scene is prepared and I move to kneel down beside Dylan who has shifted to lay his back on the ground, his eyes up on the ceiling.

My head tilts to the side as I survey his quiet mood, slowly reaching out to set my hand on his that’s resting on his chest “That was amazing, Dylio.”

He grips onto my hand with my words, smiling softly as he connects his gaze with mine “You make it easy to stay in character, Adds.”

“I think it may have to do with your insane talent but–”

He sits up with that, interrupting me as he shakes his head “Your insane talent keeps me locked in a scene and was the only reason I was able to stay in the mind set I needed to be in. It physically makes me sick to think about what I’m actually doing and saying to you but you were able to reassure me with a look in your eyes when I grabbed you and you helped make that scene what it was.”

***

_Addy POV_

Ty and I finished our scenes at the animal clinic and wrapping our part for episode twenty a few minutes ago– which is how I find myself standing off to the side watching Dylan and Shelley film their scene together in the basement set of Eichen.

They’re sitting on the couch that I will soon grow to hate knowing what’s going to be happening once he turns around in the seat to face her again.

When we were at the table read I was dreading every second as Jeff read through the scene description of these two heading into the basement and when he described a kiss I closed my eyes and mentally punched Jeff in the face. I haven’t loathed being on a teenage drama show before that moment and I definitely don’t like it right now.

Stiles doesn’t react great to the kiss and leans back away from her before sitting farther away on the couch and stammering on about being sorry for giving her the wrong impression.

Nothing more than a kiss is supposed to happen and yet I’m absurdly upset by it and what’s even more preposterous is that I’m not sure which Addy is more upset.

I feel a weight sit in my stomach as I watch Dylan grab her hands to warm them up, barely hearing them exchange their lines before I’m completely shocked at what I see unfold before my eyes.

Shelley leans towards him, however, Dylan widens his eyes adorably and completely dodges out of her path, immediately sitting further back on the couch.

I listen closely and hear all the lines I knew were coming which is why when someone comes to stand beside me I jerk to the side and slap my hand over my mouth to not let my startled yelp sound around the quiet set.

Ty and Daniel stand before me, deep smirks on their stupid faces and I huff as I drop my arm down to my side, whispering through my frustration “Why are you sneaking up on me with filming in proress?”

Daniel snorts “We’re not sneaking love, you just weren’t paying attention.”

With that I stick my tongue out at him, earning him to bump my shoulder with his as he laughs quietly.

Ty smiles a knowing smile and nods his head towards the scene they’re still filming behind me “He changed the scene with Jeff”

“Hmm? Who changed what scene with Jeff?” I question lamely and ignore the looks they throw me. While I’m sure my crush is probably known to these observant asshats, I haven’t exactly confirmed it to either of them– and I don’t see the need to do that right now.

Ty just makes a noise and nods his head to the side “I just thought you should know why the scene may seem different than the table read had it–”

“The kiss you seemed to be wondering about _not_ happening when we walked up just now” Daniel clarifies and I just make a noise of confirmation “Oh, I just– yeah it seemed different to how the script had the scene so I was curious but I wasn’t that interested.”

“Right, no of course you weren’t” Daniel nods, moving his lips in between his teeth to hide his smile when I glare up at him.

Ty clears his throat, also fighting off his own smile as he shrugs “Just doing our part to make sure curiosity didn’t kill anyone tonight.”

***

_Addy POV_

“What if I only do something after you look away from me, or even try to move away from me, when I step into you after I throw the taser away?” Dylan asks while we go over the scene for the next episode in Derek’s loft.

I nod and look up from the script “Yeah, I like that– after the ‘he’s screaming’ line I can look away from you and then you grab me”

“Exactly– it would piss off Stiles even more so I think Void would definitely want that.”

Offering my agreement I stand up and drop my script onto the table while Dylan stands closer to me “Am I grabbing your arm again?”

I clench my teeth into a grimace type of smile while I offer “Yeah but I think we need to add something else to it…”

“Okay… like what?” he asks after I trail off without explaining and I raise a brow at him “You up for anything I’m going to suggest?”

Not answering right away, Dylan narrows his eyes at me for a moment before offering a slight nod “Within reason, but yes– I think I can say yes to you right now”

I laugh with that and smile brightly “Great, so I’m going to need you to grab my face”

“What?” he croaks, jerking his head back a little and I lift my arm up to indicate between his hand and my face “Put your palm on my chin and grip onto each side of my face as you pull me into you”

Eyes wide, Dylan shakes his head quickly “Adds–”

“I just want to see how it looks” I interrupt with a shrug.

“It’ll look terrifying” he deadpans and I throw him a look “That’s kind of what I’m going for, sweets.”

He still looks hesitant so I soften my voice and connect my eyes with his “Stop overthinking everything I’m saying okay? I’m not going to break and I know you’re not going to grab onto me like a murderer in an alleyway.”

He ponders my words for a few seconds before he flails his arm around indicating both of us as he stammers “Yeah well I– I still have never done something like this! I don’t want to hurt you or– or–”

“You’re not going to” I answer easily and he just throws me a look like he couldn’t not be more worried “How are you so sure?”

I offer a reassuring smile “Because I know you– now, are you ready to run through the scene?”

“I think so–” he breathes out deeply, earning me to throw him a look.

He scoffs and rolls his eyes, correcting quickly “Fuck me– fine I’m ready, yes”

“Then grab me”

He looks at me for a second before he reaches forward and wraps his hand around my bicep, gently yet with an urgency as he pulls me towards him and grips onto my face like I instructed with the other hand.

I make a little surprised noise, my feet shuffling over in a little hop almost as my chest crashes with his.

My eyes snap up to his, mine moving quickly between his as he leans forward ever so slightly, dropping his voice down to a low whisper that causes goosies to spread out every which way across my skin “How’s that?”

“Good,” I squeak, clearing my throat and sparing a look into the mirror on the make-up table beside us before look back up at him “Yup, that’s– uh, that’s exactly what I was saying”

He smiles proudly and releases my face, though he doesn’t step back or drop his gentle hold on my arm “You sure, the grip– it wasn’t too much?”

I shake my head softly, reassuring him immediately “It wasn’t too much and you may even need to press your fingers into my cheek more.”

That does make him step back slightly away from me “More? Why?”

“Putting more pressure, even just a little bit more, onto my cheeks will make it look like you’re gripping onto me harder than you actually are.”

“But what if–” he tries to argue and I make a noise to interrupt him, grabbing his hand and guiding him back to my jaw “Just do it– I will stop you _if_ I get uncomfortable, okay?”

“Do we need a safe word?” he questions with a cocky smirk and I don’t miss a beat with a smirk of my own as I drop our hands down to my side and quip “Not unless we’re bringing out rope or candle wax or something”

“For fucks sake, Adds” he barks out a laugh, moving his humor filled eyes between mine as I defend quickly through my own laugh “You brought it up first!”

“You’re the one to switch it over into kinky bondage talk” he counters and I just shrug “Sorry I’m a little inexperienced as to know exactly when a safe word is needed for sexy time experiences or otherwise”

He laughs and clears his throat, reiterating through his smile “Just– just _promise_ me you’ll tell me”

Clearing my face of any humor, I nod once “I promise– so come on, grab my face with your big ‘ol hand like you mean it”

“I hate you so much” he grumbles and shakes out his hand beside us while I counter “You do not– now, grab my fucking face”

Dylan breathes out a deep breath and looks at me for a moment before he leans closer and starts the scene from when he throws the taser away.

I look away from him after he says Stiles is screaming and Dylan snaps his hand up to grab my face, bringing me even closer to him and whispering “This is going to be an intense scene”

“It is but it’s going to look fucking amazing” I counter with a bright smile as he loosens his hold on me and slides his hand up to gently rest against the side of my face.

I feel his thumb move against my cheek and I swallow thickly with the look on his face as he corrects “It’s going to be amazing because of _your_ talent with reacting the way you do to everything.”

“And because _your_ talent is the one doing everything I need to react to” I counter and he slowly removes his hand from my face, wrapping his fingers around my arm just above my elbow “You think so?”

I snort and smile brightly “Fuck yes I do– we didn’t just win Teen Choice TV Chemistry for nothing, Dylio.”

–

_Dylan POV_

“Pull the trigger, Adds” I murmur lowly, lifting my brows up as I say her name, taunting her with the face I throw towards her.

She responds perfectly, clenching her teeth and all but growling out “Don’t call be that”

Encroaching on her tiny frame as I step right up against her, I move even closer towards her face as I grip onto the prop in her hand and throw it away from us.

She stays almost frozen, her eyes not wavering from the windows behind me as I lean forward and run my nose along her soft cheek, chuckling darkly as I come to a stop against her temple “Oooh, Stiles doesn’t like me being near you– you should hear him– _he’s screaming_ ” I groan out just above a whisper next to her ear.

Knowing she’s comfortable with me taking this as far up to limit as we should, I grip onto her face when she closes her eyes with my words.

With the front of her chin resting in my palm my fingers grip onto one side of her face, my thumb resting on her jaw as I wrap my other hand around the top of her arm and pull her closer to me.

My grip on her is gentle enough to not actually hurt her, exactly like we practiced earlier so I know she’s okay as I bring her even closer towards my face to whisper my next line about her being interesting and everyone scared for themselves or her right now.

She takes a moment before she slowly looks over towards me, connecting her eyes with mine and letting out a shaky breath.

That little bit of a reaction was everything for this scene and I’m fucking blown away by her as my brow twitches and I slightly tilt my head to the side to examine her a little more while I finish the rest of the line about her being terrified for Stiles.

She quickly moves her eyes between us, the movement enough to finally cause the tears that had gathered in her eyes to roll over the brim of her eye.

Just one– one cinematic gold of tear as it falls down her cheek, and I watch it for a second before my thumb that was still resting on her jaw swipes up and catches it.

We weren’t expecting her to cry at the moment so we’re basically improving these few seconds and, as with the majority of our Void scenes, everyone is letting us.

The second my thumb moves across her cheek, something clears in her eyes and she attempts to jerk away from me– however since I’m still holding onto both her face and her arm I increase my hold on her and pull her into my chest.

Addy lets out a whimper and I think I’ve taken it too far, however, immediately following the whimper her arm reaches up and she wraps her tiny hand around my wrist… squeezing twice as discreetly as she can and I quickly squeeze her arm back.

Addy is the best person to get to work with in this situation because she doesn’t break character. She has a natural talent that cannot be taught to just react when someone does something she was not expecting. Though it helps we’re filming a serious scene because she’s nine times out of ten also the first to laugh when it’s unexpected hilarity– which even then sometimes she can play off with the help of a camera change to not catch her trying to fight off a smile.

Addy wrapping her hand around my wrist signaled for J.R. to continue with the scene and once we hear him cocking the gun we look over to him.

Addy delivers her lines getting his response before Linden responds by pointing his gun towards J.R. and I drop my hand from Addy’s face.

We shout out lines from that point and once Addy mutters her lines about this being exactly what he wants we hear “Cut” followed by the second greatest words “That was great guys, we got it– let’s get set up for the next one.”

As soon as those words register I don’t even hesitate to close the gap between us taking three steps before I wrap my arms around Adds.

These scenes, and what I have to say or do to her, have been a lot to deal with this week.

She has reassured me countless times that she’s comfortable with me, trusts me to follow through with the ideas we’ve had for how she should be treated by this character, however, it doesn’t make it any less real feeling.

Which is why as soon as we hear the director is happy with the take, however many that may take, I walk over to her and just hug her.

I wrap my arms around her in our own little world where it’s just me and her– bringing me back in a sense from the headspace I have to be in to be the bad guy.

It’s fun being the bad guy, delving into this dark of character, but I need the calm she brings. The feel of her arms wrapped behind my neck settles the storm and I can breathe again.

***

_Addy POV_

We just watched Crystal and Ty film their final scene together, which was her death scene, and my eyes are still fucking leaking tears from how heartbreaking it was to see.

The only thing I’m grateful for is the fact that we just watched that because it makes this scene we’re filming now that much easier– my banshee reaction to her dying as I kneel in front of Dylan in the narrow corridor.

Dylan sits down with his back against the wall and I move to sit down in front of him while we wait for the camera to be set up.

He slides his feet across the ground, laying his legs down on either side of me “You ready for this?”

“No” I quickly look over towards him and he tilts his head to the side “Adds–”

“I can’t–” I murmur, interrupting him softly “Uh I can’t talk or I’ll lose it.”

“I think that’s okay for this scene, Blondie” he whispers, the smile evident in his voice.

I look over at him, smiling sadly with a little nod before I raise my brows once and sniffle softly “Well fine Eugene, I can’t talk because you’ll cheer me up and I need to be sad right now.” 

“Fine” he chuckles and reaches over, lacing his fingers with mine as he holds my hand.

I squeeze his hand twice and softly question “Do you have the ear plugs because I’ll actually be screaming in this take”

Squeezing my hand three times, he uses our linked hands to pull me closer towards him “I’ll be okay”

I try to fight off his pull by setting my free hand on his chest “Dyl–”

“Adds, I’ll be okay” he laughs and succeeds in pulling me against him.

Thankfully we’re picking up from me lifting my head off of his chest, having placed my ear to his chest to check his breathing in the previous takes.

The marker sign snaps together and I get into the half kneel and crouched position before I lay my head on Dyl’s chest, feeling him run his fingers through my hair.

The comforting gesture brings a new round of tears to my eyes as I get in the mindset of Addy being able to feel Allison die for about a minute before ‘action’ is called.

I wait the five seconds I’m supposed to before I gasp loudly and lift my head off of him as I turn towards the camera and slam my hands on the walls on either side of us.

With everything I have I scream out ‘Allison’s’ name mixed with my scream into the camera and down the small corridor we’re in, the sharp pain filled echo bouncing around us.

As soon as the scream dies down my hands slowly fall from the wall and I turn towards Dylan who is sitting against the wall with his eyes closed.

I keep going with my part and an easy sob catches in my throat as I fall forward, setting my forehead into the side of his neck.

He isn’t supposed to be conscious for this part of the scene, however, I still feel his arms wrap around me as he pulls me into him more. We sit like that for a few more moments before ‘cut’ is called, though we don’t move right away.

Since I’m still in a half kneel, half crouched position in between his legs, I stay wrapped in his arms against his chest and only move my knees to the side so I can sit down.

Dylan adjusts his arms around me slightly, pulling me more into his chest and silently just sitting with me.

This season has been exceptionally intense and like many of the scenes before this one there was a certain amount of time needed to unwind from what we had to put into the scene.

I smile to myself, gripping onto Dyl’s sides a little more as I find the calm I need wrapped in his strong embrace.

***

_Addy POV_

We’re sitting around the tables set up for our last table read of season 3 and I get situated in my seat in between Dylan and Holland while we continue to read through the scenes.

The whole episode has been such a roller coaster from the beginning scenes to the final battle at the school.

My leg starts bouncing since besides Jeff I’m the only one who knows what’s happening in the next and final scene of the episode.

I have actually kept this a secret for the past couple of months and I know the two people sitting on either side of me are going to give me shit for not saying anything to them.

We flip to the next scene and Jeff reads about Addy walking back and forth on the Stilinski’s porch and out of the corner of my eye I see Dyl look at the side of my face.

I, however, keep my attention on the paper as Jeff describes Stiles opening the door and Dylan reads my name and we continue with the scene for a few more lines.

I set my elbows on the tables, placing my hands on my temples as my fingers rest across my forehead, not able to look at anyone as I read through the beginning of the biggest scene for our characters.

Once I get to the part where I’m telling Stiles none of us blame him for what Void did– on either side of me I hear “Holy fucking shit” and “No fucking way” as the energy in the room changes. 

There’s a silence that’s simmering with anticipation as everyone seems to be hanging onto our words, waiting patiently for what they’ve either read ahead and seen or for me to just say what they’re hoping I’m going to.

Licking my lips quickly I begin to read the last sentence of my line, and when I say “You are still the Stiles I have been in love with for years” the entire room explodes in cheers so loud you’d have thought we just walked into a room with the fans at comic con.

I laugh with the reaction and slide my hands over my face, moving them over a second later to rest against my right cheek as I turn my head to my left and look at Dylan sitting beside me.

I smile just as big as he is in this moment and not a second later, he raises his brows at me with an accusatory point of his hand in my direction, laughing as he bellows “You little sneak, you fucking knew!”

I make a noise, attempting not to laugh as I do my best to look appalled with the accusation and he just shakes his head at me.

The noise in the room settles down and Jeff stands up from his seat, officially ratting me out “All right, all right before we finish up with the scene I just had to announce that I was not alone in writing this scene. Addy actually helped a lot in making this scene be everything it’s going to be and I asked her to keep that a secret since I knew we were taping this table reading and you guys did not disappoint with the reactions.”

Holland bumps her shoulder with mine and laughs as she leans in close and whispers “How are you not freaking out more about this?”

I throw her a look, nervously laughing as I shake my head “I’ve been freaking out for weeks since we were picked up for another season.”

Her eyes widen and she quickly moves them over my shoulder in Dylan’s direction before she connects her gaze with mine again “Holy shit, you’re going to be–”

“Yup”

She laughs– my best friend has the audacity to laugh at me and my panic filled face and I throw her a look “Well thank you for calming my anxiety about how exactly to do all of that– you’re the best friend everyone would be lucky to have.”

“Oh shush, you know it’s going to be just fine” Holl rolls her eyes and Jeff grabs our attention as he announces we need to pick up where we left off and he reads how Stiles snaps his head in my direction and interrupts me by asking what I just said.

We run through my ramble of a few lines with him trying to get me to repeat what I said before he finally yells Adds and I officially confess that I am in love with him.

There’s a chorus of awe’s from around the room as Jeff describes Stiles interrupting my speech by kissing me and I feel a blush creep up on my cheek as Dylan looks over at me quickly.

We finish our lines before Jeff finishes describing the camera angle zooming out from us sharing one last kiss on the porch and the scene ending as it fades to black and we all clap with wrapping our last table read.

I scrunch my nose up in a slight grimace as I move my eyes around at all of the smiling faces looking at Dylan and I before Ty hitting his hands on the table in an excited manner gains my attention. 

I look past Dylan towards him, seeing him beam as he points between us and throws his arms up in a celebration fist pump “They’re officially a fucking couple for season 4!”

–

_Dylan POV_

We are in the set for the living room layout of the Yukimura house filming our first scene of the last episode of the season.

Addy is walking her marks from the couch over to the side of the room meant to be the dining room while I sit on the couch with Arden.

I hear my name and I make a noise as I look away from Adds, seeing Arden looking at me expectantly.

“I’m sorry what?” I ask and sit forward on the couch a little, giving her my undivided attention since it’s apparent that wasn’t the first time she called my name to get my attention.

She smiles a little and nods her head to the side indicating Addy “Is she okay? She just seems a little off?”

My eyes move over towards her as I nod “She’s nervous for this emotional of a scene”

“How can you tell?” I hear her question, though my eyes don’t move from Addy’s direction as my lips twitch up into a soft smile and I state “She’s pacing.”

–

Action is called and Addy gets up from the couch, walking over towards her mark in the dining room and I wait the two seconds I’m supposed to before I stand up and follow after her.

I deliver my line and she turns around to interrupt me and I’m immediately taken aback by the tears in her eyes, a broken look on her face as she interrupts me with her lines.

She looks absolutely heartbreakingly stunning as she works through the scene and I don’t think I will ever not be blown away by her and her talent.

She throws her arms out to her sides, offering a quick humorless laugh as she states how she’s who should be to blame for Allison’s death.

When we practiced this scene earlier, something was missing and we couldn’t figure out what it was. The emotion wasn’t coming across for either of us, however, standing in front of her now and hearing her voice crack with those words is like a punch straight to my gut and I know this is going to be the final take.

I don’t even have to think about drawing my brows in sadly as I look at her, the tears continuing to fall down her cheeks in a way she hasn’t brought to a scene before. These aren’t just for the scene– they’re real.

Addy hasn’t been able to talk about Crystal leaving since she broke the news to her and as she completely captivates me with her words I know she’s putting those real feelings of having her friend leave into this scene.

As soon as she finishes her line about being a crap banshee not being able to save the closest thing to a sister she had I don’t even think twice as I go off the script and wrap her in my arms.

Much like in the scene when we were in the classroom and she fell into my chest, as soon as she hits my chest she delivers the most heart wrenching sob that slices through the otherwise silent set.

Her arms slide up my back and once they reach my shoulder she bunches my shirt into her fists, croaking out her line about hearing everything else but her name.

I feel myself on the verge of tears with how broken and tiny she sounds as I cradle the back of her head and chime in with my own line “This isn’t on you Adds, it’s just not. You’re okay– I’ve got you.”

–

_Addy POV_

Last night we finished filming the final battle at the school and Dylan’s final moments as Void. I still get chills thinking about how he delivered his lines about being a thousand years old and not being able to be killed. He crushed it and I’m so proud of everything I got to witness from him as he poured his soul into this half of the season.

Though today we’re filming our last scene of the season which is _that_ last scene of the episode and I’m a complete ball of nervous energy.

We have filmed and gotten the take Jeff wanted for when I first arrived at the house, stopping just before I interrupt Stiles to tell him he didn’t ask for this and we don’t blame him before I admit I’ve loved him for years.

We were given a ten minute break and I quickly am starting to freak out because while we’ve been going over the lines all morning we haven’t exactly broached the subject of the not one, but two fucking kisses we’ll be having in a few minutes.

Dylan walks over and stands next to me while I shake my hands out with the nerves that are just increasing “Hey, you okay?”

I make a noise and try to offer a reassuring look “Yeah– yeah, I’m fine. Just, uh–”

“Overthinking things you shouldn’t be overthinking” he fills in easily with a knowing look and I scoff lightly “No I’m– I’m not overthinking anything.”

“Adds, you’re going to be incredible with this speech”

I’m grateful he only thinks I’m nervous for the speech part and not the lip locking part, so I attempt to smile up at him “Right, yeah no– I’m sure you’re right… I just don’t want to let anyone down with this moment. It’s huge for them– for us and it’s been such a long time coming, I don’t want it to be underwhelming.”

“Well I highly doubt anything you could do would be underwhelming, Blondie” he states easily and I throw him a grateful look “Right back at you, Eugene.”

“You only nervous for the speech?” he questions softly and I scoff, laughing a little “Well this will definitely be a different kind of kiss than the last time so I’m a little nervous but I’m trying to remember to just go with it when we’re in the moment.”

“That’s excellent advice– who, may I ask, was the brilliant person who told you that?” He smiles brightly and I roll my eyes at him “There’s the cocky Dyl I know”

Jeff announces we’re ready and Dylan reaches over, grabbing my hand into his and squeezing three times.

I return with my two squeezes back earning him to wink before he resumes his place leaning against the railing as I stand before him.

Once action is called and I say my line about being in love with him for years Dylan snaps his head in my direction, pushing off from the railing to point at me at the same time as he interrupts asking me what I just said.

I widen my eyes and truly feel connected to Addy as I start to ramble and hope the more words I say will make him forget anything I previously said.

Through my ramblings Dylan attempts to say my name and I’m reminded of a few months ago when he gave me my first kiss– which may or may not have inspired me for this ramble moment when I was writing the scene with Jeff.

As soon as Dylan yells ‘Adds’ I snap my mouth closed and just look at him, counting down to five in my head like I’m supposed to.

I breathe out deeply and finish the rest of the line that hits a little too close to home as I look in his eyes and tell him I’m in love with him.

Dylan interrupts the line before he’s supposed to and as soon as I say ‘since’ he closes the distance between us in two steps, cupping my cheeks in his hands as he slams his lips onto mine.

I couldn’t even help the surprised noise I made if I tried, though I feel like it goes perfectly with the scene. The kiss is full of just feeling his lips against mine and that alone causes me to shiver slightly.

I’m not sure if kissing him will always feel like this but I’m selfishly grateful I will have more opportunities next season to test out this theory.

After the ten seconds we’re supposed to wait, I pull back from him with my eyes closed savoring the moment for as long as I can before I open my eyes and deliver the rest of my line.

I feel him increase his hold on the sides of my face as he interrupts on a whisper “I’m in love with you, Adds.”

Aaaand I’m officially jealous of my character getting to hear him say those words that I desperately wish were actually coming from Dylan saying them to me and not Stiles to Addy.

He chuckles and we continue through our lines, being so caught up in the telling of how long Stiles has been in love with Addy and not actually Lydia that I’m insanely proud of us in this moment and the way this scene is coming together exactly like I was hoping it would.

We get to the end of the speaking part of the scene and when Dylan says “It’s always been you, Adds” the smile on my face is genuine before I push up on my toes and connect my lips to his once more.

–

_Dylan POV_

I’ve only gotten to know what it’s like to kiss Addy a few times, but this time feels different. I pull her closer against me and thank whoever decided this got to be what I do with my life right at this moment. Kissing her has never felt more right and I just really wish this scene could go on longer than the twenty or so seconds it’s going to end up being.

Once I actually register through my kissing Adds fogged brain that ‘cut’ was called, I press my lips into her ever so slightly more before I pull away from her and Jeff shouts over from his chair “That was the fucking take!”

Adds smiles so brightly with those words as she squeals excitedly and I wrap my arms around her waist and lift her up, laughing through my own smile that we gave our characters the scene they deserved.

After our own mini celebration I set Adds down, kissing her temple before I pull her into my side. 

She sets her hand on my chest as she returns my side hug with her other arm and we look over towards Jeff who continues his shout through the megaphone “That’s a wrap on season 3 everyone!”

Everyone cheers and claps in our celebration like we usually do when it’s the final scene of the season and my eyes instantly move over to look at Addy’s smiling face.

Today I told her I was in love with her and it wasn’t an act, it wasn’t for the scene or because it was what was written in the script.

When I said those words, I truly meant them… and she has no idea.

I breathe out deeply, mentally solidifying my decision– now I just have to get the courage to say them to her when she knows it was real.


	12. New Season, New Characters

_Dylan POV_

Getting home from taping the first episode of the new after show I change into more comfortable clothes and walk out of my room back towards the kitchen to grab my phone. 

I pad my way back down the hall towards my room, tapping the screen to bring up the FaceTime call on Addy’s contact picture.

As soon as she accepts the call, I see her brushing her teeth with an unamused look on her face “I knew if I started brushing my teeth you were going to fucking call” she grumbles around her toothbrush.

“Hey you, how’s your dad’s move coming along– he let you make any executive producing decisions today?” I laugh and bypass my impeccable timing while I set up the pillows against the headboard for me to sit back against.

She quickly finishes up and picks up her phone, stifling a yawn as she smiles and moves about her trailer “Not today, but tomorrow I’m being brought on to help with one scene that is not flowing how he wants.”

I return her smile as she continues to explain how the scene should look and all her ideas for how she’s hoping it’ll go once they’re on the location set.

“So enough about me, how was the show for you guys?” she quickly changes the subject and since she’s tired, I allow it.

I breathe out deeply and lean back further into my pillows “It was fine, not as talk show-esque as I was dreading so that was good– Jill says hey and she’s looking forward to you being there next time and to be prepared to play a game.”

“Uh-oh” she laughs and lays back on her bed, moving to set up her phone on the pillow beside her as she lays on her side to face me “What game did you play tonight?”

“Um it was called ‘how well do you know your bro?’ Pose and I had written our answers down before the show and then we answered them for each other when Jill asked.”

“Like The Newlywed Game– that’s adorable… you absolutely crushed it I’m assuming?”

She smiles and I can’t help but return it as I shrug “We tied– I got this mug and Pose got a tank top muscle shirt saying ‘Wolf Watch Winner’.”

“I want one” she pouts and I laugh “Win the game when we go on in a few weeks”

My laugh dies down when I remember the questions, specifically the one that had asked who my celebrity crush is.

Pose had looked over at me with the deepest smirk on his stupid face, eyes twinkling and everything letting me know he was so unbelievably close to saying Addy.

I was this close to punching him in the balls to distract from how much of a PR nightmare for us it would have been for him to say that when he thankfully finally answered my crush before I met Addy, which was Selena Gomez.

“Dyl?” her soft voice repeats my name “What were the questions?”

I clear my throat with a little shake of my head “Yeah, umm just random questions, you know, like what concert Pose last went to, his first kiss, my worst fear and worst subject in school stuff like that.”

“I’m bummed I missed it and let her down” she states, rubbing her hand over her eyes and I soften my face with a little smile “Yeah well even Wonder Woman needs a night off besides everyone understood you couldn’t be there for this one, Adds.”

“Yeah” she mutters so quietly I almost miss it as I set up my phone in the same way she has hers and lay on my side facing the screen.

I change the subject and try to cheer her up “Jill showed a clip from next week’s episode and the scene looked fucking amazing”

“Really?” she perks up a little and I smile as she questions further “Which scene was it?”

I place my hands under the side of my head “When the three of us go into the bathroom and we count our fingers. Scene started as I stumbled into the room and went all the way through until I sat down– they used our suggestion with me lining my fingers up with yours and counting once more which came out so good.”

“That’s incredible, I’m so fucking excited that made it into the final cut– I can’t wait to see it” she beams and her smile is infectious “Yeah, me too– you’re going to love it.”

She yawns again, which only makes me smile more and I bring up calling it a night since I know she won’t “You should get some sleep, Blondie”

“Is that your way of saying I look like shit and need some beauty rest, Rider?” she chuckles and I roll my eyes “No way, save some beauty for the rest of us– like damn woman, seriously it’s getting out of hand.”

She laughs, shaking her head at me “Night, Dylio– see you soon.”

“Sweet dreams, Adds.”

***

_Addy POV_

It’s been about a week since the premiere of season 3b aired and we have a day dedicated to interviews today.

First up– Ty, Dyl, Crystal and I are reading tweets that fans had sent in while they were watching the first episode. We walk into the room they’ve set up with the four seats and promotional posters on either end of the seats for MTV and the show.

Ty is guided to sit down on one end followed by me and Dyl with Crystal sitting down on his other side. Crystal and I are handed mics while the stack of tweets gets handed to Ty and he splits them up to hand some to Dyl “I don’t want to read all of these”

I snort and look over my shoulder at him “We’re all reading them you just need to hold them, don’t worry.”

Since no one is actually interviewing us, we get started when the producer wants us to and we start reading the tweets, answering what we can while also laughing through some of the ridiculous tweets.

The questions vary from why the cast is so beautiful which was provided with the answer “Jeff has us all on a heavy supply of supplements from Whole Foods” to why we have so much time to get ready for school and if school in California starts at noon which Dylan also provided an answer of the Teen Wolf world giving teens the option to go to school when it’s convenient for us, which isn’t usually an option in any other world.

I lean over Dylan’s shoulder to read off the next tweet, laughing “Why does Derek have, like, the worst life ever?”

We all laugh and Dylan straight face looks into the camera and answers “Have you seen Tyler Hoechlin? His life has to be difficult otherwise it’s just too sexy for him”

Crystal announces she wants to read the next one and leans forward, gasping loudly “Why does Allison dress like a slut this season?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa that’s not fair” I state while Dylan elaborates “There were some lower camera angles” and Crystal nods “I was going to say they were pretty low”

“I get what you mean” Dylan mutters, backtracking with a little jerk of his head “Not a slut though”

Ty snorts on my other side and I laugh as I nod towards the cards in Dylan’s hand “Keep going, what’s next?”

He looks at me quickly before holding up the card “Why are Stiles and Addy in the same bed though?”

“It was a dream” I respond immediately and make a face while Dylan makes a noise of agreement, pointing towards me with the cards as he looks up to the camera “Did you– did you shut off the TV when that happens?”

“Awkward” I mutter while Crystal attempts to diffuse the situation “It’s okay– it’s okay”

Dylan looks at me with my nose scrunched into a little grimace, my face almost making him break into a laugh as his lips twitch at the corners and he answers “No it’s not okay”

Ty leans back in his seat and reaches behind me to set his hand on Dylan’s shoulder “Whoa homie, we talked about this”

“Alight, alright, alright” Dylan raises his arms up in a surrender and looks over at Ty and I, croaking out loudly “It’ll happen one day!”

I can’t help my snort chuckle combo and drop my head forward, hearing the rest of them laugh with Dylan’s previous declaration.

“Why is there commercials?” we read next and I share a look with Dylan who quickly corrects “It’s why _are_ there commercials– for the love of…” he trails off and I snort, leaning my head back with my laugh.

Ty laughs through Crystal’s attempted response about the network needing them before Dylan continues his answer “That’s why we can go to school at noon!”

We laugh more as I drop my head back down, looking over at him and watching as his shoulders shake in his silent laughter.

He snorts and shows me the next card to read off “Stiles is always touching Addy and we’re just supposed to believe they’re not a couple…seems fake but ok.”

Ty loudly barks out a laugh and leans more into my side “It seriously says that?” while Crystal cheekily replies “It seems fake to all of us so hopefully this season they finally tell us the truth.”

“Oh my god” Dylan laughs through his scoff under his breath and I shift back in my seat, not able to come up with any words for a proper answer so I just smile through my blush that’s ever present on my face.

–

The next interview is actually with an interviewer so we get set up with her and answer some questions vaguely for the rest of the season.

Once she’s satisfied with our teasers she announces she wanted to do something different and we get set up to end the interview by guessing whose abs are in the cropped pictures she will be showing us.

We get shown the first picture and Ty and Dylan immediately state “Hoechlin”

Crystal and I share a look and they just shrug “We lived with him, we’d know those anywhere” as the interviewer turns the photo around and shows us Tyler’s full picture. 

Michael J. Fox and Daniel’s pictures are shown next– Crystal getting both of those before we’re shown another cropped photo and the scene it’s from looks somewhat familiar.

“Wait is he from the vampire show… I don’t know, I don’t watch it” Crystal announces and I sit up straighter pointing towards the picture “Oh, Trevino– Michael Trevino right?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah– he’s such a nice guy” Dylan murmurs and the interviewer nods as she flips the picture with a bright smile “It’s him!”

We move on to the next picture and once again Crystal makes a noise and points forward “Oh True Blood”

I agree instantly and offer the name “Yeah, yeah, yeah, Joe– Joe something that begins with an M” I grimace and Dylan laughs, looking over to me instantly “How the hell are you guys getting these so quickly?”

“Shush sweets, we’re winning” I state with a little wave of my hand towards his face which earns him to scoff as he grabs my hand and drops them onto his leg “We’re not on freaking teams”

“Yeah if we were I’d have one of you on mine since we’ve only gotten Hoech so far” Ty grumbles and we laugh before we’re shown the next picture.

I tilt my head to the side, both Crystal and I not having any idea while I feel Ty lean into my side more as he says “It’s the guy from Arrow”

Drawing my brows in, I shake my head as I answer “Stephen Amell? No I don’t think so…”

“Arrow– is it Arrow?” Ty asks apparently not hearing me as he sits up more and I again answer him “No that’s not him.”

“Is it the guy from Arrow?” he once again questions and my eyes snap over to the producer behind the camera who is laughing when I look at her “Is anyone going to answer me?” Ty continues and I laugh as I mutter towards him “Jesus Christ, Ty _I’m_ answering you.”

Completely shocked Ty just widens his eyes when he looks at me “Wait you were?”

I feel Dylan and Crystal look at us as I laugh and move my hands as I reiterate my answer “YES– _Stephen Amell_ is the guy from _Arrow_ and _no_ those are not his abs”

“I didn’t even hear you say that” Ty chuckles out, wrapping his arm behind me and pulling me into his side as I laugh “Yeah I know because you were going on about everyone ignoring _you_ and not answering you and here I was answering you and _you_ were the one doing the ignoring!”

“I’m sorry!” he laughs and leans into me more “So that’s really not his picture?”

I snort and look back at the picture “No he works out a lot with no shirt on–” Dylan snaps his head in my direction and I laugh with a roll of my eyes “On the show he’s very shirtless, stop treating me like I’m a creeper– anyways those aren’t his”

The interviewer laughs “She’s right, they’re not– it’s actually…” she trails off and flips the picture around “Colton Haynes”

“Oh it’s Colton” Crystal says earning Ty to shrug “I mean he is the guy from Arrow”

I snort and the interviewer laughs while she switches the picture and Ty immediately states “Mine– those are mine”

Dylan chuckles and says “Nice abs, bro” while the picture gets turned around and we see they are in fact Ty’s.

The interviewer states that she didn’t want to leave anyone out so there’s one more picture and Dylan immediately states “It’s going to be Addy’s right?”

“I don’t have abs” I snort with a soft chuckle and he scoffs “Yes you do! Come on tell me there’s a picture out there of them and you guys found it.”

I jab his side with my hand and I mutter “Stop talking about my non-existent abs besides they’ve been of guys’ abs so I’m not going to be in the pile.”

The interviewer nods with my words and I’m already smiling as she moves the cropped picture to the front for us and I point towards her “Those are Dyl’s.”

“What?” he exclaims as he looks at the picture not saying anything else and Ty agrees “It’s Dylan’s… wait” he trails off and backtracks “No they’re not, are they?”

I stand my ground and nod “Those are definitely Dylan’s”

“Do I want to know why you’re so sure of that?” Ty questions and I elbow him in his side, earning him to laugh as he moves away from me and Dylan nods as he crosses his arms over his chest “Those are most definitely mine– how did you find that?”

The interviewer turns the picture around as she laughs through his shock “They’re Dylan’s!”

“Nice abs, homie” Ty boasts proudly and Dylan answers “Thanks man, that’s in– that’s in Italy, how–”

“There’s a little guy coming out of your shoulder” Ty announces as he leans forward to point towards the picture and we all laugh with the camera angle making it look like a guy is coming out of his shoulder.

The interviewer says how they found the photo online and Dylan shakes his head with that news.

I slap my hands on my legs and reach over to high five Crystal as I proudly state “Well it’s official, we won the Abs Challenge.”

***

_Addy POV_

“What are you wondering about?” Dylan questions as we’re sprawled out on the couch in his trailer and going over the script for the first two episodes of the 4th season.

My eyes move from the script in my hand over to him and I remove the end of the pen cap from my mouth “How we at all do _this._ ”

I lift the script with my words so there’s no question as to what I’m talking about and he just smiles “Do what exactly?”

My arms drop down to my sides, the script hitting my leg in the process as I raise a brow at him “Are you specifically wanting me to lay it all out there or do you actually _not_ know what I’m asking?”

Dylan just snorts and sits up, tossing his script onto the couch on his other side “Well you’re usually incredibly vague when you’re uncomfortable and the only topic that has made you uncomfortable lately revolves around you and me.”

I scrunch my mouth to the side and correct softly “You don’t make me uncomfortable and I wasn’t nervous during all those scenes between us last season”

He chuckles and nods his head to the side “All right, fine I stand corrected– you are uncomfortable when we need to kiss.”

“It’s not that– I’m not uncomfortable” I attempt to argue and he shrugs, gently stating “Well you’re nervous”

I smile over at him as I counter “Those are two different things” earning him to laugh again “True– fine, you’re nervous to kiss me.”

I huff and face forward with that, silently going over how to respond since announcing that ‘hell yes I’m nervous to kiss you because I’m in love with you, you idiot, and I never want to stop kissing you’ would open up a whole can of worms I’m not ready to deal with yet.

Ultimately I keep my eyes facing forward towards the mini fridge while I go with “I’m also nervous to do anything romantic or affectionate in general and we’re going to be needing to do a lot of that this season.”

“And you’re uncomfortable with that?” he questions hesitantly and I shake my head “No– no I’m not I’m just…” I trail off and inwardly groan before I turn to my right and look at him again “Look I don’t want you to think I’m uncomfortable or nervous at all because of you or that I don’t want to do this with you,”

“I know that–” he attempts to chime in but I stand up from the couch and keep going “Because that’s not it. I just– I have no point of reference to even tap into besides other shows or movies and I don’t want it to look rehearsed or fake or make people cringe.”

“Adds, I know you don’t and it won’t” he says immediately and I turn around to face him “How do you know that?” I question with a little scoff and throw my arms out to my sides “Because I’m awkward as fuck when it comes to this stuff. I have no idea how to portray being in a relationship and I feel like that’s something that just comes with being in one– getting comfortable with the person and wanting to show your affection.”

“That’s exactly it– so we’ll practice until you’re comfortable with me” he answers easily and I just lift my shoulders “I’m already comfortable with you– I mean look at the kissing, we didn’t even have to– practice or go over that part for the finale and it was great–”

“Yeah it was” he boasts with a bright smile and I playfully roll my eyes at him “Oh come off it, you know what I mean”

Smug look ever present on his beautiful face he rests the side of his calf over his other knee and leans back against the couch “You mean I’m a phenomenal kisser and you enjoyed kissing me– which I know because I enjoyed kissing you as well”

I offer a quick humorless laugh towards him “Ha, ha– are you done? Because I’m in the middle of a mini freak out… but if you need a few minutes to gloat, I’ll just go get my coffee while you do that”

He laughs and holds up his hands, moving them with his words “Gloating done, continue mini freak out mode– you’re comfortable with me but…”

I breathe out a deep breath and keep going with my previous thought “Standing in place while I kiss you is completely different than moving throughout a scene with you in a believable _we’re madly in love in our relationship that’s been thirteen years in the making_ type of way.”

“Adds, I promise you we will look believable– I mean this in the nicest way possible but babe, you’re overthinking this completely.”

Scrunching my brows together in confusion, I point at him “You just called me babe”

Bright smile thrown my way, he chuckles softly “I did and how natural was that, huh?”

I close my eyes and tilt my head back with a groan of frustration “Ugh even this is going to be so easy for you and I’m going to look like a preteen holding hands with a boy, when I’m not even sure if that’s what I should be doing, while we stand in line at a fair debating if cotton candy or a stuffed animal should close out the night.”

Dylan laughs, coughing once to clear his face from the previous hilarity he obviously found from that statement. One more clearing of his throat before he points at me “Is that what you think kids do for dates these days– you really don’t have any starting point to go off from do you?”

“No Dylan, what part of you were my first kiss at the ripe old age of 21 gave that away?” I exclaim, lifting my arms out to my side and he wipes the humor from his face “Okay, okay… I’m sorry, I just– I’m sorry okay?”

“You don’t have any reason to be sorry– I’m the one freaking out for no reason, I’m sorry Dyl. I don’t know why this is so difficult of a hurdle for me to get over. I know it’s going to be great, you’re going to be great and I can usually feed off of your energy in the scene when I start to get nervous but I just…” I trail off and connect my eyes with his “I don’t want to mess this up or cause us to run through the scene a million times because something is missing.”

He softens his face and sits forward in his seat more, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together in front of him “Adds, you’re my best friend. We have the kind of chemistry that can’t be taught and we’re somewhat touchy feely friends if you really want to get down into the details of every little thing. I mean, we’ve held hands before without even a second thought right? Hell, we’ve danced together before– a lot, okay? This… this is going to be similar to that– how comfortable you are with me when we’re like that, how we move together.”

My eyes move around as I try to figure out what I’m trying to say “Yeah but that’s just us being us… that feels different, it feels natural and–”

“Comfortable?” he finishes for me and my eyes snap over to him, seeing him smile softly “This can still be us too– if you want it to be believable you need to not overthink it and I guarantee we’ll look as natural and comfortable as we always do.”

I nod with his words, understanding more and more that I’m in my head too much with this. I can’t help it though and I know there’s more to how I’m feeling than just nerves for the scene. 

I’ve been debating telling him how I feel since we filmed the final scene last season and I said that I was in love with him. Even though it was what I wrote in the script to be said, I still couldn’t stop the feeling in my gut that I was actually saying those words to him– because I was.

I can’t tell him when he knows it’s actually _me_ saying the words though, not yet at least– I don’t want to make the season that we’re playing a couple to be even more awkward.

“You still look terrified” Dylan’s voice breaks me out of my inner thoughts and I nod once “Yeah of course I’m terrified– I’m terrified I’m going to look ridiculous and everyone who has waited literally years for us to be together is going to cringe at how awkward we look because I don’t know how to look like I’m in a relationship.”

“Being believable in a relationship is all in body language and I’m telling you right now I’m not going to complain about you touching me, ever.”

“You’re not?” I question and he shakes his head with a little shrug “Nope, I’m more comfortable with you than with anyone else. So put your hands on my face, my back, my shoulders, my arms, my legs if we’re sitting down– _always_ touch me, Adds.”

“Okay” I breathe out, connecting my eyes with his and immediately shaking my head “I’m sorry.”

Furrowing his brows he laughs once “Why are you sorry?”

I lick my lips and scratch the side of my temple with my thumb “I feel terrible that not only do you have your own shit to figure out for how to bring a scene together but you’re also having to coach me because I’m this inexperienced loser who–”

“Hey” he interrupts somewhat loudly as he stands up immediately and crosses the space to stand right in front of me. My eyes are on the floor, however, his gentle voice has my eyes closing on a soft grimace “Don’t talk about my friend like that”

I feel him place his fingers under my chin, barely above a whisper stating “Adds, show me your blues.”

I wait a few beats before I finally open my eyes and look up at him. He smiles when our gazes lock and he moves his eyes between mine with his words “You may be inexperienced, yes, however, that doesn’t mean you’re a loser– jesus christ you’re incredible, Adds, and I personally find your inexperience to be– I mean honestly, it’s like a breath of fresh air.”

“Why?” I furrow my brows, genuinely confused and he laughs “Seriously? You’re– you’re like a rare breed of some magical animal.”

I snort with that, mumbling softly “Rare breed– I always loved little blue penguins… who knew they would become my spirit animal.”

“Is that– are little blue penguins a real thing, or is this like a unicorn scenario?” he asks and I smile wide, reaching over to the counter behind him to grab my phone “They’re _absolutely_ real and are so adorable, look–”

I hand him my phone with the picture of the little thing and keep talking “They’re native mainly to New Zealand and they’re the smallest known penguin species which is why they also go by the name fairy penguin” I half squeal when I’m done talking and stand on my tiptoes to look over at the picture in his hand.

“Your– that’s, that’s fucking adorable” he laughs and when I look up, I’m half surprised to see him looking right at me.

I raise a brow at him and shrug a little “What?”

Clearing his throat, Dyl shakes his head a little and locks my phone before setting it on the counter once more “Just you and how excited you get over something as random as a little blue penguin.”

“They’re adorable” I deadpan and he raises his brows comically along with his hands that he lifts up in a little surrender “I agree they are and so are you when you talk about them.”

I narrow my eyes at him in thought for a few seconds, seeming to conclude he’s not being snarky when his mouth lifts up at the corners.

We share a soft chuckle before I admit seriously “That’s one of my dream vacation spots, New Zealand, and if it’s possible I want to see the penguins even if it’s from up on top of a cliff and they’re on the beach down below,” I smile over at him when I see his soft smile and I shrug as I continue “I just want to be near them on the same bit of land at least once I my life.”

Dylan is silent for a few moments after I admit that. When I look over at him once more that seems to snap him out of his inner thoughts and he clears his throat “We’ll make it happen one day.”

“ _We_? You want to go with me?” I question, attempting to not show exactly how happy that makes me. 

He jerks his head back a little, making a face like I’m crazy for thinking otherwise “Of course I’d want to go with you– I don’t want to miss out on seeing how close in height you and those little blues are.”

I throw him an unamused look and he barks out a laugh, reaching over to gently grab my wrist and pull me closer towards him as he wraps me in a tight hug I have no chance of getting out of “I’m kidding, munchkin– but seriously I want to go with you. The excitement on your face as you showed me a picture? I have to see that in person when you see one of those little things.”

Begrudgingly I return his hug because I’m only half unamused by his previous comment “Fine you can come.”

He laughs again and squeezes me once more before he leans back and sets his hands on my shoulders “Alright, enough stalling–”

“I wasn’t stalling” I interrupt with a little noise and he throws me a look conveying how much he doesn’t believe that.

I offer a bright smile to further argue I was innocent with my penguin talk and he chuckles.

His face takes on a more serious and he licks his lips quickly “Look, my main thing with this whole situation we’re going to be in, our characters and their now relationship, the show and any scene we need to film– I want you to be comfortable. I want to know that how I touch you, no matter what, is okay with you. It’s always felt natural to have my hand on your back or your side, to hold your hand, and I just want to know that you feel the same.”

I was already nodding with his words and without missing a beat I elaborate “I do, of course I do. That’s never been the issue, it’s never been you or how you are with me. It’s me second guessing if I can keep up with looking as natural and believable as you undoubtedly will.”

Dylan digests my words for a few silent seconds “You’re second guessing yourself because of the affection part of the scenes. You never questioned how we should move with Void, I did something and you immediately reacted. No matter what, every time _without fail_ you reacted naturally and it looked fucking amazing,” I make a move to speak, however he just makes a noise and continues “So you need to give that kind of reacting a chance here.”

He reaches out and places his hand on my side “I set my hand on your hip and pull you into me like this…” I move with his pull, effortlessly almost, as I step into him and my hands lay on his chest.

He grips onto my sides with both hands and smiles “And you react like that. You didn’t even think about it, you just did what was natural with me as soon as you needed to.”

The corners of my lips twitch as I attempt to return his smile– though my eyes drop down to my fingers on his chest that have all of my attention while I tap them ever so gently against him.

After a few seconds where I don’t say anything he lays his forehead against the top of mine, muttering softly “You’re too focused on wanting it to look natural that you’re not giving yourself a chance to _actually_ react naturally with me– which you will.”

“You’re making it sound so easy” I whisper, still not able to push off the nerves that I’m starting to realize have nothing to do with having to look believable and have everything to do with wondering how I’m supposed to film this season and not fall even more in love with him than I already am.

He smiles when I lift my gaze up and connect with his “Because with you and me, Adds– _this_ is easy.”

***

_Dylan POV_

It’s officially february and we’re starting filming on season 4 today– aka my own personal torture session pretending to be in a relationship with the love of my life.

This morning we’re starting it off on a great note with Addy and Pose getting their wrists shackled to metal chains while they sit down a few feet from each other.

Pose has his chest against the back of the chair while Addy sits down normally. They’re both facing me as I stand off to the side near the dial table connected to the electrical wires around them

We’ve filmed the beginning of this scene with Addy being brought in before I was brought in a few times and now we’re getting set up to start from the first turn of the dial on.

Action is called and when I don’t move to turn the dial Pose and I both yell ‘No’ when they move towards Addy’s dial.

We keep the scene going, Pose grunting through the electricity effects he has to listen to as a guide for when to react every time I have to turn this dial for the scene.

Once it gets to the part of the scene where they want the dial turned to ten I glare at her and deliver my line “Screw you, pretty sure this goes against your code.” She grunts and turns the dial herself causing Pose to scream louder. 

When it’s Addy’s turn for her line she screams in a way that reminds me of last season when we were in the tunnels for that final scene after Allison’s death. She screams for them to stop and it’s chilling the way it sounds, the way she wraps her scream around the word ‘stop’.

The emotion she brings into her voice has my eyes snapping over towards her watching, absolutely speechless, as the tears flow down her cheeks and she continues to scream that they’re killing him.

The line of her getting her banshee feeling she’s confused to follow is said before Pose does his roar that’s tamed down for filming and we finish the scene.

–

After the scene in the electrical torture session Addy and I head onto the set of the little mexican town we’re exploring for the beginning of the episode and she looks incredible in her shorts and loose tank top that makes her tan skin even more prominent.

We walk through the street of the set delivering our lines before we hit our mark for the taxi to drive by and I quickly pull her into my side.

She smirks up at me and mutters about not being close to even being hit and I step closer against her, easily wrapping my arm around her back.

I lift the hem of her shirt, my hand resting against her soft skin as I pretend to be offended and say my next line of her having a different view on having a boyfriend than I do.

She snorts and wraps her arms around me easily, delivering her next line before I just go with what would feel natural for me to do and I kiss her temple. We’re only on the first day in our character relationship and nothing has ever felt more right or natural than how I am with her. I’m selfishly appreciating that I don’t have to have a reason to come up with to explain away why I’m holding on to her– Stiles would and I get to show that. 

Addy grips onto me a little more with my lean forward and we continue with our lines for the scene. Running through everything once more before we lose the light and each time I react the same with her, only slightly letting myself freak out over how I’m supposed to get used to not doing this with her when we’re not on set.

–

The next day we film more scenes outside starting with Addy and I having a little moment after we get escorted out to the jeep. There’s not much uttered in the sense of words before I get to wrap my arms around her and before I know it I’m kissing her incredibly soft lips.

We film that scene twice and each time I get to kiss her, I have to hide my smile that I can’t seem to _not_ make as I hold her against me.

The jeep gets moved back into the street of the little town’s set and we stand against the side with Arden and Shelley. Once action is called, I look at Addy out of the corner of my eye and take in the fact that she’s standing further away from me than I would like.

Trying to be as smooth as possible I hook my finger into the belt loop on her hip and pull her closer to me. She chuckles softly, easily sliding into my guide for her feet to shift over towards me as she ad libs “You know you used to just say ‘come here’, what’s with all the pulling?”

I just shrug and release her belt loop to instead wrap my arm behind her as I rest my chin on her head “We’re together now, and you need to know that I need you to stand closer to me– especially on days when you were almost electrocuted.”

I can feel Arden and Shelley looking over at us, however, I don’t risk breaking the scene so I just keep holding onto Adds until Pose walks up and we walk up to him for the rest of the scene.

We climb into the jeep and as Pose climbs into the backseat he grumbles about just because we’re dating doesn’t mean he’s always going to sit back there.

Addy chuckles and rolls her eyes like a sister would and I smirk as I look from her and over into the backseat as I ad lib the line I talked with Jeff about earlier “I don’t really want to rest my hand on your leg when I’m driving, dude.”

Out of the corner of my eye I watch Addy react with dropping her head forward discreetly hiding her silent chuckle that Pose thankfully covers over and goes with my improvisation, groaning in frustration like a brother would “Stop oversharing that kind of crap, she’s still my sister dude!”

I can hear small chuckles floating from the backseat while Addy snorts beside me and moves her lips in between her teeth to hide her smile when I look over at her. With my eyes connected to hers, I smile wide for the camera that’s angled at us and set my hand on her leg as I turn forward “Don’t care dude, sorry.”

Cut is called and we all bust up laughing, Shelley sitting forward to question through a chuckle “Is it always like this with you guys– the small improving lines like that?”

“Yes!” Arden shouts and laughs as she points around at us “Those three, especially when they’re together, so always know where the camera is so you can hide your laugh.”

–

Night scenes are tonight and once Addy and I finish the scene outside of the club we’re trying to get into we move over to the other side of the set to film the jeep scenes.

Action is called and I get to work pretending to basically take the jeep’s engine apart and Addy starts shaking the light a little which signals for me to state my line about her holding still.

She throws me a look that I try really hard not to laugh at as she shrieks through her line that she’s shaking because she’s scared and freezing.

I soften my face and call over towards her without really thinking about it “Babe, focus okay– just be slightly less terrified and keep your mind busy by holding this.”

I place the prop in her hand and she looks adorably confused, flicking her eyes between the item in her hand and me a few times before she questions what it is.

I continue with the scene saying I don’t know and hopefully it’s not important earning an even more adorable face that’s all Addy as she looks at me like I’m insane. I shrug dramatically like Stiles would before I decide to set the tools down and take off my jacket and flannel, handing her the flannel to put on. 

All our actions right now are more than likely going to be background since Arden and Shelley are talking next, but I don’t care– this feels like the right way to go even for a background moment of the scene.

I grab the light out of her hand, smiling as she puts on the flannel that completely engulfs her. She lifts her arms up to lift her hair out of the collar and I smile even more as I look at her swimming in another one of my shirts– that I’m one thousand percent taking home with me like I took home the last one she wore.

***

_Addy POV_

We’re back on the studio lot set this week for filming the second episode of the season and we meet up with Ian who has come back to play the young version of Derek.

Night shoots are tonight and we start out at the animal clinic, walking through the scene with Jeff while Ian lays down on the metal table in the middle of the exam room.

“Are we having Addy hold his hand or only brush her hand against his arm?” the director asks and Ian smirks as he states immediately “She should hold my hand.”

I feel Dylan step closer into my side as he chimes in “Pretty sure she could feel how cold you are just by touching your _arm_.”

Ian moves his eyes over to Dylan and just shrugs “From watching the show, Derek trusts Addy more than anyone– just would make sense she would want to be there for him in this situation and holding his hand seems like a no brainer.”

Jeff nods with his agreement “I like that, so have your hand brush his arm and be surprised by how cold he is before you grab his hand and say your line.”

I nod with the directions, offering a small smile over towards Ian who smiles triumphantly that he helped with the scene.

Hearing grumbling to my side I look over my shoulder seeing Dylan muttering incoherently towards his feet “You okay there?”

“Yes– why, uh, why wouldn’t I be?” he asks quickly and I furrow my brows as I nod towards him “You’re muttering to your feet…” I trail off and he makes a noise, scratching up behind his head “Oh just uh– just going over the lines for the scene.”

Ty snorts on our other side and I look over at him with my brows raised with my silent question.

He just shakes his head, quickly sharing a look back over towards Dylan before he connects his eyes with mine once more and I question “What the fuck is going on?”

“Literally nothing” Dylan stresses through clenched teeth and I turn back towards my right side, just barely seeing him throw Ty a look before he connects his eyes with mine again “So– ready?”

–

Action is called and we walk into the living room as Dylan goes through his lines of no one talking to anyone before Ian asks if he can talk to him which results in a no answer.

Ian rolls his eyes before I see him turn towards me with a deep smirk that causes my brows to raise as he throws in his own ad libbed line of “Please tell me I can talk to you.”

I snort, attempting to keep my reaction minimal so we can continue with the scene. Keeping my eyes on Ian and not even attempting to look at the look on Dylan’s face right now, I laugh lightly with an answer “Yes, you can talk–”

Dylan however makes a noise and interrupts with his improved frustrated response “Definitely no, don’t even look at her– especially the way you are, stop it, You’re too old for her and she’s taken– mine actually, so just– you know, stop it.”

I move my lips inwards trying really hard not to laugh as I look between them, seeing both of their mouths twitch ever so slightly while they hold back their smiles.

Ian moves his eyes between us and I can tell he doesn’t remember what to do next, however, he smirks once more and pushes through “Technically she’s four years older than me”

“Age is just a number sweetie” I reply without missing a beat which causes Dylan to snort loudly before we all burst into our own laughs.

Ian shakes his head and steps away from us “I’m sorry, I forgot what the next line was”

Dylan hits him on the shoulder with a reassuring little laugh “It was great” while I shrug through my own chuckle “I saw an opportunity and just went with it– come on we could easily use that take” I state, throwing my arms out to my sides as I turn towards Jeff.

He notices and shakes his head from the other side of the room with the monitors and laughs “Derek’s not four years younger than Addy even at this age so no we can’t keep that line in but the first one we can keep– so let’s pick it up after that, starting with Ian turning towards the kitchen, seeing papa McCall and asking who will talk to him.”

***

_Dylan POV_

Today is the first day we have an official make out scene and the bedroom set is closed for just us and the director.

Addy is unsurprisingly pacing over near the side of the bed and I walk over towards her silently sitting down on the bed out of her feet path.

She breathes out a deep breath which causes me to look up at her, my brow twitching as I lift them in my silent question.

We’ve filmed almost the entirety of the first three episodes and we have kissed a lot, however, they’ve been nothing more than the similar kisses we shared last season. More lips locked for a moment or maybe a swipe of the tongue for something a little more intimate in the moment. This scene however is described with a ‘Stiles/Addy steamy make out session transpires’

I’m personally not aware if Jeff did that because we all have taken enjoyment at one time or another with causing Addy to blush profusely during our ever growing relationship scenes at the table reads– which definitely happened with this read through– or if he really is just giving us free reign for this scene.

“You want me to push you up against the door and show you how I’m going to be kissing you?” I ask her gently, only half kidding to break through her anxiety I can feel rolling off of her in waves.

Addy snaps her eyes up to me, making a little noise before she moves her gaze over towards the door.

She’s silent for a few moments more before she shakes her head “Are we going to stay against the door?”

I breathe out a little laugh through my nose as I scratch the side of my jaw and fill her in “Was thinking about lifting you up, if you’re okay with that”

“Lifting me up?” she questions so innocently I have to shift how I’m sitting and lean forward to rest my elbows on my knees with my hands clasped in between my legs “Yeah, you know– grab behind your legs and lift you up, wrapping your legs around my waist.”

“Jesus christ” I barely hear her mutter and I lift my brows up quickly “Not if you’re not comfortable with that–”

“No that’s going to… yeah, that’s going to be hot, definitely steamy make out session material” she mutters lowly, earning me to silently chuckle with her reaction.

Addy stops pacing and instead moves to sit down beside me “Is this– I mean are we…” she trails off and I move my clasped hands up to rest my cheek against them as I look at her.

When she doesn’t finish her question I gently prod “Are we what, Adds?”

She closes her eyes, seeming to build up the courage for a little bit before she opens her eyes and asks quietly “How do people film these types of scenes and have it not be awkward between them offset?”

I soften my face towards her, shrugging “We don’t let it. What we’re doing it’s–” I lick my lips quickly, already not even believing the words I’m going to say to her “It’s just for the scene, right? No reason to make that weird between us.”

–

Action is called and I close the door, wrapping my hand around her wrist before I pull her towards me.

She drops her bag and I gently grab onto her hips, pushing her back the two steps until I’m pressing her against the door.

My lips are on hers not even a second later and is it wrong that the little noises of surprise she makes drive me absolutely wild? I only have one kiss not for the show to compare it too, however she made that little noise that time as well and I need to hear it more.

Feeling her kiss me back still takes my breath away and I increase my hold on her hips, digging my fingers into her soft skin.

Not breaking my lips from her I kiss her harder as I slowly move my hands down the sides of her thighs, sliding my hands behind them.

Keeping her back pressed into the door I hoist her up, guiding her legs around my waist and pushing into her more when she wraps her arms around my neck.

I move my lips effortlessly with hers for a few more seconds, just getting lost in the taste of her and the feel of her wrapped around me everywhere. Either she’s just an incredible kisser or I never knew kissing someone could be like this.

Reluctantly I know we have a scene to continue and I break the kiss, moving my lips against her skin on her jaw and down to her neck muttering my line about us needing to study in between kisses.

She’s breathless, that sound quickly moving up the list of my favorites while I savor the fact that I made her sound like that, and she moves her head to the side as she attempts to say her line about me being evil for starting this and now wanting to stop.

I can’t even help the groan of protest that falls from my throat as I connect my eyes with her sparkling blues and grumble deeply that I don’t want to stop, however she’s the friend who gives everyone notes and we need to study.

She leans forward and connects her lips with mine once more, earning a contented sigh from me. That sigh quickly wants to turn into a groan of immense approval for how fucking phenomenal it feels when she slides her hands up the back of my neck and into my hair, scratching her nails against my scalp and pulling just enough on the hair at the base of my neck.

Some form of a strangled noise of approval sounds in my throat as I attempt to keep my reaction in line to the scene and not embarrass myself with how good that actually felt or the fact that I just became aware that I need her to do that everytime I’m with her.

We finish the lines about there being more of this before she goes home to which I reply that there will be before I grip under her to support her more as I turn away from the door and walk her towards the bed.

‘Cut’ with the ‘we got it’ is called and I gently set her down before I flop face first onto the mattress, needing a minute or 5 to calm down.

I feel her gentle touch of her hand on my shoulder and I close my eyes tighter, hearing her soft voice not even a second later “Are you– was that okay?”

Keeping my eyes closed, I lift my right arm up and reach over towards where she’s sitting on my left side up near my head. I hit my hand on the bed until I finally hit her leg and find her other hand.

Wrapping my fingers around her little hand, I offer two squeezes before I grumble into the mattress “Adds, I feel like we are close enough that I can tell you this– that was _very_ much okay… so _okay_ in fact that since we got the shot, I just need to lay face down on the mattress and not think about how okay it was for at least a couple of minutes.”

“Well that’s making it sound like it’s not okay” she mutters nervously and I open my eyes to look up at her, which is a mistake for what I need to not be thinking about since her lips look swollen from our scene and it’s just adding to her overall stunning face.

I clear my throat and lay it all out there for her “In the least crude way possible, Adds– I have a situation that 100% was caused by your insanely good kissing skills just moments ago”

I can literally watch in her eyes the moment my words click “O– oh” she squeaks and I snort into the mattress, moving so my forehead is pressed into the comforter once more “Yeah, so trust me… the scene looked good.”

***

_Addy POV_

We’ve officially got another Dylan on set and like with the Tylers we have come up with our own nicknames for him.

I personally call him Dylberry when talking to other people, though when I talk to him I’m keeping the nickname from the show.

We’re working through the scene in Scott’s room after Liam is taped up and I move around the marks, offering with a point of my hand “Bub, what if you move over here after you throw the chair into Scott– it may make running into the hallway more of a smoother transition”

“So is that not just a nickname for the show?” he questions with a half smile and I shrug “I mean I came up with it so I can use it when I want, unless you don’t want me to?”

“No that’s great– I like it. I mean you can call me whatever you want” he stammers and I smile “I mean don’t say that– these guys could be brutal with nicknames”

I indicate over towards Dylan and Ty who are talking with Jeff and he laughs “Do you say that because you get called munchkin?”

“Ha– I’m so glad that’s well known, I mean yes but it’s all in good fun– or so I’m told” I chuckle and he nods “It is interesting that you’re older but also so much shorter than me– you’re like a little fun sized candy bar.”

I snort through my laugh “Oh the youngin’ is getting in on the height jokes!” earning him to smile proudly while Dyl laughs from the other side of the room and walks over, slinging his arm around Dylberry’s shoulder “You’re going to fit in with us so fucking well, dude!”

–

We had filmed the end of the basement scene after Malia finds her anchor first since she’s not in her coyote features for those few minutes. She was ushered over to makeup after that while we filmed the sound proof room scene with Holland where we got to be creeped out by voices we could hear, followed by about an hour break while we waited on makeup to be done.

Once Shelley finishes up with her coyote makeup and teeth, she meets us down in the basement again so we can film the rest of the scene.

We run through the scene a few times before we have our marks down and we’re ready to film.

About the third take is when I feel like we’re probably close to having this scene done. Once I talk through her needing to find an anchor and she lunges towards me, Dylan calls out my name and we hear ‘cut’.

The director says we got it and the noise of everyone moving about to set up for the next scene upstairs is heard throughout the room.

Shelley wipes her hair from her face and looks over to me “Thank you for running through the scene so many times with me.”

I offer a look like it wasn’t a problem “Seriously anytime Shell. I mean you had nothing to worry about, you completely crushed that scene”

“Yeah because of you” she states and I scoff “No way, you were brilliant”

She looks over at Dylan and smiles when she looks back at me “I’ve been watching the show for a while and I always wanted to know what it would be like to work with you, in general really, but especially in a scene like this. I was bummed when we didn’t really have any seasons together last time but this season has been amazing.”

“I– thanks, Shell. I love that you’re here and a part of this with us” I draw my brows in with how happy that just made me and she shrugs, smiling over the teeth prosthetics “Same, I just– I’ve already learned so much from you and I’m just really grateful you’re as sweet and welcoming in person as you looked on the show and in interviews”

I make a noise and step forward, wrapping my arms around her “Dammit Shell, you’re going to make me cry and I’m not done filming for tonight.”

–

Dylan and I move out back for our little scene where he tells me what almost happened last season.

When he says his line about something happening in Eichen I close my eyes, knowing it’s what Addy would do as she waits for whatever he’s going to tell her.

However when Dylan’s soothing voice says “Baby, show me your blues” I’m pretty sure I’m experiencing a stroke with the type of heart palpitations from hearing those words coming from him just caused.

Is he aware of what he’s doing because fuck me, between the swoon worthy puddle I was melted into last week as he picked me up and kissed the hell out of me to now throwing his deep voice calling me baby– I do not think I will survive filming this fucking season.

We keep going with the scene and him informing me of his plan to tell me he had feelings if we survived Void and we move on to how we’re tackling the jealous side of Addy. Which is all done with a lot of tact and I actually really love it.

After Dylan mutters his next line asking if he was my first kiss, I can’t help the small pause I take with how true those words actually are.

Something in his eyes tells me he’s thinking the exact same thing and it’s enough to bring me back into the scene to finish my line before he stops my rambling in a way that’s quickly becoming all him as he connects his lips with mine.

Once he’s kissed me into a proper swoon melted puddle again, he pulls back and finishes his line “For the record– I could never kiss anyone the way I kiss you, and that was how your first kiss should have been, Adds.”

I silently reply how that was actually _exactly_ how the experience of my first kiss went, while we finish the scene and hear ‘cut’ called.

Clearing my throat and feeling like I need air even though we’re outside, I step away from him and the patio and move over towards the side of the house.

I look up at the night sky, trying to take my mind off of what is happening by attempting something even crazier than telling him I’m in love with him and counting the stars.

***

_Addy POV_

Once his were-teeth props are removed we push Dylberry into the showers and turn on the water once more.

Action is called and he shouts his okay line twice, Dylan moves around to look at his face and ultimately nods at me to turn off the water.

Dylberry moves over towards his mark against the wall opposite of where Ty and I are standing, sliding against the wall until he’s sitting down.

Dyl turns his back on the camera that’s facing us and walks towards me, lifting the hem of his shirt up in the process to wipe his face from the water that got on him.

The breath catches in my throat as I apparently am not done acting like some animal in heat when I get a view of his abs, happy trail and v’s in his stupid glorious hips.

Almost six weeks in and this season has passed just plain torture status and gone straight into completely bad for my heart and mental health status.

–

_Dylan POV_

We’re standing on the lacrosse field running through our lines for the scene and I see Addy shiver out of the corner of my eye.

I mentally tell them to call cut so she can get warm, when I remember we’re in a relationship and I grab the hoodie from my bag, holding it out towards her.

She smiles gratefully and pulls it over her head, immediately making me jealous that she’s wearing another guy’s name on her back– even if it is the character I play. Fuck I really am jealous when it comes to her.

I mutter about loving seeing her in my number and wrap my arms around her waist as she smiles and with no nerves pushes up to softly press her lips onto mine.

Each week she’s getting more and more comfortable doing little things like this that a few weeks ago she was terrified she wouldn’t be good at doing. I’m proud of her and also quickly becoming worried what this means for me because every time we’re together I want to act the same way with her– specifically when we’re not filming. 

Which means I need to tell her I’m in love with her and hope that how nervous she was to portray this relationship with me means she feels the same way about me– it’s possible right?

“Stop being gross and get padded up dude” Pose’s voice is heard next and we pull apart with a shared laugh. 

There’s something I can’t quite put my finger on shining in her eyes as she looks at me. It causes my breath to catch in my throat, however, I quickly remember we’re still filming and I kiss her cheek before I move to sit down beside him and we hear ‘cut’ a few seconds later.


	13. Gag Reel

_Addy POV_

Ty was appointed to Wolf Watch correspondent for Jill and has been walking around set in our down time between scenes-- giving interviews of sorts or discussing certain topics for the past few months.

Which he’s doing right now as well-- asking us what 12 things could make watching Teen Wolf more enjoyable.

“So I said kettlecorn and then I couldn’t come up with anything else” Ty admits as he attempts to hide a smile and I snort before he shoves the mic in my face. I make a noise and look around “Pizza”

“Nice” Dylan mutters with a nod and I lift my shoulders up “Right? Pizza always makes anything you’re watching just that much better.”

Ty smirks towards the camera and looks over at us quickly “As long as there’s pineapple on the pizza right guys?”

I scrunch my nose up with a little frown, looking over at Dyl who is sporting the same look as me before we both silently look over at Ty. He moves his eyes between us quickly, the smile on his face finally breaking free as he busts up laughing “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”

Clearing his face from the previous humor he scoffs and indicates over at us with a nod of his head as he talks into the mic again “Sheesh these two and their super picky pizza topping rules”

It’s my turn to scoff as Dyl and I bellow back at him “It’s not a fuckin’ pizza topping!”

\--

We also took a night and filmed a video for the After After show on the network to air after the finale of season 3 and saying goodbye to Void Stiles. 

The premise of the video is to show how much playing Void changed Dylan on set and how we’re all basically walking on eggshells around him to not set him off. We have a basic idea of what we’re wanting to be said but we’re completely improvising the lines as we film.

Once he knocks Ty’s water bottle out of his hand screaming “Whassup, bitch!” I have to cover my mouth with my hand to not laugh beside the camera I’m standing next to. 

Ty attempts to sound like he’s on the verge of tears as he mutters “I hate Void Stiles so much” before he walks out of the shot and Dylan shouts down the ways from us “Who wants my fucking autograph, huh?”

Next up is me so I walk up the steps to my trailer and just as I’m reaching for the door it swings open and I grip onto the handle bar, jerking back a bit.

Dylan and his sunglasses covered face nods towards me “You again, seriously?”

“Um yeah, it’s just-- it’s just, this is my trailer” I mumble and he leans closer “Look Blondie, we’ve been over this before-- I need snacks to give me energy as I attempt to work with you amateurs and you have the best snacks, so this is my trailer when I need it to be”

I make a move to reply but he just lifts his hand up to silence me with a little noise “Ba-bup-- my trailer, you can have it back when the snacks need to be replenished,” he waves his hand at me “That’s it, off you go.”

We get set up for my part of the video that will come in after the scene outside of the trailer and I stand in front of the camera, shoving my hands in my pocket as I look around to make sure the coast is clear from him.

I clear my throat and fail at trying to whisper “He claims I have the best snacks but he’s always just eating my crisps-- _specifically_ the cool ranch doritos which he knows are my favorite.”

“They are called fucking _CHIPS_!” Dylan shouts from behind me and I jump as I turn around to face him, watching as he throws his arms up exasperatedly “I swear to god, how many times do we have to go over that? That bullshit right there is why I’m always fucking eating them.”

Ty and I stand in front of the camera now and he admits how good of friends we all used to be but Dylan’s just changed and I nod, elaborating “He’s just become really-- you know, not having that distinction from your character when we’re not filming for so long it’s just made him on edge almost?” I look at Ty when I say that and he nods before I mutter lowly “He’s losing it I feel like--”

“What the fuck did you just say?” Dylan shouts from beside us, earning Ty and I to mutter “Shit” before we quickly scatter away from the camera.

I quickly step in between the trailers beside us and out of sight from the camera feeling Dylan grab my wrist gently as he pulls me back towards him and presses my back against the side of the trailer.

He gets up close in my face and mutters loudly once more “What did you say-- you said I was on edge, that I was _losing_ it?”

“No-- no I didn’t mean it like that” I rush out trying to sound as hysterical as I can. 

Dylan smirks and nods once before he steps away back towards the camera around the corner from us “Damn straight you didn’t mean it like that-- I’m not on edge, I’m fucking Void baby!”

\--

We have been filming even more ‘couple’ scenes these past few weeks and it just feels effortless to do so. I forget while we’re filming that it’s not what I get to do everyday when we’re not on set-- which is quickly becoming a problem for me.

I’m completely in love with him and yet at the same time I’m quickly not liking him anymore. He calls me babe a lot-- which is never in the script, it’s all him. Sometimes he throws them in when we’re practicing the lines, but the majority are when we’re filming and he’s really into the scene and the way my heart beats faster everytime he says it is borderline sad at this point.

I have to keep reminding myself that he’s not actually saying it to me and it just breaks my heart a little more when I have to have that conversation with myself-- this is all for the show. 

Everything he says, the way he holds me or looks at me-- the way he kisses me… it’s all for the show, for our characters. It’s a role we’re playing and it’s my fault I’m taking it to a different level that it could mean more than it actually does.

If I wasn’t paying attention to what we’re doing, I’d think we were a couple. The way we move throughout the scene is so effortless that I really didn’t have anything to worry about… well at least with us looking natural. The worry is the mental decompression I have to go through every night when we leave set and I don’t actually get to kiss him anymore or have him hold me.

Once we’re done filming this season, I’m glad that I will be on the Originals set because I need a few months away from him to get my head on straight. Time to unwind and completely let my mind realize that we’re not actually a couple-- we’re just really good at playing one.

Dylan and I have had a lot of swoon worthy moments, either with just the words he gets to say to me or with the little moments of domestic bliss I’ve never experienced before. And yeah sure, it’s all just for the show but sometimes it’s hard not to get swept up in the moment when we’re standing so close to each other and he places his hands on the sides of my face, barely muttering above a whisper that I don’t have to be okay when I say I am after something stressful happens and then I get to kiss him because he’s being unbelievably sweet.

When we were filming the contagion episode he picked me up with ease and carried me into the vault set with every take, making me swoon every time he did it. He also just held me in his arms for a good majority of the time when we were in the vault, which quickly proved to be my favorite place to be, and I was selfishly grateful whenever something would mess up the scene and we had to start from the top. I got to just stay there laying against him with his arms wrapped around me, absentmindedly scratching his fingers against my head.

Filming our kidnapped and about to be murdered scene was another one that we got so swept up in the moment of what we just went through that he pulled me into his lap like he did after I got attacked in the locker room a few weeks back-- just pulled me into his chest and held me for the rest of the scene. The look on his face when we pulled apart just made me lean forward and kiss him-- taking the tally of _unscripted kisses_ _because we’re in the moment of the scene_ up to a number I don't even remember at this point.

Oh, and did I mention he called me cutie yesterday when we were filming the scene figuring out that we needed to head back to the lake house to stop the source of the Deadpool?... because that was most definitely a thing that happened and stopped my breathing for 2.5 seconds.

The way he looks at me when he says his lines or after he pulls back from kissing me, gives me that push into the ‘this could be real’ way of thinking-- and I’m hoping when I have some time to myself, where I’m not surrounded by him and everything that reminds me of him here, that I’ll have the clarity I need to either move on from this or do the really crazy thing and just tell him, letting whatever happens after that happen. We may not be on Teen Wolf for that much longer right?

We wrapped on episode 10 yesterday and we had the table reads for the last two episodes of the season today-- which included the reading of my very first sex scene with my face in my hands as I looked down at the script. I was not able to look at anyone or their catcalls and whistles through the whole thing.

Dylan had crossed his arms in front of him and rested the side of his head on them as he looked over at me. I was only able to look at him through the corner of my eye, seeing him smile wide before he placed his face into his arms.

We will be filming that scene as well as a morning waking up in his bed scene in a few days and knowing what it takes to film those scenes with him-- I’m going to need a drink to get through them without embarrassing myself.

***

_Addy POV_

Once I’m drenched in water and my hair is styled like they want to show I was walking a few miles in the pouring rain, I head over to the loft set and Hoech immediately opens his arms for me.

“You’ll get all wet” I laugh softly as I step into his chest and he engulfs me in a bear hug a second later, turning us from side to side while mumbling dramatically “I don’t care-- this is our last scene in the loft, little one!”

I make a noise of protest and squeeze him a little harder “Stop that right now-- I’m already not handling people leaving well and I am not accepting the fact that you’re not going to be here next season”

“I know I’m sorry-- I’ll be back whenever they want though” he reassures with a deep chuckle and I nod against him.

Jeff has us get set up and I move to the outside of the door, watching it close in front of me. I can hear action called on the other side and as soon as the door begins to slide open I take a deep breath in.

When my eyes land on Hoech’s chest I release my scream that I've been practicing this season to be just as realistic yet quieter than the recording so it can be dubbed over. It felt weird not making any noise and I wanted a step up from the ‘dying gerbil’, as Dyl put it, my scream sounded like when we filmed it for the first time in the street. For myself but also for everyone in the scene with me and hopefully keeping them in the moment since I have a lot more banshee scream scenes this season-- which I’m loving.

My scream dies down a few seconds later and ‘cut’ rings out through the room before “That’s a wrap on the loft.”

We clap with that, my eyes moving over the set of the loft sadly. Everything with this season has been different to the last few seasons-- not in a bad way, just in a different way and that’s been interesting to have to get used to.

***

_Dylan POV_

Yesterday and today has been mainly just Addy and me filming our more intimate scenes and I’m about ready to lose it.

Last night we filmed a scene in Stiles’ room with us waking up-- which meant she was in another one of my shirts and looking absolutely stunning.

She cuddled into my side and hooked a leg over my hip which made me completely forget what I was supposed to do or say next and we had to start once more.

Laying there and unabashedly moving my eyes over her bare face while her eyes were closed was like a punch to my chest of how much I wish this was just our life on any given morning... just without people moving around the set or setting up loud cameras.

She was so close to falling asleep next to me that when I had to ‘wake her’ for the scene it was even more believable and had me smiling like an idiot with how cute she was.

When she climbed on top of me to straddle my lap, I’m pretty sure I lost the ability to breath because while she’s done that before this was different. I was sitting last time and we weren’t as lined up as we were this time-- plus add in the fact that she laid her chest on mine and kissed me and it was just a thousand times better.

Having my hands on her hips and feeling her skin, since she’s in barely there shorts under my shirt that she was swimming in, while she kissed me was enough to have me swallowing hard as my brain tried to remember my line.

Oh, she also has started doing the _most_ adorable thing where she runs her little nose along mine in between us kissing, whispering whatever she’s saying next and I officially need to get her a glass box so she can display my heart that she stole from me.

So that was last night and tonight we film the scene that alludes to us having sex… I’m basically preparing to not survive this season at this point.

We have already filmed the outside jeep scenes of us getting to the preserve and showing the back set up of the jeep that we had discussed with Jeff of how we thought it should look like.

Adds _loves_ fairy lights-- so much so that she has them throughout her trailer. ‘It’s the best kind of lighting’ she says and even I have to agree with her… partially why when we’re rehearsing lines it’s always in her trailer.

Knowing how much she loves them meant we needed to bring them into the show and for a scene as important and monumental to our characters as this one, I wanted Stiles to give that to her as well.

Since it’s raining they’re finishing setting up the tarps to cover the cameras from their spot just outside of the jeep that Addy and I are already sitting in to capture the rest of the scene of our first time together.

Addy leans back against the pillows behind us, pulling the blanket up around her more bringing a small smile to my face “You okay?”

“Yeah” she squeaks and I raise a brow at her to which she rolls her eyes with a little laugh “Why do you ask if you already know I’m a nervous wreck with just one look at me?”

I return her laugh and lift a shoulder “You don’t look as nervous as you have in the past if that makes you feel any better?”

“A little” she grumbles and I laugh scooting closer to her in the back of the jeep, wrapping my arm behind her and resting my hand on her other side “Can I reassure you?”

She lays the side of her head on my shoulder, her voice a soft whisper “Always”

“We’re only going to be heavily making out while you’re topless” I deadpan with as much of a serious face as I can.

She scoffs and lifts her head off from my shoulder, playfully glaring over at me “You’re losing your touch because I’m not reassured at all”

I laugh with that and pull her back into my side “Okay, okay-- jokes aside Jeff said the editing of the scene is going to resemble the car scene in the second season with Pose and Crystal,” I feel her nod and breathe out a calming breath “So once we lay down... you know, just kiss the crap out of me”

“Dyl” she laughs in a half wine and I bring my knee up to my chest to rest my elbow on while I rub my hand over my mouth “I’m just saying Adds, remember we’re madly in love so it’s alright to kiss me anytime you want.”

Her eyes snap up to mine, the humor fading from her eyes as they move between mine quickly and the comfortable silence stretches around us.

“How do you remember everything I tell you?” she asks so quietly if we weren’t sitting so close I may not have heard her.

I soften my face towards her with a little shrug “You said that was one of your most favorite quotes from a book _ever..._ pretty easy to remember.”

She smiles and nods leaning her head back against the seat seeming to pull back into her own head again.

I clear my throat and tilt my head towards her “You’re going to be great”

Adds slowly moves her eyes over to connect with mine, barely muttering above a whisper “So will you.”

I chew on the inside of my cheek, debating with myself for a few seconds before I finally ask “Is everything okay with you?”

Her brow twitches as she turns more to face me “Yeah, yeah I’m fine why?”

Making a noise I drop my eyes down for a moment before looking back up at her “I don’t know, just seemed like something was on your mind.”

A genuine smile lifts the corners of her mouth and she shakes her head, reaching over to rest her hand on top of mine “I’m okay, Dylio-- promise.”

I nod with her words turning my hand over so her palm rests against mine and I intertwine our fingers together, not even really thinking about doing it anymore. It’s like second nature for me to be holding her and I know I have to tell her how I feel because we’re almost done with this season and I’m too far into this unofficial relationship to have it be realistically over “You know I’m here-- like if something was on your mind or bothering you, you could-- you could talk to me, about anything.”

She squeezes my hand twice and my eyes move up to hers, seeing her draw her brows in gratefully “I know and I will-- you know I’m here for you as well right?”

Nodding with that I shrug “Yeah, my face doesn’t look like I’m trying to figure out one of life's big mysteries like yours does though”

She smiles with a little laugh, her eyes crinkling at the corners “I love you for always knowing just what to say.”

I return her smile and squeeze her hand three times before pulling her into my side and kissing her temple “I love you for letting me.”

She’s been different these past few weeks, not in a way that I can really put my finger on but she’s been off in a sense. She’s still my Adds but something is on her mind and I can’t figure out what it could be.

Filming this season has been amazing-- it’s been torture but it’s been amazing, however, I don’t know if me trying to not get carried away in a scene is making me seem weird to her, which in return is causing her to be off.

I want to do this right and I don’t want to drive her away, I want her to believe me when I tell her how I feel and hopefully know that she feels the same way.

The set is closed off and it’s just us and the director as we begin our scene, talking about the lights and how she can’t believe I would do all of this to give her a little escape from our crazy life.

She pushes up from how she was laying to bring her face closer to mine and instead of just kissing me like she’s supposed to, she whispers “You’re everything to me.”

The line completely takes me off guard and I’m grateful that she presses her lips to mine not even a second later because I need a moment to process what I saw in her eyes as she said that.

Addy is everything to me and hearing her say that just now, I know I shouldn’t, but I pretend like that was really how she feels while I lift my free hand and cradle the side of her face in my palm.

I gently lean into her, laying her back against the pillows a little more.

The way she kisses completely takes my breath away and it’s impossible not to get lost in the moment, the fact that a camera is off to our side with someone sitting behind it falls away as I move my lips against hers.

Addy slides her arms behind my neck, pulling me against her more to where I’m worried I could be crushing her when she hooks one of her legs over my hip and makes me forget any worry at all.

My hips roll into her on their own accord while my hand grips onto her hip harder and the sweetest moan falls from her throat, easily allowing me to deepen the kiss with a swipe of my tongue against hers to make sure it’s only heard by me.

Knowing I’m the only person she’s kissed like this is driving me mad and I just want more of her, though thankfully the little voice of reason hasn’t left yet and reminds me we’re filming. I make a noise of anguished protest and reluctantly disconnect our lips, pulling back just enough to rest my forehead against hers with my eyes still closed. 

Licking my lips quickly I can still feel the heat from her lips just a hair’s breadth away from mine “Adds…” I trail off weekly only half confident that was what I was supposed to say while I attempt to catch my breath in a way that doesn’t show everyone just how affected by her I actually am.

The moment I feel her nose move along mine my eyes slowly open and connect with her beautiful blues, a smile instantly overcoming my face when I look at her.

I remove my hand from her hip and cradle the side of her face, moving my thumb against her cheek as my husky voice fills the space around us “We should stop-- I didn’t bring you out here for that.”

She smiles softly and slides her hands from behind my head to rest her gentle touch to the sides of my face as she continues with our lines we talked to Jeff about adding in.

I react in the shocked sense Stiles would with almost cashing in his V-card to the love of his life right now and push off of her, moving to sit down beside her while I continue with our lines.

As soon as I say “I will always want you, Adds” I lean forward and connect our lips once more, feeling her push back against my chest a few seconds later.

I raise my brows with the silent question of what’s wrong before she throws me a look and I can see her visibly breathe out deeply as she crosses her arms in front of her and bunches the bottom of her black long sleeve henley in each hand.

She lifts her shirt up, slowly showing me her stomach before she lifts her arms up and completely takes her shirt off, leaving her in only a light blue lace bra that makes her tan skin pop even more.

Addy had said she would do either way and debated back and forth with Jeff and I about this moment of the scene and whether completely bare with the help of the same pasties Holland had to use a few seasons back was the right way or this.

Sitting here in front of her-- this… _this_ is so much sexier.

I’ve seen her in her swimsuit countless times, however, I don’t even have to pretend to act like I’m not completely blown away by her or how stunning she is.

Realizing I can’t just stare and drool at her I grip the back of my collar and lift my shirt up in one swift motion, moving closer towards her to place a reassuring kiss against her lips.

With our lips still connected I place both of my hands on her hips and slide her closer towards me, earning her to softly laugh against my lips with the action.

I smile into our kiss, feeling Addy wrap her arms behind my neck and place her legs on the outside of mine as I lay her back gently.

She slides her hands down my back and pulls me against her more as I get to continue to kiss her for the montage footage that will be edited together and probably won’t even look as amazing as this feels-- though it’ll look close based on what I’ve seen of our other scenes.

Once the director calls cut I press my lips into hers once more before I reluctantly pull back from her, feeling her hands slide from the back of my head and onto my shoulders.

Not able to look at her yet I keep my eyes closed and rest my temple against her cheek, attempting to slow my breathing. Which is proving to be difficult since I can hear her quick breaths as well, hear her swallow hard as she also tries to slow her breathing and that just causes the problem I’m telling to calm down to twitch and tell me it’s not going away any time soon.

The breath hitches in her throat with a little noise and I quickly realize that with how close our hips still are-- she _definitely_ just felt my dick bump into her inner thigh like it’s looking for the light switch in a dark room.

Kill.me.now.

I clear my throat and push up from my forearms and onto my hands “Sorry, I-- here” I stammer and completely lift myself off of her and sit down beside her. I grab her shirt and hand it over to her, not able to lift my eyes from her blushing cheeks to even attempt to look her in the eyes right now.

She mutters thanks as she gets her arms into the sleeves and pulls her shirt over her head at the same time that I grab my own shirt and do the same.

Once I pull the bottom of the shirt down my torso I breathe out a deep breath, trying to ease the different emotions floating around me-- specifically the embarrassment.

I slide my feet back to lift my knees up closer to my chest, resting my arms on my knees and setting my head against the wall.

Out of my peripheral I can see Addy moving to get situated as well, hearing her soft voice a second later “Are you-- is this… do you need-- I’m sorry”

I can’t even help but scoff lightly as I tilt my head against the wall of the back and finally look at her “Adds, _I'm_ the one who’s sorry-- why are you sorry?”

She shrugs, dropping her eyes to her lap as she tucks her hair behind her ear “I don’t know, sorry I don’t know what to say?”

I chuckle softly and connect my eyes with hers “You don’t have to say anything, it’s uh-- well it happens and I’m sorry for not hiding it better.”

“You can hide it?” she asks genuinely curious and I laugh a little with that, shrugging my shoulder “Sort of, not really but I was trying to not be too close to you-- just at the end that obviously didn’t happen, so I’m sorry”

“You don’t have to be sorry either, you know-- it’s uh, it’s natural” she stammers and shifts around nervously, making me wish we were still filming so I could just kiss her. She’s adorably hot especially when she’s being supportive and reassuring.

I clear my throat with a little shake of my head “Well I don’t want you to be uncomfortable and I haven’t had this issue on sets before so I wasn’t really, uh, prepared.”

“You’ve had kissing scenes before though and what we just did-- in that movie right?” she questions, drawing her brows in and I widen my eyes slightly “You didn’t watch that movie did you?”

“No” she squeaks out in her high pitched _completely lying_ tone and I groan placing my elbow on my knees to shove my face into my hands “I told you not to watch it”

“I know I’m sorry! Phoebs and I were flipping through Netflix and we saw it. She figured out it was you and asked if I’d seen it and then when I said I hadn’t she declared we _had_ to watch it.”

“Great,” I grumble and remove my hands lifting them up with my words “I can look at _neither_ of you again”

“Come on, you were so good in it though! Dave is the sweetest but deserved someone better than Aubrey.”

I snort with that, breathing out a deep breath as I look over at her, seeing her shrug once more “I uh-- seeing that though, I was nervous for any scenes like _that_ that we would have this season.”

Immediately I shake my head with her words “Those were different, they were humorously forced since the director was constantly talking through his mic that there needed to be more of this or more of that-- that experience wasn’t even in the slightest like our scenes.”

She makes a noise and leans forward, resting her forearms on her crossed legs in front of her “What do you mean, what are our scenes like?” 

“Enjoyable?” I answer with a laugh and she lifts her brows in her shock, causing me to lick my lips quickly before I continue “These feel real with you, that’s why they look so good and why…” I trail off and she sits up, her eyes dropping to my chest for a second before they connect with mine again “So even in those ones you didn’t get-- you didn’t have--”

“No” I snort through a chuckle and shake my head “Like I said I haven’t had this problem on set before and I wasn’t prepared-- I just, I’m so sorry that I-- that it happened-- that you _knew_ it happened”

She smiles her shy smile that I love so much and stops my rambling as she shakes her head softly “Don’t be.”

***

_3rd POV_

Hoech and Sprayberry watch as Addy and Dylan attempt to stretch out on the bench opposite from where they’re sitting.

Dylan easily rests his feet on the bench a few inches from where Hoech is sitting, earning Addy to weigh her options for how to sit with her shorter legs before she spins in her seat. She puts her back towards Dylan and scoots away from him a little bit before she lays down and rests her head on his thigh near his hip, closing her eyes as she crosses her arms over her front.

Dylan smiles down at her, moving his arm to lay on his stomach as he moves his fingers against her scalp.

Little Dylan leans closer towards Hoech and whispers “I’ve been wondering if it was true for a few weeks now but I didn’t realize they were together in real life also...”

Hoech snorts, earning the oblivious pair to look at him before he shakes his head and looks at the younger Dylan, whispering back “Yeah they’re not”

“What?” he asks genuinely confused, his eyes moving over towards the pair once more watching them close their eyes and get as comfy as they can while they wait for the next scene to be set up “They’re great together, I just thought they were actually a couple as well as getting to play one.”

Hoech leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees, bringing his hands up to rest on the side of his cheek as he looks at the young Dyl “They should be but alas, they’re just as big of idiots as their characters.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Dylan questions, moving his foot over to hit Hoech’s thigh.

He laughs and knocks Dylan’s foot away from him “We didn’t want to disturb the cuddle session as we went over our lines”

Addy snorts with a bright smile “Truly going to miss your sarcastic ass, Hoech”

He returns her smile, celebrating with a little fist pump in the air “I always knew you appreciated my ass.”

***

_Dylan POV_

Addy opens her trailer door and steps to the side for me to walk past her “Hey-- how’d the chemistry read go?”

She smiles once she closes the door and walks over towards me “It was good, it was actually with Daniel”

“Daniel?” I trail off, narrowing my eyes in thought and she nods “Yeah, you know our Daniel... Sharman.”

Raising my brows I look over at her as she sits down beside me “No shit”

“Yes shit?” she questions, making a face and laughing before she continues “Yeah they said the chemistry read was a formality since they had seen us work together before and wanted Daniel to play Kol, who’s going by Kaleb when I meet him.”

I return her smile, my knee bouncing a little with this news-- I know he hadn’t thought of her in that way before, but now they’re going to be working together on a new set… and you just never know what could happen.

“So uh,” I trail off, not really knowing how to ask what I want to ask “So a chemistry read, means you guys are going to have a lot of scenes together then?”

She just smiles in a knowing way and shrugs “I only have the first 2 scripts but so far we have a bit of scenes together-- we go on a date in the second episode”

“A date?” I question immediately seeing her raise her brows with my outburst and I clear my throat “I mean, no-- that’s great... do you, do you have to kiss him?”

Addy just looks at me and I realize how weird I’m being so I attempt to rectify the situation, lifting my hands up off my legs with my words “You know just curious minds-- I’m very invested in this show of yours, I just finished the first season.”

“You watched more than just the pilot you had watched with me?” she questions and I smile “Yeah I-- you’re amazing in it Adds, I wanted to see what was going to happen.”

A shy smile lights up her face as she looks down to her lap and nods “Well I mean, I tell you everything that happens anyways”

“Watching you in it is different” I fill in without missing a beat and she looks over at me quickly, chewing on the side of her lip-- which gains all of my attention so when she answers my previous question I’m somewhat startled.

Not hearing her response I make a noise, raising my brow in a silent question when I connect my eyes with her bright ones “Hmm?”

“No I’m not kissing him in that episode, it’s flirty but no kissing” she answers again through a chuckle and I nod making a contemplative face “Classy Davina, I like it.”

***

_Bloopers - Addy POV_

I reach forward to grab onto the metal canister that’s holding all of the bullet shell casings, however, when my hand grips onto the top edge the bottom sharply slides away from me and the shell casings go crashing onto the metal table-- loudly.

I grimace immediately, scrunching my nose up and closing my eyes as the sharp metal tings ring throughout the room as they go flying across the table and down onto the ground, hearing Dyl and Ty bust out laughing a second later.

\--

As soon as we walk into the nightclub dance party Dylan and I share a look and seem to come to the same conclusion that we’re going to ruin this take of us needing to look around and instead we immediately start dancing into the crowd. Shell and Arden immediately rush up and join us, laughing with us when Ty runs into the shot and starts attempting to twerk.

\--

Standing at the bar, I dig in my pocket for the shell casing I need to put in the shot glass, however, it’s completely stuck in my pocket. I mutter my line about not coming for a drink and finally get the casing out of my pocket, only to miss the desired location.

The casing bounces off the rim of the glass and I make a face at the betrayal of the casing and turn towards Dylan who is trying really hard not to laugh.

I run my tongue along my bottom teeth, shaking my head once as I shrug “Maybe I need that drink to get through this fucking scene with the bullet casing prop from hell”

Dylan barks out a laugh and leans further onto the bartop on his forearms, his shoulders shaking as his laughs dies down and we get set up for the next take.

\--

Shelley leans forward and mutters her line about who Kate Argent is, followed by Arden chiming in that she would as well.

Dylan looks over to me and I shrug about to answer when he starts talking “Well, we were at her funeral-- wait” he trails off, gripping onto my leg a little more in a panic “Why were you looking at me like that? It was my line right?”

I laugh and shake my head, attempting to hide the fact that I did almost in fact start talking “I wasn’t looking at you like anything, why’d you stop talking?”

“Because it looked like you were going to start talking when I did-- fuck me, you totally were going to answer weren’t you?” he laughs and I grimace slightly “It’s a strong possibility that I did _not_ remember when my line was”

“You don’t even say anything until I talk about Peter!” Ty bellows through his laugh and I throw my hands up “I said it was a strong possibility I didn’t remember!”

\--

I move closer to Dylan as he works on the jeep’s engine suggesting we just walk and he makes a noise before rushing out that he won’t abandon the jeep.

Once he places the end of the light back between his teeth I scoff and reach forward to grab it from him. Pulling the light gently he doesn’t loosen his teeth grip from the other end after either of my gentle pulls and I throw him a look as I grumble through clenched teeth “I’m trying to be a helpful girlfriend so let go of the fucking light and let me, dammit!”

Dylan laughs around the flashlight that he still has not let go of before he bares his teeth towards me more, scrunching up his nose as he half growls at me like a puppy would when you’re attempting to take a toy away.

\--

“Where, in the fountain of youth?” Linden snaps and the way he says it just has me completely losing it and I move my lips between my teeth to not laugh.

I fail and make a little noise earning Dylan to snort through a breathy chuckle with a little shake of his head.

Linden breaks out into a wide smile as he looks between us and I drop my head forward while I quickly step away from them “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”

\--

“Okay, who are you? And who are they?” The young Ian points over towards us and Dylan raises his brows, sighing loudly as he looks at me “Jeez we’ve been working on this for, what, four years?”

I nod, “Four years-- you’d think we’d get guest stars who knew who we were”

“Seriously it feels like a slap in the face almost?” Dylan continues and I nod, making a face like I just can’t believe it “I mean, I know we’re not werewolves but I still feel like people know us for what we bring to the show?”

“Comedy gold right here--” Dylan nods and moves his hands between us “The pair of us and he has the nerve to ask _who_ we are?”

“To _our_ faces?” I finish for him and Ty flops onto the ground, laughing loudly “I hate you both, stop making me kneel down in front of him.”

“That’s borderline inappropriate in front of a child’s ears” I grumble and Ian barks out a laugh “Oh my god!”

\--

“To be honest, I’m starting to miss the old Derek. So, if you actually think that Kate’s coming to find him–” Dylan trails off with his line as we turn around the corner of the doorway into Scott’s room, however, I’m stopped from continuing the scene when Jill does a jump scare scream towards me and I jump back with my own terrified for my life scream “Holy fucking shit!”

Jill and Ian are busting up laughing in the room while I slap my hand over my chest and look from them and out into the hallway where Dylan was standing behind me-- he however is now sitting on the ground with his back against the wall, laughing hysterically as he points up at me.

Through my own laughs I point back at him “Did you know they were going to evacuate my soul from my body like that?!”

Through his wheezing he shakes his head and attempts to answer “No-- I swear-- but fuck that was the best”

“Oh fuck you guys” I mumble and step past him, hearing their laughs from behind me as I walk past some of the crew who are all laughing as well.

\--

Shelley walks up to the board with me and grabs her chalk as I continue to write the numbers I’m supposed to. The chalk in my hand snaps and my hand hits the board earning a muttered fuck to fall past my lips.

I hear Shell snort and I move my lips between my teeth, nodding once as I look over towards her and attempt to keep the scene going “You go over the notes I gave you?”

She makes a noise, the smile desperately fighting to break free as she looks at me and I fail at holding in my laugh.

“I tried but the way your hand hit the board after the chalk broke was too much” Shell laughs with me and we head back to our seats to start the scene over.

\--

Dylan shakes his head “Did you forget about the family axe murderer?”

Ty’s eyes crinkle at the corners with the one word Dyl forgot and I make a noise attempting not to laugh when he groans “Fucking christ, family _murdering_ axe murderer why is that so difficult for me?”

I snort and shrug a shoulder “I mean it just rolls off the tongue so I don’t know”

Arden and Ty laugh with that and Dylan just throws me a look “Hardy har har” he mocks and jabs me in the side, eliciting laughs and squeals from me as I attempt to get away from him and his tickling advances.

\--

Dylan reaches for the curtain of the bathtub and tries to pull it closed once more, however it gets stuck and he tries yanking a little harder which causes the whole bar to fall “Oh shit”

We jump back and hear little Dyl make his own screams behind the tape, causing us to laugh as we lean forward to pick the curtain off of him.

“Why does this keep happening to me?” Dylan loudly questions and I laugh through my reply “Stop hulk smashing the entire set, jeez this is getting out of hand”

\--

“Just to clarify, Scott kidnapped you, okay? We… we just-- aided and-- abetted” Dylan mutters his line and I shake my head with my own mumble of “Oh my god” before I turn to Dylberry “Look Bub, we know what you’re going through and it’s scary but-- wait that’s not it” I grimace and hear ‘cameras still rolling’ from behind us so I shake my head and try again “Look Bub, we know everything you’re going through and we can-- holy shit, that’s not it either.”

Dyl frowns a little beside me and shakes his head “Not even a little bit but you got this”

I throw him a look and hear Ty laugh before I clear my throat and attempt to try again, connecting my eyes with Dylberry’s for my line “We know everything is scary-- ah fuck my life I didn’t say ‘look’ or ‘bub’!” I groan and drop my head back as the three of them laugh.

I face him again and set my hands on his shoulder shaking him slightly “Look, Beacon Hills is a scary place but we’ve got this shit handled so just trust us!”

We all laugh with that and I place my face in my hands, moving my head from side to side “I need a dance party”

“How’s a dance party going to help?” Little Dyl questions and I drop my hands, smiling up at him and seeing Ty already grabbing his phone out of his pocket while Dylan throws his arms up and shouts “Take four, dance party on the floor!”

\--

Shelley lunges forward and the chain that’s supposed to keep her back falls off from around the beam and she stumbles forward, crashing into me before we both crash into Dylan and fall into a fit of laughs on the floor.

“She’s come unhinged, I got her!” I wheeze out and Shell laughs harder “Oh my god, my life just flashed before my eyes”

\--

Dylan and I walk out onto the patio and the toe of my shoe catches on the bottom track for the door and I stumble to the side, muttering under my breath “Oh sweet fuck”

We get set up and attempt to walk outside only this time Dyl steps too close to me and steps on the back of my shoe which again has me stumbling forward and my hands wrap around one of the columns of the patio.

“Shit, I’m so sorry Adds” he laughs out and sets his hand on my back, making sure I’m stable. I grip onto the column a little more and look around the side at the camera, laughing with wide eyes “We just need to start from a standing position because at this rate we’re never getting outside”

\--

Dylan leans forward to start writing the ‘K’s and ‘M’s next to all twelve of the names on the list and Linden makes a noise, turns his head to the side as he examines the list. He looks up at Ty and I a second later, making another contemplative noise as he points towards us and shares a look with Dylan “These two are worth fifty million-- together?”

We go with what he’s doing and nod, the three of us sharing a look when Dylan looks over at him. Linden nods and directs his next words to Dylan “So should we take them out now or--”

“Jesus christ” Ty and I bellow together before we burst into laughs and Linden just shrugs “I had to ask at least once right? I mean it’s _fifty_ _million_ ”

Dylan barks out a laugh and steps away from us, wiping his hand over his mouth while I drop my mouth open and scoff, looking at Linden while I chime in “Wow, the _betrayal_ ”

“We considered you like a father to us!” Ty yells back, attempting to keep the laugh he’s holding back out of his voice.

\--

I put my pencil to the test to start filling in the random bubbles and the end completely snaps off-- _loudly_ in the otherwise quiet room which earns me to snort as I move my lips between my teeth.

Trying not to laugh I sit back in my seat and lift my arm up to hold open my hand on top of my shoulder.

A second later I feel a pencil slide across my palm from Dylan sitting behind me, hearing random chuckles from beside us before I grip the pencil in my hand and lift it up slightly in a way of thanks before I go back to the test.

\--

I sigh loudly and look around the loft, indicating towards Ty and Holl “Yes, okay? You kissed your cousin. We’re basically adults now, so let’s just get it out there now so we can move on”

“Damn I love family drama” Hoech grumbles beside me and I nod as I flick my eyes over towards him “We needed more drama I think, we were severely slacking this season.”

“But drama like this?!” Holland laughs and I shrug “Hey at least we’re not pulling a Game of Thrones situation, okay? This is tame and could at least happen since we didn’t know.”

“I second being glad it’s not a Game of Thrones situation” Ty mutters and visibly shivers, earning us all to laugh before we hear Dylan shouting from behind the camera blocks “What the fuck happened on Game of Thrones?!”

***

_Addy POV_

Standing outside on the set in Atlanta, I turn around in a slow circle as I take everything in, seeing Daniel make his way towards me which causes me to immediately smile at him “There he is!”

He smiles wide and opens his arms before a second later he’s wrapping them around me “I still cannot believe I got the part and get to work with you again, love.”

“Same here, it’s going to be so much fun!” I squeal out excitedly and he laughs, nodding towards me “How was finishing up the season on your other wolf world?”

“It was good-- different, but good” I answer and he narrows his eyes at me “Good but different how?”

I don’t answer right away, instead choosing to look around us at the set for a few seconds. I have definitely been in my own head since we finished filming about a week ago in L.A.

The season ending always brings on nostalgia but there were certain aspects of this season that I can’t quite move on from as quickly as I was hoping-- and I’m apparently doing a horrible job to hide that.

Finally I look at him and his patient face, seeing him nod towards me “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know,” I mutter and he throws me a look that has me immediately chuckling with a shrug “I’m serious, the end of the season is usually sad but it just feels like we’re constantly losing people and it just gets me down I guess. It feels like graduating high school every year you know? Except I’m not a senior and keep going back” he laughs and I cross my arms over my chest “It’s just weird to get used to which I know I need to because that’s the biz-- I grew up around that, my dad always talking about people he misses working with, it’s just with you and Crys leaving and now Hoech… it’s just been a lot these past 6 months.”

Daniel nods in understanding and I breathe out a deep breath, smiling cheerfully up at him “But I’m excited we get to work here together-- you’re going to love the rest of the cast.”

He smiles brightly and nods his head to the side “So you ready to go on a fake date with me, love?”

I pretend to swoon and fan myself with my hand “With those smooth words, how is a young lady, such as I, supposed to resist?”

Daniel laughs and holds his arm out for me, setting his hand on mine as soon as I grip onto his elbow “You’re not” he winks before we head into the set to run through our lines for the scene.

\--

Daniel and I have filmed quite a few scenes together and I love the familiarity of having him here in the scenes with me.

The magic elements have been so interesting as we learn the lines for the spells together and I’ve gotten to train a lot with the stunt coordinators for the few somewhat fight scenes I’ve had.

We just got done filming all of the cabin scenes from the last episode where I was conveniently knocked out to stop doing a spell and will stay that way into the next episode.

I love that there’s more down time, for me at least, on the set here. It definitely makes it not as exhausting as the film schedule for Teen Wolf which has been a nice break-- and is exactly what I’m grateful for right now as I head into my trailer and get changed to sleep.

My phone dings not long after I’m changed into my jammies and I smile when I see Dylan’s text announcing how excited he is for his flight to head out here for a few days

***

_Dylan POV_

Watching her work on set here is just as mesmerizing as it is in L.A.-- this is what she was always meant to do, she thrives in this environment. She’s phenomenal in the scenes, bringing even more raw emotion into the words than I first got when I read lines with her-- plus add in the witch elements and with one look at her you can tell she’s having an absolute blast.

She has been filming different scenes this morning walking through the woods and this warehouse set with Daniel. They took a break so a few of the cast could get applied with the blood, including Adds who gets bit so the side of her neck is getting the full vampire bitten treatment.

She has a wide smile on her face as she talks with the makeup artist, enthusiastically waving her hands about.

“Alright, mate?” Daniel asks and brings me back from my inner thoughts when he walks up beside me, the side near his temple all set with what he’ll be going through in the scene.

I smile at him and slap him on the shoulder in a little greeting “Yeah, man-- it’s so good to see you again, we’ve missed you.”

He nods with a genuine smile “I’ve definitely missed you guys as well and I’m glad you’re here. Addy’s been trying to make any time frame work for you to come out here-- she’s really wanted you to see everything she’s been doing here.”

“She said that?” I question without missing a beat, my eyes moving from him and over towards her.

I hear him ‘hmm’ in confirmation as he takes a drink from his water bottle, throwing me a knowing smile that I roll my eyes at with a small chuckle “Yeah, I get it man-- I want to tell her.”

“You do?” he questions, interest peaked completely and I laugh “Yes, we’ve just been so busy and I want to do it right.”

Daniel laughs and slaps me on the shoulder “Mate, any way you say it will be right-- but just say it already.”

“Thanks, man” I nod up at him and he smiles like it’s no big deal before Addy walks over to where Daniel and I are standing. She tilts her head to the side exposing her neck with a little flourish of her hands in her hair “As someone who has loved this world for the past 5 years, I’m so excited right now.”

\--

As soon as Pose picks up the phone I’m already talking “Coming here was a bad idea”

I start pacing back and forth through the trailer as he laughs “Why? Is the atmosphere on set that bad?”

“No, it’s great actually everyone is incredibly nice and welcoming and talking to me when Addy’s filming and I’m alone” I admit and he again laughs “So… what’s the problem then?”

“The problem is that Addy got her script for an episode that she’s going to be kissing Daniel in!”

“Why are you whispering?” he questions and I throw my free arm up beside me “Because I sound like a raging lunatic and people don’t know me here.”

Pose chuckles and from around his bite of food I can hear him ask “Where are you?”

“Addy’s trailer, she’s got some scenes tonight” I answer and breathe out deeply, feeling not as worked up so I can sit down.

A few seconds pass before his voices comes on the line again “Alright, so why was going there a bad idea?”

My knee starts bouncing and just fuels my next rambling spew of different things I’ve been feeling lately “Seeing them together, I just-- I know they’re just friends, but that doesn’t stop the panic I get when I see how great they are in a scene together and now they’re going to be in romantic scenes together and that was our thing and she’s been acting weird lately and I just feel like she’s-- fuck, I dunno.” 

"Well you need to talk to her and see what's going on" he says, so simply it has me closing my eyes "But that’s just it, she won't talk to me-- not that she won't talk to me but she's so busy right now and when I do finally get to see her she's exhausted and if this is all in my head then I could push her away more than it already feels like is happening."

Pose makes a noise and comes back with “Dude what are you honestly worried about? You’ve had to kiss other people too”

“This is different” I mutter and he scoffs through a laugh “How?”

“Because I wasn’t aware I was in love with her when I did”

“I still don’t understand how she should know that” he counters and I open my eyes, leaning my head back on the couch as I look at the ceiling “I’m not saying she should-- but what if, what if she kisses him like she kisses me? I won’t-- I won’t--”

“You won’t what?” Pose interrupts and doesn’t give me a chance to answer before he goes on “She has no idea how you feel about her because you won’t just talk to her. So even if she is kissing him like she kisses you, which I highly doubt, you can’t be upset about it.”

“But--” I attempt to reply, even though I have no idea what I was going to say, though he stops me “No, okay-- just no, dude. You’re my best friend and I love you-- but I love her too and she doesn’t deserve for you to be upset that she’s doing her job”

I close my eyes knowing he’s right, I’m not mad at anyone except for myself for not telling her how I felt months-- hell, _years_ ago. I open my eyes when he makes a noise and drags out thoughtfully “ _Which_ just so happens at the moment to include kissing with the guy who first brought out your jealous side with her.”

“I fucking hate you” I grumble and he barks out a laugh “You do not-- you just know I’m right”

“I don’t want her making out with him” I admit a few seconds later and he’s more serious with his next response “I know you don’t.”

I huff out a deep breath and lift my hand up to scratch the back of my head “She’s new to that whole side of filming what if she doesn’t know that you’re not supposed to use tongue unless you like the person, huh? I’ve only ever kissed her with tongue so how should she know that’s not the norm?”

“I don’t want to hear this” he grumbles immediately and I lift my hand up from my head to point at him like he was in the room with me “I don’t need you acting like her brother, I need you to act like my best friend because that’s what you are to me and I fucking called you to rant to.”

He laughs with that and attempts to be the voice of reason “Fine look, have you ever thought that maybe she kisses you that way because you’re the one kissing her that way first?”

I ponder with that perspective and he uses my silence to continue being the reason I knew I needed to call him “She was shy with you until she got comfortable with you, so I don’t really see her being the one to go kissing Daniel the same way she kisses you-- and for the record I don’t see him doing that either. He’s your friend too and knows how you feel about her-- dude drove you guys home while you talked about wanting to kiss her.”

Making a noise, I answer without missing a beat “I know he wouldn’t, this has nothing to do with him. It’s just really shitty timing especially with how weird she’s--”

“I know” he answers immediately.

“I just want to be with her” I sigh out and he takes a second before he drops his wisdom once more “And everyone but Addy knows it.”


	14. Booking Roles

_Addy POV_

Wrapping up on episode 8 after a long day of filming is a welcomed bit of news. I head off the set, turning to my left to make my way down to the end of the lot where the trailers are. 

Phoebe falls in step with me as we make our way, bumping her shoulder into mine “My place or yours… though you better be saying yours because I’m feeling peckish.”

I snort and bump my shoulder into hers “Well that settles that then.”

We laugh and she wraps her arm around my shoulder, letting the silence wrap around us for about half a minute before she drawls out “Sooo…”

“Uh-oh” I interrupt and she laughs, knowing she’s been caught, however, she still pretends to be innocent “Uh-oh, what?”

I just level her with a smirk as we walk up the steps to my trailer and open the door “Mhmm why don’t you just ask me what you’re wanting to ask me?”

She makes a noise, shaking her head quickly as I head to the mini fridge “I wasn’t wanting to ask anything…”

Throwing her a look over my shoulder, she laughs once more and gladly accepts the drink I had her “Bee, I love you but come on you’re just as bad of a liar as I am and that’s saying something.”

Drawing her brows in, she grimaces and puts the bottle cap back on her tea “I’m sorry I wasn’t going to bring it up and I’d just like to point out that I _haven’t_ brought it up so I should get points for that,” I smile at her with a little shake of my head while she shrugs innocently “I just wanted to check in, you know, see if you’re out of the weird mood you were in since he left.”

“I’m starting to think I’m never _not_ going to be in a weird mood, however, I did think I was hiding it better than that” I groan and grab the bags of swedish fish and gummy worms and make my way over towards the couch.

Grabbing our drinks, she follows and sits down beside me “You are actually scary good at hiding how sad you are right now, I am just that much better at being able to see it in your eyes.”

“You sound like Dylan” I grumble and she sits up a little higher “Oh, I’m taking that as a compliment since his level of best friend status is what I am competing for.”

I snort and shake my head at her, earning her to lift her hands up to her sides “I’m serious, you guys have that friendship everyone is jealous of plus you two are absolutely adorable together, I understand why there’s so many rumors about you being a secret couple.”

“There’s not that many rumors are there?” I clench my teeth up in a grimace and she laughs “Um, yeah there are and have been for a few years now- even people here were wondering if they were true since he came to visit you.”

I groan and drop my head back on the couch “Great”

She bumps her foot with mine, earning me to move my eyes from the ceiling and over towards her “I wouldn’t worry about it, people talk regardless of what you’re doing. Besides everyone mainly only saw you two with Danny or me so it thwarted off any actual proof you two were shacking up in here”

Scoffing with the last bit I throw a gummy worm at her and she chuckles, picking it up off her stomach and lifting it up in thanks before she takes a bite.

I laugh with that and attempt to change the topic “Well tell Paulie to come visit because I very much like it more when everyone is talking about you two being the cutest couple that you are.”

She smiles in that love stricken way that warms my heart to know she’s so happy with him, nodding her head with her words “He’s got a bit of a break and will be here next week.”

I offer a celebratory yay around my bite of a swedish fish and she smirks over towards me “He did tell me to inform that you two are in a bit of a fight though because he wasn’t here to meet your man.”

I scoff with that “Rude, it’s not my fault he chose the wrong week to visit,” she smiles even wider and it’s then I catch on to what she previously said and this time I throw a fish at her “He’s not my man and I’m officially offended the two of you not only talk about us but that you’re ganging up on me.”

“We’re not ganging up on you” she laughs and again holds up the treat in thanks like I’m throwing them to her so she can eat them and not because it’s the least violent thing to throw at her, “We just know he’s your person and come on, the four of us on vacations? You can’t deny we’d have the best time.”

“Bee-” I trail off and she lifts her hands up in a small surrender “I know, I know– I’m done.”

We sit in the silence for about eight seconds before she chimes in “You and Dylan are exceptionally cute together though-”

“We’re not a couple” I grumble and drop my head back once more, hoping to find all the answers for what I need to do next on the ceiling of my trailer.

“Yet” she mutters and my eyes snap over towards her, seeing her wink before she continues “You forgot a word there- I gotchu, boo.”

I laugh with that, not even being able to help smiling with how easy she’s able to keep me out of my own head “You’re too much.”

“And you love it” she beams, earning me to sigh dramatically with a little nod “Yes, I do.”

We chat for a bit longer before she sighs and mentally goes over our schedule “So I’ve got happy family scenes with the family and the adorable baby this week, what scenes are you filming?”

I chew on the side of my lip, nerves starting to take over as I remember the episode and what exactly I’ll be doing.

I’ve kissed exactly one person, albeit a lot as of this point in time, but still it’s been one person. I know how he kisses and what to expect from him and how it makes me feel.

Now I’ve got to throw another person into that role and I not only don’t know what to expect, I have no idea how to prepare to kiss Daniel, my friend who I haven’t been able to even talk to about it.

He hasn’t mentioned anything either so I’ve been trying to not be in my head and only look at this scene with him as any other job, which if I’m lucky and book more roles will probably be a situation I’m in again. That’s the job, kissing someone else and attempting to make it look believable.

First I was nervous because I had never been kissed before, now I’m nervous because while I have been kissed- it’s all I know and I just can’t imagine kissing anyone else the way Dylan kisses me.

I swallow hard, making a little noise as I stammer “Oh, um, you know, just- just a few with Charlie, Leah, and, um, Danny”

With that super ridiculous answer, she chuckles and questions further “Is the kiss scene happening tomorrow as well?”

“Oh, you know, I’m not sure” I shrug with a little shake of my head, pretending to not have a clue- which she sees right through and levels me with a look “Dee”

I make a face and lift my arm up from beside me “Yes, okay- yes it’s happening tomorrow night and I don’t know what to do”

“Well technically speaking if it’s in the script you can talk to them about it not making sense for your character or you just film it” she answers easily and I snap my eyes over to her with my deadpan of an answer “My god, I don’t think I’ve had more helpful advice”

She barks out a laugh and it’s her turn to throw a fish at me “Come on Addy it’s a kissing scene, it’s no big deal. Plus it’s a little innocent lip lock moment in the street,” I nod with that and she shrugs, continuing “I mean it’s not like it’s going to be, say a heavy make-out scene in a bedroom where you’re picked up off the ground with your back slammed against the door for the hottest ten seconds of lip action I’ve seen in a hot minute.”

“For fucks sake why are you watching that?” I laugh out, completely embarrassed as I cover my face with my hands.

She nudges her hand into my shoulder and I drop my hands, seeing her smile brightly “Because as your best friend it is my duty to watch your work and silently wonder how the network is getting away with hot and steamy make out sessions with literally no warning.”

“Holy shit- stop please” I half whine with my laugh and she smiles innocently with a little shrug “Which part, claiming to be your best friend or the hot steamy make-out–”

“Bee!” I laugh again and she nods once “Right, so that’s the second one then”

I return her smile and shake my head at her “Why are you like this?”

She sits up, smiling as she defends “I’ve been waiting a long time to have a friend I could be this way with so consider yourself lucky to know the real me,” I return her smile letting her know I do consider myself lucky to have her and the kind of bond we do have, though she doesn’t let me reply as she goes on “And the real me does not waste any opportunity to give you shit for kissing that incredibly good looking guy in the manner that you have gotten to”

“Just wait until the end of August” I chuckle and she hits my leg playfully “What the fuck is happening at the end of August?”

We laugh and I shake my head quickly “Well I can’t tell you that now can I? You’re very invested in this show and I wouldn’t want to spoil anything for you”

She scoffs loudly and hits my leg again “The fact that whatever is going to happen has _already_ happened to you and I’ve yet to hear about it is about to make me take your gummy worms and walk out of this trailer”

I make a noise and grab the bag, sitting up more as I relent “Okay okay, sheesh I didn’t think it was a big deal since we only filmed it and it didn’t actually actually happen to me”

She rolls her eyes immediately and mutters “Well unless you filmed shacking up with each other then I could see how you wouldn’t feel the need to freak out…” she trials off and obviously notices the little grimace I’m slowly turning my face into and she sits up with a gasp “You filmed your first sex scene and didn’t tell me?!”

Widening my eyes innocently I quickly state “It’s not that I didn’t tell you–”

“Well I am not previously aware of this” she interrupts, however, I push on “It’s that we filmed that in April and when we got here a month later I just hadn’t even really remembered that I would need to fill you in to be honest”

“Dee, come on” she says, throwing me a look and I shrug gently “I mean it Bee, you know how difficult it was for me last season and I just- I needed that break when I got here. I was three weeks into my Dylan cleanse and I didn’t want to dredge up how filming that scene made me feel with you- which is not to say I don’t want to… I just knew you’d want to know everything and then I would want to share everything with you and I just-”

“Couldn’t right then” she fills in and I nod solemnly, “Yeah”

She scoots closer into my side and wraps her arm around me, pulling me into her “Hey I get it okay, I may not have been in exactly this position before but I get the need to detach yourself from a relationship you had to make believable. I especially get it after seeing the two of you together in the show, you guys are- well it really looks believable.”

“Thanks Bee” I mutter barely above a whisper and she bumps her shoulder into me, which with how we’re sitting just causes us to sway to the side, earning a soft laugh to fall from me as she says “Hey, don’t be so glum okay? We’re going to figure this out.”

“Figure what out?” I question and set my chin on my shoulder to look at her, seeing her smile brightly “How to build up your courage to tell him already.”

***

Daniel and I walk along the sidewalk and hit our marks, turning towards each other as he delivers his line and hands me the prop.

We continue with the scene and next thing I know we’re at the part in the script where he sets his hand on the side of my face, asking me to close my eyes.

I do as I’m supposed to, feeling his hands grasp the sides of my face gently before he bends forward and presses his lips against mine in an even softer kiss.

Not really knowing what to expect, my brows raise a little with the difference in kissing someone else. The kiss is innocent in every sense of the word, he doesn’t try to deepen it and only moves his lips against mine a few times.

I’m beyond grateful for him at this moment and him somehow knowing that this would be all that I was comfortable with.

He pulls away after a few seconds and I channel my inner Davina, slowly opening my eyes before I smile sweetly and push up on my toes, wrapping my arms behind his neck and pressing my lips onto his once more.

We hear ‘cut’ called and we both pull apart immediately, Daniel keeping his hands on my back until I’m off my toes and flat on my feet once more.

He clears his throat and shoves his hands in his pockets “Was that okay?”

“Yeah” I smile gently with a little nod “Yeah, that was great”

“Good– a bit weird I imagine, having to kiss someone else though” he offers and I shrug “A bit, not in a bad way… just in a _wasn’t sure what to expect_ way but now that I do it’s good.”

Daniel smiles brightly and holds out his elbow for me “Well that’s good because we got a few more of those before I’m finished here.”

I grip onto his elbow and step into his side as we make our way off set “Stop, I’m so not ready to film that episode. I feel like you just got here, I don’t want you to leave.”

He sets his hand on mine and smiles down at me “I don’t want to leave either, love.”

***

_Dylan POV_

We are officially at Comic Con and the past two days have been busy with interviews, photo shoots and our wolf panel yesterday.

Today we have table interviews, and I’m thanking whoever’s in charge for letting me be with Addy this year, before I have my Maze Runner panel and she has her Originals panel.

Pose and Dyl are waiting with me at the beginning of the red carpet with the comic con logo backdrop that will be behind us as we do photos and quick minute interviews with the press that didn’t book tables this year.

We’re each nursing our caffeine of choice and talking about nothing in particular while we try to wake up and prepare for the day. I don’t think anyone really understands how early our days start when we’re here, it’s a long process but it’s actually great getting to interact with so many different people.

I turn to the side and stifle a yawn into my shoulder, immediately smiling when my eyes land on Adds walking towards us with her mom.

Addy’s got her iced coffee in one hand and she’s using her free hand to talk animatedly, which her mom laughs at a second later.

She looks stunning- her hair is styled in her usual waves, the top half pinned back from her face with some pieces framing her face and since she’s still making her way over to us, I take in her outfit and how adorably hot she looks. It’s pretty rare we see her in skirts but this one paired with the pink top she has on is definitely a look I’m fond of.

Addy meets us with a bright smile, stepping into my awaiting arms as soon as she’s in front of me. She tightens her grip around my middle, mumbling into my chest “Morning, Dylio”

“Morning, cutie” I reply and kiss her temple before I let go of her and she moves on to hug the guys while I swap with Pose and hug her mom.

Evelyn pulls back and sets her hand on the side of my face, smiling in much the same way as Adds “We got to see your movie last night and we loved it– I’m so proud of you”

“Thanks Eve” I offer her a genuine, albeit embarrassed, smile that she returns. My eyes move over towards Addy, seeing her smiling as she looks between her mom and I.

They announce everyone’s ready and we start making our way down the line, posing for our solo and group shots, answering a few of the questions and before I know it Addy and I are sitting down at the first table with 4 people.

“The panel was great yesterday you guys”

“Oh thank you,” Addy replies at the same time I say “Thanks, man.”

He nods and adjusts his notepad, laughing a little “Tyler Posey cartwheeling onto the stage was definitely an entrance”

I snort and set my elbows on the table, hearing Addy chuckling beside me “He definitely showed us all up, we’re going to have to up our game for next years panel, except we probably shouldn’t cartwheel because he broke his toe yesterday”

“No way, he did? I heard him say something like that but then it wasn’t brought up again.”

I cross my arms in front of me and lean further onto the table “Yeah, he really did and it wasn’t until after all the interviews that he even said it was still hurting so one of the medics looked at it and yeah he totally broke his toe.”

“That’s insane” one of them mumbles and they widen their eyes earning us to chuckle with our nods that yes that was definitely a part of yesterday’s events.

Addy shifts around in her chair trying to get comfy and I smile over at her, which she notices and throws me a look in her silent question of _what_ and I just laugh silently, bumping my shoulder into hers.

“Before we get started I just have to say I was in the panel yesterday and the way that you handled the fan who wouldn’t stop crying was so sweet”

“Oh my god she was the cutest” Adds chimes in with the sweetest face and I laugh a little “She was so cute but it was so sad I didn’t know what to do to help.”

Addy nods and moves her hands with her next response “Right it was a catch 22 because you kept talking to her and she just kept crying _because_ you were talking to her”

We nod with that and the guy across from us chimes in “I thought it was so sweet that you gave her your name tag and signed it, you just handled it so great”

I smile at him, nodding in thanks “Thanks man,”

“Alright I think we’re all set, yes?” the other three nod and they get right into it “So congrats on season 5 you guys,” we say our thanks and he continues “So what if anything can you guys tell us about what we could expect from the new season”

“Um, nothing” I deadpan and we all laugh, Addy elaborating with a little shrug “That’s what’s always so funny about Comic Con is that we’re always giving interviews and attempting to answer about things we definitely can’t answer- we can talk about last season though” she smiles in a way that makes them all relax and they nod in understanding.

The girl beside him points over at me “Taking that segway, how did you like playing Void Stiles?”

“Oh I loved it, it was awesome. I was super nervous at first, uh but I got comfortable with it enough. I just wish I could go back and have another try at it funny enough, but you know I’m happy with how it went”

“What are you saying, you _killed_ it” Adds chimes in causing me to look over at her and laugh as I make a face of despair “And then they killed _me_.”

She laughs with me, taking a more serious face as she sets her hand on my arm “No seriously you were phenomenal I don’t even understand what you think you could change.”

“Thanks, Adds” I wink over at her and she smiles brightly, earning the next question to come in “I’ve actually been curious about the nickname,” I share a look with Addy and we laugh causing the interviewer to chuckle nervously “What?”

“Funny thing about the nickname, it was not a part of the show,” I admit, feeling my neck get a little hot with embarrassment and she shakes her head a little, looking between us “It wasn’t?”

I can see Addy trying not to laugh as she slowly shakes her head no and I breathe out a deep breath, my mouth twitching as I try not to smile “No, since she had the same name I came up with calling her Adds, only when we started filming I ended up using it in too many takes and Jeff gave us the option to bring it into the show if we wanted.”

Addy chuckles and crosses her arms in front of her, leaning her elbows on the table “Which we did, it was like our own stamp on the show which I really loved that we got to do.”

“Is that why Stiles is the only one to call her that?” she questions further and I nod “Yeah, you know Addy is already her nickname so with the kind of connection they have it seemed fitting that he would have a nickname that was only his.”

“I’m going to take a guess and assume it’s like that in the real world with you two as well?” she smirks and I nod once, grabbing my coke can and bringing it up to my lips as I answer “That’s an interesting assumption.” 

They all laugh and I take a quick sip, setting it down on the table to my left. Addy makes a little noise and reaches across me “Soulmate”

I’m a little taken back by her saying that so my brows just twitch as I look over to her face and see her attention on the can. She spins it towards me and soulmate is written on the side of the can making me share in a soft laugh with her– how fucking fitting even Coke is throwing signs at me.

“I absolutely love the two of you together, I think it’s my favorite relationship to date on TV and we’re only 5 episodes in with you guys actually being a couple.”

“Wow that’s incredible, thank you” Addy replies and I can’t even help the smile that overcomes my face when I look at her.

“How was it for you and your character to have him being Void Stiles?” the next question being asked snaps me from my stare at the side of her face and I cross my arms in front of me, looking back over at Addy as she laughs nervously “I feel like I’m going to have a Jekyll and Hyde type of answer right now because it was two completely different experiences. I mean obviously for my character it was heartbreaking to see someone that she loves go through that. You know, it was definitely being in the mindset of trying to figure out what to do to not only help him get through this but also to make sure he survives this as well. And then on the other side, the experience of getting to work with this insanely talented guy right here was just indescribable the scenes we got to come up with, working together to make them everything that they were was just incredible- I’m so grateful we got to delve into that whole mythology last season.”

I could literally listen to her talk all day, however, since I need to chime in I nod and elaborate it a bit further “Yeah, I mean every night that we would practice our scenes together it was us basically talking about how far we could push it. What we could do that would make everyone feel uncomfortable with this dark character touching such a light character- because that’s what Addy is, you know, she’s the epitome of this being of pure good. She is there for everyone, she has the biggest heart of gold and wants to help everyone. So we knew Void would be drawn to her in that sense and it would be amplified almost because of Stiles’ feelings for her and what it would mean for him trapped in his mind watching everything happen to her.”

“The loft scene” the guy across from us says and we smile “YES” earning him to look so excited as he lifts his hands off the table “It was my favorite scene from last season, how eerie it was to watch the dynamic between you two especially with how drastically different it is to how you guys usually are with each other.”

“That day was one that we had brainstormed a lot with. I mean, Addy was the brain behind a lot of how we moved in that scene and we’re really proud of how it turned out–”

“He didn’t want to grab my face, imagine that scene without that moment” she laughs and I make a noise, pointing over towards her with my own chuckle “It was such a new thing for me to even wrap my mind around that I need to treat her this way, you know manhandle her essentially, so yeah it took me a bit to be okay with it.”

Addy throws me an apologetic look and bumps her shoulder into mine earning me to chuckle with her while she continues “But the first time we did it for Jeff and everyone, it looked incredible and it ended up being one of our favorite scenes to film together in the whole show.”

“Addy you have really had a lot of banshee moments this season– my favorite was from the episode this week where you threw Violet away from Bret,”

“Yeah” I lift my arms up in celebration “She killed that scene, watching it from the camera block I just like yes- go, baby, go!”

Addy laughs, her cheeks flushing in her blush and instantly making me wish I could just lean over and kiss her– but since that would cause a whole mess, I refrain.

“It was seriously so badass, watching your face go from terrified this person is about to be murdered to squaring your shoulders and just belting your scream at her- it really just makes me anxious to see what else she’s going to do with her powers.”

“Addy’s definitely coming into her banshee abilities more and more this season. Last season there were hints and warnings throughout both halves but she doesn’t know the reason why she gets some but not others. Which is why Allison’s death hit her the hardest, she felt like she let not only Allison down but everyone else as well all because she doesn’t understand what she is. So coming off of that it’s been interesting to get to see her being more open to listening to things she wasn’t hearing before, taking the advice from Araya in Mexico and even Meredith. She knows her scream is painful for other people to hear so I really loved that she connected that and was able to help Bret get away because at the end of the day she just wants to help people.”

“Are we going to see more use of her powers this season or is that something you hope to see next season?”

I smile over at her and watch as she lifts her shoulder a little “I can’t say much on this season except that in a few episodes we get to learn more about her family and why she’s a banshee, even how her and Lydia’s families are intertwined from something that happened in the past so that’s all been really exciting to explore this season. As for next season and her powers that’s definitely something I hope we can explore even more, I feel like there’s more to being a banshee than finding dead bodies,” I laugh with that, and she chuckles, shrugging once more “So I just want more instances where Lydia and I get to be the badass banshee’s that I know we are”

“Hell yeah” I chime in and we all laugh, answering more questions about how important I think it is that Stiles stay a human and keep the group grounded from the supernatural “Stiles can’t get bitten because then everyone’s a werewolf”

“Not everyone” Addy quips with a smirk and I throw her a look “Well you’re supernatural enough for the two of us in this relationship babe, so I gotta be the one to stay human okay?”

–

_Addy POV_

Charlie wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me into his side as we’re getting near the end of our panel and he answers the last question “She’s seriously like the little sister I never had, my protection of her on the show is real– I do not want her hurt by all these damn vamps and wolves in our lives, even though she’s the strongest little witch I’ve ever met and could murder us all with a snap of her fingers.”

I playfully roll my eyes with that, chuckling over at Phoebe sitting beside me who claps along with everyone else. The panel host thanks us and instructs the crowd on how to leave the room, though we all get up from our seats and head to the end of the stage quickly signing some autographs and taking what photos we can. It’s definitely not what we’re supposed to do but it’s what we’ve always done after the Teen Wolf panel and I loved that they also did it after this panel last year.

Once we’ve done as much as we can for about ten minutes, we’re all ushered away as the last of the crowd waves and thanks us. 

“Adds!” I hear Dylan yell when I walk into the backstage area of the hall we’re in and I turn to my left seeing him immediately, causing a relieved smile at getting to see him to light up my face.

“Hey” I trail off, murmuring “Oh holy shit” under my breath when I see who’s walking up with Dyl.

Having heard me, he snorts through a laugh and stops beside me indicating with his arm while he introduces us “Adds, this is Wes and James– guys this is Addison, the reason I knew so much about Thomas and the first book, Young.”

They laugh and each hold out their hands towards me, James clasping his free hand over mine and shaking me softly “Addison it’s so nice to finally meet you, I heard you came to visit set- though I was bummed it was not on the day I was there”

He gently lets go of my hand while I attempt to reign in my inner fangirl at actually meeting him and I smile through the freak out just waiting to break through “Addy please and same here, though I honestly wanted to gush to you about your series so you may actually be glad I wasn’t there when you were”

They all share a chuckle with my words, James shaking his head “No, no gushing is always welcome– encouraged even.”

I laugh with that, some of my nerves fading before Wes chimes in “Addy, I know this is not the way things are usually done but we’re on a time crunch today and I made Dylan bring us with him to ambush you in a sense because I need to ask- are you busy the next few weeks?”

I make a little noise and share a look with Dyl, wondering why the need for the ambush while I answer him “Well I leave the day after tomorrow to head back to Atlanta, we have about a month left of filming to wrap up season 2.”

“So end of August then?” he questions and I nod “Yeah roughly about that.”

“That could work” Wes mutters, sharing a look with James who nods and I look between the three of them “What could work?”

Wes smiles, admitting all too eagerly “We want you to come out for an audition because I am having the hardest time picturing anyone else for a certain role”

“I’m sorry, an audition?” I blink in surprise and he chuckles nodding through his response “Yes we have a few roles we need filled for the next movie and–”

“You want me to come in for an audition for the next movie?” I interrupt and he laughs, drawing his brows inwards with his question “Is that a repeating question because you’re trying to figure out how to say you don’t want to be in the movie?”

“No–” I answer quickly and his smile is full of relief before I quickly look at Dylan and his smiling face and continue “I mean no, _no_ that’s definitely _not_ what’s happening- I’m actually repeating your words because I still haven’t wrapped my brain around the fact that you’re saying these words to me right now.”

The smile hasn’t left Wes’ face and he moves his hand between James and myself “Personally from reading the character you’re my dream pick for bringing Brenda onto the screen- even though your hair is lighter than hers–”

I make an excited noise in my throat, trying to hide it with a little throat clear as I offer quickly “I’ll dye my hair whatever color if it means I at all get to be a part of your brilliance that’s adapting the phenomenal series that this already is.”

“Told ya she’s a massive fan of the series” Dylan quips, throwing a wink my way that has me smiling even more as Wes and James chuckle softly 

“I believed you– I don’t want to make you go to that level but it would seal the deal for you being Brenda in my eyes” Wes says, James nodding along with him and I just look between them in my shock that this is happening “I will absolutely dye my hair because getting to bring her to life would be my dream- like are you serious? Are we really having this conversation right now or am I dreaming back at the hotel?”

Wes laughs again and lifts his hands up in a little surrender “No dreaming, it’s actually happening– since you’re going to be out of state would you possibly be free tomorrow after you’re done here just reading a few of the lines so I can continue to reference back to it when Denise is wanting to audition for Brenda?”

Already nodding before he was done, once he is I answer immediately “Yes of course”

“Excellent and then we’ll meet up with both of you when you’re back if that works?” he asks further and I nod, hearing Dylan chime in beside me “Absolutely”

They smile and Wes sets his hand on my shoulder as he’s already making his way past “Excellent we’ll be in touch with a time when you’re back from Atlanta– again so great to meet you”

“Are you kidding, you just made my entire life dream come true, the pleasure was all mine” I reply after him, seeing them both offer us waves before they leave.

Once they’re out of ear shot I turn to Dylan and his big ass grin on his face “Okay I’m sorry I need to be reminded, did that _actually_ just happen?”

“That, Adds, was 100% a real thing that just happened” he answers and I shake my head, smiling even wider “I can’t believe this.”

“Believe it, they wanted you for over a year but didn’t know if we were making the second movie or not”

I narrow my eyes in thought with his words “Right, exactly when was that announced?”

He chuckles and shoves his hands in his pockets “They got the news to announce here that we’re doing the second one, filming is happening sometime around October.”

“The first one hasn’t even come out yet, Dyl this is amazing news” I reply thoughtfully, hitting my hand gently into his shoulder.

He moves with my push in a little sway, shrugging his shoulders as he tries to fight off his smile at the news “It’s crazy right?”

“Crazy amazing– I mean this doesn’t usually happen. Studio has high hopes for it then” I offer and he nods, reaching up to scratch the side of his jaw “They do. I mean from the limited Wes got to talk to me about– he’s on cloud 9 right now, he’s so pumped.”

“I’m so excited for you– for you all on this whole project” I smile at him and he nods his head towards me “Which now includes you, Adds.”

“I haven’t been offered the part yet, I just got an audition” I counter and he snorts, rolling his eyes dramatically “Oh okay we’re back to being humble Adds now, I got it”

“I’m not being humble, I’m being realistic” I grumble and he groans “Well could you stop being realistic for a second and hear me when I say they have wanted you for over a year to play Brenda. Wes watched last season and he knew straight away you were Brenda in his mind. James was even on board with you and not even suggesting you have darker hair–”

“No, I want to change my hair,” I interrupt and he nods in understanding while I continue “That always drives me crazy in book adaptations when they fail to have the color of something that was described, especially hair. Like how is that such a difficult thing to swap out– dye it or wear a wig if there’s a conflict with another project. So, no I want to- I can dye it back before we film season 5 and my hair color will come back on it’s own after that”

Dyl has a look on his face while I was rambling on and when I’m done he smiles with a little shrug of his shoulders “That’s exactly why you’re getting the part– you’re that willing to do whatever it takes to be Brenda in their eyes which just made them love you even more.”

“I feel like you’re just saying that but I’m so happy right now I don’t even care” I sing song and he laughs “I’m not just saying that, however, I’ll stop making you question it”

I smile brightly up at him and he laughs again, pulling out his phone to check the time “So where are you off to now?”

Checking my schedule that mom sent me earlier, I shove my phone back in my pocket and link my arm with his “Well since we’re done with our panels we’re headed over for some photoshoots to close out the day”

***

_Dylan POV_

Wes had scheduled for Addy and I to meet up with him a few days after we got back from New York for the premiere of the first movie, which happens to be today.

I haven’t actually gotten to see her since Comic Con because the brief evening when we filmed the last episode of Wolf Watch doesn’t count in my mind since she had to leave as soon as we were done.

She had her finale episode scenes with Claire that needed to be filmed still since they were pushed and while she was gone I flew out to start the press tour for Maze Runner.

That night was for the Wolf Watch episode airing after the season 4 finale, however, the previous week’s events were more on Jill’s mind than anything

-

“The fact that whoever is in charge of scheduling the guests missed the greatest opportunity to have the two of you here _this_ week instead of _last_ week when you two had that big of a moment– I’m kind of mad at myself, since I’m the one in charge, I’m not gonna lie.”

We laugh and I feel Addy shift beside me, switching which leg is crossed over the other. I look over at her, seeing her head hanging forward slightly in her attempt to hide her smile and her reddening cheeks. 

She looks up at me and I can’t help but snort as I chuckle and turn my head away from her a little bit, hearing Jill laugh a second later “You guys! Tell me what it was like to have that moment for your characters, please because not only is this completely entertaining but I’m also genuinely curious because I feel like Stiles and Addy have had such a great journey and I can’t get enough of them.”

I clear my throat and rub my hands on my thighs to distract from how nervous this is making me “That was a scene we were pretty nervous about because we wanted to do it right for everyone, you know, Stiles and Addy they’re not like everyone else. Their relationship is so unique and on one hand they have known each other since they were kids but during the four months or so this season spans in the timeline it’s been them figuring out how to navigate this new part of their relationship, being a couple. I feel like everything with them is so easy and natural which made us want the same for this next step in their relationship. We talked with Jeff and we really felt like it shouldn’t be something we rushed into just because we were now officially a couple. We wanted it to make sense and I think the way it happened was just so them and we really loved how it turned out.”

“We all did” Jill states, fanning herself dramatically before she shrugs “What? You guys are hot together and are leading our stats for steamy scenes this season”

Adds and I laugh, muttering “Oh my god” as I hang my head forward, seeing Addy out of the corner of my eyes drop her head onto the back of the couch as her shoulders shake more with her laughing.

-

Addy walks into the room and snaps me out of the memories, seeing her nervous little body as she makes her way over to me “There she is”

She blushes and I wrap my arms around her, feeling her grip onto me tightly “I’ve been to countless auditions so tell me why I’m so nervous right now?”

“No idea especially since this is definitely not an audition– you filmed that at the con remember?”

She scoffs lightly and pulls back “That was different– this is different”

I smirk at her as I chime in helpfully “Yes this is a chemistry read because while Wes has seen you and I together, Denise hasn’t and she wants the formality of it all so no one gets mad at her.”

I throw Adds a wink after I’m done and she finally laughs “Okay, okay– I’m still not getting my hopes up.”

I nod once, answering without missing a beat “That’s to be expected– my hopes, however, are already dancing in celebration in New Mexico.”

She laughs once more and sets her forehead on my chest “Thanks for making me laugh”

“Always, Adds.”

We sit in our comfortable silence before Wes and Denise walk in and start getting their stuff set up. A few minutes later we’re handed the mini scripts “Alright you two we’re gonna have you read this scene right here, look over it for a few minutes and then we’ll be ready for you” Denise informs with a warm smile directed at Addy which she returns easily “Great, thank you.”

Denise looks between us and smiles more as she whispers “Don’t worry about having it memorized, this is more for what’s happening in the scene and your guys’ connection, okay?”

Addy nods and breathes a sigh of relief that has me hanging my head forward to hide my smile while Denise chuckles and walks back over towards the camera they’re setting up for us.

I share a look with Adds, raising my brows once with a smirk which she responds with a quiet laugh as she rolls her eyes “Not a word, O’Brien.”

“Just breathe, Young– you’ve got this,” I chuckle out and lift the script up to go over the description of the scene, trying to get as much into that headspace as I can.

She’s going to be waking up from almost dying which is on very familiar ground for us– she’s definitely got this.

I look over and see her knee popping back and forth a few times before she notices me looking and she switches her weight onto that leg and attempts to stand still.

Chuckling to myself I clear my throat and reassure her “Think of this as like the last chemistry read you had or didn’t have? It’s all a formality, Adds.”

She looks around, seeing that we’re basically alone in our own little world on this side of the room and somewhat whispers back “I’m still nervous, what if they think they want me for this role until I read the lines they’ve created for her and realize that I’m complete shit and not at all able to bring Brenda to life”

Jerking my head back a little I laugh once and connect my eyes with her worried ones “Adds I don’t even know where to start in that insane string of a thought process you just had but,” she huffs and looks to our right, focusing out the window and I step closer towards her “Hey look at me”

She doesn’t look at me right away, instead taking a few seconds before she breathes out deeply and finally looks up. 

When she does I smile softly and set my hands on top of her shoulders “You are perfect– you’re perfect for this role and I’m right here okay? So you’re not allowed to be this nervous when I’m literally right here and holding your hand” I exemplify what I’m saying by dropping my hand down and sliding my fingers in between hers.

I squeeze her hand twice, noticing her eyes are on our hands when she squeezes back three times so gently “How do you do that?” she whispers and even though I know what she means, I attempt to lighten her nervous mood and make her laugh “Do what, hold your hand? Well first I reach across the space between us and wrap my fingers around yours, making sure I have ahold of them because they’re so fucking tiny before I–

“Dyl, come on” she chuckles and I smile, using my hold on her hand to pull her towards me and close the small space between us. I gently let go of her hand and instead wrap my arms around her.

She returns my hug and I hear her next words muffled in my chest “You know what I mean”

Shrugging a little, I answer honestly “I just want to make you smile and laugh your nerves away, Adds.”

I feel her increase her hold on me a little more, hearing her soft voice a second later “Well you succeeded.”

We’re silent for the next few minutes, hearing Wes head over towards us before he guides us to sit down and face each other.

We run through the lines talking about Brenda’s brother and her being taken when they were kids, getting tests done and that they took him.

She pauses for a second and licks her lips quickly, looking up at me to finish her line that they didn’t let her say goodbye.

The way her brows twitch ever so slightly and her voice cracks on a half whisper on the word ‘goodbye’ has me sitting back in my seat, attempting to collect myself from how swept up with her I just got.

I clear my throat before I ask her what his name was and we finish up talking about Chuck. Wes and the casting director have huge smiles on their faces when I look over at them and I know she’s just booked her first major movie role. 

***

_Addy POV_

We had our chemistry read a few days ago, based on how the conversation went afterwards it’s pretty hard not to get my hopes up– but nothing has been offered or confirmed so I’m still trying to not think I have it in the bag.

Dyl wanted to have a movie night and since I haven’t really seen him in months, and I’ve been missing him, I agreed instantly.

We’re one movie in and trying to decide on the next one when I hand him the remote and offer to go get us something to drink.

I walk into the kitchen, setting my hands on the island and taking a second just to take a deep breath in.

Even barely seeing him for almost four months has done nothing to ease how I was feeling when we filmed last season. At this rate, I have no idea what to do because spending the evening with him makes me want to be affectionate with him like we were last season. I just want to kiss his face and hold his hand and cuddle on the fucking couch.

Knowing I can’t is making it feel like we broke up but are still trying to be friends, except I’m the only one feeling like this it seems. Dylan is still exactly the same– the funny, adorable, hot as hell goofball I’m madly in love with.

“Hey, you okay?” I hear behind me, making me jump from the sudden noise in the otherwise quiet part of the house.

“Jesus, yes– yeah, I’m good, great even” I stammer and while he looks concerned he’s also trying not to laugh “I honestly thought you heard me walking up.”

I attempt to offer a reassuring smile, shaking my head once “That I did not, but it’s okay”

He moves his mouth to the side, probably chewing on the inside of his cheek like he does when he wants to ask something but is holding back, and takes a few seconds before he asks “Adds– startling you aside, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine, why?” I question softly, hoping I’m not that bad at hiding my inner freak out.

His eyes drop down to his hands that are moving against the corner of the island “Is something on your mind? You just have seemed in your head tonight, you know, during the movie you weren’t even singing to the songs like you usually do”

I inwardly groan that I was in fact _not_ better at hiding my inner turmoil as we watched Pitch Perfect earlier, however, I attempt to turn this around “Oh, just uh, wasn’t up for singing tonight.”

He throws me a look and I clear my throat attempting to hide the grimace for how lame that just sounded by walking over to the fridge and grabbing a water.

I offer him one and he nods in thanks, however he doesn’t drink it and instead sets it in front of him.

We’re silent as I uncap the bottle and take a few drinks, Dylan obviously having enough of the silence because he makes a noise and connects his eyes with mine “That’s it, why are you acting weird?”

“I’m not acting weird” I answer, licking my lips while putting the cap back onto the water bottle.

He laughs once, reaching one hand up to scratch his temple “Yes you are, you have been for months now and I’ve been chalking it up to you being tired from your crazy schedule but you’ve slowed down and had a break from both shows now and here you are still being weird.”

“It’s– it’s like you said, I’m just tired” I nervously answer with a little shrug and he scrunches his brows together “Adds, stop it.”

I swallow hard before I’m able to mutter “Stop what?”

He shakes his head once, answering right away “Stop acting like I don’t know you– that I don’t know you better than everyone else, better than even _you_ most days.”

“It’s nothing, really. Just, uh, taking a bit to unwind from everything” I offer and he scoffs, the deep furrow of his brows not letting up “Really? Because it doesn’t feel like nothing- it feels like–”

“Like what?” I ask barely above a whisper when he trails off and he doesn’t waver his eyes from mine when he answers “Like I’m losing you.”

Those words are like a punch to my gut, I don’t want him to feel that way. I’ve never wanted the shit I can’t get out of my mind to affect us– affect him and apparently I’m a terrible person because that’s exactly what’s happened “You haven’t lost me– I’m still here, I’m right here.”

Dyl makes a noise, reaching up to wipe his hand over his mouth and giving himself a moment to gather his thoughts before he flicks his hand out towards me “That’s the thing, Adds you’re not. Things started to seem weird when we were wrapping up the final episodes last season and when I went to visit you, then Comic Con, hell even after we killed the chemistry screening for Scorch– you’re distant with me, something’s different and honestly I’m past the point of caring if I sound like a clingy asshat right now,” 

I want to chuckle with that but I just can’t help but feel sad with everything he’s saying. He sounds so hurt right now and he’s not done “Now I know you’re exhausted– jesus, I don’t even know how in the hell you did what you did in the last year with both shows and your dad’s two movies– you’re freaking Wonder Woman in my eyes Adds,” I smile sadly, seeing the hurt in his eyes when he goes on “But none of that seems to justify and make this feeling in my gut go away that there’s something else going on with you or with us… and if I did something–”

“You didn’t” I interrupt quickly, taking two steps closer to him.

The corners of his lips twitch a little and he nods, muttering gently “Okay” before he licks his lips quickly and softens his face, reaching out to set his hands on my upper arms “Look, I basically am saying all of this because I just want you to know I’m here for you. Okay? So you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to or if you are not up for it but I just– I need you to know that I’m here for you– however you need me to be, just know that you can talk to me.”

I cross my arms under my chest, creating a barrier of sorts to help me with my next words. Feeling him slide his hands down my arms to rest just above my elbows has me closing my eyes for a moment.

I breathe out a deep breath and open my eyes, keeping them on the collar of his shirt as I mutter so softly if we weren’t standing so close he may not have heard me “I don’t– I don’t know how to talk to you about this”

“So there is something” he replies and my eyes snap up to his, throwing him a look “Yes Dyl, per usual you’re spot on when it comes to me, alright? You were right, I have been trying to work through things that have been on my mind since last season and I just– I’m at a loss at how to talk to you about this.”

“You can talk to me about anything, you know that” he answers easily, not a doubt in his mind as to how true those words are.

I shrug with that, feeling his hands fall away from me as I step back and admit “Not about this– I can’t talk to you about this because I don’t want to lose you.”

One quick humorless laugh falls from his lips and causes me to snap my eyes up to his, watching as he throws his arms out to his side and hearing his voice give way to the emotion that’s thick in his throat “Well at this point try me babe, because it already feels like I’ve lost you–”

I draw my brows in sadly with that, my nose stinging as tears slowly start to gather in my eyes. Why did I have to go and ruin everything? At this point he’s right, I either say nothing and lose him because after tonight we’re not going to move on from this without weirdness being around us or I tell him and lose him because he doesn’t feel the same way- but at least he’d know and we could move on enough to finish out the next season together… fuck it.

Dyl doesn’t give me a chance to say anything, instead he clears his throat and takes a step towards me, closing the small space I had previously made “So please don’t let that be true because I’m not going to survive without you in my life. I- I care about you too fucking much to let whatever this is take you away from me, so just tell me- talk to me about whatever it is because I know for a fact there is nothing you could say to me that will make me leave, okay? Just tell me–”

“I am in love with you” I breathe out shakily, interrupting his rant and watching as he jerks his head back “I- you- wait, what?”

Not wavering my eyes from his, I throw my arms out to my sides “I am in love with you, okay? I fell in love with you years ago and I honestly thought it was going to be torture to have to work with you while I tried to ignore whatever feeling I thought I was catching but no, no– I was wrong because the actual torture was having to film an entire season, an entire twelve episode fucking season, with being in a couple with you– being in a relationship that felt so much like a real thing that it was physically painful to walk away from you, to leave set and our only for the screen relationship. To get to know what it feels like to have your hands on me, to get to kiss you and grab your hand or arms or any modest area in order to have the most seamless and realistic relationship play out on screen,” he still looks to be in shock so he makes no move to say anything which is good because I, of course no shock here, am on a ramble roll

“We also look fucking amazing together and we move together so effortlessly that during our filming shift, if I didn’t think about it, I would be so wrapped up in what we were bringing to the screen that when we were no longer doing those things, it hurt as much as what I’m assuming a break up feels like.”

I reach up and scratch the side of my temple, throwing my hand out in front of me while I continue “You know, I truly never saw any downside to having the same name as my character– I never saw why it would be a problem or confusing… well season 4 is the downfall. Everyday I got to hear what it would sound like for you to say all of these amazing and swoon worthy things to my face, I got to feel what it would more than likely actually feel like to get to be with you, to be yours– to be loved by you. And the heartache of knowing that not only is that not reality but it’s so far from being _my_ reality because I know I’m just your friend– it’s been consuming every heartbreaking minute of my downtime.”

I take a deep breath and set my hands on my hips as I release it and shrug towards him “So that’s it– that’s what I couldn’t tell you and why I’ve been so off. I’ve had to physically try to take the time to recover from what I can only describe as heartbreak because we’re not actually together and I don’t know how to continue to pretend to be with you for the show. I know I’ve probably freaked you out and I’ve already come to terms that things will be weird between us, so I’m sorry- I’m sorry that I went and screwed everything up by falling for you. I’m just such a horrible cliche– I fell for my best friend and that’s how I’m going to lose him because I’m in love him and he doesn’t–”

The next thing I know my words are interrupted causing me to make a surprised noise as Dylan grips the sides of my face and presses his lips onto mine.

Having missed this my brows slowly move inwards with how amazing it still feels to kiss him. I set my hands on his chest, my fingers gently pressing into the fabric of his shirt as he keeps his grip firmly on me, moving his lips against mine in the way I have missed so much.

After a few seconds I need some answers so I pull away from him, slowly opening my eyes to look up at him “Mmkay, so you know… quick question– what the hell was that? Are you just used to doing that for the scenes when I’m rambling or–”

“Adds, just shut up and give me the same amount of time that I gave you with your ramblings so I can have my turn to tell you how _wrong_ you are and how much _more_ I’m in love with _you_ ” he interrupts and shock overcomes my face “You love–”

His lips are once again on mine, interrupting my words with zero complaints from me. He pulls back just enough to murmur against my lips “I mean it baby girl, it’s my _freaking_ turn”

Since my heart melted to the floor with getting to hear he loves me before hearing him call me baby girl, all I’m able to do is nod.

Content that I’m not going to interrupt him again, Dyl straightens back up keeping one hand on the side of my face and the other goes to my waist, keeping us standing as close as we are.

His thumb brushes against my cheek while the corners of his lips lift slightly “Adds, I’m pretty sure I fell in love with you the day I met you. I’d deny it that first day and all the way to almost two years later but looking back– watching you standing by that window with the sunlight outlining your tiny frame and gorgeous blonde locks, knowing that I met you hours before at a fucking jamba juice of all places,” we share a soft chuckle and I already feel tears welling in my eyes “I know that’s the moment I started to fall for you. Then I met you and the feeling that overcame me was I just wanted to hug you and know you– I fell a little more when you called me Dylio.”

I smile with that, pushing into him a little more wanting to be closer in this moment. He doesn’t move with my sway forward, he’s absolutely solid as he holds me.

Reaching up Dyl tucks my hair behind my ear, smiling softly as he moves his eyes between mine “Baby, did you notice that any time I have said my as you put it _swoon worthy lines_ this season, I called you Adds. Anytime I said any line in the history of the show and called you Adds– I was talking to _you_. Not McCall– _you_ , Adds. I was never pretending this whole last season, everything I did, everything I said is how I imagine being with you would really feel like. I’m so in love with you that I couldn’t even pretend to be dating you– I tortured myself for months thinking it was real because I have wanted to be with you for years but I didn’t want to screw what we had going up.”

I smile sadly in understanding and he tilts his head to the side a little, moving his eyes over my face “I’ve been wanting to tell you for awhile now but then I had to film Maze Runner and you got Davina and the schedules have been back to back for Teen Wolf and then with how you were pulling away from me I felt like if I did tell you it would be the wrong time and I was definitely going to lose you-”

“I’m sorry” I whisper and he sets his hands on the sides of my face, cupping my cheeks in his hands “No, you don’t have any reason to be sorry. I should have told you years ago and I’m sorry I didn’t, none of what you went through these past few months would have ever happened if I had.”

“This is kind of worth it though” I reply, smiling up at him which he returns, leaning forward and murmuring against my lips “Yeah, it is.”

He presses his lips onto mine again and I breathe in through my nose completely content as I push up on my toes and wrap my arms behind his neck. I feel him slide his hands across my back, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and pulling me even closer against him.

After a few minutes of being kissed to complete oblivion, a little doubt makes it’s way into my mind that this is actually real and I pull back from him just enough to look at him, though our arms stay right where they’re at “You’re- you’re not just saying this right?”

“Why the hell would I just _say_ something like this?” he asks, half confused and borderline offended earning me to shrug “I don’t know because you- we filmed an extremely adorable and affectionate couple for four months so it would make sense if that’s where you’re coming from. Thinking that you love me because you had to for sixteen hours a day sometimes–”

“No that’s not what this is–” he attempts however I push on “Or that you feel bad for me after everything I said and because I said it paired with how great we are at playing a couple you want to give this a shot so you don’t have to let me down right now…”

His grip on me tightens more “Adds, stop– please for the love of god, just stop. This is real, everything I’m saying to you is really how I’ve felt for years and I’ll do whatever it takes to show you that– ask anyone honestly and they will tell you I have been in love with you for years. This is not something I decided today I should reciprocate because you did. I am absolutely and wholeheartedly in love with you and if I have to go another day without you being mine I think it might actually drive me insane.”

I instantly smile with his reassuring words, nodding once while moving my fingers through his hair on the back of his head “So what does this mean?”

“Oh, right-” Dyl smiles so wide his dimples make an appearance and he bends forward to rub his nose alone mine “You gonna make me the luckiest guy on this planet and officially be mine already, Adds?” 

My eyes close for a moment, just savoring his words before I open them and close the space between us, murmuring against his lips “I’ve always been yours.”

“Fuck, I love you” Dylan murmurs right back before he fully presses his lips onto mine, making me smile even more into the kiss to end all kisses.


	15. Guest Star

_Addy POV_

We have not moved from our spot standing in the kitchen, my arms wrapped around the back of his neck while Dylan’s alternate between gripping my sides and sliding up my back to pull me closer against him.

He makes a content little hum noise, pressing his lips onto mine once more before he pulls away just enough to connect his eyes with mine “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to kissing you like this”

My brow quirks and tilt my head slightly to the side “Is that a bad thing or--”

“Nope, good- it’s _definitely_ a good thing” he interrupts, connecting his lips to mine once more quickly before he continues “Kissing you has always been fucking amazing but knowing that it’s not for a scene and you’re actually kissing me back because you want to is just-”

“I always wanted to kiss you” I interrupt and he pulls me closer with my words, the smile that overcomes his face lighting up the whole room “Right, but I was not aware of that little fact before tonight. So kissing you with that little voice in the back of my head being quiet right now is the best feeling in the world.”

“My cheeks hurt from smiling so much, what are you doing to me?” I question and he shakes his head, his eyes moving over my face with the sweetest look on his face “I’m not doing anything different than what I have been doing- miniscule difference is now you know _why_ I’m looking at you this way.”

“Fuck, I love you” I repeat his words from earlier and he chuckles, the noise getting swallowed up and quickly turning into a moan while we move our lips together.

After however much time, that I could care less is passing, passes I press one more kiss to his lips before I run my nose along his “I keep expecting to hear someone call cut”

Dyl smiles and I can feel his fingers lift the hem of my shirt up just enough to set his hands on my skin, sending goosies everywhere as he gently moves his thumbs over my skin “Same here, that’s going to hopefully be easy to get used to though”

I smirk up at him “Hopefully-- guess we should, maybe, I dunno- keep trying to get rid of that anticipated feeling”

“Yeah- yeah I think you may be on to something” he smirks, his fingers pressing into my sides more earning me to hum in agreement “I mean, purely for research purposes for the well being of our sanity.”

Dyl chuckles and pulls me closer into his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist “Stay with me tonight?”

“You want me to?” I question softly, looking up at him and he widens his eyes, standing up straighter with his hands landing on my hips “Yeah of course, just to stay- we don’t- we don’t have to do- I didn’t mean for that to sound like I was- not that I don't want to- because I do- just not- I don’t want to rush-” he stammers, breathing out harshly as he looks up to the ceiling “Fucking christ.”

I giggle softly, running my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck “I knew what you meant.”

He closes his eyes and releases a calming breath before he connects his eyes with mine and leans his forehead against mine “I can’t imagine you leaving me after tonight- I just want you with me, wearing my shirt while I cuddle you in my bed.”

I smile with his words, feeling warm all over while his hands grip onto my sides a little more “I do not want you to feel rushed or to ever feel like I’m expecting anything. We do this, _everything_ at your pace, Adds. I just got you and I don’t want to do anything to push you away- ever.”

“You’re pretty much stuck with me” I reply with a little shrug and he chuckles softly, his eyes moving between mine quickly “Yeah?”

“Yeah” I smile brightly and he nods his head once “Well good because, and I mean I don’t want to scare you but, you’re pretty much stuck with me for the long haul, baby.”

I can’t even help the little swoon noise that sounds in my throat as I lean into him more “I definitely love it when you call me that.”

“Good to know” he smiles mischievously, sliding his hands down the back of my thighs and the next thing I know he’s lifting me up, guiding my legs around his waist “Come on, baby girl- as cute as you look in your clothes I want you in mine.”

Dyl throws a wink at me while I hold on to his shoulders and he walks us down the hall towards his room.

Once we’re in the room he sets me down and kisses my cheek quickly earning me to smile even more before he starts moving about the room.

The door to his closet is open and my eyes land on a shirt I recognize, I look at him with a knowing look, slowly moving towards the open door and turning on the light “Dyl?”

“Yeah, baby?” comes his reply and I shake my head already knowing I’m going to regret telling him how much I love when he calls me that.

Instead of embarrassing myself with another noise, I clear my throat and see him appear in the doorway “Exactly how many shirts have you taken from set?”

He pushes his lips out as he mulls my question over, looking between me and the shirts I’m pointing towards “Ah, well see I unfortunately do not think we’ve been officially a couple long enough for you to know that secret.”

Raising a brow at him, I cross my arms over my chest “Holl and Bee would argue we’ve been a couple since we were filming season 2 but we just weren’t aware of it”

Dyl breathes out a laugh, scratching the back of his head “Yeah, Pose and Hoech would argue the same.”

I make a face and jerk my head back a little “Wait, what? So has everyone else just known how we felt about each other except for us?”

He clenches his teeth into a slight grimace “Pretty much- Holland was very frustrated with me-”

“I’m sorry, wait-” I interrupt, uncrossing my arms to lift one up in between us “ _Holl_ knew how _you_ felt about me?”

He chuckles and nods immediately “Oh yeah, knew it even before I fully admitted it to myself- she failed to mention how _you_ felt about me though”

My mind is running through all her comments that she has made over the years and I can see the lightbulb turn on above my head “Holy shit her comments about locking us up in a trailer make so much more sense now- she knew I wasn’t going to get hurt or embarrassed because she knew you felt the same… fuck me.”

Dyl laughs softly, closing the space between us to set his hands on my waist “A lot of things that everyone did or said make a lot of sense now- I was an idiot.”

I shake my head softly, sliding my hands up his chest as I counter “We were both idiots.”

He shrugs once with a playful smile “Maybe, but you’re my idiot?”

Laughing with that I nod, smiling even wider as I state “Idiots in love, we are.”

“Fucking yes, we could start a band with a name like that!” he chimes in with his excitement and I laugh, my eyes moving over his face and the pure happiness shining in his eyes “You’re my favorite, I love you.”

“You have no idea, Adds” he murmurs, leaning forward to capture my lips in a sweet kiss.

I smile into the kiss, breathing in through my nose as I push up on my toes to move my lips with his.

After a few seconds I make a noise and pull back, “Don’t think you can distract me from my previous question with your sweet kisses.”

“I was not trying to distract you from anything” he states, feigning innocence and I throw him a look “So you going to change your mind on the longevity of our relationship being a factor in letting me in on your secret?”

Without missing a beat he answers “I’ll think about it.”

“I’m standing in your closet” I deadpan and he nods his head once “I’m aware of your location.”

I scoff playfully and move my arm in a circle around me to indicate “And I can _literally_ see shirts that I can match with every season- possibly the episodes they go to if I actually think about it.”

“Your point being?” he questions, slightly narrowing his eyes at me while he tries not to laugh-- which instantly causes me to throw him a look “You giving me a number so I don’t have to count them would be quicker.”

He contemplates that for a moment, finally answering “That’s an interesting point...”

I snort through a chuckle as I shake my head at him “You have no idea the number of shirts you’ve bogarted, do you?”

“Not a one” he answers with a bright smile and kisses my cheek, pointing towards two in particular “I did however take those because you wore them.”

“You did?” I question softly, that warm feeling bubbling in my chest once more. I look from the shirts and over at him, seeing him almost blushing “Yup, I uh, they smell like you- or well they did... and I wasn’t lying that day when I said I loved it.”

Smiling with his words I make a noise “Well I showered earlier today so whatever shirt you give me tonight will smell like me.”

“Well now you’re just on to my master plan” he rolls his eyes dramatically and I lean forward, pressing a kiss to his stubble covered jaw “Great minds, babe”

I hear him release a breathy chuckle before he returns with a kiss to my temple and my eyes land on a shirt hanging near his shoulder “Hey I want this one!”

Dyl turns to the side and sees the shirt I’m pointing to that he wore in the first season and he laughs softly “Your request will be taken into consideration- but for now here,” he hands me the softest dark grey t-shirt I’ve ever felt.

I bring the shirt up to my nose and inhale deeply, seeing Dyl’s sparkling eyes looking at me with a mix of amusement and adoration when I lower the shirt “What? Part of helping you get what you want with your clothes smelling like me means I get to bask in them smelling like _you_ while I wear them.”

“You’re perfect- you know that?” he questions just barely above a whisper and I shake my head “I’m far from perfect- but I’ll settle for you thinking I’m a perfect match for you because I feel the same way about you...”

He looks at me for a moment longer before he visibly swallows hard and reaches out to wrap his arms around, pulling me into his chest “Deal.”

We get changed and I opt to not keep my leggings on while I sleep, folding them up and placing them with my other clothes on top of his dresser that’s to the left of his bed.

Dyl smiles at me when I turn around, nodding his head once in gratitude and I chuckle towards him “What’s that look for?”

He moves his eyes over me, like he’s committing the image to memory and sighs out dreamily “I’ve imagined you being here like this countless times but I’ve got to say my mind failed in comparison to the real thing.”

I feel my cheeks warm in a slight blush, earning him to chuckle as he lifts the covers for me to climb in next to him.

He turns off the side light and rolls back towards me, breathing out a preparing breath “Alright, slide your icicles over here let’s get those warm.”

“Just let me stay over here until they’re more warm” I offer and he scoffs, sliding his arm across my stomach before he pulls me across the little space towards him “That’s not how this relationship works.”

I chuckle with his actions and burrow myself into his side, hesitantly sliding my feet under his legs. He hisses from the cold, however, he tightens his hold around me so I don’t even think of moving away from him.

Not that I would want to, I mean sure we’ve laid together and somewhat cuddled in between scenes but that’s absolutely nothing compared to this.

“I love you Dyl, but you do not have to be cold just because my feet are” I offer into the quiet of the room and he chuckles lowly “Adds, you told me you love me- I’ll do whatever you need.”

“Plus I’ll never say no to getting to hold you” he murmurs and places a kiss against the side of my face just below my ear, his deep voice being heard next sending goosies dancing across my skin “Sweet dreams, baby- I love you”

***

_Dylan POV_

Addy completing my life and telling me she loves me was Friday night and the rest of the weekend was spent much the same way. We didn’t leave the house, just lounged around watching movies and not watching the movies as we made out on the couch.

Every night I got to fall asleep with her in my arms and she’s officially ruined sleeping for me, since Monday night she didn’t stay with me and I slept horribly without her next to me.

I’m just walking into her house when my phone rings and I pull it out of my pocket while Addy closes the door behind me.

I laugh when I see the FaceTime call from Pose and Adds nods her head towards it before kissing my cheek “Answer it, I’m gonna get something to eat.”

Answering the call I follow behind Addy as we walk through the living room and into the open kitchen “Hey man--”

“Babe do you want something to drink?” Adds asks and apparently it was loud enough for the phone to pick up because Pose furrows his brows in his confusion, leaning closer towards the phone like he could at all see around me “I’m sorry, who the fuck is calling you ‘babe’ and getting you things in a kitchen right now?”

Addy turns around quickly with his words, her eyes wide like we were caught doing something absolutely scandalous and I can’t help but laugh at both of their reactions right now.

“Dylpickle, where are you right now?” Pose questions further and I look over at Addy seeing her slowly walk over towards me.

She leans into my arm with a sheepish expression on her face as I slowly pull the phone away from how close it was on my face on the screen and she slowly comes into view.

“Addy!” Pose yells and throws his arms up in celebration “Fucking finally!”

Adds wraps her hands around my arm and laughs, hiding her face in my shoulder earning me to kiss the top of her head.

Pose instantly smiles more, placing his hands under his chin and leaning his elbows onto the table, he’s got his phone propped up on, as he leans closer towards the screen “Holy shit, you two are the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Thanks Ty,” she murmurs, setting the side of her head against my arm while I nod towards him “Thanks man.”

“So what happened, when did it happen- I’ve been waiting years for this moment I want to know everything!” he rushes out and we laugh, Addy sitting up a little “Ty you can’t say anything to anyone--”

“Oh it’s a secret relationship, is it?” he chimes in with a smirk and over dramatic wink like he gets it.

Addy snorts and shakes her head “No- or well I don’t know we haven’t really talked about that,” she looks at me quickly and I shrug before she looks back at the screen “I just meant, I’ve not gotten to tell Holl yet and--”

“I’m the first to know!” he bellows out in his excitement and she grimaces with her little nose scrunched up “Well not really- I told my mum, so--”

“Whatever she’s a different category- I’m first in _my_ category” he beams all proud and we laugh again, Addy lifting her shoulder up “As long as you’re happy, Ty.”

Pose has not stopped smiling since he saw her and I can’t help but love that he’s in our life that much more. 

“So come on when exactly did this happen?” he questions once more and I wrap my arm behind her, pulling her into my side more “Friday night”

He smirks towards me “So when you said you were having her over for a movie night-”

“That was all true” I laugh out and he winks “Yeah it was”

“Jesus, Ty I’m right here” Addy chimes in and he doesn’t drop the smirk “Yeah you are- look at you two.”

“Oh my god” she laughs which causes us all to laugh and he holds his hands up in surrender “I’m kidding, in all seriousness I’m so fucking happy for you two.”

I smile at him in my silent thanks before looking over at her and kissing her cheek loudly, hearing him scoff playfully “ _However_ if you could stop calling me single in 47 languages that’d be great.”

Barking out a laugh I almost drop my phone, hearing him say he’s gotta go but we’ll plan a night to hang out before I leave for Scorch and we end the call.

Addy’s mom walks into the kitchen and the smile that overcomes her face when she sees us reminds me so much of Adds’ “Oh you two”

“Mum” Addy warns playfully and gets a hand waved in her face as her mom walks around and hugs me “Oh shush- after seeing what I’ve seen these past however many years I am allowed to be happy for you two.”

I return her hug and laugh when she pulls back and slides her hand down the middle of Addy’s face “Stop frowning darling, I’ve got wonderful news”

Adds responds with her own laugh as she bats her mom’s hand away “Alright, jesus I wasn’t frowning! What’s the news?”

Her mom beams as she looks between us “I just got off the phone with Denise”

I instantly smile and step up behind Adds, setting my hands on her shoulders. She looks up at me and back at her mom “Denise from?”

I shake her a little and her mom laughs “She’s the casting director from-”

“Maze Runner- I got Brenda?!” Addy interrupts and we laugh, her mom nodding her head yes and stepping forward to hug her.

Evelyn wraps her hand around my wrist and pulls be closer towards them, earning a laugh to fall from me as I join in the group hug.

We pull apart and Addy turns around to wrap her arms around my middle, while I press a kiss to her temple “I knew it”

She leans back slightly, narrowing her eyes at me “You already knew?”

Wounded look thrown her way, I scoff “Unofficially, I _knew_ the day we read that scene for Denise-”

“They told you that day?” she interrupts and I shake my head “No, their faces said the part was yours, Adds. You blew them away, even I could see that and they’re not to supposed to show that.”

Evelyn nods and sets her hands on her hips “He’s right, that’s pretty much what Denise said- they’re announcing you joining the film today.”

“Did they tell you a date for when we leave?” I question since I haven’t heard anything yet and she nods “Yes, end of October you guys are set to start, heading out a week probably before like you did last time to get acclimated to the set and weather.”

Her phone rings and she lifts her free hand up towards us “Oh I’ve got to take this- talk to you guys later.”

Once her mom answers the phone and makes her way to the opposite side of the kitchen and disappears down the hallway towards her office, Addy squeals with a little dance of excitement from the news.

I watch her for a second, my heart swelling with so much love for her and I smile even more as I reach out and grab her hand, pulling her into my chest as we dance around the room.

***

_Addy POV_

My dad got back into town this morning, kicking off his week at home by taking mum out for an early dinner with drinks out on the town tonight. 

Dressed in some dark grey slacks and white button up shirt, sans tie, he walks into the kitchen and smiles as he looks between us “Dylan- we’ve not seen you around here in a while, how are you?”

Dad opens his arms and hugs him, bringing a smile to my face as Dyl returns the hug “I’m great Mr. Young, how--”

Dad pulls back and groans in frustration- that has me moving my lips between my teeth to not laugh “I swear to christ if you don’t stop calling me Mr. Young I will throw a sandwich at your face.”

Dylan widens his eyes with a nervous laugh and I throw dad a look as I quip “You’re not even eating a sandwich- what kind of threat is that?”

Dad narrows his eyes at me, shrugging a shoulder as he counters “I’ll make a sandwich, then I shall have a sandwich to be thrown as I see fit.”

“Sounds wasteful” I answer without missing a beat and he just makes a face, nodding his head a few times as he elaborates thoughtfully “Maybe, but it would get my point across that ‘Mr. Young’ is my father and you should call me Bennett or Ben, hell even Benny would be better, would it not?”

I make a face with that reasoning like he has a point and I look up at Dyl, seeing the corners of his eyes crinkle as he smiles down at me. He laughs and nods his head towards dad “With that reasoning you sound just like your daughter, Bennett.”

Dad smiles wide, lifting his hands up off the counter in confirmation “Yes, well I taught her everything I know so you can thank me for her sense of humor.”

Mum’s laugh can be heard from down the hall and dad glares playfully in her direction “Evie, darling, have you shared the good news yet?”

I make a face with that wondering if she didn’t tell him about the Scorch role, however, she squashes that thought as she answers back “No and if you even think about it before I get out there, you’re going to dinner alone” mum shouts from down the hall earning dad to roll his eyes when I look at him “What good news?”

He throws me a look and nods his head towards the hallway “Dice, did you not just hear your mum-- I’m not about to go to dinner alone, hoping the waiters are going to bet on me being stood up or not and get a free meal out of it.”

“Did he just-” Dylan laughs and I nod, smiling over at him “Yup, he binged the whole series this summer and is now obsessed.”

Dyl looks between dad and I and smiles, lifting his hand over in his celebration “Dude, that’s the best!”

Dad high fives him, looking like a kid again with the smile currently on his face “Yeah it is!”

We laugh with his perfect impersonation of Joey before I bring us back to the previous statement and offer “So take us with you then, what’s the good news?” 

Dyl snorts beside me while dad contemplates that for a moment, ultimately throwing one more quick look towards the hall before he’s leaning across the island towards us “Well we got a-”

“Bennett James Young” we hear instantly.

I share a wide eyed look with dad and not a second later does the sound of mum’s heels clicking on the floor sound as she walks into the kitchen with us.

Standing up from his previous lean dad scratches the side of his jaw, lifting his other shoulder up in a little shrug “Ah now darling, no need to full name me- I didn’t say anything.”

“You thought it” mum quips, lifting the corners of her lips in a knowing smile as she throws a wink at me.

Dad smirks, with a little twinkle in his eye and I already know how he’s going to respond “Right… well, my love, I think many things in any given day-”

“Dylan dear?” Mum states, closing her eyes for a moment before she opens them and raises her brows with her question as she turns away from dad.

“Yes?” Dyl questions through a soft chuckle and mum smiles sweetly “Take notes on how _not_ to treat a Young woman would you?”

“Yes ma’am” he replies with a single head nod, attempting not to laugh while I snort and share a look with dad who huffs “Dice, tell your well behaved boyfriend he does not need to be this proper with us- your mum’s british not the queen.”

Dylan snorts beside me while I chide with a laugh and little shake of my head “Dad...”

Face of pure innocence, dad just shrugs and looks between us “I’m just saying loosen your shoulders and relax around us, Dilly. We’ve known you for almost 5 years now, we’re well aware of your well mannered dreamboat status- which is why you’re even allowed to date our daughter”

“Christ, dad really?” I widen my eyes, looking over at mum and nodding my head towards the door “Dinner, weren’t you two going to dinner?”

They laugh at the same time that Dylan nudges his elbow into my arm, reminding me “Not before they share the news, Adds.”

“Oh right, what’s the news?” I look between the pair of them, seeing them just smiling before dad finally informs “Harley on the effects crew from your CW show called and mentioned that one of his other shows was looking for a guest star role and put your name in.”

I share a shocked look with Dyl who just smiles more and pulls me into my side as I look back at dad “What? That’s amazing, what show?”

When neither of them answer and instead keep their cheeky smiles like they know the best secret on their faces, I throw them a look “Why are you both looking at me like that?”

Mum rolls her eyes, the smile never faltering in the slightest “What would be your other CW _dream_ show to get a guest star role on?”

A shocked gasp falls from me and I can barely hold in my excitement as I rush out “Are you telling me I have an audition to be on the same set as the friggin _Winchesters_?”

“No-” dad answers straight away and I frown, crossing my arms over my chest as I deadpan “Well asking me to guess was officially the rudest thing you’ve ever done to me.”

Dad snorts through his laugh that he dares to share with Dyl while mum walks closer and sets her hands on my shoulders, shaking me with her next words “Nooo, you don’t have an _audition_ \- the role’s _yours_ if you say yes.”

I feel a little dejected by that, shaking my head immediately “I don’t want to be handed the part just because we know-”

“You’re not” Dad interrupts and mum nods while she elaborates “Your resume and work on The Originals and Teen Wolf is what got you the part sweetheart- plus they need you in a few days which is why there’s not a need for an audition.”

“Wait seriously?” I have to clarify because this all sounds way too good to be true.

Dad just smiles with a little nod “Harley just put your name in the pot, Dice- your work spoke for itself. Casting called your mum while we were getting ready with the offer.”

I look over at her and she nods in confirmation which earns me to release a little shocked breath.

Dyl wraps his arm around my back and pulls me into his side, kissing my temple “Hell yeah baby, that’s incredible.”

Mum looks over at us, smiling in that way only a mum is able to achieve and I return her smile “How long is filming going to be?”

“They sent over the scripts for the episodes they’re in the office. You’re filming the two episodes you’ll be in back to back for a week and then you’ll have enough time to come home and pack before flying out to New Mexico.”

“I’m going to be in two episodes?” I question and she smiles even more “You were offered a recurring role, so we’re not sure how many episodes it’ll be in total as of right now. You’ve got these two and the next episodes your character is showing up in are later on in this season- tentative schedule is March so you’ll be taking a few days to fly up to Vancouver to film those after Wolf starts back up.”

“Holy crap” I mutter and Dylan increases his hold on me in another celebratory side hug.

Mum smiles, moving her eyes between us “Big things are going to keep happening for you both, I can just feel it.”

We offer our thanks before they finish grabbing their things and head towards the door, muttering their goodnights before they head out for their date night.

“I wasn’t prepared to be dating this big of a star” Dylan admits, walking behind me as we head to mum’s office for the scripts she said were sent over, “But I’m loving it.”

I roll my eyes even though he can’t see me, looking over my shoulder at him as we walk over towards mum’s desk “That’s rich coming from the movie star.”

“Hey- you’re a movie star right there with me babe” he winks and I make a noise “Not quite yet since we haven’t filmed it but you may be on to something.”

I grab the scripts and move to walk back out towards the kitchen, however I’m stopped by Dylan setting his hands on my hips, smiling down at me “I’m so proud of you.”

Setting the scripts down on the desk, I slide my hands up his chest “I’m proud of you too- have you been paying attention to how well the first one is doing?”

“No- I didn’t want to look yet” he shakes his head and I push up on my toes to murmur against his lips “Well take my word for it-- you’re crushing it.”

\--

“I get to play a moody little shit and I’m loving it” I announce after flipping through the script for the first Supernatural episode I’m going to be in. 

Dylan chuckles and continues running his fingers over my legs that are laying across his lap while he mindlessly watches the pregame show before our Mets start “What’s the part for?”

“Castiel’s daughter-ish. He finds me in a group home and helps me escape, since he feels bad about taking my actual father away from me, and then I immediately ditch him to go find the guy who is like a father to me, except not because he just uses me to steal for him. Father of the year also offers me up to this loan shark who comes to collect from him but Castiel saves me from dude’s advances then Dean kills everyone in the house we’re in.”

Dylan laughs and looks between me and the script in my hands “That’s all in one episode?”

“Yup, look” I hand him the script and he starts flipping through where I’ve highlighted my scenes “Jesus, you even rob a store- you’re my little rebel… I like it.”

I snort and look at him out of the corner of my eye, seeing him shrug like he’s not ashamed to admit that. I chuckle and lean forward to set the other script and highlighter I was using on the table, seeing him nod towards it “What’s in the episode after this one?”

I shrug and lean back against the couch careful not to disrupt his soothing scratches against my legs “Not much, run into a couple and confide in them about my problems but then they use me to lure a trap for Dean- I warn him so he doesn’t die and then I leave. There’s a cute scene at the end with Castiel though- I hope they let Claire be open to having him in her life since he would be a great surrogate dad for her.”

“I can’t wait to see you in this part, babe” he smiles over at me and I lean towards him, pressing my lips into his “Thanks, sweets.”

The players get set up on the field and I smile at him “You ready to watch our boys?”

Dyl matches my smile, gripping onto my legs in his excitement “Watching our boys with my girl- this is the fucking life.”

***

_Addy POV_

Landing in Vancouver, I make my way through the airport stopping for a few pictures and chatting with as many people as I can before I’m ushered out into the car that’s picking me up and taking me to set.

I’m shown around the set, getting to see the scene they’re currently filming and trying not to freak out being in the same space as Jensen, Jared and Misha who are even more pretty in person.

Once they’re done with their scene they walk over and introductions are made, all three of them opting to give me hugs that I gratefully accept as I attempt to not smile like a crazy person with actually getting to meet them.

“You’re so tiny, I don’t think it’s going to be a problem believing she’s your kid Misha” Jensen states, earning us all to laugh.

I nod and wave my hands towards me “Alright, alright let’s get the short jokes out of the way- I figured there were going to be some since you’re all basically giants.”

“Ah Thumbelina has a sense of humor that’s going to fit in great with ours, they did great in picking you” Jensen offers through a laugh and I nod in appreciation with the new nickname before I smile at him “Thanks that’s incredible to hear- I’ve been watching the show since the beginning so I’m mildly freaking out with getting to be here.”

“So we have a star of two shows here to guest star on ours, seems a little backwards” Jared chuckles and I shrug towards him “Hey now I’m hardly the star of either show, but I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again- Beacon Hills _needs_ the Winchesters to come and help us out because I’ll be honest we’re doing okay but we could be doing better.”

They laugh and Jensen points over towards me “You’re something supernatural though and after meeting you, I’m thinking we don’t want to hunt you.”

I shake my head immediately “Oh no, no, no you can’t hunt me or my werewolf brother or our supernatural friends because we’re the good guys-- we need your help with the actual crazy monsters.”

“What kind of crazy monsters?” Misha chuckles and I ponder that for a second “Um… well we actually had a wendigo last season though he wasn’t so much a threat to us as the assassins were...”

“Assassins?” Jared laughs and I nod “Oh yeah, and before that we had human sacrifices by this dark druid that turned into one of our characters being possessed by an evil fox spirit.”

“Holy shit, we really need to watch this show” Jensen states and I laugh, lifting my shoulders a little “We’ve got some entertaining plot lines and I love the work we’ve gotten to do.”

“So brother is a werewolf what are you?” Jared questions and I look over to him with my answer “A banshee but not like your kind of banshee.”

They chuckle and Jensen crosses his arms over his chest “So what does being a banshee in your world entail?”

“I find dead bodies, kind of like a honing device and I also get warnings that I usually have to scream to figure out what they mean before someone is about to die-- well sometimes.”

“That’s intense” Misha chuckles and I nod while Jared questions “Is it actually you screaming?”

“Yup all me, I trained with a vocal coach and spent the whole day learning how to tweak the pitch and making the end do this awesome wave thing. They dub my scream over the scene though so I’m not ruining my vocal cords with how many takes we usually have.”

“Well shit, look at you being all special effects savvy” Jensen laughs and the rest of the time that we’re waiting for our scene to be set up is spent laughing and chatting with the guys- hearing about their families and seeing pictures of their kids.

They welcomed me into their world instantly and I could not be more happy for this experience.

Filming the scenes reminds me a lot of the atmosphere on Teen Wolf so it’s easy to get into character to film the seriousness of the scene before we’re right back to laughing and goofing around.

***

_Dylan POV_

Adds has been gone all week and while I’ve gotten to talk to her a lot every day she’s been gone, I still miss her more than ever before- probably because I actually get to be vocal with how much I miss her now.

She landed around noon and since she needed to head to an appointment that her mom had set up for her once she left the airport, I finished getting the last of my things packed for when we leave for New Mexico in two days.

Once she says she’s headed over, I order the pizza that she’s been craving for dinner and get everything set up for when it gets here.

She calls twenty minutes later and my brows quirk in confusion as I answer the phone “Hey baby-”

“Damn I’ve missed you calling me that” she drawls over the line and I chuckle “I call you that everytime we talk”

“I know but being in the same state makes it sound even better.”

I smile with that, reaching up with my free hand to scratch behind my head “I’m officially getting impatient to see you- when will you be here?”

“So I’m actually here” she admits and I stand up from the couch, heading over towards the door “Why didn’t you knock or text me so I could have let you in--”

“Wait before you open the door I have to ask... are you ready?”

Her words cause my hand to freeze on the handle as I chuckle “Ready for what?”

“To see what I’ve done” she states and I wrap my fingers around the handle once more “What you’ve done for what?”

“Jesus christ babe are you fucking ready or not?” she laughs and I turn the handle, hearing her laugh not even a second later “You can’t open the door until you answer me!”

I groan in frustration and set my forehead against the door, keeping my hand on the turned handle, however not opening the door yet “Yes, I’m fucking ready to see you and not even care what you’ve done.”

“Okay” she whispers and I lift my head up from the door, stepping to the side to open it.

The smile from hearing her voice probably grows twice in size when I actually get to see her and my eyes widen a second later “Oh, holy shit”

“What? Oh holy shit bad?” she asks and we both lower our phones from our ears.

She’s sporting a worried expression as my eyes move over her looking beautiful as ever with darker hair and I swallow hard, shoving my phone in my pocket “No- oh holy shit good, _hot_ actually- oh holy shit you look fucking hot, babe.”

Adds visibly breathes out a relieved breath and steps closer “You’re not just saying that?”

I reach out and set my hands on the sides of her face, smiling at her while I move my thumbs against her cheeks “Um no, see when I told you I loved you that meant I was past the just telling you things to tell you phase- now I’m going to be straight up honest at all times and you have to put up with it because you love me.”

“So fucking charming” she rolls her beautiful eyes while attempting not to smile and I lean forward, pressing my lips onto hers and groaning deep in my chest with how much I’ve missed her.

Keeping my hold on her and my lips connected to hers I walk backwards and close the door, guiding her back to press her into the door.

She laughs and wraps her arms around my shoulders, smiling into the kiss as I continue to move my lips with hers.

I press a few more quick kisses onto her lips before I pull back just enough to look at her. I lift my hand up to run my fingers through her hair, wrapping the ends of the strand I grabbed around my fingers as I look at the lighter brunette color against my skin.

When I connect my eyes with hers, she still looks worried which promotes me to smile at her “I’m serious, I love it Adds. Your eyes are even more blue which I thought was impossible- you look stunning with your blonde hair, but this is a whole new level of stunning.”

“So you want me to stay brunette?” she questions, visibly relaxing into my touch and I shake my head “No but I’m loving that I get to see you with both- just confirming my thought that you could make anything look good.”

She leans forward and connects our lips once more, both of us jumping a second later when the speaker beeps beside us indicating someone’s at the front gate. 

I laugh and throw her a wink “Pizza’s here.”


	16. On Location

_Addy POV_

We have landed in Albuquerque, New Mexico and are currently riding in the back seat of the town car that picked us up from the airport. 

Our flight was earlier this evening so with the time difference we’re arriving in the city pretty late which is actually a good thing because we’re exhausted and trying to be lively for any fans that we may have encountered at the airport was not looking like an option.

When we got in the car Dylan had scoffed and reached over to unbuckle my seatbelt, gripping onto my thigh as he pulled me into the middle seat beside him and redid my seatbelt for me “There we go.”

I laughed and waited until he secured his own seatbelt and was comfy before I cuddled into his side, laying my head on his shoulder. I felt his chest shake a little in his silent laughter while he laid his head on mine and wrapped his arm behind me, setting his free hand on my thigh again “Now you’re getting it.”

I laid my arm over his stomach and had lifted my head up to press a kiss against his jaw “We were just in a limited space on the plane, didn’t know if you’d want your space or not to stretch out right now.”

He increased his hold on me and pulled me impossibly closer against him while he pressed a kiss to my forehead and mumbled sleepily “Cuddle time with you is always on the table, baby.”

aaaaand swoon.

After that was established we stayed cuddled into each other while we rode through the city on our way to the outskirts of Albuquerque where the base of our on location set has been set up.

Once we arrive on set Kaya, Thomas, Ki Hong and Dexter greet us with big smiles and massive bear hugs. I’ve not seen any of them since the beginning of last summer, though I’ve kept in contact with Kaya as much as our schedules have allowed us to.

Thomas slings his arm around my shoulder and pulls me into his side “We’ve all just been chatting about how glad we are that _you_ got cast to be with us for the film, love.”

Everyone nods when I look around at the group and I throw them a grateful look “Thanks guys- I tend to be more emotional when I’m tired so mind ya business if you see me crying right now.”

They laugh and Dylan winks when I look over at him before my attention is brought back to Kaya. She claps her hands together with an excited little dance before she steals me from Thomas and wraps me in a side hug “I quite liked being the only girl last time but the fact that it’s _you_ here with us this time is just going to be absolutely smashing.”

I laugh with her and return her hug, my eyes instantly moving over towards Dylan who has the softest smile on his face as he watches me interact with this group whom he loves dearly.

“Right, not all the trailers are here yet so Addy’s rooming with me” Kaya announces not even a second later and the look that overcomes Dylan’s face is one I would have paid good money for it to be recorded. He looks between us quickly, muttering without missing a beat “Wait–”

“You don’t expect her to room with one of you wankers do you?” Kaya interrupts him as she lets go of me and sets her hands on her hips.

I snort into my shoulder, attempting to cover up my laugh with a cough when Dylan glares over at me yet directs his words towards her “Of course not”

“Good that’s settled then” she states once more and links her arm with mine, apparently ready to lead me over towards the trailers.

“Kaya! I did not agree to this” Dylan shouts and I share a humor filled look with Thomas who looks from me and over towards Dylan “And you’re in charge of her sleeping arrangements, why?”

“Because…” Dylan trails off and I raise my brows wondering how far he’s going to take this since we had quite a lengthy conversation at the airport and on the plane about this very thing.

We’re definitely together, an official couple and everything– we however don’t think everyone in the public needs to be aware of that little bit of information just quite yet.

We want to be able to enjoy us, just the two of us before our every move and action is put under the microscope even more than it already is now.

Rumors of us being together have only increased since this last season of Teen Wolf and it’s quite fun, if I’m being honest, to ignore those questions with a smile whenever they’re asked– hey it’s our business and we have to get our kicks with this kind of life somehow, right?

Before they were rumors that I wish were true and now that it’s actually true… I just want it to be ours for a little while longer.

Ty found out before we left purely on accident, however, we’re glad he knows– if nothing else it’s going to help keep us a secret that much easier. I also had a coffee date at home with Holland once I got back from filming the Supernatural episodes and she offered to help me pack.

She was not bragging in the slightest that she had called this and if I had just listened to her… though she was in a small fight with me for about ten minutes when I told her Ty had found out when he overheard me talking to Dylan.

-

“I can _not_ believe you told him first and that he didn’t tell me! He’s known for two whole weeks longer than I did?” Holland shrieks, standing up from where she was sitting on the edge of my bed and I throw my hands out to my sides in my desperation “I’m sorry! I wanted to tell you in person and not over the phone so I had to wait until I literally got back today and technically I didn’t tell him… he overheard me talking to Dyl when he called him.”

She thinks about that for a moment before she lifts her brow at me “Oh technicalities can bite me, you could have at least had me meet you at the salon earlier and told me there.”

I throw her a look with my immediate dry reply “Yes in front of my _lives for gossip_ hairdresser, that would have gone over splendidly with the whole not telling many people plan.”

She chews on the side of her lip with that before she scoffs lightly “Well still I could have met you earlier”

Shaking my head at her, I laugh a little “I said I wanted to meet you as soon as I got back from Vancouver today and you picked right now.”

“Okay well stop coming at me with valid reasons, young lady- I want to be upset right now” she pouts and crosses her arms over her chest earning me to soften my face towards her with a little nod “You can be upset as long as you know I didn’t not tell you to hurt you and Ty shouldn’t have found out when he did.”

Playfully rolling her eyes with that she nods once before she smirks “Well I better be the first one to know when Dylan proposes or I swear to god–”

I lift my hands up and interrupt her with a laugh “Alright, alright- we just got together, how about we wait to see if he even still likes me in a few months before we go level five crazy and start planning a wedding.”

-

I may be closer with Phoebe but I still love Holland dearly and she probably would have cut all ties with me if she was that far down the list of people who found out– which is why I saved telling Bee later that night since her and Paul have been on vacation.

A simple photo of us laying on the couch with Dylan cuddled up and asleep on my chest was enough for her to freak out over like the best friend she is. She attempted to FaceTime but the call wouldn’t connect, which was for the better since I didn’t want to wake him up, and we instead made a plan to meet up once we were done with filming Scorch.

I’m brought back to the current situation as Kaya looks between us, her eyes narrowing in suspicion a second later and Dylan laughs, shrugging towards me “I’m not going to be able to keep this up with her looking at us like that.”

“Holy shit” she interrupts and Thomas steps closer near my side, looking between Dylan and I “No fucking way.”

“Wait what’s happening?” Ki Hong questions, looking between the four of us quickly and Dexter shakes his head in response to him.

I laugh as I look between everyone, seeing Kaya point towards my face “When?”

Attempting not to laugh, I draw my brows together and mutter “Umm”

“No- when the fuck did this happen?” she interrupts and again Ki Hong asks “When did _what_ happen?”

“They’re together” Kaya and Thomas mutter at the same time.

Ki Hong and Dexter make surprised noises and look between us at the same time that Dylan clears his throat and closes the space between him and I. He slides his arm behind me, his hand resting on my hip as he pulls me into his side and we smile nervously towards the group.

Kaya has the brightest smile on her face, Thomas’ matching hers as they both look between us and Kaya excitedly squeals “When the fuck did you grow some balls and tell her you were in love with her?”

I make a noise and look up at Dylan, seeing him look down to the ground in his embarrassment at that “Well technically-”

“Oh you bastard-” she hits Dylan in the chest and he jerks back with me, clutching his chest on a laugh “Fucking christ Kaya, why you hitting me?”

She moves and hits him again, grumbling “I can _not_ believe you didn’t tell her first! After everything you told me last summer, are you insane?”

“What did you say last summer?” I question looking over at him and he makes a noise, flailing his hand around with his words “You know most of it already, besides” he turns back towards Kaya “In my defense I was going to tell her but then shit got weird and I didn’t get the chance before she just up and told me a few weeks ago”

“ _Weeks_ and I’m only just hearing about it now?” Kaya shrieks and I grimace softly “Well see-” however, I’m stopped from responding when she continues “No, actually scratch that I’m only just now _learning_ about it because you were going to keep it secret? From me?” she swings her eyes in my direction, laying on the mock hurt thickly “I’m hurt.”

I throw her a look and half whine “Stop making me feel bad, mate! There was a reason we weren’t saying anything” before I look between the four of them and Dylan elaborates “We decided with how our lives are we don’t want to go public with this at all right now and we figured the less people knew the better–”

“Plus we didn’t want to take away from the time here by being all lovey dovey in everyone’s faces” I continue, earning laughs and nods of understanding from the four of them before Kaya scoffs “Fuck that, I’ve been waiting for this to happen for years- so be disgustingly adorable, I demand it actually.”

Laughing with that, Dylan scratches behind his head “We still don’t want everyone to know just yet.”

Thomas shrugs with that “We’re all used to the rumors and I doubt anyone will be able to see the difference in the two of you.”

“Unless you’re snogging in the middle of the set” Kaya chides, earning us all to laugh with her statement.

***

_Addy POV_

Filming on a movie is absolutely nothing like filming on a TV show. Everything is definitely more spread out, however the days are longer- especially if you’re the lead in as many scenes as Dylan is.

I don’t even know how he does it, especially since just the other night they were filming the entire sequence when they’re in the deserted mall and everyone else called it quits around 10 that night but Dylan and Ki Hong stayed well past 2 the following morning and then he went to an interview.

He luckily did not have anything until the following night so he just got to sleep during the day, demanding I stay with him to unleash my cuddles, as he puts it, that allow him to sleep the best.

Was I complaining? Not in the slightest.

I’ve gotten to be on set while they’re filming the scenes I’m not in and it’s unbelievable getting to watch it all happen both in front of the camera and behind. Wes is absolutely fascinating to watch as he makes a scene come to life and he’s more than willing to answer or show me anything I may have questions on. 

It’s been really sandy and dusty on every set so at any time anyone is not filming they’ve been advised to wear a mask- a lot of the crew have been following that, however, the rest of us who have to film sound like we’ve been smoking for 60 years after the long days.

On the agenda for this evening is filming the scenes in the warehouse from when the group first meets Brenda and Jorge and also a few of when we’re trying to escape from the building.

I walk out of the wardrobe trailer completely loving my Brenda look for this film– I’m in a long sleeved dirtied up and distressed lighter grey henley shirt paired with some olive green skinny jeans, that also have a few small distressed rips in the thighs and one of the knees, finishing with a pair of black tie up boots that go up to just below my mid-calf. I’ve also got this charcoal grey, almost black, hooded military style jacket that I am so in love with I desperately want it.

My hair has been tousled with the wind as I make my way across set, which has just added to the overall look Wes and James wanted for Brenda. 

I slide my hand through the front of my hair, tossing it over to one side as I walk up towards the group who are just finishing up with their break for an early dinner, since we’re filming well into the night tonight.

Dylan smiles as soon as he sees me and starts to make his way towards me “There she is”

Kaya looks over her shoulder at me and smiles wide “Hey hot stuff” at the same time I hear Dexter whistle earning me to laugh as Dylan glares over at the pair of them “Do you two mind?”

“Not in the slightest, thanks for asking though!” Kaya shouts back at him and I laugh while he stops his steps and immediately wraps me in a hug like he’s trying to shield me away from the group, whispering near my ear “You look incredible, Adds”

“Yeah, the dirty look doing something for you?” I smirk up at him as he pulls away slightly with a scoff “Um, no it’s more like you do something for me and I’m definitely loving you being here and being in this apocalyptic look with me.”

“Smooth talker” I quip and he leans forward, cupping my face in his hands and murmuring against my lips “You love it” before fully pressing his lips onto mine.

I hum in agreement, smiling into the kiss and ignoring the whoops and catcalls behind us.

Dylan removes one of his hands from me and I silently laugh knowing he’s flipping them all off– which is proven a second later when the whistles and catcalls increase as well as a few laughs.

One more press of his lips against mine before he pulls away and kisses my forehead, wrapping his arm behind my back as we make our way over towards the table.

I look around the area we’re in and he must read the silent question on my face because he grips onto me a little more “The behind the scenes cameras are on break as well so we’re in the clear.”

I breathe out a deep breath and lean my head on his shoulder “I don’t want to be bombarded with the pressures from everyone outside but I also don’t want to sneak around like some dirty secret.”

He laughs and squeezes my hip a little “We’re not a dirty secret, the important people know.”

Smiling up at him with his words I nod “That’s very true.”

One we get to the table Thomas slides over a little and indicates for me to sit down beside him with a head nod which I smile and take the seat, bumping my shoulder into his in my silent thanks.

Kaya, Dex and Ki Hong are sitting across from us while Dylan sits down on my other side, sliding his plate over towards me once he does “Hungry?”

I shake my head and smile up at him “I ate before I got changed”

He throws me a sidelong look and makes a noise “You ate enough?”

“Yes?” I furrow my brows with a soft laugh and he smiles with a little shrug “We have a long night ahead of running, across beams no less, so I’m just making sure you’re properly prepared.”

“Don’t worry I ate, plus I had the coffee you left for me in the trailer as well” I reply and he rolls his eyes playfully “Well now that you caffeinated up, you need to have some water too.”

“Is that why you had two bottles of water on either side of the coffee cup?” I question, moving my lips between my teeth in attempt to keep a straight face and he throws me a look, talking around his bite of food “So you saw them and didn’t drink them?”

“I didn’t say that” I quip and he makes a noise, reaching forward to grab his own water that he washes his bite down with “Adds–”

“I drank them, calm down” I interrupt and he smiles, leaning forward to kiss my cheek loudly “Thank you.”

“You should know that if I ruin a scene because I have to pee four times before we’re harnessed up I’m completely blaming you.”

I hear four sets of laughs from around us at the same time he snorts and lifts a shoulder with his response “As long as you’re hydrated I don’t care, baby.”

“Could you two be any cuter?” Kaya mumbles and we look over at her seeing her smile “Ki Hong was always making sure you were properly fed and hydrated on the first film and now here you are making sure she is and it’s just-”

“Stop it” I interrupt, attempting to keep a straight face and she throws me a look, sticking her tongue out at me “Spoilsport.”

I laugh with that and it’s a few minutes later just as the sun is starting to set when I’m called over to start filming my very first scene of the film- which I get to film with Giancarlo and getting to work with his talent is nothing short of extraordinary. He’s simply brilliant and our one scene where it’s just him and me is hands down probably going to be one of my favorites.

He’s an absolute goofball yet like a flip of a switch is also one of the most professional guys to work with ever. Having him here with me is amazing since we’re both the new guys, we’ve been welcomed by everyone else and treated just as much a part of the family as they treat each other, but this is their second time doing this– so having someone who’s in the same boat as me, and I get along with really well, is greatly appreciated.

We run through the scene a few times with different angles and only have a few mess ups, which helps to ease my nerves I had with the difference between being on a TV set and being on this set.

Next we’re filming when the group first meets me in the run down warehouse as I walk through the chained up cranks, which is an easy enough scene once I am able to glide through the pathway I have to take between the cranked out extras reaching out towards me.

This group is even more fun to film with than they are to hang out with, and that’s saying something. They make it so easy to get into character and I thought I would only be connecting with Dylan in a scene, feeding off of him and his energy that I’m used to performing around, however Thomas, Kaya and even Ki Hong and Dex are right there keeping me in the moment of the scene as well.

I look between them, breathing out a soft laugh once I come to a stop with the extras snarling and making awful noises behind me and lift a brow with a little smirk as I state my line “You guys look like shit.”

–

Tomorrow is when the group will be hanging upside down for a ridiculous amount of hours to get that scene done, so next on the list tonight we’re picking up after they get themselves untied and I meet up with them to get them upstairs with the zip-line stunt.

We’re shown the setup with the zip-line and the green screen padding a little ways out the window and we of course have to take it for a test run while they get the cameras all set up for the scene.

Giancarlo, Dex, Ki Hong, Jacob, Thomas and Kaya all take their turns running through like they will for the scene and Wes smiles in triumph as he watches through his little screen “Yes, it looks so good!”

Dylan bumps his shoulder into mine and nods towards the zip-line when I look up at him “Wanna go?”

I smile wide and nod “Hell yes, if that’s okay?” I ask towards Wes as he walks over towards us and he laughs, reaching up and grabbing one of the handles “Me first, me first!”

He zips through the window, laughing even more once he lets go and falls onto the green mats with everyone else.

Dylan reaches up for the handle and holds it out to me– though I shake my head and nod towards it, smiling even more when I see the excited look on his face “You go first.”

He looks between me and the handle twice, bouncing on his feet “You sure?”

I laugh and gently shove his shoulder “Yes babe, now hurry up.”

One more bright as the sun smile is thrown my way while he leans forward and kisses my cheek before he grips onto the handle and jumps out the window.

Once he’s laughing and moves to the side of the mats away from the zip-line I climb up onto the window sill and reach back for the handle. I grip onto it with both hands, breathing out a deep breath because as much as I love a good thrill it’s still a fair distance from the ground.

Everyone hits their hands on the mats and Dylan’s voice can be heard above everyone else cheering for me to go “Do it, Adds!”

Letting out a squeal I push off with my feet and hold on for dear life as I slide down the zip-line, letting go when they yell for me to and I crash into the soft green mats a second later.

I flop onto my back, breathing out through my laughs shared with everyone else as Dyl flops onto his stomach beside me and props his head up in his hand, smiling and muttering quietly for just us to hear “Hey gorgeous.”

–

_Dylan POV_

We’re back up in front of the zip-line stunt to actually film this time and once action is called Addy and I pull down the handles, handing them off to everyone before she checks her pockets and runs out of frame.

“Adds! Where are you going?” I shout out after her and immediately grimace “Fuck me”

“Seriously wrong world _completely_ , dude” she shouts from around the corner and laughs sound out from everyone in the room with us.

I groan and tilt my head back joining in with my own frustrated laugh while she walks her cute little ass back over towards us and I wink at her before we start again.

Getting the line right this time after she runs out of frame, Kaya and I finish with our lines before I also run after Addy and we immediately move over to the next frame where she’s searching through the drawers quickly.

I run over towards her and the frantic movements while we run through the scene is so familiar I don’t even think twice as my hand lands on her back and I rush out my lines.

She grabs what she needs and we quickly hit our marks before she takes the gun out of her thigh holster, which looks just as hot as it sounds, and shoots the blanks towards the guard extras.

We finish the take with ducking from where the special effects bullets will hit as we run out of the room, hearing Wes call cut a few seconds later and we stop our steps.

Since we’re on the other side of the room and no cameras, or people for that matter, are on this side with us, once we stop running I reach out and grip onto her wrist. I pull her back a few steps and press her into the wall with my hands on her hips, stepping up against her not even a second later and leaning my face towards her as I whisper “I’ve missed getting to work with you.”

Addy smiles as she slides her hands up my chest and around the back of my neck “Same, this is a lot of fun.”

I hum in agreement, closing the small gap between us and finally get to kiss her. Feeling her smile into the kiss has my grip on her hips increasing as I lean into her more, barely hearing the chatter in the next room about setting up for the next scene.

Reluctantly I pull away and press my lips against her temple before I interlock our fingers and walk with her back down the little hallway towards the room we previously ran out of.

The cameras get set up in that hallway and we film the next shot that continues with us running out of the room before we’re set up down another hallway that we’ll run out of and onto a catwalk.

These shots are quick and we’re able to get them in only a few takes, having Addy yell her lines for us to hurry and that we’re running out of time to make sure they have the audio clear enough over the music that’s playing and the sounds of us running.

Next we get set up with the harnesses that have us standing out on the beams that luckily will only look like we’re insanely high up in the air.

We’re still pretty high up and Addy connects her eyes with mine once she climbs onto the beam with me. I offer a reassuring smile over towards her and shrug a shoulder “It’s just running on a beam- we got this.”

She snorts and has one hand on the rope above her that’s connected to her harness “Right, my clumsy ass running on a beam- this doesn’t sound like it could be a disaster.”

“Adds, look at me” I mutter, though apparently it was too quiet because she does, in fact, _not_ look at me and her eyes continue to move around our feet and the beams around us “I mean these harnesses are properly going to catch me when I fall right?”

“Yes” I attempt to answer however my adorable rambling shortstack of love keeps going “What if I can’t get through a single take without falling or having a weird look on my face as I attempt to not fall to my death”

I smile with her words and shrug a shoulder, answering easily “You won’t be falling to your death, the harness will-”

“How are you so calm about this, you are not a fan of heights either” she rattles off and I chuckle softly “Show me your blues, baby.”

Her eyes immediately snap to mine and they soften from her previous worry for half a second before she playfully glares at me “You are not allowed to say that to me right now.”

I snort and lift my arms out to my sides “Why not? No one can hear us right now.”

She deepens her glare, which only makes me find her more adorable, and I lick my lips to hide my smile while she grits out through her clenched teeth “Yeah well I can’t exactly kiss you right now like I want to when you say swoon worthy shit like that now can I?”

Stepping towards her I watch as her glare drops and she watches me move closer towards her earning her to whisper “What are you doing?”

I lift a shoulder and smirk toward her “Fuck the plan, Adds- I will gladly let the world know you’re mine so I can kiss you anytime I want.”

Setting her small hand on my chest she smiles softly up at me “I don’t want the world knowing to ruin us.”

I set my hand on top of hers, gripping onto her as I connect my unwavering eyes with hers “We won’t let that happen.”

“You guys ready?” Wes calls up to us and we only slightly pull a part while I nod down to them “Yeah, just going over the lines.”

Adds snorts and throws me a look while she laughs out “The lines of us saying ‘shit’ or ‘hurry’ and ‘the song is almost over’?”

Returning her laugh and watching her eyes shine in amusement, I shrug “I didn’t say which scene we were rehearsing lines for.”

–

_Addy POV_

We filmed all the beam stunt scenes a few times through and I was mildly surprised at how much we were allowed to do- though I was grateful for it because it was a ridiculous amount of fun.

Dylan and I were allowed to jump onto the ropes in the empty elevator shaft, however, we had to swap out for our stunt doubles for the actual footage of them falling to the next floor.

We pick up once action is called by jumping up and attempting to land like we had just fallen by bending lower to the ground.

Dyl reaches over and grabs my arm as we look up and imagine the debris that will soon be falling down before we’re scrambling out of the empty elevator corridor. We land out on the floor, covering our heads from the debris crashing around us and I smile to myself when I feel him reach over and cover me like he’s used to doing. 

Coughing through the dust that surrounds us we continue with our scene and this where everything is easy in my eyes because I am even more calm just getting to experience the simplicity of working through a scene with him. Nothing special, no other extras or effects- just the two of us talking in a dark and dusty cluttered room… even if he’s completely un-Dylan like with how he’s delivering these lines.

I hand him a flashlight from the backpack before he looks over at me and asks incredulously “Why are you helping us?”

Channeling the Brenda vibe I got from the book I raise my brows as I zip up the bag once more and continue with my lines, working through the scene with him easily.

–

We called it a night after we ran through the scene a few more times and finally got it to what Wes was wanting.

Dylan wraps his arm around me while we walk back to the trailers to wash up. I change into my jammies and grab a water while I wait for Dylan to be done doing the same.

He walks over and crashes down onto the bed with me, slinging his arm over my stomach and pulling me into his side. I laugh with his gentle manhandling and snuggle further into him, hearing him breathe out a soft chuckle “Have I said how much I’m loving you being here yet?”

Drawing patterns into his arm with my fingers I make a little noise and attempt to shrug in the weird position we’re lying in “Just so you can use me as your sleep inducing cuddle person?”

He snorts into the bed before he lifts his head and lays it on my chest looking up at me “It’s not my fault you’re so cuddly.”

I tap his nose with my finger, earning him to throw a sleepy smile my way while I reply to his previous statement “I’m loving being here with you as well.”

His eyes crinkle at the corners and the look he gives me makes me fall just that much more in love with him. His arms tighten around me while he lays more on his side and his deep voice, thick with his exhaustion, sends goosies down my arms “It’s more than you being here on set with me…” he trails off and I don’t move to interrupt him, knowing he’s trying to find the right words for what he’s wanting to say.

Taking a few seconds Dyl breathes in deeply and lays his hands flat on my lower back, pulling me against him “It’s you being _here_ in my life in every sense of the word. Getting to climb into bed with you after working all day and just laying with you. I love you, Adds, and I just want more of these experiences with you.”

I smile and push into the bed, bringing my face closer to murmur against his lips “I love you, and I just want to keep doing life with you too, Dylio.”

***

_Addy POV_

Today we are using the daylight to film the outside scenes of the beaten down city and makeshift club Dylan and I will be walking through.

We’re starting out with me limping and sitting down to wrap up the bite injury I’m getting in the previous scene we’re filming later today.

I roll up my pant leg as far as the skinny jeans will allow and start wrapping the bandage around it while we say our limited lines– more along the lines of just attempting to say more with the shared looks as Dylan looks on helplessly and I try to push how big of a deal it is to the side.

The next part of the scene is not in the script and Wes only talked to us beforehand that he wanted Thomas to help Brenda walk in this scene and we were free to improv where the scene takes us.

So as I attempt to stand up Dylan shuffles over towards me and once he sets his arm around my back I reach out and set my hand on his chest, rushing out quickly “Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing?”

“You’re hurt- so, you know, let me help you” he replies easily and I scoff with a little laugh “I’m good, trust me I don’t need a hero.”

I watch as Dylan’s mouth quirks at the corners, his only sign that he appreciated my line before he releases a breath that’s all Thomas and holds out his hand towards me “Not a hero, so how about a hand up then?”

Talking with Wes we decided we wanted this moment to be the first crack in Brenda’s resolve to actually accept help from someone. So I take a moment of pause, looking between his hand and his face a few times before ultimately I nod once, attempting to hide the smile the kind action brings to my face “That’d be great.”

He pulls me up and I wobble as I put pressure on the injured leg, feeling his hands on my waist to stable me not even a second later.

Silently my eyes move from his hands and up to his face, earning me to raise a brow. Dylan immediately retracts his hands and scratches behind his head with a little cough which causes me to throw him a look as I nod towards the street “Come on, let’s find Marcus and get you back to your friends.”

Wes calls cut and bounds over to us with an excited smile, moving his arms around with his next words “That was exactly what I was talking about and I’m even more excited because I couldn’t really put into words what I wanted between them just then yet you were able to give me _that_ and you barely said any words, it was all looks and just yes- I loved it.”

“She’s brilliant like that” Dylan replies and winks at me earning me to shove my shoulder into his arm to get him to stop.

“You both are, watching the two of you together is incredible and I’m patting myself on the back for going with my gut and having you be Brenda, Addy” Wes announces and I throw him a grateful look “Thanks, Wes.”

He smiles and claps his hands together “Alright let’s move it inside for the climbing.”

–

_Dylan POV_

We move into the set that has been built for the fallen down office building, that we’ll be climbing up for the remainder of filming for the day, that’s surrounded by green screen and mats.

Addy and I get harnessed up once more and run through our marks for the scene while we have to climb with the stunt guys.

Watching Addy climb up the rubble of the destroyed building is mildly terrifying because while I know it’s safe and structurally sound for her to be climbing, I still don’t want her getting hurt. 

That feeling is almost overwhelming, and somewhat helping to drive the emotions I’m supposed to be feeling in this scene, once action is called and we move through the scene, yelling our lines to ‘keep going’ or ‘watch out’.

A good majority of our lines we’ve been saying through this fast paced climbing scene were not scripted and I would be lying if half the time when I’m asking if she’s okay that I wasn’t actually talking to her.

We get what Wes needs and I almost find it funny with how excited he is to be moving through our scenes at the quick pace we are.

He’s been very vocal that he’s realizing one of the many benefits to me having worked with Addy as long as I have– we don’t waste any time. We’re used to doing everything fast paced and we’re so natural with each other that getting through the lines is easy.

The only thing that’s new for her is the stunts and even then she’s catching on to those and working with the harness just as quick as everything else.

That’s not to say we still don’t mess up because we do, a lot, and the blooper reel will have loads to choose from. It’s just that we’ve gotten really good at shaking off the mess ups and pushing through to get the scene done correctly.

More times than I can count my eyes drift over to her and I just have to smile at how much fun she’s obviously having both in the scenes and when we’re not filming.

She laughs and jokes around with everyone in between takes, cast and crew alike, and it’s obvious everyone loves her being here.

I’ve never felt more lucky to get to know her and the fact that I get to call her my girlfriend makes my heart swell with even more pride.

We filmed the beam scenes just a few days ago and she was absolutely terrified to be in the harness but today she’s a fucking natural and I smile even more as she’s dancing around in the air while the harness slowly lowers her onto the glass panel that she falls onto in the next scene.

We pick up where I call after her, making sure I call her the right name, and she answers back yeah before I start to climb down towards her.

The panel is solid and not cracking like it will be in the final edit but fuck does she make it believable with how much she’s shaking as she stands up.

We film through the action scene three times where the green suited stunt guy is fighting with her on the glass while she tries to get back over to where I am reaching for her before Wes says we got it.

Addy flops onto her back on the panel and breathes out a strangled breath from her voice being weak with all the shouting- which is even more hoarse thanks to the dust and sand everywhere on this set.

I laugh softly and poke her with the prop I’m using to break the panel she’s on in the next scene “Welcome to the raspy voice club.”

She makes a noise and kicks her leg towards me, however, her foot lands nowhere near me and I laugh even more “You attempting to kick me, Blondie?”

“Can’t really call me Blondie right now, Rider” she rasps smugly, pointing towards her non blonde locks and I share a laugh with Chris, who is also catching his breath from their previous fight scene, “Rapunzel’s hair was brown at the end of the movie and I doubt Flynn just stopped calling her Blondie.”

I make a noise of victory, reaching over to high five him in solidarity which earns Adds to scoff as she looks over at him with mock betrayal and he just shrugs “I’ve got kids, I know Disney things.”

We get set up for the next scene where I’ll be sliding down and grabbing onto her before I break the sugar glass. The stunt guys walk me through where to land and where to hit since I only have one shot at this like we did with the other sugar glass window breaking that happens at the beginning of the film. 

I take a calming breath and am grateful it’s a single word line followed by grabbing her arm before I break it so the pressure to get it in one take is not that bad- it’s definitely still there a little though.

The three of our harnesses are checked one final time and once Wes calls action, I grab a hold of the metal bar and call my line of ‘Brenda’ before I slide down the wall. 

Addy reaches over towards me and I grab onto her arm tightly, feeling her grip just as strong through my jacket. As soon as my feet hit the marks I reach up with my other hand and slam the bar into the sugar glass.

It instantly shatters away beneath Chris and a few seconds later he lands on the green mats however many feet below us.

We continue with the scene and Adds makes little noises going along with the craziness of the scene and what just happened while I drop the bar and grip onto her with both of my hands.

She looks up at me and releases a shocked breath that I match, licking my lips quickly and looking her right in the eyes as I state easily “I got you.”


	17. Unit Base

_Addy POV_

We’ve got an early morning today, starting as soon as the sun comes up- since we’ll be filming scenes outside and we have to make use of the limited daytime we have at this time of year.

I’m already changed into my distressed light grey henley and olive green distressed skinny jeans so I grab the script while I wait for Dylan to get changed back into his wardrobe as well.

Over our morning caffeine fix we’ve been going over the scenes we’ll have outside and inside the club today. There’s barely any lines so that’s not been too difficult, it’s more how we want the scenes to look- especially after we kiss and I have to walk away from him.

“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” Dylan asks as he sits down beside me, instantly bringing me out of my inner thoughts since I hadn’t even heard him walk out here with me.

I make a noise while I toss my script onto the table in front of me, looking up at him “Can someone’s head be pretty?”

He just beams and lifts a shoulder while he states brightly “Yes, aside from your gorgeous face attached to your head you’re also ridiculously smart, so your brain is also pretty- anyways stop stalling, what’s going on?”

“Nothing” I reply quickly and he just rolls his eyes with an over dramatic huff “Adds, this never worked before and now I can do this-” he exemplifies his words by leaning forward and pressing his lips onto mine, moaning a little as he grabs the sides of my face gently and tilts my head to the side.

After successfully kissing me into next week he pulls back just far enough that his lips brush with mine as he murmurs “Now that _that’s_ settled, tell me what’s on your mind…”

“Well that’s not fair” I grumble, slowly opening my eyes until they connect with his and I watch as he winks with his cheeky reply “Never said it would be.”

At the look I throw him he laughs and gently rubs his nose along the side of mine, repeating once more “Adds come on, talk to me.”

Feeling silly, I let out a small huff as my eyes drop to my hands that are on his chest “It’s not a big deal, just thinking about the, uh, the club scenes we’ve got today.”

“Oh” he answers with a little nod before his eyes widen “Oh right- okay, I uh, you know that that’s only happening because we have to and I don’t- we don’t- there’s not anything- fuck I really don’t know how to make this better.”

“You don’t have to say anything to make this better, I know all of that- I just…” I shake my head, my eyes dropping to my lap “It’s just a bit weird to get used to- imagining you kissing someone else.”

“Yeah, tell me about it” he grumbles and I quickly look back up to him, raising a brow while I state with a little laugh “I’m not kissing anyone else in this movie.”

“No, not in this movie” he nods, his eyes dropping to the ground by our feet.

I lean forward getting right in his line of sight and he laughs, clearing his face from the seriousness that was just threatening to show as he lifts his head up “Well good chat, babe- you hungry?” he rushes out and stands up, moving past me to head to the mini fridge.

Confusion completely overcomes my entire face as I scrunch my brows together and call after his retreating back “Umm, hello?”

“Heya hot stuff” he quips, winking at me once more while he looks over his shoulder towards me and I scoff lightly “Dyl”

“Yes baby?” he smiles wide and I level him with a look like I’m not at all buying his stalling attempt right now “Are you done?”

“Are _you_ done?” he repeats and I also stand up, closing the space between us he previously created and I cross my arms over my chest when I stop in front of him “So we only have to talk when something is bothering me but when something is obviously bothering _you_ , we don’t have to talk about it?”

He breathes out a relieved breath and nods his head a little, setting his hands on his hips “Yeah- damn, I’m so glad we understand each other” he laughs and moves his hand between us to accentuate his next words “Made for each other I tell ya.”

I don’t say anything and continue to stare at him– he doesn’t budge though and when he still doesn’t continue I just raise a brow at him “Seriously?”

He scrunches up his face and groans in frustration “Just drop it please, Adds, okay? Forget I said anything”

“But you did say something” I oh so helpfully point out the obvious and he throws me a look “That doesn’t sound like we’re dropping it…”

I breathe out a scoff and raise my brows towards him “Oh bugger off, why won’t you talk to me about what you meant?”

“Your accent is getting so much stronger being around Kaya and Thomas all the time” he smiles, however, I breathe out a calming breath and deadpan “Dylan”

“Addison” he repeats back the same way I said his name and I give him an unimpressed face causing him to shrug “Oh, we weren’t just saying our full names? We hardly ever do that-”

When I don’t laugh and continue to stare at him, hoping that he’ll read the room and actually talk to me, his face drops and he stands up a little straighter as he looks over my face “Jesus you just got the most serious I think I’ve ever seen you.”

Throwing my arms out to my sides I step back from him “That’s because I am being serious and borderline ready to start a fight with you because you won’t tell me what’s going on- why won’t you talk to me?”

Even I could hear the hurt in my voice with that last question and I watch as his face softens and he snaps his mouth closed.

He doesn’t answer straight away, however, I see the muscle in his jaw twitch a few times before he breathes out a harsh breath and looks me right in my eyes “It’s not that I don’t want to talk to you when something is bothering me, Adds, it’s– I will sound insane about this and I’m not ready for this to be over because I make the mistake and say some moronic insane shit to you”

Giving him a half smile, I try to lighten the mood and reassure him “I mean, I’ll have to take into consideration the level of insane but I can say with 98% certainty that this won’t be over.”

“That 2% scares me” he answers immediately, his voice so quiet and unsure it has me stepping closer towards him and setting my hands on his chest “Dyl…”

I trail off, letting my unspoken words hang in the air that I’m ready to listen whenever he’s ready to tell me what’s going on.

He’s silent again, however I can see his mind going a mile a minute as he moves his eyes between mine and sets his hands on my hips.

He moves my shirt up just enough so his warm hands are touching my skin. I feel his fingers tap against me a few times before he finally breathes out quickly “I haven’t been able to bring myself to watch season 2.”

“You’ve not seen season 2 of- of the Originals?” I guess, drawing my brows together as I try to put together why this relates to what we’re talking about and he shakes his head in confirmation “No- well I mean yes, I’ve seen some but I haven’t watched past the first few episodes.”

I quickly rack my brain, trying to sift through the memories of filming the beginning of the season and I suck in a soft breath as realization quickly overcomes my face- I may not be kissing anyone here but I did on that set.

Watching my reaction he makes a noise and nods his head quickly “Yeah exactly, okay and that’s fucking insane because you- we weren’t- there’s no fucking logical reason for me not to be able to watch what I know happens and yet here I am not in on the know of what happens after episode like 8 or some shit”

I attempt to reassure him that it was nothing for him to worry about and I lean into him a little more “Okay wait-”

However he’s taking a page from my ramble book and he’s on a roll “And I know- okay I _know_ how insane that is. It was for work, he’s your friend- hell he’s my friend and was even pushing for me to talk to you when I went to visit you on set but I can’t- I can’t even bring myself to think about him kissing you for long before I start to feel like I’m on the verge of freaking out,” I open my mouth to respond, however, he gently sets his hands on mine, removing them from his chest as he steps away from me.

Scratching the side of his head near his temple, Dyl turns around and points between himself and towards the door as he continues “I’m not that guy Adds, I’m not the insane jealous guy who wants to fight everyone who even looks at you-”

“I know” I state without missing a beat and he makes a face, nodding with his next words “Right but no, you don’t know that because when it comes to you I _am_ that fucking guy and I hate that I’m that guy because you’re amazing, _literally amazing_ , and you definitely don’t need some jealous fucking ape beside you especially with the line of work we’re in.”

I close the small gap he created with his nervous rambling and set my hands on his chest once more, leaning closer so he has no choice but to look at me.

The corners of his mouth quirk up slightly as he lifts his arms and wraps his fingers around my wrists, moving his thumbs against the backs of my hands.

He takes a few seconds, just moving his eyes around my face before he mutters softly “I just really can’t imagine you kissing anyone the way you kiss me”

Smiling up to him, I watch as he rolls his eyes and breathes out a soft laugh “Yes, I’m aware that was similar to your line but it’s also true to how I’m feeling- how I’ve been feeling.”

I smile even more with those words “Well you have nothing to worry about, you know, in general or with those scenes– they were very innocent.”

“Yeah?” he asks completely looking unsure and I just nod once, almost whispering my reply “Yeah.”

He chews on the side of his lip as he mulls over my words for a few seconds “Okay, well– well I mean, come on what’s innocent in your eyes?”

Not knowing how to explain it, I choose to show him instead and push up on my toes until my lips press against his- waiting a couple seconds before I tilt my head to the side with another little press of my lips onto his.

After another few seconds I pull away and look up at him, watching as he shakes his head with a soft chuckle “That was still amazing.”

I roll my eyes, laughing a little as I lean into him more “That’s because you’re in love with me.”

“Maybe” he concedes, reaching up to run his thumb across my bottom lip. His eyes follow the movement of his thumb until I lean into his chest and his eyes snap back to mine. Once he’s looking at me I state as reassuringly as I can “It’s also _not_ how I kiss you.”

He releases a breath through his nose, that could pass for a little chuckle, at the same time that he sets his hands on the sides of my face, moving his thumbs over my cheeks “No- no, it wasn’t.”

Closing the small gap between us he presses his lips onto mine once more, this time kissing me how he usually does- leaving me breathless and with weak, wobbly legs.

Pulling back, he kisses my nose before he rests his forehead on mine and I ask softly “Were you really that worried about me having to kiss him?”

“No” he answers entirely too quickly and I throw him a look.

He scoffs, walking past me a few steps before he turns around to face me again “Yes okay- that day you got that script was piled on top of me having to see how great you guys are in a scene together. I just- I knew you were new to that side of acting and I didn’t want you thinking that how I kissed you was how it usually is- because it’s not.”

“I mean, I kind of figured that how we kiss is not the norm for how the majority of others kiss their co-stars while they’re filming a scene.”

His eyes fall to the ground for a second before he looks at me again “How did you figure that out?”

“When Daniel didn’t try anything more than what I just reenacted for you” I shrug, answering easily and he frowns, making a noise in the back of his throat “Alright, I don’t-” he trails off and sits down on the couch, pushing his back into the cushion while I take advantage of his silence and keep going “I hadn’t talked to him about the scene at all or the fact that we had to kiss and it wasn’t even until we were filming and he was leaning towards me that I realized how much I did _not_ want him to kiss me like you do.”

Dylan scratches behind his head and lifts his hand up with a humorless laugh “To be fair, I probably should have toned it down with you while we were actually filming-”

“I’m glad you didn’t” I murmur and he immediately looks up at me “Yeah?”

I nod, a smile lifting the corners of my mouth “Yeah, I definitely looked forward to all of our couple scenes last season and getting to kiss you.”

He throws me a lopsided smile, nodding his head a few times “Same- which is why I was even more worried when I saw that episode’s script… selfishly I only wanted to have those kind of scenes with you.”

I walk right up in front of him and set my hands on his shoulders to brace myself as I swing my leg over him to straddle his lap.

Dylan immediately sets his hands on my hips, pressing his fingers into my skin as I lean forward and just barely keep our lips from touching.

He releases a shaky breath as I move my nose along his, whispering into the small space between us “You had nothing to be worried about and you still don’t- I just want you… only you.”

***

_Addy POV_

Dylan and I run through the scene outside the club a few times, drinking the green tinted water that we get to pretend is a strong alcohol, before we head over to the unit base to grab a snack and something to drink while we wait for the others to be brought to this side of the set.

“Alright, love?” sounds over my shoulder and I turn to answer Thomas, however, I end up shrieking and jumping back when I see his face and eyes all decked out in the crank make-up.

Everyone laughs as I set my hand on my chest, looking around at all their smiling faces and I attempt to breathe out a calming breath “Oh sure, just scare me into oblivion and laugh about it to my face- you lot are bastards.” 

Through his laughs, Dylan wheezes out “To be fair, he didn’t actually do anything to scare you- in fact he asked if you were alright…”

“That’s an interesting point,” I throw him a look and shrug “Another interesting point is fuck you very much for telling everyone how easy it is to startle me.”

Everyone laughs even more with that while Dylan attempts to look innocent and points towards himself with both of his hands “Me?”

“Yes you, I know you told them” I push his chest gently and breath out another deep breath, trying to tell my racing heart the fight or flight response can stand down.

“I feel like it’s common knowledge at this point” he laughs and I set my hands on my hips, raising my brows at him.

He snorts in his attempt not to laugh “I _may_ have just shared a _few_ of the stories that have a similar theme” Dyl concedes and I make a sarcastic face, like I understand, with a little nod of my head “Mhmm”

“ _However_ I did not say how easily you get scared” he pushes on with his innocence act and I make another face “Right”

I can hear the smattering of chuckles from around us, that almost make me crack and laugh with them, before he goes on “Only that your reactions to being startled are some of the best I’ve ever seen”

I release a humorless laugh with that and hear Ki Hong ask Thomas “He’s not getting out of this one is he?”

“No chance- look at her face” Thomas replies, pointing towards me “That’s a prime example of he’s digging a hole that’s about halfway to Japan by now.”

Dylan throws his arms out to his sides “There’s no hole digging- you have just as much fun with this as I do”

I lift my brows once, a hint of a smile playing on my lips “Oh of course, the most fun- I’ll get you back and these guys are going to help me.”

His eyes widen almost comically “What? No, they wouldn’t go to your side”

“Yes we would” Kaya answers immediately and Thomas nods “I’m absolutely on her side.”

Dylan looks between us, scoffing through his betrayal and I cross my arms over my chest “It’s officially on, O’Brien.”

–

To keep the flow of filming going we’re filming my two appearances in the crowded club one right after the other before Dylan will film his continuous walking through the crowd scenes.

We walk inside, keeping our movements sluggish as I turn towards him and don’t really think about it as I set my hand on the side of his face saying my line that he shouldn’t drink anything else.

After Thomas and Brenda’s life saving moment in the run down office building and out in the alley plus Brenda more than likely knowing what they just drank, I feel like that wouldn’t have been too out of character for her to do.

We get set up in one of the side rooms with the crowd as close to us on every side that the cameras are not on us. Once action is called Dylan bumps into me standing on my mark and he turns around, the movement bringing him closer to almost touching my chest and he sets his hands on my waist.

We continue through our lines about staying here and I set my hands on his arms, slowly moving them up to rest on his shoulders on either side of his neck.

I tell him to let go and he licks his lips quickly, his eyes dropping down to my lips as he croaks out ‘how?’

I mutter my line of ‘like this’ before I thank the height of the boots and push up on my toes to kiss him.

Dylan breathes out through his nose, setting one of his hands on the side of my face as he leans into the kiss more. Even though we’re in a crowded and stuffy room with two different cameras on us _and_ are in the middle of filming a scene, I still get goosies from his touch and the way he can make me feel at any given moment.

Wes’ voice sounds in his megaphone, that he uses whenever there will be music or other sound effects placed in a scene, that cameras are still rolling and even though he thinks we got it he wants us to run through the scene one more time.

Dylan kisses me once more, a soft gentle press of his lips onto mine before he pulls back, that brings a smile to my face. Everytime he kisses me he does that and I like to think that that little moment is all Dylan whenever we’re in a scene and he has to stop kissing me. It’s a move I’ve become accustomed to and I love him a little more that he literally has been using every moment he possibly can to show me that this is real for him.

We run through the scene once more, our moves identical to the previous take so we’re not actually giving Wes much to work with but he obviously doesn’t mind because he announces in his megaphone “Got it, now stumble back from her in 3, 2, 1-”

Dylan does as he’s supposed to, the look on his face one of complete confusion and prompts me to continue with our lines.

Once he mutters lowly that I’m not her, I don’t even have to pretend to show the hurt on my face and reluctantly turn away from him, disappearing into the crowd as he calls after me.

There’s not even another ‘her’ in the picture of our real world yet that line completely guts me to hear him say that to me- which is illogical if we think about it, so we’re just going to chalk it up to I’m _that_ into character right now. Sound good?

–

Now that all my club scenes are finished I’m sitting outside taking a little break while Dyl finishes up with his final scenes with Kaya where he passes out and she runs up to him before they finish off with their few second kissing scene- though they talked about it and it’s more of a liplock not moving any muscle until he pulls away scene so I’m feeling somewhat better about it.

My back is against a wall and my legs are pulled up to my chest while I’m staring out ahead, looking at nothing in particular, when I see shoes stop next to me out of the corner of my eye and a second later somebody sits next to me.

Not wanting to be scared again, I hesitantly move my eyes over and laugh a little when I see Thomas and his face free from all the cranked out make-up he had on earlier.

He smiles a knowing smile and nods his head towards me while he pulls out his smokes “Alright, love?”

I nod and wrap my arms around my legs a little more, setting my chin on my shoulder as I look at him “Yeah, just needed a break- it’s a little stuffy in there.”

“Do you want me to have this somewhere else-” he offers, lifting his hand up, however, I shake my head immediately “No, of course not- I don’t mind, Tobs”

Thomas laughs a little, raising his brows as he pockets his lighter “That one is a new one”

“Everyone calls you Tommy or TBS and I kinda wanted my own for you,” I look back out in front of me and rest my chin on my knee “I can change it though if you don’t like it.”

He shakes his head, mumbling around the cigarette in his mouth “Nah, it’s good- I quite like it actually, wee-lassie”

I snort and throw him a look, watching as he tries not to laugh at the ridiculous nickname before he turns his head and releases the smoke towards his other side.

We sit in the comfortable silence for a few moments before he rests his forearms on his knees and clears his throat “I know how you’re feeling but I just want you to know that whatever you’re thinking is worse than what it will actually be like to see.”

I don’t say anything and just move my eyes over towards him, seeing him looking at the cigarette in between his fingers.

He nods his head once and goes on “Dating while working in this industry is weird, but you’ll be able to see a difference to a work kiss scene versus he’s absolutely madly in love with you.”

Thomas finally connects his eyes with mine and I smile gratefully at him, nodding my head once that I understand what he’s trying to reassure me of, before I lay the side of my head on his shoulder “Thanks, Tobs.”

I feel him rest his head on top of mine, chuckling softly “Anytime, love.”

***

_Dylan POV_

The hurt in Addy’s eyes when we were filming earlier actually made me want to be sick and when she stepped away from me all I wanted to do was to barge through the crowd so I could reach her and just hold her.

The need to tell her I didn’t mean it was overpowering even though it’s a line and she knows it’s a line- I still feel like she needs to know _she’s_ _it_ for me.

She kept the hurt in her eyes perfectly to go with the scene after I woke up and immediately looked for her in the room.

I may not have read the books but Addy told me enough to know that Thomas really cares for Brenda- so we felt like after he saves her in the building and they have their breaking of the ice moments in the alley and the kiss in the club that Thomas definitely would be looking for her more in any situation from this point in the movie on.

After Wes got the takes of me waking up and sitting up to see everyone else in the room, the camera was on Addy.

She looked hurt in that beautiful kind of way as she had her elbow on the arm of the chair and was absentmindedly moving her thumb over her bottom lip. She seemed to sense me looking at her and she snapped her eyes over towards me, dropping her hand while she shifted in her seat and moved her attention over towards where Giancarlo was standing.

Wes signaled that he got her reaction and we moved on with the rest of the scene, running through Giancarlo and Alan’s lines a few times until we got it.

As soon as we wrap on Alan’s beating scene Addy is all smiles as she gets up from the chair she was sitting, talking with Kaya and Thomas before they walk over towards me.

We make a plan to head to the unit base for some food before we pick up on some of the night scenes we have in the tunnel set later.

Addy sets her arm in the crook of my elbow and I smile down at her as we follow everyone out of the room.

“You okay?” she questions and I stop our steps as I wordlessly just wrap my arms around her, pulling her into my chest and feeling her wrap her arms around me.

I increase my hold on her before I look around and see that we’re only somewhat alone so I let her go and reach down, linking my fingers perfectly in between hers, and pull her over to the side and out of sight of anyone walking the equipment out from the room we were just in.

“Dyl-” she attempts at the same time I’m setting my hands on the side of her face and leaning down to capture her lips with mine.

She makes a little noise as I push her back against the wall behind her, feeling her tiny hands wrap around my forearms as I move my lips with hers.

I drop one of my hands down to grip her hip, pushing into her and moaning deep in my chest when I feel the swipe of her tongue against mine. I may have been kissing her almost everyday for 4 months, however as intense as those kisses were they were nothing compared to what it feels like to get to kiss her now that I know she’s mine.

Breathlessly I pull back from her and keep my eyes closed as I rest my forehead on hers. I can feel her breath dance across my skin as we try to catch our breath and I open my eyes, sliding my hand that was on the side of her face into her hair.

She licks her lips quickly, her voice quiet as her fingers grip onto my shirt a little more “Not that I’m at all complaining, but what was that for?”

I chuckle softly with that and wrap a few of the darker, soft strands of her wavy hair around my fingers as I move my eyes between hers “I love you and felt like I hadn’t gotten to tell you that today.”

–

Taking advantage of the daytime today we’re filming at the base of the camp and Addy has been perfecting how to wheeze out deep breaths that sound horrible in the best kind of way.

One of the takes she attempts to take in a deep breath and the loud noise she makes before she falls into my shoulder and collapses onto the ground before I can catch her is so startling, I think Wes is going to love all of our reactions.

I kneel down on one side of her while Giancarlo kneels on the other and holds her in his arms. In between her strangled breathing she wheezes more and apologizes up towards him.

We continue with the scene as Barry draws a gun towards her and I stand up, yelling my lines to not shoot her.

We’re able to get that whole scene in one shot and I don’t think we’ve ever seen Wes so excited.

We pick it up from Lili kneeling down beside her and after she delivers her lines, Giancarlo picks Addy up easily and they walk over to one of the tents while I walk behind them with Lili.

–

The scene inside the tent has to be run through a few times because of the way Addy has to be quickly breathing at a certain pace.

The first time she does it I can’t help but laugh because of the weird noise she’s adding into her breathing and she flips me off, clearing her throat “The dust and dirt is helping with the phlegm I need to sound wheezy but stop making me laugh dammit, this is not easy!”

The next take we’re about halfway through one of my lines when Addy starts coughing and we all laugh, getting it all out of our system before we try again and she’s able to keep the strangled quick breathing pace going until Lili walks up to Addy’s other side, where Giancarlo is sitting, with the needle in her hand.

I reach over and grab Addy’s free hand, feeling Giancarlo look towards me as Lili presses the needle prop into Addy’s arm and she releases a relieved deep sigh.

Lili continues with her lines directed at Giancarlo and he runs his hand through the top of Addy’s hair like a parent would before he looks at me and we share our silent looks with our unspoken words that I think are going to look amazing in the scene.

Next Addy and I get to put our all into the scene that is very familiar to us since we had it for the chemistry read.

She’s an absolute natural at every type of scene, however, these ones where it’s just us in the quiet of a room talking about something emotional is where she really shines. 

The tears that gather in her eyes as she talks about Brenda’s brother and the way her voice catches on the word ‘goodbye’ again makes it easier for tears to gather in my eyes as my lips quirk with her confession and I dig in my pocket for the piece of Chuck to show her.

When I say my line that he died saving my life she holds one of her hands out towards me and I go with it, setting my hand in hers and feeling her grip onto mine “And now you saved mine.”

***

_Addy POV_

We spent a few nights filming and finally getting at the scenes for the end of the movie WCKD attack and it was absolutely the best time.

In between the dialogue scenes there were explosions going off and we were firing the guns for real at targets for my scene and a few others who use the ammo guns and not the ones the soldier extras are using that will be added in with a cgi effect later.

I wasn’t in a lot of the scenes those nights, however, I still got to watch it all happen and that was just as much fun- if not more.

We goofed off more than Wes or any of the crew probably would have liked but we’re nearing the end of filming and we’re ahead of schedule so they joined in on our laughs.

Kaya and I were in the same boat with only having a few scenes those nights so we made it our mission to scare the shit out of anyone that we could.

One of the takes, with Wes’ permission to fuck it up, Dylan was laying on the ground and was expecting Aiden to come through the smoke to kick him back down to the ground- only it was Kaya and me running through the smoke… completely decked out in Crank make-up with dark veins covering our faces.

The scared as shit startled yelp that Dylan made was the absolute best and I’m so grateful we got it on camera- specifically for the blooper reel, so you’re welcome.

He ran away a few feet until he recognized it was us and he ran back towards us, causing Kaya to run one way as I attempted to run the other. 

He however caught me and picked me up from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist as he declared loudly over the laughs of the entire crew around us “Scare wars has officially commenced!”

***

_Dylan POV- Bloopers_

Addy reaches up to grab the handles for the zipline after Giancarlo jumps out the window, however, she’s entirely too short– her fingers barely graze the handle and she grumbles under her breath “Oh for the love of fuck”

Everyone makes noises attempting not to laugh and I keep a straight face as I walk over, grab her by the waist and lift her up so she can grab the handle.

“Great let’s go” she states once her feet are back on the ground and we share a look while I grab one of the handles as well and we face the group, even though the scene is totally fucked we’re still attempting to keep it going.

Everyone just looks between us before they laugh even more and Dex bellows “How in the hell were you both able to keep a straight face through that?”

–

We’re climbing up the stunt of the broken down office building and Addy’s foot slips on the debris. 

She lets out a terrified squeal as she slides down the wall with the help of the harness and once she gets to me I wrap my arms around her waist to catch her from falling more “You’re closer to the cranks now but I’ve got you, my little badass!”

–

I turn around in the club and expect to react to seeing Thomas in all his cranked out yelling glory however I just see him, Ki Hong and Addy with massive smiles on their faces while they dance around in the packed crowded room. I laugh and run up towards them “Oh we dancing- I want in!”

–

“Come on” Addy states and proceeds to trip going up the stairs “Holy fucking shit, stairs need to not be an option for me”

Everyone bursts into laughs with me and I have to sit down as I hang my head. Through my laughs I look up at her “Tripping on the stairs on both first days- that’s got to be some kind of record.”

–

_Addy POV- Bloopers_

“You know- you ask a lot of questions, Stiles- fuck, Dylan” I try to correct and just grimace as I set my hand on the side of my face.

“Almost, don’t worry she’ll get there” Dylan laughs, winking towards the camera as everyone laughs behind it and I throw my head back on a frustrated groan, shouting out “Fucking Thomas, come help me with this grate!”

–

I run up behind Dylan who is facing the burning tent and set my hands on his shoulders, however it’s as my foot is attempting to slide to a stop that he turns around and my foot doesn’t slide to a stop and instead just keeps sliding until I completely fall to the ground “Oh holy fucking shit.”

Dylan reaches out towards me and tries not to fall as well as he laughs and asks up towards the camera “Try that one again?”

–

Dylan does a double take and looks over towards me sitting across from Jacob at the tables and he smacks his leg into the corner of the table he’s trying to walk around “Ow, holy shit- I got distracted!”

I look over innocently, seeing him looking and pointing right at me being the cause of his distraction and I move my head down closer towards the table. Jacob chuckles as Dylan runs over excitedly, waving his arms around “Brenda? It is you, I knew I recognized you when we see you later!”

–

Dylan and I continue to walk down the street towards the green screen and we hear Wes call cut right before I trip over debris in the street and stumble forward, feeling Dylan crash into my back and we crumble to the floor in a heap of laughs.

“What was that?” I question and he rolls off of me, laying his back on the ground “I was trying to trip you but you tripped yourself and took me down with you is what that just was!”

–

“Thomas” I breathe out and see a glint in his eye that tells me he has something prepared to mess up the take.

“Yes, baby?” Dyl mutters at the same time Thomas comes from out of nowhere and into the shot with us “Yes, love?”

Giancarlo, who’s kneeling beside me, starts laughing with me as Dyl scoffs and glares over at Thomas, shoving him playfully “Nope not happening, she’s mine, Newty!”


	18. Lining Up Auditions

_Addy POV_

It’s about mid afternoon and we have officially wrapped on Scorch Trials. I had an amazing time filming my first proper full length movie, however, I’m more than excited to get the hell off of this sandy set.

Working this closely with sand everywhere all the time, mixed with the sweat and dirt that is constantly caked on us at any given moment of filming– I’m just very much ready to take a shower and actually feel clean again.

After making a plan with everyone to have one last dinner together before we all head out for the airport tomorrow, Dylan and I climb into one of the cars waiting for us to take the remaining cast members to the hotel and big comfy ass beds we get to sleep in tonight.

As soon as the doors are closed I slide more in the middle and cuddle into his side, hearing his noise of approval while he wraps his arm behind me and pulls me even closer against him as he leans his back against the door.

His hand lays on my hip and I lay the side of my head on his shoulder as the SUV pulls away from the lot and I mutter into the quiet backseat “I cannot wait to shower and get all the sand and dirt out of my hair and crevasses.”

I hear him snort, his laugh quickly following “Who knew with the amount of clothes we were wearing that sand would get _everywhere_ -”

“Everywhere right?” I return his laugh and lean my head back to look up at him at the same time that he looks down at me.

He throws me a lopsided smile before he leans closer and closes the small gap between us, pressing his lips onto mine.

Setting his free hand on the side of my jaw softly Dyl leans into me more, moving his lips with mine at a gentle pace. Even though we’ve been together every day these last few months, we haven’t had a whole lot of alone time and I get chills in the best way just thinking that now he really can kiss me anytime he wants.

Our driver turns up his music a little more which causes me to laugh, pulling away from Dylan and leaning back against the seat. He returns my laugh, his humor filled eyes quickly looking at the front seat before they connect with mine “I’m thinking someone has been through this kind of experience before.”

“We weren’t being loud… were we?” I whisper as quietly as I can, earning him to snort “My man up there was probably attempting to give us privacy in the only way he actually could.”

“Well either way, no more making out like teenagers back here while we’re being chauffeured around the city” I grumble through my embarrassment and he laughs once more “Fine, I’ll save it for the hotel” before he’s pulling me into him once more and placing a loud smacking kiss on my cheek.

–

After showering I brush through my hair and spritz some salt spray into the strands, opting to let it air dry before I head into the room to dig through my suitcase for something to get changed into.

I’m grateful that there’s no pressure to look a certain way tonight, just ultra comfy as we hang out with some friends. I had only packed three outfits that weren’t just lounge around set clothes and could be passable should an occurrence such as tonight’s hangout arise.

I slip on a light grey lace design bralette before I step into some black skinny jeans that have some distressed cuts on the knees and upper thighs.

Pulling the coral colored sweater over my head I gather my hair out of the back, freeing it before I pull the bottom of the sweater down over my stomach.

I find some black sandals in one of the front compartments of the suitcase and slip those on, my eyes looking over towards the bed and seeing Dylan facing the tv- however I can tell he’s not paying any attention to it as he’s looking at me out of the corner of his eyes.

I attempt to fight off my smile as I slowly walk towards the side of the bed he’s laying on, watching his eyes follow my every step “Whatcha watching?”

He clears his throat, nodding his head towards the tv as I come to a stop on his right side “No idea- news or something I think is supposed to be on.”

I make a hmm noise, looking between him and the tv a few times “That’s Friends, not the news”

Dylan makes a face, his brows drawing inwards in his complete confusion as he actually looks towards the TV “Well I- I mean I said _I think_ …”

I laugh softly and lift my leg up, pressing my knee into the bed as I climb up and set my hands on his chest, swinging my other leg over to straddle his hips “Hey”

“Hey gorgeous” he smiles up at me while his hands grip onto my hips. Smoothly he lifts the edge of my sweater up so his thumbs rest on my skin just above the waistband of my jeans, causing goosies to run down my arms.

I lean forward until I’m barely touching my lips to his, murmuring softly against them “What time are we heading over to the house?”

“Wes said 7 was when the pizza was being delivered… so a bit before then? Thomas said he’d call when he was ready so we could ride over there together” I nod with that and take notice of the time on the clock stating it’s almost 6 before I close the millimeter space between us, pressing my lips against his.

His fingers press into my hips in a tantalizing way, as he breathes in deeply and pulls me against him a little harder, returning my kiss passionately.

Keeping one hand on my hip he sets his other hand on the side of my face, making me feel like the most loved person in the world as he kisses me silly.

The hotel phone _loudly_ ringing beside us causes us both to jump while we break apart. Each of us trying to catch our breath we share a look, wondering who it could be before Dylans’ reaching over to answer it.

“Hello?” he mutters, clearing his throat and rolling his eyes at whoever’s on the other line “Shut up, yeah we’re ready- we’ll be right there.”

Once he hangs up he flops back onto the bed, covering his face with his hands as he breathes out a deep breath.

I chuckle and draw patterns into the heather grey henley on his chest “I take it they’re ready?”

“Yup” he grumbles behind his hands and I laugh quietly as I lean forward and place a kiss on the side of his jaw before I move to climb off of him.

“Come on then” I announce, turning back towards the bed and setting my hands near his wrists.

He lets me pull his hands away from his face just enough that I can see his eyes and the humor in them “You really want to see them one last time? We were just with them for 3 full months.”

I laugh and pull his arms more until he’s sitting up with his legs hanging off the edge towards me “We’re not on a time limit with each other sweet cheeks, now come on and be my pizza date tonight while we have one last night with our friends that we won’t be seeing for awhile.”

He rolls his eyes dramatically with a huff, that has me chuckling softly, before he sets his hands on my hips and brings me to stand in between his legs “Fine, but only because you just asked me to be your pizza date.”

–

We arrive at the house that Wes had rented for the last month and head inside, seeing the few of the cast and crew that didn’t leave straight from set to go to the airport or to their prospective homes.

Ki Hong, Dex and Kaya are among the few who stayed as well and they quickly walk over towards us, Kaya wrapping me in a hug as soon as she’s standing in front of me “I am so not ready to be apart from you now that I know what seeing you everyday is like.”

“Stop it, we’re not doing this yet” I whine into her shoulder and I feel hands hit my back in mock comfort “There, there- you guys will see each other soon besides we’ve got the whole bloody night to enjoy before we’ve got to do this now don’t we?”

“Oh bugger off Tommy boy- let me have a moment with my bestie would you?” Kaya jests as she pulls back from me and he levels her with a look “We’re literally going to be doing press for this film in a few months at the comic con and then more press before the film is even set to be released a month or so after that.”

I frown at him “That’s- you know nothing about how time works if you think we’re not allowed to be bummed right now, Tobs.”

Thomas looks between us, his face completely unimpressed with us and everything we’re saying, earning Dex, Ki Hong and Dylan to bust up laughing.

Ki Hong steps up beside us and slings his arms over our shoulders “Plus my wedding that you all better be at is just over a month away.”

I make a noise and look up at him, trying to reassure him “Oh you don’t have to-” however he makes a noise and interrupts me “Addy, we want you there and you’re not allowed to say no to the groom this close to the wedding- you’ll stress me out and I’ve been told that’s bad luck.”

I throw him an unamused look and he just smiles wide, squeezing me into his side a little more “That’s the spirit- besides Dylpickle already put you down as his plus one so you have a fancy ass name card and everything.”

I swing my eyes over to the boyfriend and see his sheepish smile, earning me to raise a brow at him “When exactly did you send your response card to him?”

Opening and closing his mouth a few times, he breathes out a strangled noise and shrugs “I gave it to him a few weeks ago _before_ the date I was supposed to.”

Ki Hong nods with that and I look between them, my eyes settling on Dyl once more “So after I said we should see if he’s alright with me going before you just put me down as your plus one?”

Dylan makes a face, bringing his hands together in front of him before he points towards me “Well that’s not technically how a plus one works- I’m allotted a plus one, I _have_ a plus one- the stunning girlfriend standing before me- i.e. I get to bring _you_ as my plus one even if Ki Hong wasn’t fond of you.”

“Which I am” Ki Hong whispers loudly towards me and I laugh, shaking my head as I look between them “Well good because I would be honored to be there.”

We chat with everyone for a bit longer before the pizza arrives and we spend the rest of the night eating and laughing with people who have quickly become my family.

***

_Addy POV_

We have been back in Santa Monica for exactly two days and in those two days I have had four auditions for movies that are very high on my want list- or well two of them are. The other two would be fun, however, I don’t have as much of a good feeling about them and how I did in the auditions as I do the other two.

The fact that it’s been movie auditions lately is just crazy to me- minus Scorch, T.V. has really been all I’ve known. It’s exciting though to branch out into more roles that challenge me in very different ways than I’ve been used to- especially the audition I had earlier today.

“So after you read lines they asked you on the spot to just sing a song?” Dylan questions after I finished filling him in on the audition I had earlier and I nod “Yes it was awful. I mean- they said I didn’t need to have a broadway style pitch or anything, just enough to show them that I can carry a tune because if I were to get the part they work with me while I’m learning the song anyways,” I groan and flop back against the back of the couch as I finish on a grumble “But it was on the spot and my brain just laughed at me while the bastard organ single handedly forgot literally every song I’ve ever heard.”

He laughs and nods his head towards me as he leans back with me “Come on, I know it was not as bad as you’re saying- besides my mom said having you sing is usually on the call back auditions of a musical movie so that’s good news Adds.”

I frown at him with a little shake of my head “I don’t know how good of news it was since I was sweating and pacing over on the other side of the room trying to figure out what to sing.”

Reaching over he sets his hand on the inside of my leg and pulls me closer towards him “Okay, but they obviously knew you wouldn’t just have a song in your back pocket to belt out since it wasn’t a part of these auditions- I’m sure you feeling like you were taking too long was completely one sided.”

“I don’t know about that” I mumble quietly and he leans forward, moving his nose along my cheek “Well you did sing right?”

Looking at him out of the corner of my eye I huff out a breath “Yes after I asked to look through the music on my phone to find a song, I found one that I thought would hopefully show that I could sing well enough to get the part and be able to work with their professionals.”

“You already sing well enough without their professionals helping- jesus Adds, you have a singing voice that would give JLo her goosies,” he states reassuringly, however, I’m still nervous about how it all went so I’m not on that level with him right at the moment and I shake my head softly “You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not actually,” he replies without missing a beat and doesn’t give me a chance to say anything before he continues “I mean I think hearing you sing like a literal Disney princess was the next shocking thing about you after the fact that you can’t lie”

“I can lie” I grumble and he scoffs, throwing me an amused look “Yeah, okay-”  
“Anyways” I interrupt, however, I don’t have anything to add in after the ‘anyways’ so I just let the word hang in the air, earning him to chuckle out “So what song did you pick?”

“Cups” I breathe out as my answer and he draws his brows in “Cups- cups as in from-”

“Pitch Perfect- yup,” I fill in and he smiles brightly, causing me to laugh a little “Anna Kendrick will be my new bestie if her song popping into my head and not leaving is the reason I get to play one of my favourite Disney princesses.”

“Belle is very fitting for you” he replies and kisses my cheek, earning me to smile towards him “You think so?”

He nods his head with his words “Yup- you love books and fell in love with a strapping young beast of a man.”

I chuckle with that, reaching my hand up to scratch his stubble that he’s been growing out while we’re waiting for Wolf to pick back up for the next season.

He closes his eyes and leans into my touch on a slight moan “I love when you do that”

“Shame you can’t keep it for Stiles” I remark and he throws me a look like he couldn’t agree more “It’d be nice if the seasons were a year of their life and not a few months- five years means we’d be in college and I could keep it.”

“Well we’re finally starting senior year so almost there” I reply cheekily and he makes a hmmf noise, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck as his arms wrap around me tighter.

I laugh with his actions, settling into the couch with him and drawing patterns against his arm while I fill in “I’ve got another movie audition next week as well that’s set in New York for a night of a dare competition- sounds really interesting actually.”

Lifting his head up from my neck he smiles wide, connecting his eyes with mine “Jeez look at you my little movie star.”

I throw him a grateful look, my eyes dropping down to my fingers moving against his arm “It’s crazy right? I’m kind of shocked we’re lining up so many that are movies lately.”

I’m silent after my confession and my focus is solely on my fingers on his arm- which he apparently is having none of because he clears his throat. 

“Show me your blues, baby” he whispers lowly and my eyes snap up to his, seeing him offer his lopsided smile that I absolutely love “It’s crazy awesome is what it is and so deserving as well- you’re a natural and more casting directors are seeing that… so you should get used to this.”

Feeling like we’ve talked about me enough, I smile genuinely and lean forward to kiss him quickly “Thanks sweets, how was your audition earlier for the Wahlberg movie?”

His eyes crinkle at the corners in his knowing smile for what I’m doing, however he goes with it because he hasn’t informed me of how it went yet “Good- or well I don’t know but it felt like it went alright.”

“I’m sure you crushed it” I answer easily and he playfully rolls his eyes “That’s because you’re in love with me and have to say that.”

I scoff and level him with a look “No I don’t have to say anything- you just said it yourself ‘I’m a shit liar’ so look at my face and tell me I’m lying when I say you fucking crushed the audition and they will be crazy to not book you.”

He looks me in the eyes for a few moments before he smirks “Yeah well you can be a shit liar and still think you’re telling the truth right now because you love me and want to be supportive.”

“I happen to believe it with every fiber of my being-” 

“So not much then-” he interrupts with a cheeky smile and I’m right there continuing on like he didn’t say anything “ _And_ I happen to be right a good amount of the time when I get a good feeling about an audition for either of us.”

“Maybe-” he grumbles and I throw him a look, earning him to laugh as he leans forward almost touching his nose with mine “Okay yes, you do have that going for you.”

“Besides is it such a bad thing that I want to be supportive and make you see the positive side of things?” I ask, moving my nose along the side of his.

He smiles, breathing out a breath before he connects his eyes with mine “No- no it’s not a bad thing at all.”

“Good” I reply brightly and he laughs, closing the space between us to kiss me. After a few seconds he pulls back, just enough that his lips are brushing against mine as he says softly “Never change, Adds.”

I kiss him once more, connecting my eyes with his as I whisper back “For you, I won’t.”

***

_Addy POV_

“Addison?” a voice sounds from my left and I smile politely at the unfamiliar face “Addy, please…” I trail off, raising my brows slightly to give him the hint that he needs to supply his name- which he catches onto and makes a noise while he points to his chest “Oh, right I’m Cody- Cody Christian.”

“Nice to meet you Cody- Cody Christian” I smile and he quickly nods his head with a little laugh “Hey, I- uh it’s so great to finally meet you. You instantly became the person I was really looking forward to meeting after I got the part of Theo and have been binge watching the first three seasons this weekend.”

I widen my eyes slightly, chuckling softly “Jeez that’s a commitment”

He laughs nervously, reaching up to scratch the side of his jaw “Yeah, well I wanted to be prepared and know what was going on with the story and where you guys all were with your characters”

Nodding with his thought process, I shrug a shoulder “Well that’s actually really great to get into that mindset, I’d do the same thing if I was coming into a show when you are- so, what did you think?”

Cody smiles in thanks that he appreciated what I said and raises his brows a little with his words “You guys have all really brought so much to the show and each season has been really interesting with the story and mythology- especially season 3, I was blown away by you guys in both halves.”

“That’s really sweet, thank you- season 3 was by far my favorite and we worked harder on that one than the others I feel like, especially since we were older, so that’s incredible to hear.”

He smiles borderline on a smirk and I’m immediately made aware of the flirty tone he’s actually been using- uh oh

“Addy’s easily my favorite character- she’s hilarious and I definitely see why you’ve got so many scene stealer awards”

“Oh, well technically I’ve been nominated twice and only won once” I correct, trying to hide my embarrassment for that with a smile and he shrugs “I’m sure you’ll be nominated again this year though.”

Trying to keep the conversation in the safe, I’m not flirting with you back, way I narrow my eyes in thought towards him “You didn’t watch last season though…”

“I like your odds” he replies immediately.

I swallow nervously with the look he’s giving me, moving my eyes around in attempt to try and flag down anyone to come and make this not awkward for me “Right, well I should-”

“You guys seem to all work really great together” he interrupts, oblivious to me looking for a way to escape and I breathe out a calming breath while nodding my head “We genuinely do, it’s been a lot of fun working with everyone over the years.”

“Well hopefully I can fit in well enough with you that you’re able to get along with me too.”

I don’t miss the way he says that like he _only_ means me and I have no idea how to let him know I’m not interested or available without making everything awkward on set since we haven’t even started filming yet.

Still looking around at our usually bustling with activity filming lot, and seeing absolutely _no one_ \- I clear my throat and look back at him “You’re somewhat of the bad guy this season right?”

“Oh, come on you don’t know that yet” he laughs with a bright smile, shrugging his shoulders as he continues “Sure you can have your assumptions and I’ll have mine- who knows maybe I’ll surprise you.”

I throw him a look when I remember the script we just got for the table read later and deadpan “You break your ‘dad’s’ hand with a hammer to explain why the signatures don’t match up in the second episode.”

“Alright, I’ll give you that because that does look a little bad” he grimaces and I reply without really thinking about it “A lot bad.”

Another smirk is thrown my way as he looks at me, taking a second before he questions “So you don’t interact with the people playing the bad guy characters?”

Thinking that over, I shrug “Eh, Jackson was pretty bad but we still got along with Colton just fine.”

“So I just need to prove I’m worthy enough to be around you?” he clarifies and I definitely do not miss what he’s implying and I mentally scramble trying to come up with a reason I need to leave this situation immediately “Well it’s a group effort- I only have one vote”

“Do you think I’ll be getting your vote?” he asks and I’m about ready to pretend to get a text when the best voice I’ve ever heard sounds behind me “Hey new dude, I’m sorry we haven’t met yet- what’s your name?”

Turning to look over my shoulder, I breathe out a sigh of relief watching Dylan and Ty come to a stop on either side of me.

Dylan’s arm rests behind me, his hand settling on my waist in a definite protective stance and I immediately lean gratefully into him.

Cody smiles the same genuine smile he offered me moments ago when I first met him and holds his hand out to each of them, to which they return, as he fills in his name “Cody, man- it’s so great to finally meet you both as well. I was just telling Addy how great you guys all seem to work together on the show.”

“He’s already been told to call you Addy?” Dyl mumbles towards me and I close my eyes for a second on a quiet sigh that I try not to laugh through.

Ty snorts quietly into his shoulder on my other side while Cody gives Dylan a look that borders on wondering if he heard him correctly.

I quickly clear my throat in my attempt to move on from that becoming awkward “He binge watched the first three seasons this weekend after he found out he got the part.”

“Damn, that’s a lot of our faces for such a short time” Ty laughs and Cody shrugs, keeping his eyes right on me as he answers without missing a beat “I don’t know, I wasn’t really complaining.”

Dylan tenses beside me while I hear Ty make a noise that sounds like he says “Oh”.

I make a noise, clapping my hands together like I just remembered something very important and I turn towards Dyl “Oh, okay you know what- we- we need to go and wardrobe”

Ty laughs and looks at me “What?”

“We need to go and wardrobe?” Dylan repeats trying not to laugh and I make a hmm noise while nodding with my next words “Wardrobe- I just remembered they had outfits we needed to try on for the first couple of episodes.”

“When did they” Dyl attempts to chime in however Ty, oh so helpfully, interrupts “Did they need _all_ of us?”

I make a face at him telling him I know exactly what he’s doing and I shake my head “Nope just Dylan- and me- me and Dylan” I stammer and mentally flip both of them off with the humor filled looks they’re giving me and continue to not shut up like I should “Shirts, pants- skirts or whatever I get to wear-” I laugh nervously and set my hands on Dylan’s shoulders as I turn him around, looking back at Cody while I ramble on “Right anyways Cody, so great meeting you and we’ll see you later- okay bye now, come on Dylio.”

We get out of earshot of Cody and Dyl immediately looks over at me “What the hell was that?”

I give him a face like I have no idea what he’s going on about and he scoffs, moving his hand between me and the area we are walking away from “You acting super fucking weird about wardrobe fittings that I don’t remember them ever needing us for in the past”

“He was flirting and I didn’t know what to do” I answer simply with a little grimace and Dylan just throws me a lopsided smile “I’m well aware he was flirting, baby- that’s why I was trying to stake my claim before you started rambling on about shirts, pants, and skirts.”

Stopping my steps I groan and cover my face with my hands, grumbling behind them “Well when I figured out he was flirting I had no idea what to say to him to let him know I am definitely not available or even interested,” I move my hands to the sides of my face and look up to see him smiling at me while I continue “And then you _finally_ came to my rescue, however, he was still borderline flirting and I didn’t want there to be any awkwardness or tension between any of us so then I tried to come up with a way to make us leave without it looking like I was trying to make us leave.”

He snorts and sets his hands on my wrists gently removing my hands from my face and holding my hands in his “Well, you know I love you but he definitely most likely thinks that stellar performance was to get us to leave.”

I look to my left, not seeing Ty or Cody where we were previously standing “Crap, hopefully he doesn’t think it’s because we don’t like him.”

“I don’t like him” Dylan answers immediately and I swing my eyes back towards him with a hint of a smile as I counter “You haven’t even given him a chance.”

“I gave him plenty of a chance to stop flirting with you but he wasn’t listening” he answers on a shrug like it’s so simple and I scoff through a chuckle “You didn’t say anything and he has no idea we’re even dating– so that’s hardly giving him a chance to not flirt with me.”

“Adds- I mean this in the nicest, I love you with all my heart, way however that’s not how the male species works.”

“It’s not?” I ask, humor lacing my words and he shakes his head “Nope and here’s why- you’re gorgeous,” he states simply and at the look I throw him he makes a noise and nods his head while he continues “Okay, a _solid_ fucking ten if we’re being completely honest. So now any straight, single male will gravitate towards you because of that and they will stay around you, turning their flirting charm up to max level, because you’re literally the sweetest person anyone has ever met and that’s what guys want to date– and I say you’re the sweetest person anyone has ever met because I have literally talked to everyone you have met since we have started working together and that is the fucking consensus that everyone can agree on.”

“So I’m supposed to be rude to people?” I ask, attempting to keep the straight face in place and he playfully glares at me “Are you deliberately missing the point here?”

“No I get it” I breathe out and he smiles like he’s made his point “Good-”

“You Tarzan, me Jane” I reply, nodding my head once as I miraculously keep my face stern and he snorts, the smile he’s trying to fight breaking free as it lifts the corners of his mouth “Jesus, you’re such a brat.”

That does me in and I finally break, laughing as I step up to him and set my hands on his sides “Oh come on, you’re my jungle man and I love you.”

He breathes out a deep breath, attempting to keep the ruse going that he’s upset and he looks around us for a moment before he finally connects his eyes with mine “I love you but you’re still a brat.”

“With how you’re acting now, being a brat is kind of fun for me” I quip and he just throws me an unamused look, causing me to laugh and move him a little with my hands on his sides “Fuck man, you wanna make out about it?”

“Yes- my trailer or yours?” he answers without missing a beat and I raise a brow at him “Does it matter?”

“No- come on” he states simply, reaching down to grasp my hand in his as we make our way to the trailers we previously moved into this morning.

We laugh as we weave and dodge in between trailers, trying not to be seen by people- however I think we’re failing miserably by the smiles that are getting thrown our way when I look over my shoulder.

I have a feeling everyone has already figured out there’s something going on between us and that thought doesn’t give me the anxiety it had when we first talked about people finding out about us.

Running up the steps to my trailer I open my door and we just make it inside before we fall into a fit of giggles against the closed door.

I lean up and kiss just under his jaw as I step past him and head towards the switch to turn on my fairy lights- that I spent the morning hanging up with the goofball standing behind me after I got done at the salon getting my hair back to as close to the Addy McCall look as we could.

Dylan is leaning against the counter, his eyes on me when I turn around and I shake my head softly at him “We’re not very stealthy- I don’t think we’re going to stay a secret for very long… especially because I think everyone here has already figured it out.”

He just shrugs, a knowing smirk on his face “It wasn’t so much about needing to stay a secret- we just didn’t need a magazine spread announcement that we were officially a couple for everyone to freak out over and turn the rumors from ‘Are we dating’ to ‘Are we happy and still together or constantly in a fight over jealousy with photos being taken and spun in the wrong context’.”

I nod with his words, still not really wanting that to be our life or the focus of questions anytime we’re interviewed “I thought people only do those magazine spreads when they get engaged or married or have a baby or something- you know the exclusives or whatever for our big life events.”

“Well we’re not doing it for those either” he answers without missing a beat and I reign in the massively bright smile that wants to break through so I don’t freak him out and instead just smile softly at him “So you’re planning on sticking with me for the long haul then?”

Realizing what exactly he had previously said his eyes widen slightly and he quickly stammers “Oh I didn’t mean- we don’t have to talk- you know I could use a drink- you want anything?”

He moves past me and heads towards the mini fridge, grabbing a water and popping off the cap to take a drink.

I lick my lips to hide my smile, asking gently “Are you getting nervous because _you’re_ not ready to talk about that kind of stuff or are you nervous _I’m_ not there yet?”

“What? I’m not nervous” he states, wiping his hand over his mouth after he caps the bottle once more.

“You’re not?” I question, raising a brow like I could not believe him less and he shrugs easily “Nope- cool as a cucumber is me right now- that’s me- I’m cool- we’re cool…”

I snort, crossing my arms over my chest “Interesting”

“What’s- what’s interesting?” he nods his head towards me earning me to make a noise as I lift my shoulder “I can’t tell which direction you’re more nervous-”

“I’m not-” he attempts to state once more, however, I continue on like he didn’t say anything “The fact that you said something that you feel was too soon to say and don’t want to scare me off or the fact that you are not quite ready for me to be talking about that kind of stuff and you don’t want to freak out on me.”

He contemplates that for a second before he makes a face “Neither of those options are going through my head right now”

“Sure, sure” I quip and he throws me a look “They’re not.”

I walk closer towards him, stopping right in front of him as I smile softly “One more time and I will still not believe you- you have your worry face on right now”

“I’m not worried about anything” he answers too quickly and I choose to go with my gut for why he’s acting the way he is “Sooo, if I were to talk about how I would like us to down the road eventually get married in the fall so the backdrop would be stunning autumn colors that wouldn’t freak you out?”

The corners of his lips twitch while he moves his eyes between mine, seeing the sincerity in them because he breathes out a calming breath “Not in the slightest because I’d agree with you.”

I nod with that and offer the other thought process “Or the fact that I want puppies-”

“I want puppies too” he responds and I make a noise before I continue “A handful of puppies that we have trained before we have kids, that wouldn’t freak you out either?”

Dyl tries to hide his smile as he reaches out and sets his hands on my hips, bringing me closer against him as he shakes his head softly “Not as long as you want as many kids as I want.”

I narrow my eyes slightly in thought towards him, seeing him give me the same look before I say “Two” at the same time that he says “Three.”

We share a soft laugh before I make a noise and argue “We’d be outnumbered with three- two there’s one for each of us or if we’re alone and outnumbered we at least have one arm for each.”

“Interesting point that we can discuss more later” he murmurs before he closes the space between us and kisses me so sweetly I’m glad he’s holding on to me because otherwise I think I’d be a swoon puddle near his feet.

He moves his hands up my sides, causing shivers to run down my spine, and gently cups my cheeks in his palms, moving my head a little to the side to deepen the kiss.

After properly kissing me into next week we pull apart and he rests his forehead on mine as we catch our breath.

Feeling his thumbs move gently over my cheeks I open my eyes and smile when I see him already looking at me. I reach up and wrap my fingers around his wrists whispering “So you _were_ nervous that what you said would have scared me away…”

“I told you I wasn’t nervous” he replies, throwing me a look like I shouldn’t question him and I laugh softly “You’re just as bad of a liar as I am.”

“I’m not” he mutters attempting to look wounded and I keep my eyes unwavering with his while I state “Well I’m not scared.”

He breathes in deeply, licking his lips before he murmurs “Good because I want everything you just said and _more_ \- you’re it for me Adds.”

I want to wrap his words around me like a blanket and never leave his embrace, however since I’m apparently not allowed to have nice thoughts- doubt tries to wiggle its way in “How are you so sure I’m still going to be it for you? You know, I mean sure we’ve known each other for a while-”

“Basically grew up together in our college years but sure go on” he interrupts and I lick my lips quickly, not really knowing what I’m trying to say “I just-”

“You’re scared” he states simply and I shake my head, looking him right in the eyes “But I’m not scared because of everything we were just talking about- I’m scared that I want that life with you because _you_ are it for _me_ but what if you figure out that I’m not it for you? What if you meet someone else who is better suited for you-”

“That won’t happen” he says with no doubt in his voice and I barely am able to whisper my reply “How are you that sure?”

He doesn’t answer right away, however, it’s not a silence that scares me. Nope, the way he’s looking at me is single handedly making every worry or doubt I’ve ever had about anything melt away.

The corners of his mouth quirk up as he moves his eyes between mine “I have loved you since we were 18, baby. And in that time, fuck even before that, I have never met anyone like you. Adds, I’m not saying you’re it for me because we’re in a relationship and that’s what you say when you think you’re supposed to- I’m saying it to you because I have known you were it for me for _years_.”

Tears definitely are slowly making their way into my line of vision, however, I really can’t seem to care with the sincerity of the words he’s saying.

Dylan smiles softly, his grip on the sides of my face increasing ever so slightly to bring me closer to rest his forehead on mine again “You are crazy to think anyone could ever replace you and to quote this really amazing and brilliant woman I know ‘I just want you- only _you_ ’, okay?”

Feeling absolutely speechless all I’m able to do is nod, feeling his thumbs brush under my eyes to wipe away the few tears that apparently fell “Adds, I want a life with you for however long you want me in yours.”

“For the record, there will never be a moment that I don’t want you in my life” I mutter through a broken whisper, my voice thick with emotion.

Dylan smiles and kisses my forehead, murmuring against my skin “I definitely approve of that.”

I chuckle and push up on my toes to press a soft kiss on his lips, feeling him smile as he kisses me back.

One more press of his lips onto mine before he reaches down and grips the back of my thighs, lifting me up and guiding my legs around his waist.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders, laughing softly and shoving my face into his neck as he moves us over to sit down on the couch.

He wraps his arms around my back, making sure I don’t move off of him and I smile into his neck “Is it normal to be planning our life after only dating for just over 4 months?”

Tightening his grip around me, I hear the words rumble in his chest as he clarifies “Adds, we may not have been in a relationship for all these years but it’s been way longer than 4 months for me.”

Lifting my head up I bring the end of my nose to touch his “Me too.”

***

_Dylan POV_

“Cut-” we hear from our right and our director for the first episode gets out of his chair to walk towards us “Tyler I need you to do something different with your face”

“My face…” Pose trails off and I hear Adds snort as she turns into my side and rests her forehead on my chest.

I try to hide my smile behind my hand, wrapping my free arm behind her back while I look up at Pose– who is also trying not to laugh.

Trying to find the best way to put it, he looks between us and the script in his hand “Yes- the look on your face is too… I just- rereading the script, Scott- Scott probably would have a different reaction to his sister and best friend being like that in front of him-”

“Stop it with the damn heart eyes, Tyler” Jeff shouts from behind the camera block, earning Pose to move his hand around us as he shouts back towards Jeff “But they’re so fucking cute together- look it!”

Dropping my head down to rest my cheek on the top of her head, I feel Adds shake in her silent laughter at the same time the director swings his eyes towards us, a hint of a smile on his face “Right- they _are_ … but again, Scott-”

“No, you’re right I just got a little ahead of myself sorry-” Pose sits up with his hands held in a surrender before he swipes his hand over his face and announces “Big brother channeling being grossed out that they’re all lovey dovey in front of him in 3, 2, 1.”


	19. Standby

_Addy POV_

Dylan and I are wrapping up filming for this evening by finishing up our last scene for the premiere episode under the awning that’s supposed to be in front of the high school. 

Our scene we’re prepping for is the only scene we have where it’s just the two of us in this episode and it’s super adorable in my opinion because Stiles is very vulnerable with his future talk and we don’t see that from him enough honestly.

We finished up the scene with everyone decked out in their wolf features a bit ago and since it was a mini fight scene it took awhile to get it just right, however, we’re so close to being done which is good because I can hear my bed calling me.

It is nearing 1AM on this cold February night and the pouring down rain has not let up at all- which is leaving zero complaints from me since I’m huddling into Dylan’s side while we wait for the cameras to be set up. My outfit for the evening is nothing more than a long flannel that hits me just above mid thigh and some leggings with knee high boots. I quickly opted for one of the long sleeve henleys from wardrobe, I’ve since claimed as my own and keep in my trailer, to wear under the flannel- however it’s still freezing at this late hour.

Dyl makes a noise and shivers, turning to face me fully with that mischievous smile of his and a legit twinkle in his eyes. He sets his hands on my waist, increasing his hold on me slightly before slowly winding his arms around my waist and bringing me even closer against his chest.

Thankful for the few inch high boots I’m wearing, I smile shyly and slide my arms up and around the back of his neck “Very smooth.”

He scrunches his face up in mock innocence, making a little noise as he turns us to the side having his back face the few people here with us “What, we’re just practicing for the scene and how we need to stand.”

“Right” I mutter, failing at hiding my smile as I move my fingers through his hair.

Shrugging a shoulder he leans forward and kisses my nose “I’ve been meaning to bring it up... but I don’t think we’re proving ourselves as couple as much as we should be so far this season.”

I snort and tilt my head to the side “This season that we just started filming two days ago?”

Attempting to keep a straight face, he nods “Yeah- I just, I think we need to be more affectionate in the scenes.”

“Hmm- like this?” I question and close the small space between us, kissing him and hearing him grunt in disapproval when I pull back quickly.

Furrowing his brows he scoffs “Not _exactly_ what I had in mind.”

I scrunch my mouth to the side, pretending to be in thought while I mutter “How is kissing less going to make us look more affectionate in the scenes?”

“I was more referring to your lame ass chaste kiss versus kissing in general, smartass” he grumbles and I raise my brows, making an over exaggerated noise like I finally get what he was trying to do “Oh, oh okay _now_ you’re making more sense.”

“Get over here and kiss me already, Blondie” he says through clenched teeth, his arms tightening around me and I laugh- about to lean in and do just that when we’re told to take our marks.

Dyl audibly groans and only unwinds his arms far enough to set to his hands on my waist. I chuckle and lean forward, kissing the side of his jaw while I murmur quietly “Save it for the scene, Rider.”

\--

“Adds, you’re so much apart of the vision that it may scare you a bit” Dyl says with so much conviction, yet also with a vulnerability, that I’m reminded of our own future chat we had a few days ago and I have to take a calming breath in so I don’t tear up and completely ruin the scene.

We finish the take with our kiss, that leaves me absolutely breathless from how much we were leading up to it before we started filming, and run through it one more time with a different camera angle before we’re told that we got it and we’re released for the evening.

Dylan picks up one of the massive umbrellas and wraps his arm around my waist to keep me close while we quickly walk back to my trailer, both of us changing into our jammies before we call it a night and are asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

***

“Hey” I hear Cody announce before he comes to a stop beside me and I throw a polite smile his way “Hey.”

He grimaces slightly and throws his hands up in a small surrender “Don’t worry I’m not here to hit on you again.”

His words cause me to instantly feel bad and I widen my eyes slightly “What- I wasn’t thinking”

He laughs a little and eases my nerves right away “Nah it’s cool- I definitely got the sense, even before Tyler told me to _not_ pursue anything with you, that I was coming on too strong the other day and I really didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

I move to respond, however, he’s apparently not done with his thought process because he sighs through his smile and reaches up to scratch the side of his jaw while he continues “I won’t pretend that asking you out wasn’t top on my list of things I’d like to do when I first got here but I probably should have paid more attention to how uncomfortable you looked and for that I’m truly sorry.”

I do smile with that and I return the favor of easing his nerves right now “Oh, it’s okay you, uh, it wasn’t that I was uncomfortable so don’t worry about that- I uh, just wasn’t sure the best way to tell you I’m not interested, no offense-” I quickly grimace with how that could come across and he laughs, looking down to his feet for a second as he shakes his head “None taken-”

“And also that I’m not actually available” I finish saying and he looks back up, his eyes widening in his embarrassment “Oh no shit? Well I’m even more sorry- I wouldn’t have- I never would have been that forward had I known- I mean as far as I knew from asking around you weren’t seeing anyone.”

“Well she is” comes from just beside us, earning my eyes to follow the voice and watch as Dylan walks towards us.

“Jesus Christ” I mutter under my breath, however, since he’s now standing right beside me- Dylan smiles and corrects brightly “Nope, name’s Dylan but it’s okay.”

“For the love of god” I laugh out and shake my head at him earning Cody to laugh as he moves his eyes between us and nods “Yeah, yeah she was just saying that.”

“Oh good because the guy she’s seeing does not do well with other guys trying to steal her away” Dylan breathes out in his mock concern for tension between Cody and ‘the guy I’m seeing’ and I stare at the side of his face wondering if I should laugh or facepalm right now.

“Oh I wasn’t trying to steal her away” Cody corrects and Dylan nods immediately “Right, right... this guy _probably_ knows that because you do seem like a genuine guy but yeah... just, you know, forewarning you that he’s pretty protective over her.”

“Are you done?” I roll my head to the side towards him and he makes a noise, not looking at me while he answers and continues on “Nah-- you know he’s a great guy but yeah, he’s got this jealous side-”

“Tarzan side” I grumble under my breath, though he still hears because he elbows me in my side earning me to laugh as he continues “ _And_ I just wouldn’t want things to be weird around here if he got the wrong idea about your intentions.”

“So he works here then?” Cody questions and I smirk up towards Dylan, seeing him shake his head a few times “What? No I didn’t say that.”

Cody has obviously caught on to what’s actually being said and he smiles as he repeats “You said you wouldn’t want things to be weird around here...”

Dylan sets his hands on his hips, jutting his mouth over to the side while he backtracks “Oh right- well you know, when he- when he comes to- when he’d be here to visit her”

“Oh” Cody says before Dylan continues to stammer through his response “Which he does- a, uh, a lot you know.”

It’s silent for a few seconds and I try really hard not to laugh, succeeding in only letting out a quiet snort as I drop my head forward and clear my throat.

When I look back up Cody is looking between Dylan and I, a knowing smile playing on the corners of his mouth “Damn, so the rumors are true.”

“What rumors?” Dyl questions without missing a beat and Cody laughs, crossing his arms over his chest “About the two of you dating for the past few years- I thought that might have been the case the other day but wasn’t sure exactly. That’s actually really amazing that you guys are together- with how you met and getting to work together like you have.”

I smile with his words, figuring there’s absolutely no reason at this point to deny it, however Dylan has a different thought and makes a noise as he shakes his head “No I definitely didn’t say that.”

I snort, dropping my head to the side to look over at him with a little laugh “I don’t think it actually needed to be said, babe.”

Still on the denial bus, Dylan makes a face and waves his hand in a motion to indicate between us as he tries to explain away me calling him babe “Ha- we, you know most people think we’re dating because of how close we seem on set since, you know, we’re playing a couple on the show but yeah- no we’re not- we’re not dating dating.”

Cody nods his head a few times before he laughs and turns his attention towards me to ask his next question “Can I know how long the rumors have been true?”

I narrow my eyes in thought, my own curiosity causing me to counter “How long have the rumors about us been a thing?”

“It’s been a few years at least” Dylan breathes out with a little nod of his head “Maybe since season 2 because Jules has grilled me at every family function because someone talked to her and she always claimed she was going to disown me if the rumors were true and she had to hear about it from her friends first instead of me.”

I chuckle with that, seeing Cody shrug “You guys have kept in under wraps for a long time- it’s kind of impressive.”

Holland’s voice chimes in next as she joins our little group “As the captain of this ship I can argue it was _not_ kind of impressive because the rumors weren’t true which was _more_ than kind of _frustrating_ , in the most supportive way possible, because they _should_ have been- especially with as many fan questions we had to dodge about them dating over the years.”

I throw her a look which she returns by blowing me a kiss- earning me to laugh as I roll my eyes playfully.

“Which we are _not_ doing” Dyl states once more and I make a noise as I turn to him and smile sweetly “Dylio?”

“Yes, Blondie?” he answers right away, returning my smile and I lean in like I’m going to tell him a secret “I love you but everyone here is in on the know that we’re dating despite your best misdirection efforts so please just let it go.”

“Yes, my love” he murmurs, stepping up beside me and finally wrapping his arm around my waist. He pulls me into his side and kisses my temple, the action bringing a smile to Holland’s face as she looks between us before she snaps her fingers with an excited gleam in her eyes “We can finally start using your ship name!”

Dylan looks between us, hesitantly asking “What the fuck is our ship name?”

Holl clears her throat and shakes her head as a smile overcomes her face “As captain of this ship-”

“Who named you captain?” Dyl interrupts thoughtfully and Holl snaps her eyes towards him “After my deduction skills 4 years ago, you best understand that I named myself.”

We all laugh with that before she claps her hands together “Your ship name should be-”

“Daddy” Ty interjects, coming to stand on my other side and we all look at him wondering if we heard him correctly while Dyl barks out a laugh “Oh my god”

“I’m sorry was that- was that an actual suggestion?” Holland chuckles and I snort into a laugh, wheezing out “We can not be called Daddy- my mum would kill me with the kind of press that would attract.”

Ty just shrugs with a bright smile “It’s catchy”

Holl makes a noise and shakes her head “I’m captain-”

“Yeah you’re co-captain and I’m ready to fight you if you won’t agree with that” Ty interrupts and she chews on the side of her lip for a moment before she rolls her eyes and grumbles “Fine, co-captain to the Addlan ship it is.”

\--

_Dylan POV_

Once we’re all applied with our slash marks and Addy’s covered in the prop blood from her stomach down to her legs we get set up laying on the ground in various positions we’re landing in from the previous scene.

I help Adds get situated to lay on her back before I lay on my stomach just off to her side, throwing her a wink in the process “Still more radiant than Carrie, babe.”

She snorts and throws me a look “You already got me, no need to shower me with those compliments.”

I make a pft noise and scoot up a little further to make sure I’m on my mark “I will always shower you with compliments so get used to it, Blondie.”

“Okay, Rider” she whispers before the countdown to filming is announced.

This may not be the first time I’m reacting to her being hurt, however, it is the first time I’m reacting to her being this hurt since we’ve started dating and holy shit is this so much harder than I thought it would be.

I have always felt a need, almost, to want to protect her- both for the show and just in our actual life since I met her. She’s just someone you look at and know you could not stand to see her get hurt- which is only magnified in this scene where she’s conveying literally bleeding out on the floor while none of us can move to help her. 

Addy is absolutely killing this scene, which in turn is causing an even more helpless despair like feeling to punch me in the gut as I look at the very real looking blood covering her too small looking frame.

My voice feels hoarse from the unshed tears I’m trying to fight off, though it’s also adding another level to how desperate I sound trying to get her to wake up which means this scene is probably going to look fucking fantastic.

\--

“I don’t want you to” I grumble, watching Addy move around her trailer and grab her last minute things she will need as of tomorrow.

We finished the scene from the floor about an hour ago and once the director announced that we got it and were done for the evening, we wasted no time in heading to our respective trailers to shower off the prop blood- which I then wasted no time in heading over to Addy’s trailer so I could spend more time with her.

“You going to be like this every time?” she questions with a knowing smirk and I shrug, answering simply “Yup.”

“Dyl-” she says in a way that still causes me to shiver in the best kind of way, however, I push that aside and shake my head softly at her “This is the first however many days that you’re going to be gone since we started dating.”

She laughs, shoving her face wash and other end of the day routine items she’s now done with into her bathroom bag “No it’s not- I left the week after we started dating to go and film this exact show.”

I ponder that for a moment before I lift my shoulders and breathe out my reply like my next words are a pretty big bummer “Well that settles it, you have to quit Supernatural because it’s taking you away from me entirely too much and I honestly won’t stand for it anymore.”

She snorts through a soft chuckle and at the look she throws me, I just shrug and state matter of factly “I don’t feel like I’m being ridiculous.”

“I didn’t say you were” she replies immediately and I grumble under my breath “Your pretty face is.”

Adds smiles my way before she clicks her tongue “Well I’m sorry to break it to you but I’m not quitting and this is nothing babe, I mean it’s only going to be for three nights and I’ll be back on the fourth day just after noon mum said.”

“I don’t care- I’m going to miss you” I admit and she smiles thoughtfully over at me “And I’m going to miss you.”

I sit up a little more with that from where I’m seated on the edge of the bed “Yeah?”

“How could you think I’m not?” she counters and I shrug a little, waving my arm around to indicate her and the room around us “Because you’re not in the same distraught state I’m in at the moment and you’re just packing your things.”

“Who says I’m not distraught? Plus I’m packing right now because I leave in the morning and I _have_ to pack right now… and now I’m done” she laughs, zipping her bag with a little hand flourish when she’s done and places it over by the door.

I watch her walk over towards me and I follow her with my eyes “So what does that mean?”

“It means I can comfort you” she states simply and I immediately love the sound of that.

“Comfort me?” I repeat, raising my brows with my question as I sit up a little more.

With a twinkle in her eyes she nods, walking forward to come to a stop in between my legs and right in front of me “Yes, help you get out of this distraught state that you’re in.”

Laying her arms on my shoulders, I instinctively set my hands on her hips and pull her that much closer against my chest “What’s the best way to get out of the distraught state, baby?”

Using my shoulders as leverage she climbs up and straddles my lap, earning my fingers to dig into her skin a little more.

She leans forward, her whispered minty breath dancing across my skin “I’m gonna kiss you silly and then cuddle the fuck out of you.”

I chuckle with her words, nodding my head and running my nose along hers “What are you waiting for then?”

She smiles brightly before she closes the small gap between us and presses her softer than anything lips onto mine. 

Not able to help the groan that sounds in my throat from the feeling of her, I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her flush against me while I work on committing to memory the feeling of her moving her lips with mine. 

***

_Addy POV_

I land in Vancouver just over an hour before I’m due on set and I’m stressing as I make my way through the airport, mets cap pulled down low and glasses covering my eyes. 

I get a few curious stares but thankfully I’m not noticed by anyone. Normally I wouldn’t mind stopping for a few photos, however, my flight was delayed and I’m arriving much later than makeup and wardrobe would like so every minute counts right now as I’m ushered into the waiting car prepared to take me to set.

“There she is!” I hear once I’m out of wardrobe and walk onto the waiting area near set, smiling as Jensen, Misha and Jared come into view.

“Thumbelina, we sure have missed you around here” Jensen states, wrapping his arms around me in a comforting bear like hug which causes me to laugh “Missed you too, Treebeard.”

“Come on, he’s 3 inches taller- so he’s Treebeard” Jensen jokes, hooking his thumb over his shoulder to point at Jared.

I laugh with a little shrug of my shoulders as I move to hug Jared and Misha “You’re all taller than me but you’re the one with the scruff right now.”

Jensen rolls his eyes, attempting to hide his smile “Don’t come in here making sense- how have you been kid?”

“Good- I’ve been really good actually” I smile looking between the three of them and Misha nods his head towards me “How was filming the movie?”

I smile a genuine smile as I think back on the memories from filming which feels like forever ago, but really was only a few months ago “Oh it was an absolute blast. I don’t think I’ve ever been that dirty before- there was so much sand and dust all over the sets that my voice was so hoarse like I smoked 20 packs every day but it was one of the best experiences of my life”

“You kicked ass on set then?” Jared questions and I smile with a little shrug “I think so- even got to do some of my own stunts.”

Jensen knocks his elbow into my shoulder “Look at you- what kind of stunts?”

“Nothing too crazy and I was harnessed but I got to climb up some destroyed building sets and beams in a warehouse, plus I got to shoot a gun, blanks but still it was pretty awesome- like I have to tell you guys who do the same stuff though.”

We laugh and Jensen just beams at me “I just want to hear you talk about things all the time, your smile right now is so infectious I don’t ever want you to leave set”

“Oh Jensy you’re such a softie” I chide playfully and he laughs “Come on, how’s things going with your guy? He hasn’t broken your heart yet has he?”

My chest feels all warm as I smile and shake my head with my answer “No he hasn’t- not even close.”

“Good because I will personally hurt him if he does” he states and I chuckle, nodding my head towards him “Your Dean is showing with that threat, Treebeard.”

Jensen winks, laughing a little “No one is allowed to hurt our little Thumbelina.”

“You know it’s completely heartwarming to me that I went from having no siblings to having 5 older brothers in the span of a few years.”

“Well that’s because you’re so lovable and we don’t want to see you get hurt” Misha shrugs and I smile gratefully at them before I state thoughtfully “Dylan’s one of the good ones- the best one if I’m being honest.”

“I’ll just have to see that for myself, thank you” Jensen quips and Misha chuckles before he makes a noise “Speaking of, why didn’t he come with you- wasn’t that supposed to be the plan this time? We wanted to meet him”

I grimace with remembering our plan that unfortunately couldn’t happen with this filming shoot “Our filming schedule is pretty crazy this season, my character got hurt in last week’s episode so I’m in the hospital for the episode and only have 3 scenes that I’m awake and talking in- also why I had to film our episode here so early because otherwise I couldn’t get away for this many days but he’s got too many scenes to film this week.”

“Ah, that makes sense but next time you come here he’s got to come with you” Jared offers and I smile with a nod of confirmation “He’s already said the same thing”

“Alright I’m kinda liking him already” Jensen grumbles and I laugh “You guys will all get on so great- you’ll see”

“Wait so you guys shoot an episode a week?” Misha questions and I nod “Yeah it’s roughly that”

“Damn, that’s exhausting right?”

“It is” I breathe out on a light hearted laugh and shrug while I continue “But our seasons are shorter with only 12 episodes, so it’s only 12 weeks of exhausting at a time. Though this season is 10 episodes for the first half and we’ll pick up at the end of summer to film the second half’s 10 episodes.”

“That’s still 10 weeks of no breaks?” Jared confirms and I offer lightly “I get breaks when I’m not filming”

Jensen snorts and clarifies “Aren’t you one of the leads?”

“Maybe” I answer quickly with a little grimace and he throws me a look “So you’re in a good majority, if not all, of the scenes?”

“It was definitely that way in the first couple of seasons but last season and this season we’ve added even more characters so I get more breaks.”

Jared chuckles and continues “Okay but you have that kind of schedule for that show plus you’re doing another full length show, guest starring over here and movies in between all of this?”

I nod with each of his additions and he takes a moment before he whistles and turns to Jensen “Remind me never to complain about being tired with our schedule again.”

Jensen raises his brows, shares a look with him and nods earning me to laugh loudly as I step forward and link my arm with Jensen so we can head over to shoot our scene together “We only live once now come on we have a scene and rousing game of putt putt to prepare for.”

***

_Dylan POV_

Addy got back from Vancouver yesterday and after I hugged and kissed her, and also wouldn’t let her move from our cuddled position on the couch, for about an hour we had to film the rest of her scenes for episode 4.

Wasn’t too bad since she was laying in a hospital bed so I was grateful that she got to rest basically during that time. She may be Wonder Woman in my eyes for how easy she makes her crazy schedule seem but she’s only going to be more and more busy these next few months and she can use all the rest she can get right now.

I was still missing her even though she was technically right beside me and I was literally holding her hand, but I was glad to be in that mindset still because it helped make my scene where I’m talking to her hoping she’ll wake up be that much more emotional like we were wanting it to be for them.

We finally have a day off today and I get to spend it with the most beautiful wedding date I could have ever dreamed of.

“Okay I need you to be honest” I barely hear Adds from inside her closet and I chuckle towards the door that’s halfway closed “I’m always honest with you.”

She makes a noise that could be considered a groan of frustration but through the half closed door I can’t be sure “Right but I need your opinion on what to wear because this is your thing.”

“It’s not my wedding” comes my smartass reply and she does not waste a second to come back with “I thought you said you were going to be helpful?”

I laugh and look up towards her ceiling “I am being helpful, fuck babe- why are you worrying so much?”

“Because I just- I just want your opinion okay?” she questions softly and I breathe out deeply “Yes, okay- fuck, just get out here already I’m dying to see how gorgeous you look.”

A few seconds tick by before Adds walks out from her closet and completely takes my breath away with how beautiful she looks.

She’s wearing a mint colored lace dress that goes to about her mid thigh and hugs her perfect curves. Her hair is curled and down her back with the top half pulled back, leaving a few shorter strands curled to frame her face.

“Wow” I think I mutter, the word low in my throat as nothing more than a whisper so I’m not sure if she even actually heard me.

Her bright blue eyes nervously move between mine before she’s looking down at herself “What- do you- do you think I should change? I have two other dresses but I thought this color went well with what you’re wearing.”

Her words cause me to stand up from where I was seated on the edge of her bed “Fuck what I’m wearing, baby you have to wear that.”

“You don’t even know what the other two dresses look like” she throws me a look and I shrug like it doesn’t matter “I don’t care I love this one.”

“But what if they go better” she offers, nervously chewing on the side of her lip and I step closer to her. I reach out and set my hand on the side of her face, freeing her lip from her teeth with my thumb “Adds, I’m sure they’re just as stunning as the dress you’re wearing now but I’m saying I want you to wear this one and I’ll change to whatever fucking color shirt you want me to wear so you don’t have to change.”

She rolls her big beautiful eyes with a smile finally quirking up the corners of her mouth “You don’t have any other dress shirts here”

“Well then it looks like you have to agree that we look great together,” I laugh softly at the look on her face and continue “You look breathtakingly beautiful babe and you do not need to change.”

A slight blush forms on her cheeks and she nervously looks down again “Do you think it’s okay for a wedding?”

“I’m definitely saying yes” I answer without missing a beat and she smirks “You’re just saying yes because you want me to wear this.”

I shrug and set my hands on her waist “I’m also saying yes because Ki Hong said nothing about a ball gown for you to wear so based on the few weddings I’ve been to- yes, you look so far beyond okay for a wedding.”

“Okay” she breathes out a calming breath and I’m silent for a moment, moving my eyes between hers as I try to figure out why she’s acting like this right now.

Ultimately coming up short I nod towards her “I’ve never seen you like this with your clothes before- why are you so nervous about how you look?”

“No reason” she answers entirely too quickly and I increase my hold on her a little with my next words “Yes there is- what’s going on?”

She doesn't answer right away, taking a few moments before she breathes out a deep breath “Well it’s just- this is our first big event as a couple and I just- I want to look good enough since you’re having me around your friends”

“They’re your friends too, babe, and you seriously may need to change just so you don’t upstage the bride” I try to joke and she snorts, setting her hands on my chest “Stop it”

I chuckle and pull her a little closer against me “I’m serious- the fact that you think I need you to wear anything other than my shirt and some sweats for me to want to show you off is insane. You’re stunning every day Adds, no matter what you wear- I’m the luckiest guy on the fucking planet right now and I’m pretty sure everyone knows how out of your league I am.”

She snaps her eyes up to connect with mine, leaving no question to the sincerity she feels with her words “You’re not out of my league.”

I make a noise and grip onto her a little more “Ha- yeah I am but that’s okay because you somehow don’t believe that and fell in love with me anyways.”

“Why are you selling yourself short, O’Brien- do I need to kick your ass?” she levels me with a look and I try not to, however, I snort and laugh a little as I reply “Well that’s the most adorable picture ever but no I don’t need you to kick my ass, Young.”

She glares at me and fuck if that’s not even more adorable, however, I don’t get a chance to say anything as she warns “Don’t call me adorable when I’m trying to be intimidating”

“I don’t think you understand how much of a contradiction that is” I smile through my reply earning her to mutter “Dylan.”

“Addison” I match her tone and she rolls her eyes, leaning into me a little more as she wraps her arms behind my neck and states simply “You’re a catch.”

I smile with her words, grateful she feels that way about me and lean forward, my lips brushing against hers as I murmur just barely above a whisper “And you’re my 2 outs in the bottom of the ninth walk off homerun, baby.”


	20. Switching Sets

_Addy POV_

Grabbing the few reusable bags and my weekend bag from the front seat, I close the passenger door and reach down to grasp the handle of the mini ice chest and keep it as steady as I can while I turn and head in the direction of the trailers on the set lot.

Once I open the door to Dyl’s trailer I hear his groan in lieu of a hello, feeling bad for him instantly at the state of him “How’re you feeling?”

One more groan muffled by the blanket followed by a series of coughs before he throws the blanket off his arms and flops them down to his sides “Like I’m dying- you shouldn’t be here.”

“Why not?” I laugh a little and set the ice chest on the counter before gently dropping the bags onto the floor.

“Because I don’t want you to get sick” he answers like it’s obvious and I scoff lightly “You’ve been sick for days so I’ve already been exposed to you when you were contagious” I start to take out the contents of the ice chest and place them on the counter “Which means I’m not going anywhere- unless you don’t want me to take care of you.”

He’s silent for a moment before he croaks out “You want to take care of me?”

“Of course I do, sicky” I answer brightly and reach down to grab the remaining bags, hearing him sigh out with an adorable whine “Baby…”

“What?” I look over my shoulder and see him smile softly, shaking his head a little “Not a question just an endearing, _I love you_ , pitiful sigh.”

I smile with his words and hold the soup bowl in my hands as I make my way over to him “I love you and I made you some soup.”

He sits up a little, his eyes moving from my face and to the bowl in my hands “You made-”

“Yes” I interrupt and throw him a look like he shouldn’t question my cooking skills, to which he laughs and coughs again before I continue “And even if you don’t want to eat the chicken and veggies in it- you need to have the broth at least.”

“Well with a nurse like you, how can I argue that?” He smirks and wraps his hands around the bowl, sighing contently and somewhat huddling it closer against him “Oh it’s so warm.”

I chuckle and kiss his cheek, setting a napkin with a spoon beside him while he sips at the broth after blowing on it.

“Fuck that’s good” he murmurs and I throw him a smirk “Why would you question if it was good or not?”

“Wasn’t questioning anything, thank you for this-” he smiles and nods his head back towards my set up “What’s up with the other bags?”

Smiling brightly I set my hands on my hips “I brought an arsenal of make you feel better items.”

“Yeah?” he laughs, coughing a little before he swallows another sip of the soup “What kind of items?”

“Mum made you her honey lemon tea, which is in the thermos, and gave me enough to make you three more servings if you so desire” he smiles with my words before I look back to the bags and start listing off the items “Plus I got you some cough drops, more water since I saw you were running low, crackers for the soup and a few lighter snacks if you were in the mood for something a little heavier than soup, um, oh some ginger ale, tissues, ice cream because for some reason that always sounds really good when I’m sick, Vics and also eucalyptus oil because to me that’s not has heavy feeling as the Vics- and not to be a crazy essentials oil person but that’s one I’ve liked using when I’m congested, so yeah- what, why are you looking at me like that?”

He has his brows drawn in a little while he’s moving his eyes around my face, flicking them over to the bags every so often as I checked off the items I had gotten together for him.

Making a face, he breathes out a soft chuckle and shakes his head “Thanks, baby- you thought of everything.”

“I’m sure I forgot something but figured this would get you through tonight and tomorrow until the event we’ve got to be at” I scratch the side of my head, feeling a blush creeping up with the way he’s looking at me.

“Doesn’t sound like you forgot anything- I’m still wrapping my head around you going and getting all of this, didn’t we just finish filming? How long have I been asleep?”

“It’s been a few hours and most I had at home” I shake off like it wasn’t a big deal and he counters quickly “That’s an hour away at this time.”

“I didn’t hit traffic” I shrug and he narrows his eyes, trying to figure out if I’m lying- which I’m not… I only hit traffic on the way there.

I make a noise and point towards him “Drink your soup.”

I hear him chuckle as I turn back towards the bags and pick them up, emptying what I need to into the fridge and mini freezer.

I fold the bags and place them under my purse on the counter before I reach down to grab my weekend bag, smiling to myself when I hear the spoon hitting the sides of the bowl.

I grab a water, a handful of cough drops, the box of tissues and set those down beside him before I take the now empty soup bowl from him and rinse it out in the sink, turning back once I’m done “Right, lay back-”

He does as instructed, a playful glint in his eyes that he somehow has right now, and I head towards his feet “Wait- oh my god it’s freezing without the blanket- what are you doing?”

“Putting socks on your feet” I answer like it’s obvious since I already put one on his left foot and he whines again “Why- I was already under the covers?”

Getting the other sock situated on his right foot, I look up at him and his confused face “Because you have a fever and socks on my feet when I’m sick with a fever always helps me feel more cozy but if it doesn’t do that for you I’ll take them off-”

“No I like it” he interrupts and I smile, grabbing the blanket and throwing it over him once more.

He burrows back into his pillows with a little smile before he sniffs and looks down “Wait this is your blanket…”

I shrug off my sweater and dig in my bag for my sleep shorts “Yes it is, you always mention how much you love how soft and comfy it is, plus-”

“It smells like you” he somewhat moans happily and I laugh as I pull off my leggings and change into the shorts “Yeah, wasn’t sure if you could smell anything but thought it was worth a try.”

He’s silent for a moment while I place my leggings back in my bag “You’re perfect you know that?”

“We’ve been through this” I throw him a look, smiling softly as I gather my hair into a loose top knot.

“Whatever, I can think you’re perfect and I’m sick so you’re not allowed to argue with me” he argues and I drop my arms down to my sides “Oh for the love of- move over”

“What- why? I was comfy” he grumbles and I shrug, moving towards the doorway “Fine then I’ll just leave you to it and take my cuddles back to my own bed.”

Raising his brows comically, he makes a noise of protest “Wait you- your cuddles- get the fuck back over here, Blondie.”

“You didn’t want to move, Rider” I smirk and he drops his head back on a frustrated groan “Woman, I am sick and I officially demand your cuddles to make me feel better” he attempts to look stern, and ends up coughing into his blanket covered hands, earning me to playfully roll my eyes “I doubt my cuddles could achieve that.”

“That’s your very wrong opinion- please get over here” he whines and I smile as I make my way back over to his bed, climbing in beside him.

My back rests against the bed not a second before Dylan is cuddling into my side, wrapping his arms around my middle and his legs around mine at the same time he rests his head on my chest.

I laugh softly to myself and wrap my arms around his shoulders, lifting my hand up to run my fingers through his hair and scratch my nails gently against his scalp.

He makes a satisfied little noise, the sound a rumble in his chest against my side, and increases his hold around me.

Sending a text to my mum to update her on our patient and tell her goodnight, I set my alarm on my phone and try not to disturb him as I set it on the side table next to me.

“Did you get to talk to your mom?” Comes his exhausted question and I lay my cheek against his head “You’re supposed to be sleeping.”

“You said nothing of sleeping- just cuddles and I’m enjoying your magical healing cuddles, Adds. Now back to my question- she called you earlier did you get to talk to her, or did the soup and tea making distract you?”

I laugh softly and keep my fingers running through his hair “Yeah I did- she just wanted to tell me the schedule for Nerve and how it’s working with wrapping up here.”

“I can’t wait to see you in that role- your first lead role” he replies and I can hear the smile in his voice causing me to grip onto him a little more in my thanks.

“I love how excited you get with any role I book” I mutter quietly and burrow back into the pillows with him.

He readjusts and holds onto me just as tightly “You should, since you’re the same way with me.”

“Yeah, well I knew you were going to get Caleb- so excuse me for being excited that you’re getting to work with those guys on that big of a movie, like you fucking deserve to be, while having a southern drawl of an accent to swoon at” I chuckle softly and he snorts, setting his chin on my chest with a bright smile “Yeah, well I knew you were going to get Belle and excuse me for being excited that _you_ get to work on that big of movie, like _you_ fucking deserve, and bonus I get to brag about dating a real life Disney princess.”

***

_Addy POV_

“Are you sure you’re feeling up for this?” I ask after we have just finished up with the PaleyFest red carpet interviews. We have about 20 minutes while we wait backstage for the last of the crowd from the previous panel to leave and the crowd for our panel to get situated in the seats we’ll be seated on the stage in front of.

Dyl coughs into the crook of his elbow of his green colored henley a few times, clearing his throat after and smiling to reassure me “Adds, I couldn’t not go to this even if I wanted to- I’m feeling a little better, babe I promise… I just don’t sound it.”

Instead of getting to respond I close my eyes and sneeze twice, shaking my head and sniffling a little before I look back at him and see him widen his eyes “I knew you were going to get sick, I told you not to stay with me last night.”

“We’re literally a couple and were making out- a lot-” he smiles smugly and I throw him a look, not pausing with what I’m saying “ _When_ you were contagious before you started showing symptoms, so of course I was going to get sick- last night had nothing to do with it.”

“Still I didn’t want you to get sick” he pouts, his voice even deeper today and I have to resist the urge to shiver at how much I love the sound of it, instead clearing my throat with a little shrug “I just sneezed.”

“And sniffled” he counters, earning me to playfully roll my eyes “Oh come off it, who doesn’t sniffle after they sneeze?”

He throws me a look, deadpanning “You sneezed twice.”

“Right, twice for good luck before our interview- thanks for that universe” I smile and he snorts, trying not to laugh at me “You’re so fucking stubborn, Blondie”

“Pot calling the kettle black there, huh Rider?” I raise a brow at him and he grumbles a second later “I’ve never understood that saying.”

“You’re crabby when you’re sick” I state without missing a beat and he glares “I’m not crabby.”

“Okay sicky” I chide with a smile, stepping up and hugging his middle which he returns for a second before he steps back a little and coughs once more.

“I’m going to the bathroom” he grumbles with a little glare, placing a kiss on my temple before he walks away.

I laugh quietly to myself before I spin on my heel and walk along the table with varying complimentary items, specifically some water and I grab two bottles.

I move my eyes around the back stage area, seeing a flurry of activity from people who are working to keep the event going smoothly and different groups of people chatting in their own little circles.

“Addy!” Comes from my right and I turn and smile brightly “Crys, oh my god I have missed you!”

“I’ve missed you too- how have you been? What have you been up to? I feel like I haven’t seen you in so long-” She rushes out and we share a laugh as she goes on “I feel like comic con was just last month not 7 months ago but I’ve been good- not much to update since then though. What about you- how was filming the movie?”

I update her on the events of filming Scorch and fill her in on the upcoming movies I recently learned I nabbed before she goes on to tell me about the few projects she’s been working on and a really exciting series she’s planning on filming this summer.

“Hey babe did you grab a water already?” Dyl mutters beside me, his arm wrapping around my back and settling on my hip.

“Yeah, grabbed you one too- here” I hand him the bottle and he smiles, taking it from me with his free hand “I was going to grab _you_ one so thanks cutie.”

Crystal is looking between us and the look on her face has me widening my eyes and making a little noise in the back of my throat “Um, right- so I _might_ have something else to add to my need to update you on list.”

Crys laughs, a genuine smile lighting up her face as she moves her eyes between us “This is real- after _all_ this time, you guys are _finally_ together?”

“Yeah, Adds here finally told me how she felt” Dyl boasts proudly and I snort, sharing a look with Crystal when she laughs “Well it was about damn time, I’m so happy for you guys-” she swings her eyes to Dylan and laughs more “Also I love how you’re attempting to give _her_ shit right now for taking her time in telling you when you took just as fucking long-”

“Hey now, forget the details- I think the important thing is the fact that we’re together” Dyl interrupts and I laugh with her, filling her in on when this all happened. 

–

The host of the evening is Jarrett, who also was with us during the 2013 comic con and made that panel so much fun with his sense of humor, so we’re somewhat looking forward to tonight.

After his intro monologue he announces Shelley to walk out first, followed by Holland, and then he calls my name. I smile in hello to him, setting my hand on his shoulder when I walk past and wave at the crowd in front of us before I sit down beside Holl.

The crowd clapped and screamed for the three of us, however, the screams for Dyl are even louder and I smile watching his face as he tries to not show how nervous that makes him as he walks onto the stage and waves a little before he sits down beside me.

“Keep the screaming going for Tyler Posey” Jarrett announces and we laugh as they do just that and Ty runs out on the stage, sitting on Dylan’s other side.

Arden, Sprayberry, Jeff and Crystal get called out while one of the guys working the event gets our mics set up.

He hands me the clip for the mic and I move my hair, that I’m wearing half up with some strands framing my face, out of the way to clip the mic onto the top of my teal with white polka dots colored dress while he situates the cord behind me to rest on the back of the chair I’m sitting in.

I mutter my thanks over my shoulder seeing him nod as he gets to work pulling the wires off the back of Dylan’s chair to get him mic’d up as well.

Once we’re all seated and mic’d up Jarrett announces into the mic “Give it up for the cast of Teen Wolf” before he walks away from the podium and takes a seat on the other side of Shell, somewhat to the side though as he faces us all on the stage.

“Hell yea” Ty exclaims and we’re all very aware of just how loud our mics are, Dylan muttering “Oh whoa” as we all look to where exactly the mics are positioned and if we’re going to be too loud when we talk.

“Yeah- we’re mic’d” I mumble to test the level I should be talking and hear my echo before Ty warns “Keep the swearing to a minimum guys”

“Or don’t, whatever, it’s the internet- it’s fine” Jarrett jokes earning Ty to shout his next question “We can swear?”

Jarrett immediately shakes his head while he gets situated in his seat “I did not say that, for the record MTV if you’re listening…”

“Alright, back to keeping it to a minimum- you hear that Addy?” Ty laughs and I make a face, jerking my head back as I lean forward a little to look across Dylan at him “What- why am I being called out? Like the rest of you lot don’t swear.”

“I mean you just swear the most” he shrugs and I sit back in my seat, hearing the laughs from the room and especially beside me as Jarrett looks between me and Ty “Addy does? No way that’s true.”

“She’s deceiving isn’t she?” Dyl laughs and I swing my eyes towards him, seeing him wave his hand in a circle towards me “This tiny little thing with the face of an angel is actually the swearing queen on and off set”

I roll my eyes, attempting to fight off my smile as Jarrett laughs once more “I am having the hardest time believing that.”

Ty snorts and I see his arm lift to point towards me “Just you wait- she’ll be the first to swear on this stage _tonight._ ”

“Shut up” I grumble on a laugh, hearing the crowd laugh with our antics before Jarrett shrugs like he can’t wait to see if it’s true before he gets this thing started “So let’s take this back to the very beginning Jeff- like I said, in 2009 there was this idea to turn this movie from 1985 into a television show, what is it that you wanted to accomplish because if you look at the movie it is nothing like the television show aside from the title.”

“I wanted to rip off the Lost Boys” Jeff announces and we all laugh with that.

“Cool” Dylan laughs amidst the clapping and whoops from the audience and Jeff clears his throat “Well actually to be more specific I wanted to create something that had a sense of humor. A lot of teen shows are melodramatic and that’s a little too soap opera for me and I had told MTV that I couldn’t do soap opera but I _could_ do romance, and horror and comedy and thriller and it was a way to do a fun suspense show and it was a way to get a show _made_ at a time where making shows was very difficult. It’s a different landscape now, so, it’s actually nice- it’s sort of incredible to see that this show has gone 60 something episodes, we’re going to reach episode 80 this season, and it’s thanks to these people sitting up here.”

We all clap and smile, looking down the line towards him and Jarrett keeps going “Um, so Tyler when you read the script for the first time what do you remember about the pilot of Teen Wolf?”

Ty sits forward in his seat and excitedly goes through his answer telling how he fell in love immediately with the script and how the opportunity for the show came at the most perfect time in his life and ending his answer with a thank you to Jeff.

Jarrett moves on to ask Crystal about Allison and how important it was to make sure she wasn’t just there to be a love interest and Crystal, ever the poised one, smiles and gives her wonderful answer. Talking about how the pilot made Allison seem slightly weak, however, that’s not at all who she is and she learns that in seasons 1-3 and that was why she loved her so much because there was so much more than meets the eye with her.

“Jeff what do you remember with the 5 auditions with the people who have been on the show since day 1? Were they all sort of people that from the very beginning you were all ‘oh good we can stop looking, we’re all set’.”

“Well Crystal and Addy actually have the best stories because Crystal was the first person who came in to audition for Allison and since she was the first, every girl that came in after- I was just like ‘not as good as Crystal’, ‘not as good as Crystal’ over and over. So I knew from the very beginning she was Allison much the same way I knew Addison was our Addy- difference being that she didn’t read for Addy first… she read for Lydia.”

I snort at the memory, dropping my head forward and hearing everyone laugh with my reaction as Jeff laughs as well “Yes, _exactly_ \- I still give her a hard time for it because immediately when she walked in I knew she wasn’t Lydia but only because instantly her presence completely and absolutely made me think of Addy. We had been auditioning for Addy for about a month, I think, and I was getting angry almost that no one was fitting her at all. So as soon as she started reading- I remember smiling because she was just solidifying that she’s Addy to me and I was mentally figuring out how I could explain her looks being different from Tyler’s. We had her come back the next day for Addy and the day after that because Russell, our director at the time, wasn’t available the previous day and the second she left we just both turned to each other and said she’s it. We had the chemistry reads with the girls first and I somewhat put pressure on the guys-”

“Told me he’d _kill_ us if we didn’t get on with her is more accurate” Ty interrupts and we all laugh, Jeff shrugging with no ounce of regret from uttering those words “Yeah well I really wanted her for Addy and I had already casted you two so I was pretty screwed if you guys were going to be fighting or something in between takes- but that wasn’t the case, we didn’t even need the chemistry read with Addy and Dylan because they were just chatting and seeing them together was just as extraordinary as watching Tyler and Crystal so I knew we had something just as special with them that we could develop over however many seasons we were given.”

We all clap and Jarrett directs his next question to me “Addison- how could you think you were more suited for Lydia because you just- _you are Addy to me._ You know from the very beginning Addy has been one of my favorite characters,” I smile in thanks with his words and he returns it as he keeps going “I’m serious, not only are you bringing a comedic aspect to the show in such a seamless way, you are a great character for young teens to be able to look up to. You are showing everyone, including my daughters, that it is perfectly normal for a beautiful girl to be both smart and funny, to have relationships that are so different and real with so many different characters and I’m just curious how much of that was talked about before you started filming and how much of that is just you as you’ve been growing with this character?”

“It’s all Adds” Dyl mutters, bending his elbow on the armrest to point his thumb at me and everyone in the room claps in agreement with his answer.

“Stop,” I set my hand on his arm and smile “No thank you, but I mean to answer your first question when I got the script I had heard from my mum- who’s my manager in case no one knew that by now” I chuckle with everyone and go on “But she had told me who was already casted as Scott and since I look absolutely _nothing_ like Tyler I figured me going in to read for her would be a waste of time. I have had minor acting gigs since I was little, commercials mainly because I didn’t want it to be my childhood life, I wanted to study it as much as I could while having a normal childhood and wait until high school or, you know, even after graduating to seriously start putting my foot in the door. Which to add on to what Ty said, auditioning sucks and I had slowly started auditioning for things the January before I graduated and all that time through summer I was knocked down and just never looked the part or whatever other reason I was given. So as I was reading the pilot I knew I wanted to be a part of this- just like these two I fell in love with the script instantly and the story of that one episode alone was- I mean, it really felt like something incredible and a once in a lifetime opportunity. So that’s why I went in to read for Lydia because if I didn’t look the part to get Addy I wanted to be a part of this show one way or the other.”

I shift back in my seat, indicating down the line towards Jeff with my hand while I keep going with my answer “I remember though I thought I had it in the bag when I saw Jeff smiling as I was reading the lines but then they crushed that thought and told me I definitely didn’t have the attitude needed for Lydia and that they actually wanted me to come in for Addy. I was so confused because of the twin aspect so I didn’t want to get my hopes up but since they were the ones to suggest it- I remember that was the first time I felt excited going into an audition instead of just nervous.”

I can feel Dyl looking at the side of my face, see his smile from the corner of my eyes and it makes me take a calming breath in before I continue “I feel like when I read for Addy she was someone I knew I wanted, and just _needed_ , to portray. In that one episode she’s funny and has this dynamic with Stiles that was so adorable to me being a sucker for childhood best friends, plus she very loudly tells Stiles in the middle of a crowded school hallway to wear his scarlet N nerd title proudly,”

Everyone laughs with that and I shrug once the noise dies down “You know, that is- it’s just not something that is seen a lot with female characters these days. We’re portrayed as the pretty, ditzy sidekicks or the nerds that are there to be laughed at or made over to be a bombshell while throwing her books away. Even when the main character has a good head on her shoulders and doesn’t fit into those categories she is ultimately shoved into a love triangle and only ever in a drama centered relationship. I just knew from reading the pilot that that wasn’t going to be Addy and I absolutely had to be apart of a show that was going to have strong storylines with female characters who kick ass in every fucking episode-” I widen my eyes and immediately grimace, absentmindedly trying to fix it “Shit sorry- oh for the love of” I grumble and slouch back a little in my seat, hearing the loud laughs coming from everyone in the room, especially Dyl and Ty- who stands up and points at me and Jarrett “We told you- first and second swear word go to Addy since we’re allowed to say ass on the show!”

The audience’s laughter fills the room along with Jarrett who is laughing, covering his face with the cards in his hands for a few seconds before I smile and clear my throat, trying to get back on my train of thought “Addy is just incredibly special to me and it’s because of who she is but it’s also, like you said, her relationships with literally every character. She melds well with everyone and has such different relationships with everyone that are strong in their own ways- which I think is just so telling to real life relationships. There are people that you form a connection with and it’s instantly a family type of bond or it’s just a very strong friendship or even a strong friendship that turns out to be the love of your life-”

Dyl throws his arms up in a celebration and I feel butterflies in my stomach, half nervous because of how that could be construed however ultimately knowing everyone laughing and clapping with him is because of Staddy.

I smile at him and finish off my answer I’ve probably taken too much time with “It’s been an absolute honor to bring Addy to life and I have tried very hard from the beginning to make her be a character that is relatable and admired, to show people that it is okay to speak your mind, to be smart and pretty. That it’s okay to be the one in your circle of friends that has not been in a relationship and that it’s okay to be the one who hasn’t had their first kiss yet. There’s so many things that make us different and just because we’re different does not mean that we should feel bad or embarrassed by them.”

Everyone claps and cheers with my answer and I smile, a little embarrassed from it all, before Jarrett moves to his next topic of asking Jeff about how different Lydia is from the first season and even Stiles as well.

Jeff sits forward a little and shrugs “Well that very much goes to the idea of an actor creating the character- you write the lines and create the situations but that’s the actors jobs to bring it to life and they bring so much of themselves. I think all of these actors on the stage have created their characters- we can give them witty lines and moments but the real feeling that’s communicated on the screen that comes from them and it’s why they’re sought after- why they keep being stolen away from me by movies and other tv shows”

“It’s very true” Crystal laughs with Jeff who grumbles “Yeah…. CW”

I smile through my grimace and shake in my silent laughter while Jarrett shares a look with me and mutters “I don’t know what you’re referring to.”

I shake my head and point towards myself “Don’t look at me- I’m still here!”

He laughs with that and we move on from calling anyone out that was actually taken away and Jarrett looks to the guy beside me “Dylan, you know I think we’ve seen throughout the last 4 seasons your gift for physical comedy is kind of unrivaled on television right now, and I’m curious-”

“Wha-” Dyl makes a noise and I smile over at him, nodding while Jarrett waves his hand at him “It’s a fact- just accept it. But I’m curious you know how you originally viewed Stiles when you guys were making the pilot and how that’s changed over the last few years.”

Dylan clears his throat and answers how he had actually read the pilot with the intention of going in for Scott and I inwardly grimace with how different that would have made the show. Not only is he wholeheartedly Stiles, but I wouldn’t have gotten to experience filming the show in the same way had he not been Stiles.

I smile as he remembers asking his manager who Stiles was because he was cracking him up as he was reading and him wanting to know if he could go out for him. He finishes up his answer talking about how much he loves playing Stiles and I can’t help smiling more as I watch him give his genuine answer.

Jarrett moves on to talk to Holland and how different Lydia is since season 1 and Holl talks about her audition since she had first went out for Allison because she didn’t think she would get Lydia but then she did. Finishing her answer about loving how Lydia has layers and that’s how she’s like the Hatch from Lost- which she first brought up a few years ago.

“So Addison you’ve hinted before about how long you’ve actually known about Addy’s story arc with your current love interest-”

Cheers erupt from the audience and I have to tell my erratic beating heart that they’re only talking about the show, they don’t actually know we’re really dating.

I feel Dylan bump my knee and I look at him out of the corner of my eye, seeing him lean forward a bit to laugh which has him coughing before Jarrett continue on “Was it just as agonizing for you filming those first few seasons and teasing everyone just waiting for these two characters to get together?”

I laugh and scoot back in my seat “I actually had no idea when they were getting together, Jeff had mentioned in the first season that it was a possibility but it was never something we knew undoubtedly was happening. I had given my suggestion of the timeline of when I would have liked it to happen and why but that was all I had to go off of. It was actually really fun, in an evil villain type of way, to see everyone’s reactions at events like this and tweets we got to see because as the audience, we actually never had confirmation from Addy how she was feeling about Stiles until she said it in the finale. I’m sure if she had an inner monologue we would have but we don’t have that with film, so we just have the way she acts around him- little looks she made that you had to look out for. I had talked to Jeff about having her react more to things that Stiles did or didn’t do in season 3 to kind of tease that she could feel the same way about him since Stiles had that scene with Scott in the season 2 finale where he finally admits how he feels. I wanted when she did confess she loves him to be a good kind of shock to him and the audience.”

“Which it _was_ \- I’m still _swooning from that moment_!” Jarrett yells in his excited fangirl way he has perfected and we all laugh with his reaction, the audience adding in their claps of agreement.

Jeff laughs with that and informs everyone “I don’t think we’ve ever actually let anyone outside the show know but Addy was the only one who knew I went with her end of season 3 suggestion for them to be together when we began filming 3b,” I make a face saying I’m guilty but don’t feel bad about it while Jeff goes on “And that she was with me and solely wrote the final scene of the finale where Addy confesses she’s in love with Stiles.”

“Yeah!” Dyl whoops and claps, everyone following suit with how much they love that little bit of information and my smug face changes to one of grateful embarrassment for the attention this now brings.

I shake my head like they need to stop and Jeff finishes with “I have always been so grateful that Addison has connected to Addy in the way she has. It made it a no brainer to have her help with that moment because I knew how much it meant to her as well.”

“Thanks Jeff” I make a grateful face and smile down at him, seeing him wink my way.

Once the audience’s claps slow down, Jarrett switches and starts talking about how much death comes to a show like this and brings up Allison’s death and how we’re all not over it, mentioning to Jeff how he’s mentioned it physically hurts him to talk about it.

Jeff agrees and talks about how awful it was to film her dying because she’s one of his favorite characters and we miss her.

Crystal gets asked about filming the death scene and she breaks all of our hearts while she talks about how much she researched the process of dying and how honest she wanted the scene to look, followed by how she insisted on saying ‘I love you’ to Scott in that moment. Which we all agree was heartbreakingly beautiful in the best way possible.

Jarrett asks Ty about saying goodbye to characters and how difficult it is both on and off set. Ty answers how it’s not really goodbye on our end since we still see each other at events and other things, which we all nod in our agreements.

Jarrett has Sprayberry answer how his audition went and about coming on the show which he answers how much of a family we are to him, Dyl and Ty being like his twin brothers with how similar they are.

Jarrett asks Arden and Shelley the same thing and they answer much the same way about being the new people coming into a cast that has been so close- however admitting they never felt awkward or out of place because we’ve welcomed them into our family easily.

“Let’s talk about season 5- Jeff what are you comfortable saying about the next stretch of episodes for these kids?”

Jeff talks a bit about the season and what’s to be expected, teasing a bit about seeing new stuff from Liam and Kira and a refocus on Scott and Stiles with their friendship.

Everyone in the audience claps excitedly with that and I share a look with Dyl and Ty, silently grimacing since we know it’s not actually a good thing.

“I had asked Twitter for some questions before we came here and some are about season 5 and the main one I got was about our favorite couple, Stiles and Addy, and the two of them getting to kick ass as detectives again this season.”

Jeff smiles and looks down at us “You know I have really loved getting to have them work together every season trying to figure things out with the limited information they always have and there’s going to be a really fun episode this season where they go into Eichen, our sort of Arkham asylum of Beacon Hills and they get to interview someone and put more pieces together for the current threat to the city.”

Jarrett shakes in his excited little chair dance and we laugh as he informs happily “I can attest to absolutely loving their Sherlock and Watson dynamic since _day freaking 1_ and I just have to know, Dylan and Addison what do you think it is about your guys’ chemistry that makes the chemistry of your characters work so well?”

Dylan shifts back in his seat, thankfully taking the reins on this one as he looks at me and smiles “You know, I think chemistry is such a funny thing to try to explain because we don’t know, I mean really when it comes down to it we have no idea what someone saw in us when we first met or what everyone sees in every episode. All I do know is how I feel about her and she’s just- she’s incredible,” I make a face, somewhat of a warning because he’s crossing into the swoon category and I cannot kiss his stupid beautiful face on this stage right now.

He laughs under his breath, completely knowing what he’s doing before he goes on “She makes what we’re doing not even feel like work- the most work is memorizing the lines because once we have that down we just do the scene and that’s so easy to do when you get along with someone like we do. We know our characters and how we feel our characters should act or react to each other and we just do that- I guess that’s what makes us have chemistry to everyone else?”

Holland makes a pft noise beside me and gains our attention when she waves her arm towards us, smiling brightly “I mean have you seen the two of them together? Their chemistry is undeniably unreal and completely has made Staddy what it is- half of their lines, sorry Jeff, but half of their lines you all quote to us and have loved, yeah those have been _all these two_ right here,” the audience is cheering and clapping with that bit of news, loving what she’s saying and all I’m able to do is smile at her and her sweet words right now “They bring ideas to the set that you wouldn’t have even thought of when you first read the script and they don’t do it in a way to be a pain in the ass but it’s more in a way where they fully just understand their characters to a point where what they’re offering as a change would so be what their characters would do and it’s incredible to get to work with them.”

Jeff chimes in once the audience’s clapping slows down again “Which we have encouraged with them since the beginning. We do one take with how it’s written and then they come talk to me and it’s been so rewarding to have a cast that is this engaging with characters you’ve created. I have truly loved every minute of our brainstorming between takes and I would love to take credit for every amazing moment or line said by these guys up here but the truth is everyone here has brought so much more to their characters than I could have ever hoped to imagine when I first wrote that pilot. We’re still here and continually making episodes because of this group and how much they have inspired me to keep going with the show.”

***

_Dylan POV_

Thankfully I’m feeling better from whatever plague wanted to kill me a few days ago, though I’m not complaining in the slightest to having Adds be my gorgeous nurse and take care of me.

I know I’m in love with her, I just wasn’t prepared to continue to fall even more in love with her every day that I’m with her. May sound cheesy but having her come over with bags of things to make me feel better, including homemade soup and tea, yeah I fell in love with her a lot a bit more in that moment.

She woke up sick this morning and as much as I want to give her a hard time for not staying away from me, I can’t because I wouldn’t be able to stay away from her either.

Last night I had filmed my running away from Donovan and murder scene in the library set and tonight we’re kicking off with filming some of the scenes where we go to Eichen as well as when I tell Addy what happened in the library- which we’re getting set up to do now.

Adds coughs and sniffles, somehow looking more adorable as she tries not to look pitiful and I step up to her.

“What are you doing?” She questions, her voice succeeding in sending shivers down my arms.

I wrap my arm behind her and pull her closer, lifting my other hand up to press my thumb against the top of her nose. She groans and leans more into my touch, the action causing me to laugh as I answer her “Well I definitely understand now your reaction to my sick voice because your sick voice is so sexy, babe.”

“Stop it” she mumbles through a pitiful laugh into my chest, laying the side of her head against me as I press my thumb and forefinger onto either side of her nose following her sinuses.

“Did you take the daytime meds?” I question and she nods against me, making a noise in an attempt to answer which causes me to laugh as I bend forward and kiss the top of her forehead “Good, hopefully they’ll kick in soon.”

They announce we’re all set and I reluctantly let her go, moving into the set of Stiles’ room after I make sure she’s set in the hallway to walk in.

Action is called and since the last scene ended with my yell at the crime board we pick this one up from Addy’s reaction to me throwing the eraser against the board.

She comes into the doorway and we run through our lines, thankfully without messing up because I want her to get done as soon as possible tonight so she can rest.

Adds sets her tiny and freezing hand on the side of my face, tears gathering in her eyes even easier probably since she’s sick before she mutters just above a whisper that about breaks my heart “Because for the scariest twenty minutes of my life I felt like you weren’t.”

We keep going with the scene, her mood and emotions making it even more easier to stay in character as we move through the room.

She steps up and places her hand on my cheek once more, saying her line for me to talk to her and we easily keep the flow of the scene.

She connects her eyes with mine and states “Because I know _you_ ” and I swear with the look in her eyes and the expression on her face- she makes it so easy for me to be in this mindset right now. Tears easily gather in my eyes when I look at her and I silently thank her for making this scene just that much easier to get through.

I grasp her hand that’s still resting on my cheek a little harder before I lift it off my cheek and instead kiss her palm, taking a moment to portray how much Stiles does not want to taint his image in her mind but ultimately needing her to be the one he tells first about this, before I hold her hands in mine and take a deep breath in right before they call cut.

Since the audience will have seen what happened, Jeff wants to have me taking a deep breath be the end of the scene before it cuts to a commercial and I smile with how excited he is for how what we did just looked.

“Switching sets- heading to Eichen” is announced and I reach down, intertwining my fingers with Addy’s while I lead her over to the food tables to get her something to drink.

She waves off the water and I throw her a look “Seriously you’re not going to let me take care of you?”

Smirk thrown my way, she shakes her head softly “I’ll gladly let you take care of me, however, I just downed a water bottle before that scene and I won’t make it through the next set if I drink that and will ultimately have to pee.”

“Fine, fair enough” I nod and she laughs, coughing a little into the crook of her elbow and I soften my face towards her “Was I this pitiful?”

“Worse probably” she quips and I laugh “There’s my girl.”


	21. Autographs & Pictures

_Addy POV_

The rain machines kick on to a barely there drip and after everything is checked over the water slowly starts increasing in pressure. Unfortunately it needs to be turned up to pretty much the highest level because you cannot see the water droplets on the cameras otherwise.

The smell of the water hitting the pavement is faint but it still brings a smile to my face, however it falls a bit when I realize that even though I’m not under the water yet I’m already shivering.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I feel Ty wrap his arm around my shoulder as he brings me into his side “Don’t look so nervous, it won’t be that bad and it’s not… as cold as it looks.”

I snort and roll my head to the side to look at him “I’m only in a thin shirt and even though it’s long sleeved, I’m already freezing.”

“Right, well at least you're not in a heavy jacket” he counters, smiling wide with a little increase of his hold on my arm causing me to laugh.

Dyl walks up and throws his arms out to his sides, adding on to the previous comment “Or a fucking sweatshirt- this is going to be a bitch to pull off when we’re done.”

“It’s not going to be that bad, besides you’ve got a bit of experience in this simulated freezing rain department don’t you, Addy?” Ty remarks and I glare over at him, hearing a snort and cough not so smoothly covering up laughing coming from my other side.

I elbow Dyl in his side hearing him groan and laugh more as he drops his forehead onto my shoulder and I make a face at Ty “Never going to let me live that down are you? Besides that was different-”

“Because you were wearing _less_ clothes?” Ty interrupts and I reach over to flick his ear. He lets out a loud laugh and covers his ear while I continue my previous statement like he didn’t interrupt me “It was summer and we were inside, plus we were dancing!”

“Once we kill this scene, you bet your cute little ass we’re going to have a dance party out there” Dyl offers and pulls me against his side, wrapping his arm around my back and placing his hand on my hip. His fingers toy with the edge of my shirt, slowly lifting it just enough so he’s able to feel my skin and he moves his thumb back and forth in little patterns.

I smile and lean into him a little more when Jeff runs over and lets us know that they’re almost ready with the cameras, the rain levels and that we need to go and stand under the water for a few minutes so we’re already drenched for the beginning of the scene.

Easy peasy.

Dyl slides his hand up my side and we slowly move towards the curtain of pouring down water. I tighten every muscle, bracing myself for the first hit of the cold rain and take the final step that puts me under the water.

I suck in a sharp breath and hear Dyl do the same, feeling him reach out to grab my hand as we move over towards the Jeep while Jeff talks to Ty about his lines.

Making a noise I brace myself with a little pep talk before I uncross my arms and hold them out to my sides. Another round of shivers shakes my body and I breathe out a little squeal.

Dylan laughs softly and steps in front of me, facing me and smiling “Just trying to make sure you’re the most drenched?”

I throw him a pitiful look and recross my arms over my chest “I don’t want freezing rain water to hit innocent dry patches of skin and have me ruin the scene with my screech impersonation of a cat falling into a bathtub.”

He laughs more and sets his hands on my hips, slowly having me walk backwards until my back is pushed against the side of the jeep out of view of everyone else.

Stepping half a step closer until his front is flush against mine he leans his forehead against mine and slides his hands up my sides. The action causes me to shiver as I set my hands on his sides, however it has absolutely nothing to do with the rain now. Which I’m more than certain he knows that based on the lopsided smirk he throws my way.

Setting his hands on the sides of my face, his thumbs move against my cheeks while I feel his fingers gently gripping on the sides of my neck “You want to be ridiculously corny and rom-com make out with me in the simulated rain, Blondie?”

I laugh and increase my hold on him as I push up on my toes, my lips brushing his with my answer “Stop making me swoon and kiss me already, Rider.”

I hear his chuckle a second before his somehow warm lips cover mine and I feel him smile into the kiss. He drops one of his hands to my hip, increasing his hold on me as he pushes into me just that much more.

Something about the coldness of the water paired with being warm every place he’s touching me instantly makes me moan.

I slide my hands from his shoulders and into his hair at the nape of his neck, pulling gently like I know he loves. The action gets me one of his deep groans that shakes his chest which causes me to whimper and I push into him more, his hands digging into my hips a bit harder.

Keeping his lips moving with mine he slides his hands down from my hips until he’s gripping behind my legs. Using the jeep as leverage he lifts me up and wraps my legs around his middle, pushing against me harder. A gasp falls from me and he uses the advantage to swipe his tongue against mine, rolling his hips into me at the same time.

Even if somewhere in the very back of my mind, where my nerves are sending different signals and I’ve registered it’s freezing standing under this water… that doesn’t even matter anymore as this has quickly become one of the hottest moments of my life.

His touch is like fire, keeping me warm from the way that he’s holding me in his arms and claiming my mouth with his own.

We’ve kissed before but this is unlike any other time and I swoon just that much more that he figured out a way to give us this little moment before we filmed tonight.

“Holy shit” comes shrieking from our side and we break apart, though our arms stay wrapped around each other and my legs don’t even think of moving with the hold Dylan’s arms have on me.

Ty is standing beside us, doing his part to get drenched for the scene we’re about to film while also looking at us like we’re insane “Why- seriously _why_ are you doing that right here?”

Dyl tightens his hold on me and throws a look towards him “Calm down, you’re going to tell me you wouldn’t take every chance you got to kiss your girl? Besides we were told to get soaked while they turn the machine up.”

I snort with how that could sound which earns Ty to make an even more disgusted face while he argues “Looked like more than kissing- her feet aren’t even on the ground, dude.”

Dyl looks back at me, smiling like the cheeky bastard he is as he shrugs “That’s because she’s so tiny I had to hold her up here plus I was trying to keep her warm.”

I smile at him, shaking my head softly to let him know I know the real reason why he lifted me up and Ty once again chimes in “Yeah and that’s way too lined up for me and my virgin eyes.”

My turn to laugh as I look over at him “Holy fuck, stop talking about us being lined up- all of our clothes are still on.”

“Would they still be if I hadn’t walked over here?” He argues with a smirk and I throw him a look as I grumble “Yes, McCockblock they would be because we’re about to do a scene so calm down.”

“Nice nickname” Dyl chuckles and slowly sets me back down onto my feet. Ty scoffs and looks between us “Fuck off, I’m hardly a cockblock if you _already_ weren’t planning on doing anything right now”

“Jesus dude, we’re working of course we weren’t going to do anything else and also- am I still kissing my girl, dude?” Dyl questions just as the rain above us gets turned up even higher and Ty takes a moment before answering on a barely there grumble “…No.”

“Then you definitely earned the nickname she just gave you” Dyl remarks and I laugh walking up to Ty as I poke him in the chest “You’re turning into your character more and more.”

“Camera’s ready guys”

\--

When we first got the script for this scene, Jeff had Addy chiming in with her own two cents a lot during this fight. I had talked with him later that while I agreed with a lot of what she was saying, I think it should happen towards the end and maybe only said between her and Scott instead of the three of them all talking.

Stiles and Scott break up because of a miscommunication that neither of them are aware of in this scene and the reason Scott loses Addy is more because of the way he handles the situation, even when he somewhat knows he doesn’t have all the facts.

It’s two entirely different reasonings and I just felt like it needed to happen as such instead of 2 against 1 and the couple staying on the same side because they’re a couple. Addy doesn’t choose Stiles’ side because they’re dating, she chooses his side because she knows it’s the right thing to do.

I offered my change and he read through it, instantly agreeing that it felt more real and in tune with how Scott should lose both of us in this scene.

A fact that I’m very grateful for as we’re halfway through their fight and me being a silent bystander not knowing exactly how to handle this situation as I look between them, to me, looks fucking perfect.

“-Some of us have to make mistakes. Some of us have to get our hands a little bloody sometimes. _Some of us are HUMAN_!”

I feel frozen in place with his bellow of that line and it has absolutely nothing to do with the rain machine.

Ty looks between us, delivering his next line which earns me to start looking confused like I’m supposed to be as the next round of lines are delivered between the pair. They go back and forth between Dylan asking what he’s talking about to Ty declaring that there’s a point when it’s not self-defense anymore.

I’m grateful that I’m silent in this scene because the two of them going back and forth, desperately trying to figure things out and have the other see it from their side is mesmerizing.

It’s also heartbreaking and I don’t even have to try to look sad as I feel my brows drawing together on their own accord, uncrossing one of my arms to cover my mouth with my hand.

My eyes move between them as I’m completely caught up in the scene of Dyl channeling Stiles desperately begging Scott to say he believes him.

Once they get to where Dyl asks what he’s supposed to do and Ty answers that he should go talk to his dad, Ty turns to walk inside before he stops and addresses me.

I expect them to call cut, however, I’m instantly grateful that they don’t because I’m so wrapped up in this scene that I want and need to keep going. I want to speak these lines with the emotion that just built up as I watched the two of them get through their part perfectly.

Ty tells me to go inside and the sadness clears from my face, replaced with confusion as I cross my arms again and deliver my line asking what he’s saying.

I step up beside Dyl, feeling him set his hand on my lower back while Ty says his line about not wanting me around him and asking if I know what he did.

I answer yes and Ty is brilliant with his reaction, turning angry almost as he snaps his eyes over to Dyl and accuses him of putting me in the middle.

Scoffing I throw my arms out to my sides and happily shout out that I wasn’t put in the middle and remind him I’m a banshee so I knew something happened- a line I was not above begging to be added into this scene.

I continue through my line basically calling Scott out on being a moron to actually believe the worst in Stiles and not even ask him what happened before Dyl interrupts me.

The way his voice is still swimming in emotion and cracks on my name when he tells me not to bother, equally breaks my heart and excites me for how fucking amazing this scene is more than likely going to look.

Dyl, Ty and I have had our fair share of emotional scenes, however, none have been to this degree. This is pivotal to our characters and their friendship that started it all, we’ve been the main trio since day 1 and this scene is single handedly destroying one of our fundamental levels.

Dylan walks off and again I think they’re going to call cut, though when they don’t and Dyl slams the jeep door- I easily stay in character to scowl deeply and turn back towards Ty once he grabs my arm.

His grip is gentle so it doesn’t deserve my glaring eyes moving from it to his face, however, it feels like the right thing to do.

I attempt to have as much disdain in my voice as I can as I clip out to let me go before I finish my line.

Ty and I do not get enough scenes where it’s just the two of us and I wish we did because even though we’re fighting, he’s so talented that he’s making this scene be captivating.

He quickly mutters out his line that it doesn’t matter before I interrupt him with exclaiming that he didn’t even ask what happened.

Ty glares and argues his line questioning that I know what happened only because he told me, thinking he’s making a great point before I again shout out yes because it’s Stiles who we know.

I hadn’t planned on this but being in the moment is causing me to just go with it as I reach over and poke him in the chest, finishing my speech with surprisingly no mistakes seeing how I’m actually feeling angry as I say these words.

Once I say the last words through clenched teeth I snap my arm out of his grasp and we finish the scene with just looking at each other before I turn on my heel and take two steps towards the jeep.

We hear cut a few moments before the rain stops and as soon as it does Ty breaks out into a huge smile, opening his arms out to me “Holy fucking shit!”

I visibly shake off the feeling the scene left me with before I slightly jump towards him and he laughs as he wraps his arms around me.

I feel someone come and stand behind me a few seconds later and smile when Dylan’s arms wrap around us as well “You guys fucking killed it”

“Us?- You guys fucking killed your half of the scene” I quickly correct him, feeling him set his chin on my shoulder and kissing below my ear.

Ty screams in an excited we just did that way and increases his hold around me, causing us to laugh before he says loudly “I fucking love you guys.”

\--

_Dylan POV_

There are many different things that I love doing with Adds- sitting in her trailer while she packs to leave me is not one of them.

Which is unfortunate with how often it’s happening now.

Her weekend bag is plopped down beside me while I lay back on her bed, my hands linked together and laying across my forehead.

I hear her moving about, singing softly under her breath while she grabs her things. Inwardly groaning with how much that little detail is already making me miss her and she’s not even left yet.

Letting out a huff I sit up quickly and she jerks back with my sudden movement, laughing quietly to herself as she leans forward and kisses my cheek.

I smile sadly when her soft lips meet my skin and reach out to set my hands on her hips, gently pulling her to stand in between my legs.

“We’re not even wrapped here yet, how are you going to be flying back and forth for this?” I question, fully knowing exactly how because she’s said as much at least twice before this very moment.

I should probably work on not being so fucking ridiculous when she’s packing to leave for another set.

Good thing I have some time to work on that while she’s gone.

Addy throws me a look that screams ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ and I attempt to look innocent, throwing in a little shrug “I, uh- I need a reminder.”

She snorts and shakes her head as she continues to shove some of her lounge clothes into her bag that’s beside me, a few soft strands of her hair falling into her face.

Tucking her hair behind her ear she humors me, quickly rattling off her schedule “Since we filmed the trio’s breakup scene last night I won’t have anymore for the episode this week and I’ve only got 6 scenes left for the finale- which will be done at the very end of next week. Nerve needs me for 5 weeks so I’m knocking out 11 days right now, coming back for 3 days to wrap here before going back to New York for the remaining 3 weeks.”

“Then you’re going to England for Belle” I pout and she softens her face, countering gently “And you’ll be in Louisiana for Caleb.”

“I don’t like this” I grumble, fully aware of how pathetic I sound, however I don’t care in the slightest. I feel like we’ve been going, going, going for the last 7 months and I just miss her. Even when she’s right in front of me it doesn’t feel like it’s going to be for long- and I just fucking miss her.

“I don’t either” she responds and I don’t waste a second to huff out “Plus once you’re back from being a Disney princess you’re going to be taking how long to go be Davina?”

Adds makes her thinking face, scrunching her nose up as she looks up to the ceiling which brings a small smile to my face.

“I’ll finish with Belle mid July-” she answers and the smile on my face turns into a frown with my grumble of an answer “Comic Con.”

“ _And_ after San Diego I’ll head to Atlanta to wrap on Davina” she continues on with a smirk like I didn’t interrupt with my stating of the obvious answer regarding our yearly July event.

Her words actually register though and I make a face “You’re _wrapping_ on her- does that mean...?”

She nods when I trail off, a somber look coming over her face “Yeah, however, they did say that’s not the end of it for her.”

“Of course it’s not- wouldn’t be a supernatural show if it was” I smile at her and she laughs softly “True- though they did let me know that this is the last full-ish season I’ll be on. Next season is just a couple episodes as it’s looking right now but it’ll be a somewhat happy ending for her.”

I know how much this show has meant to her so it’s going to be tough when she wraps on it. I clear my throat though and try to keep the conversation light since the look on her face means she’s nowhere near ready to talk about it yet “That’s good- I’m not sure I could watch you die for a third time and have it be how your character ends.”

Her eyes snap up to mine, a bright smile overcoming her face before she’s closing the small distance between us and pressing her soft lips onto mine.

All too soon she pulls away and rubs her nose along mine “I love you”

“I love you, baby” I wink and kiss the tip of her nose. She laughs softly and steps away from me while I chew on the inside of my cheek and watch her grab a few more things.

While I silently watch her moving about, a thought comes to mind and I don’t hesitate to make it be our reality “How long of a break do you have from finishing in Atlanta before we’re coming back here?”

“Two weeks- I think? I can’t really remember but mum said she was emailing me the schedule to go over on my flight” she answers and I don’t miss a beat “We should go somewhere.”

She chuckles and zips up her bag “Oh yeah, like where?”

While she moves past me to set her bag by the door I reach up and scratch the side of my jaw “Anywhere, I don’t care- a full on vacation or holed up in a hotel suite or renting out a vacation home or something- I literally do not care. We need to get away... just you and me baby, completely uninterrupted.”

Adds had slowly walked towards me with my answer, her eyes locked on mine and when she’s standing right in front of me she takes a moment before chewing on the side of her mouth “You want to be with _just_ me for two weeks?”

“Yup” I answer with zero hesitation or doubt in my voice and she quirks a brow, attempting to fight off her smile “You won’t get sick of me in those two weeks?”

I throw her a look as I shrug sarcastically “I mean we can’t deny it is a possibility- so we should really use this time to truly figure it out, don’t you think?”

“Nope, I think we should live in blissful denial when it comes to the possibility of you getting sick of me” she jokes and crosses her arms over her chest.

Making a noise in my throat I reach out and wrap my hands just above her elbows, slowly pulling her closer until she’s standing in between my legs. She said it in a joking way but something is telling me there’s a bit of truth behind her words… and I can’t have her thinking there’s even a fraction of a possibility of that happening.

Her eyes are somewhere on my chest and when my attempts to get her to look at me, with various imploring noises and grips of my fingers into her skin, fail- I change my tactic.

“Show me your blues, baby” I mutter just above a whisper and she takes a few seconds before she slowly connects her eyes with mine.

I softly smile at her and drop my hands to grab onto the sides of her hips, moving her gently from side to side with my words “You are aware just how much you don’t have to worry about that right?”

“Sometimes” she mumbles her reply surprisingly quickly and I throw her a look as I push on “And the other times?”

She takes a few seconds before she huffs and sets her hands on my shoulders “That it’s too good to be true and I’m waiting for reality to wake me up from this dream.”

“This is most definitely our reality and I mean this in the nicest way possible…” I trail off, pulling her closer until she has no choice but to climb up and straddle my lap. My hands grip the side of her thighs while her arms wrap around my neck. Closing the space between us, I lean towards her and brush my lips against hers “But you need to just do so much _less_ worrying.”

I fully press my lips onto hers, feeling her smile into the kiss as she pushes her chest against mine more. My grip on her legs tightens as I slide my other hand up her thigh to grab her hip and hold her to me. The action causes her to let out a whimper that I use the opportunity to deepen the kiss and move my tongue with hers. 

Feeling her move her hips in sync with her tongue has my head officially becoming foggy as I increase my grip on her hip, wanting to both make her move harder but also knowing we should stop while we’re ahead because she deserves more than anything more happening in her trailer while in between scenes. 

Somewhere in the back of my mind where I’m realizing we should slow down, I vaguely think I hear the door- which is confirmed not even a second later.

“Jesus Christ you guys, lock the fucking door!” comes Pose’s shriek from behind us and we pull apart, though we don’t move much except to turn our heads towards the doorway.

When we see Pose with one hand over his eyes and the other out to his side like he just made an excellent point, Addy laughs “Again, it’s just a little make out sesh. Who knew McCockblock was such a prude”

I snort through my own laugh with that and Pose just glares at us, quickly moving his hand back and forth to indicate between us “Yeah well a sitting on the lap _make out sesh_ can quickly turn into a different kind of _horizontal sesh_ in the matter of a few seconds”

My face drops the previous light hearted smile I had and I groan in frustration “So not only are you continuously interrupting me kissing her, you’re also killing the mood completely”

Pose snorts and throws us an amused face “Okay, if it makes you feel better we can continue to pretend like the two of you can _at all_ keep your hands and mouths off each other long enough when you’re alone”

“I’ll have you know we can” Adds chimes in, the cocky tone of her voice already letting me know what’s about to happen as she stands up- which Pose proves a second later “Is that- is that a _bet_?”

Adds makes a noise, shrugging one of her shoulders as she sing songs through her answer “Maaaaybe”

I make a noise and point between them, answering before Pose can “No it’s not, I’m not fucking agreeing to your guys’ incessant need to prove the other one wrong.”

“What’s the bet?” Pose goes on like I said nothing, however, I’m not having any fucking part to that “Pose, fuck off she’s leaving _tomorrow_ and I won’t just not be kissing her before she leaves because you can’t stand down from a bet”

He scoffs and throws his mock wounded look towards me while pointing at her “She started it!”

Adds laughs and points back at him “No, McCockblock, you started it!”

\--

_Dylan POV_

Addy got back from New York this afternoon and we just had enough time to get some dinner in her before we needed to start filming part of the finale episode tonight.

Sitting in the jeep with her, I start to drive slowly down the deserted road before they call action.

We sit in silence for a few seconds before I snap and hit the steering wheel, looking over and seeing her close her eyes for the camera that’s right on her face.

When she looks over at me I sigh and look between her and the road before I whisper out a barely there ‘sorry’.

She reaches over and grabs my hand in hers, sliding her small fingers in-between mine as she delivers her line so softly that I don’t have to be sorry for being upset.

Her eyes are on our hands as she finishes that I have to stop punching things because she can’t take away my pain and I don’t even really think about what I’m saying next.

I squeeze her hand and say a line that I hadn’t even talked to Jeff about adding in “Yes you can, Adds.”

Her eyes snap up to mine and all I’m able to do is offer a small smile before I look back to the road, feeling her gently move her nails against the back of mine.

I squeeze her hand in mine twice, getting her three in response before the smoke kicks on and we start coughing.

Cut sounds from the megaphone and I stop the jeep, letting the cameras get set up outside before they call action again and I pull us over to the side of the road.

We get out and Addy stands off to the side, looking on helplessly while she lets me huff and groan in frustration from mark to mark as we work through this scene.

Getting more and more worked up I throw the tools down the road before I stalk back over to the jeep, grabbing the wrench prop and heading back towards my mark again.

Once I throw the wrench towards the windshield, that will cut to a different take of the windshield being hit in the actual episode, I attempt to catch my breath as I move to sit down with my back against the front tire.

Adds waits a few beats before she slowly makes her way over to me, though I’m focused on trying to appear to be calming down. I plant my feet on the ground and set my forearms on my knees, moving my thumbs over my fingers in my attempt to show the adrenaline I do actually feel from being so worked up and aggressively throwing shit around.

Remembering her standing off to the side, looking so small with her arms crossed in front of her as she watched me helplessly, tears invade my vision and I sniffle once.

Looking up towards her, I quickly drop my eyes back down to my hands while I deliver my ad libbed line I briefly mentioned to Jeff earlier “I– I made sure you were far enough out of the way before I threw–”

Ever the one to just go with my changes to our scenes together, Adds makes a noise and kneels down beside me. She sets her hands on my arm and catches my eyes when she leans forward to immediately interrupt “I know you did.”

We end the scene with me reaching over to lay my hand on top of hers that’s still on my arm and Adds closing the small distance to rest her forward against my shoulder.

Cut is called and I feel Adds start to move away, however, I have fucking missed her so instead I reach out and grab either side of her waist, pulling her against my chest which causes her to straddle my lap to get more comfortable.

Zero complaints from me.

She makes a noise with my manhandling of her, smiling through her surprise as she wraps her arms behind my neck at the same time I adjust my feet on the ground, letting her rest back against my legs so her knees aren’t fully on the ground.

I smile at her, moving my thumbs against the skin on her hips “Hey baby”

She returns my smile, humming a little contented noise while she moves her fingers through my hair just above my neck at the same time she runs her nose along mine “Hey you.”

\--

Once we wrapped on the scenes for tonight I got changed and headed over to Addy’s trailer, preparing myself on the way to clock in some much needed cuddles.

Adds is washing her face after she finished telling me how her last few days in the big apple were and when she dries off her face I implore as nonchalantly as I can “So you had to kiss him or you’re going to kiss him?”

“Both- last night we wrapped on the diner set which included the kiss for Vee’s first dare” she offers and I nod, remembering reading that scene with her, with a little shrug “That’s not so bad.”

She hangs up her hand towel and draws her brows in while she looks over my face “Are you okay?”

I instantly feel guilty with the way she’s looking at me, guilty that how I’ve treated previous situations has made her worry about how I’m going to react.

She doesn’t deserve that.

Licking my lips I nod and look right at her “Yeah, yeah I think we just need to, um…”

“Need to… what?” She offers when I trail off, wondering exactly how it is I want to phrase this. I clear my throat and tilt my head to the side “Just maybe- we should maybe come up with an agreement”

Drawing her brows in adorably she clarifies “An agreement?”

“Yeah, you know Adds I’ve never done something like this before- the whole relationship thing while doing what we do... so I think we should maybe figure out what would make us the most comfortable in instances like this where we have to have scenes that we’re kissing other people.”

She nods and thinks that over “Okay, so what would make you the most comfortable right now?”

I make a noise and step closer towards her “Well this isn’t just about me, I want us both to be comfortable with what we agree on for when we’re in each other’s shoes”

“Wait, so did you not want me to tell you about the diner kiss?” she offers and I’m quick to disagree “No!”

She jerks back with my outburst and smiles at the embarrassed face I make before I clarify “Jesus Christ no, I meant no that’s not what I wanted. I’m glad you told me- grateful you did because if you hadn’t then I’d find out when I take you to the premiere or see it in a trailer or whatever.”

Addy scrunches her nose, tilting her head to the side as she tries to follow my weird train of thought “You ran lines with me though- you knew I was going to have to kiss him more than once.”

I nod and reach out to set my hands on her hips “That’s this instance babe, we don’t know that I’ll always be here to run through the lines with you before you have to leave”

“Right… okay well, so what’s your suggestion?” she takes on a more serious stance and I love her that much more for agreeing or just humoring me right now- either is fine.

Shrugging, I tell her honestly “You just- we need to be upfront about these types of scenes beforehand. Just letting the other one know it’s going to happen and whatever else we want to share. Letting me know before you have to film it would be the most ideal for me personally.”

“Okay…” she starts but I keep going “And I promise I won’t make it awkward, or make you feel weird about it in any way when you have to tell me either- and it’s not even for the sanity side of needing to know but also because I just want to know about your day and your schedule and how the scenes go.”

She sets her hands on my chest and leans into me a little more “You do?”

I laugh, licking my lips and moving my eyes between hers “Yes, call me crazy but I love talking to you, Adds. Hearing about your day, how a scene you were worried about actually went or how you feel it turned out. I want to know about all of them no matter what.”

“Well good because I want to talk to you just as much about all of that when either of us is on another set and more” she chimes in with a bright smile and my chest feels lighter knowing she’s feeling the same as I am. 

“You do?” I repeat her question and she smiles, chewing on the side of her lip before she repeats my words with just as much meaning behind them “Yeah, call me crazy but I love talking to you.”

Smiling with her words I lean forward and press my lips to hers, pulling her hips to bring her closer against me at the same time. 

I place a kiss on her nose before I lay my forehead on hers “Look I know I’ve handled certain other situations with your kissing scenes weird and let out a jealous side- a jealous side that I am trying to keep at bay when it comes to you might I add- but honestly I’m so fucking sorry for acting that way and it stops, well I- I mean it has stopped.”

“We haven’t had anything else come up since though” she remarks jokingly and I lift my head up in mock hurt “Do you not think that I can change?”

She humors me and puts on a serious face “Of course I do, I’m just-”

“I didn’t freak out right now, did I?” I interrupt and she thinks about that before she mutters thoughtfully “No, this is actually the most level headed I’ve seen you when talking about me kissing someone else.”

Smiling brightly I boast “Yeah, that’s right- that’s what we call growth”

“Such humble growth as well” she rolls her eyes and I clear my face of the previous humor to remind her “Adds, I’m dating the sweetest, most beautiful girl I’ve ever known- literally… you know, I’m only human when it comes to you baby.”

\--

_Addy POV_

The following three weeks are a whirlwind as we film in the late evening/early, _early_ morning in New York- the city that truly never sleeps.

Since we’ve been filming late in the evenings, my voice is so strained that it’s cracking through a lot of the scenes, especially when I have to react or scream in an excited celebratory way when we finish a dare in a scene. Which has been especially hilarious during the tattoo scene where I have to be in a shit ton of pain and attempt to rap along with a Wu Tang song.

The motorcycle stunts are definitely the highlight as well as being able to joke around with Dave and Miles.

Surprisingly the most nerve wracking scenes were not the motorcycle stunts- nope the most nerve wracking scenes were where Dave and I had to run through the mall that was closed down for us… in nothing but our underwear.

I reach forward and grab Dave’s arm, squeaking through my nerves. When he turns around to face me again, I lift the phone in my hand and point towards it “Okay technically it just says we have to leave the store… right?”

Running throughout the mall, down the escalators and past the handful of extras was actually a lot of fun… however in the next scene it wasn’t even hard to act that I was embarrassed in the awkward elevator ride.

“Promise I’m not looking” Dave jokes, laughing even harder a second later when I throw him a look and grumble on a whisper “Right, well it wouldn’t matter if you were because we’re kind of on full display for this entire segment”

“Not fully- just in our beachwear best” he offers, raising his brows with a hint of a smile breaking free like he’s begging me to find this funny.

Which I do a second later when I snort, shaking my head as I cross my arm over my chest to rest my hand on my shoulder “My swimsuits aren’t this skimpy but I see your point- sort of, I mean your boxers look like shorts dude.”

“I would never wear these to swim in” he jokes again and at look I throw him he laughs and continues “Don’t worry, I’ll cover you as much as I can when we get outside”

“Thanks, I almost completely forgot we’d be running through the small group outside taking pictures to make their flashes go off” I groan and he laughs more, reaching out to grab my hand when they call for us to take our marks and be prepared to run “It’s about time you had your first run from the paparazzi moment- come on, besides their flashlights are giving off the illusion of the camera flashes.”

Colson having to ‘punch’ me was in his words his worst scene “I’m not even actually punching you and I still feel like the shittiest person alive right now”

“Because she looks like a toddler standing next to you?” Dave remarks to Colson being more than twice my height and failing at holding in his laugh when I glare at him “Fuck off, Dave”

They laugh even harder before Colson starts to jump up and down on his feet a few times, blowing out a calming breath like he’s preparing for battle “I just don’t like it- let’s film me handing you the bumper sticker again, that one was easy”

I chuckle with that and offer reassuringly “This one's just as easy- you lift your phone and aim your fist towards that camera beside me… so just, you know, make sure you actually miss my face.”

“Wow so encouraging, you should be an acting coach” he deadpans and I laugh with a little shrug “Come on, you can do this”

“You’re the actor, not me- this is my first gig” Colson argues and I pat him on the chest encouragingly “Well after tonight you can’t say that anymore- you’re doing great”

“Thanks, Tiny” he smiles before we get set to continue with the scenes for the evening.

Filming the final dare scene in a colosseum with a crowd full of extras was pretty intense and really easy to get swept up in the scene we were bringing together.

Colson was phenomenal with portraying a psycho who actually wanted to shoot me and Dave had me choking up when he reacted to me being shot.

It’s these types of moments that I miss Dylan being here, imagining how different the scene would be if it were him- which is ridiculous since I can’t always have him on set in all the scenes with me.

The final night of filming I got to wear this oversized red hoodie, keeping the hood on my head while I enacted my own sneak around like a smooth spy sequence on a ferry. It was ridiculously fun and I’m loving how everything about this movie and the scenes I’ve gotten to do has been absolutely nothing like anything I’ve ever done before.

I love being on the TV shows I’m on, but just like my dad- films are where my passion is quickly becoming more prominent.

***

_Addy POV_

I’ve officially wrapped on Nerve and I’m so proud of the work we did, I think it’s going to be a great end product with the kind of message that I can easily stand behind in regards to technology and how fast it’s growing now.

Having a few days before I actually need to be in London to start filming on the Beauty and the Beast set Dyl and I decided to meet up for the weekend in Louisiana before he also needs to start filming for Deepwater.

My flight from New York to Louisiana was not long at all and before I know it, I’m making my way through the airport going over my texts from my mum about the car that’s picking me up and when my flight to Heathrow is.

“That’s her- Addison! Addison over here” shouts from beside me and I jerk slightly from the abrupt tone, seeing a few paps standing around with their cameras now aimed at me. I smile politely, not stopping my steps but hopefully giving them a few decent shots so they won’t follow me much further.

They don’t follow me, however a group to my right heard them and quickly make their way over. Their bright, smiling faces asking if they could possibly have an autograph and a few photos does make me happily stop my steps. I return their smiles and slide my sunglasses up on top of my head.

I pose with the two younger girls with them and wait while their mom who was taking the photo hands her phone over to the older gentleman with them so she can be in the next one.

“Thank you for stopping, we are huge Addy fans in our house” she whispers towards me and I smile at her, my chest filling with so much gratitude “It’s my pleasure, honestly.”

They have me sign a few things, one of the girls even had a copy of the Maze Runner and I laugh when I point at it “Are you sure you want me to sign this? I’m not technically in that one.”

“Are you kidding? You are a part of the series and I’m fangirling so hard right now one because of my first love, Teen Wolf, but also because you’re Brenda and you’re perfect for her! To be completely honest, I’d have had you sign whatever book I had in my carry on bag. Plus you’re the first one to help me with my dream goal which is to somehow get as many of you guys from the cast as I can to sign this copy- we’re going to comic con this year and I’m prepared to not leave until that happens.”

I make an impressed face, partly because if I was in her shoes I’d probably be doing everything in my power to have the same thing happen. I sign the book and hand it back to her “What’s your name?”

“Kelly” she beams, clutching her book to her chest like it’s her lifeline and I smile even more from the joy rolling off of her in waves “Well Kelly, if you come to any of the panels I’ll be at, I promise to make sure that goal is met without you having to stage a sit in and possibly be thrown out by the fine security of the con.”

“No way, even Dylan?” She questions and I laugh, throwing her a look like it’ll be a piece of cake “Oh yeah, he’ll be the first one I have sign it”

“Because you guys are secretly dating?” The younger of the two asks and I laugh instead of actually answering.

“Girls” their mom chides and I share a look with her like it’s completely okay because I get it and Kelly’s next words cause me to look back at her “You’d really do that?”

I offer a genuine smile and nod once “Of course- even if you can’t make it to any of the panels, if you’re able to be at any of the signings, I’ll make sure this happens and get it back to you.”

“I don’t know what to say” she shakes her head a few times and I smile at her.

“Tell her thank you, dear” her mom says to her and I wave her off “It’s the least I can do, it’s my favorite series too” I reply with a wink before I make sure they’re all set, shoulder my bags once more and I keep walking towards the pickup area.

\--

I arrive at the hotel Dyl is staying at before he’s going to move into his trailer on the set they’re building the oil rig replica on- which just so happens to be on the grounds of an abandoned amusement park. 

Kissing my cheek, he lets me into his room and I set my bags down at the same time he points to his phone against his ear and says ‘mom’.

“Hey Mrs. O!” I shout towards the phone, earning Dylan to laugh as he nods and looks at me “She says ‘hi sweetie’.”

I smile with that and wait for him to be done on the phone, making my way over to sit on the edge of the bed.

Once he’s hung up his phone he walks over and leans back against the dresser that the tv is mounted above. He crosses his arms over his chest and drums his fingers on his arm. 

Something is definitely on his mind, though he doesn’t give me a chance to ask about it before he’s saying “Today was our last day with the survivors from deepwater that we met a few days ago so we all ended up having a late lunch but I’m sure you’re hungry so do you want to order something here or are you in the mood for something in the city?”

I make a noise, narrowing my eyes in thought as I sift through things he’s been mentioning since being here “Oh, you didn’t mention that all was happening today.”

“Yeah, seems we’re both a little guilty of not mentioning things wouldn’t you say?” He mutters without missing a beat and I jerk my head back, brows all sorts of furrowed in my confusion “What does that mean?”

He doesn’t answer right away instead choosing to huff as he turns his head and scratches the side of his jaw, glaring a hole in the other wall.

Facing me again he throws his hand out to his side before he sets them on his hips “It means I’m just trying to figure out why you feel the need to keep who you’re hanging around from me.”

“Wha-” I release a shocked breath, shaking my head towards him “I’m not- I haven’t been keeping anything from you.”

His face is a mix of sad frustration as he nods and moves his hands with his words “Well you’re telling me one thing and someone else is telling me another.”

Complete confusion floods my brain and my body as I try to figure out if this is a nightmare or if this is actually real life right now “Who’s telling- no, wait- actually... please just tell me what you are talking about?”

“Nothing, never mind... let’s just figure out food please” he breathes out and rubs his hands over his face. I, however, am not letting it go “Yeah, I’m not hungry and I’m sorry but you definitely can’t just say something like that and then not want to finish this.”

He drops his hands and quips “Well I don’t, Addy.”

“You brought it up,” I say with a pointed look and when he just shakes his head with a little shrug I scoff “So what, you just want to put a pause in this and try to have a nice week together? Have me attempt to ignore or not think about what you just said, what it could mean or how I’m supposed to be okay with you looking at me the way you are right now?” I rush out, my words coming out quickly the more and more worked up in my own confusion and frustration I’m getting.

He licks his lips, drawing his brows in while nodding his head to the side “You still don’t know what this could be about?”

I make a helpless face and scoff lightly “No, and I need you to tell me what you mean because it’s obviously hurting you, bothering you to an extent I’ve never seen something bother you before, and I want to know so I can fix it.”

I watch the tick in his jaw as he ponders my words for a few seconds. Ultimately he sighs and a little of the anger I saw earlier fades “I just want you to feel like you can be honest with me when I ask what you’re doing and who you’re with when we’re not together.”

I offer a humorless little laugh, reaching up to pinch the bridge of my nose “You know I think I can only ask ‘what do you mean’ so many times until eventually I’ll need to leave so I don’t throw something at your face.”

He jams his tongue into his cheek, the fact that he’s debating between evading my fucking question again or finally just coming out with it is quickly fueling my frustration into my own anger. This is bullshit.

“Who’s the guy in those behind the scenes pictures, Addison?” he finally mutters the real issue behind his mood and I feel the sting of him using my full name. 

Setting my hands on my hips I shrug, having absolutely no idea what he’s going on about “Which guy in which picture, Dylan?”

He throws an unamused look my way and I shake my head at him, earning him to huff loudly “The behind the scenes ones that I sent you a few weeks ago.”

I stand down a little with that, keeping the frustration out of my voice with my answer “I already told you, the only one you didn’t know was Colson-”

“Right, Colson” he interrupts in a mocking way and my shackles are immediately back up “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

He smiles but there’s no humor or good fun behind it, he’s mad and he’s not backing down “Why does this mean that something has to be wrong with me? You’re the one lying to me and I’m sitting here trying to give you the benefit of the doubt, trying to figure out why you feel the need to lie to me.”

He’s mad and upset, I get that, but now so am I. 

I shake my head and throw my arm out towards the counter with his stuff on it “Check your fucking cigarettes to see if someone laced them with something because you’re fucking delusional if you think I’m lying to you about something.”

He laughs once, running his tongue along his bottom lip “Look I get you’re on a new set, around new people in New York of all places and you may not quite understand what you’re doing-”

“Stop it” I interrupt with a scoff and he jerks his head back “Stop what?”

“Stop treating me like I’m a child who doesn’t know how to be on a set without you. That I don’t know what’s out in the big bad world without you right there with me to fill me in on all the things you don’t think I’ve been privy to because of the few instances where I wasn’t an expert.”

That makes him pause and a bit of his anger fades “Adds, I didn’t mean-”

“No, you wanted a fight-” I interrupt and he shakes his head “I never said I wanted to fight with you.”

Scoffing with that I cross my arms over my chest, muttering quickly “Well you sure have a weird way to just _talk_ about something that’s bothering you, so I’m giving you one. You think I’m lying?”

He looks at me, not answering right away and instead moving his eyes between mine. He takes a step closer towards me but still leaves a few steps between us “Yes- whether you’re doing it because you don’t want me to react the way I have in the past or because you think you’re protecting me-”

“Protecting you from what?” I interrupt, trying to keep the hysteria out of my voice from being so confused and exhausted with this conversation.

He draws his brows in sadly and admits “From the fact that you’re hanging out with someone other than who you originally said and you don’t get how that wouldn’t be a big deal to me.”

My brain actually hurts from trying to figure out what he means and I’m sure it’s written all over my face “Why wouldn’t I think that’s a big deal?”

His face softens and he drops his eyes to the ground between us before he looks back up at me “Well honestly, babe, that’s what I’m trying to figure out and why I’m actually leaning more towards you just don’t want me to freak out because you love me but know that in the past my actions have leaned more towards being over jealous.”

“You are extremely over jealous” I state immediately and he nods “I know.”

Scrunching my mouth to the side, I tilt my head to the side “Especially in instances when you don’t need to be”

“I know” he breathes out with a little nod and I continue “Like even in the slightest”

The corners of his lips quirk up as he laughs once “I know that too.”

Raising my brows I make a face and state “Great- I still have no idea what this is about”

“For fuck’s sake Addy, come on!” all of his anger and frustration come slamming back into his face and voice, though I throw it right back at him “No, you come on and explain this to me like I’m 5! You’re so hellbent on trying to catch me in a fucking lie that you’re actually just looking more like an asshole because you won’t just _tell_ me what this is about so I can go to bed.”

Bringing my arms up I run my hands from my forehead and down my face, hearing him chime in incredulously “You want to go to bed?”

I scoff and drop my hands back down to my sides with a slap “No, our last few days together before we don’t see each other until the fucking comic con meant I thought you were finally going to fuck me against a wall- but _apparently_ you decided to channel into hidden characteristics deep within your personality that you were saving for this exact moment of our relationship.”

“The wall-” he attempts to miss the point completely so I keep going “So excuse me if my head literally hurts from this bullshit you’re spewing and the only wall bashing I’m willing to do right now is with your face.”

“Your violence tendencies sure do come out in a fight” he remarks and tries to, I don’t even know what, lighten the mood?

Rolling my eyes I scoff and turn to grab my bags from the chair beside me “You’re an ass- I’m leaving.”

“You can’t just leave” he reaches out and before he has the chance to touch me I step away from him “Why? We sure are not getting anywhere in this conversation- I mean, jesus christ Dyl, I didn’t do anything wrong and you’re acting like you have some secret hidden tape of me cheating on you, holding it over my head like your checkmate to this entire fucking ordeal.”

He moves to say something, but he got me all riled up and I’m on a roll so I don’t let him chime in “Now I know you don’t have any incriminating evidence for two reasons- 1, I haven’t fucking done anything and B, fuck you for doing this”

“For doing what?” he shakes his head, genuinely confused which just agitates me even more and I’m fuming as I try to mask my hurt “For so easily believing whatever it is you think you have over me instead of listening to me. I hope whoever your source is they’re really fucking special to you-”

“It’s Pose” he interrupts and I scoff dropping my head back to look at the ceiling before I look back at him and quip “Great, well call him up because you two have some pent up sexual frustration to get out.”

He smiles- he has the fucking nerve to smile at me when I’m angry at him before he takes a moment, licks his lips and states “You lied about who that guy in the picture is.”

Groaning with seven levels of frustration I take a step back from him and rush out “I don’t know who you’re talking about but holy sweet fuck I _did not lie_ -”

Dylan breathes in and nods, changing his approach “Look it’s ok if you thought I wouldn’t like you hanging out with someone like him, because in all honesty I do see red when it comes to you- but you have to be honest with me when I ask you something like this, Adds. Especially when we came up with our agreement before you left!”

Making a face like he’s crazy I reply “I was honest- I told you the scenes where I had to kiss Dave!”

“This isn’t about Dave or those scenes” he mutters and I raise my brows into my hairline “Well I sure as fuck didn’t kiss anyone else”

“I never said you did, look, ah-” he groans, rubbing his fingers into his forehead before he continues “This relationship is never going to work if you don’t even tell me something as simple as who someone is that you’re working with.”

I scoff through a humorless laugh “No, this relationship isn’t going to work if you don’t believe me when I answer your questions about who I’m working with- I don’t even understand who you think I lied to you about hanging out with.”

“It’s not that- fine, you know what,” he groans and steps back for a second before setting his hands on his hips and looking at me “I give… you were hanging out with Machine Gun Kelly on set and I’m man enough to admit that yeah it does make me a little jealous especially when I see pictures of the two of you smiling and laughing around set. He’s way too good looking to be having a good time with you, hearing your laugh and seeing the way your nose scrunches up adorably when you find something funny.”

He breathes out a deep huff having rambled all of that in what seemed like one breath. I take a moment to process everything he just said and connect my eyes with his “I have no idea who that is and don’t call me adorable when I’m mad at you”

Nodding his head to the side he states “Noted-” before he scratches his the side of his head near his temple and stammers “And yes you do- you hung out with him.”

Widening my eyes slightly I sigh “ _Okay_ … well I was never introduced to him”

“Adds you’re laughing with him in photos!” he shouts and I throw my arms out to my sides “What fucking photos?”

“Jesus Christ, here” he grumbles, shoving his hand into his pocket to grab his phone. He taps away on the screen for a few seconds before he makes a noise and hands it over to me. 

My eyes take in the instagram post that one of the assistants made for when we were in New York and Dylan reaches over to scroll through them “Yeah, okay these- specifically this one that I sent you asking who everyone was so I could put faces to the names you had told me.”

Furrowing my brows at the photo he’s pointing to I attempt to answer him “That’s-”

“Adds, I love you,” he interrupts and I look from the phone and up to his face, seeing him smile sadly “But I already told you who it was and I honestly just need you to be honest and tell me why you thought you had to keep this from me. It hurts more that you lied, it’s driving me crazy in all honesty because if you’re lying about something as simple as this, what else will you lie about- what else have you already lied about?”

That hurts. 

I clear my throat and my voice gives way to how much hurt his words just caused “I didn’t keep anything from you and I didn’t fucking lie to you about him.”

“Addison-” he states with a condescending look and I’m officially done being here and turning blue in the face from saying the same thing that he’s choosing not to hear.

“Dylan, I love you but you’re a fucking idiot,” I state simply and slap his phone into his chest. I keep my eyes locked on the back of my hand, slowly seeing his hands come up to grab onto his phone. The silence stretches and the moment his fingers graze over mine to clutch onto his phone I turn around and walk away from him.

“Wait, where are you going-” he rushes out, quickly stepping after me. “Addy, for the love of-” he gently wraps his hand around my upper arm at the same time he’s turning me towards him “Come on, that’s how you’re leaving this- you’re just going to fucking leave and not explain anything right now? Don’t I deserve something-”

I throw him a look and narrow my eyes at his hand, pulling my arm out of his grasp as I interrupt “Yes good idea, let’s talk about what we do and _don’t_ deserve right now-”

“…Great” he replies hesitantly, hearing the tone of how I just said that while looking between my eyes- which are more than likely shining with the overwhelming hurt he’s just caused right now as I silently will the tears away.

I lick my lips quickly and nod towards his phone in his hand “You deserve to know that _that_ person in the pictures introduced himself to me as _Colson_ Baker-”

“Wait, wha-” he stammers, confusion instantly clouding his features as he jerks his head back, though I wholeheartedly do not care and keep going “I’ve never heard of Machine Gun Kelly until you just said his name. Now I won’t call you or Ty liars because that’s probably his name- Colson, however, is what he went by on set and you can call or text or carrier pigeon Dave or Matt or whoever the fuck you think is more reputable to give you the truth than me-”

“Adds, wait-” he rushes out, his voice taking on a more nervous desperation at this point, however, I shake my head and reach over to grab the straps of my two bags “So I’ll see you in two months, I guess.”

“No, stop,” he pauses and makes a noise as he steps closer to me “Please, wait for a second and just talk to me- you can’t just leave like this,”

I watch as his hand follows in his attempt to grab the straps from my hands- which just makes me angrier and I drop them back onto the chair “Why not? You- you just _yelled_ at me- belittled me in the _most_ condescending way. You made me out to be some cunning liar while at the same time looking at me like you have no idea who I am because I called him by the name that was _introduced_ to me-”

“Adds” his voice breaks and if I wasn’t so hurt and angry it may have given me pause, but as it is my wounded heart needs to get this all out in the open space the size of the grand canyon he just put between us.

“So now let’s switch and talk about what I _don’t_ deserve shall we?” I pause and see him swallow hard, the confusion clearing his face instantly as he finally hears the hurt in my voice “In not so many words you called me naive yet also deceiving like I was trying to get something past you. You called me a liar.” 

My voice breaks, finishing the word ‘liar’ on a half whisper and I watch as he flinches ever so slightly. I lick my dry lips to give myself a moment before I continue “I have not once- not once in the years you have known me, and especially these last 9 months of us being together, tried to lie to you over something as serious in nature as this. Sure we have jokes and I’ve surprised you with roles or set visits- plus I kept secrets about the show Jeff asked me to but this was different. This is about you and me- about _us_. Real life us and you think I would jeopardize that over changing the name of some guy I had 3 scenes with and someone apparently featured us in their behind the scenes instagram posts? You think I would just blatantly lie to you about something as simple, and downright stupid if you actually think about it, as to answering who someone is? Do you even understand how hurtful it is to comprehend right now that _that_ is how you think of me- that _that’s_ how you view me and what I apparently think of you and our relationship?”

He’s speechless. Absolutely speechless as he looks at me, the hurt in his eyes quickly turning to guilt while he fully processes my words, opening and closing his mouth a few times. 

I need him to do something- to say _something_ to make this better. I need that just as much as I need to leave and put distance between us before I do something as stupid as he did and keep running my mouth, saying things I know I will regret.

I have never been hurt by someone I love like this before and I can feel walls I never knew I needed beginning to lay the ground work.

When the silence turns deafening, I can’t take it anymore. I make a noise and drop my eyes to the ground between us, the space seeming to have doubled in size even though neither of us had moved.

“Adds...” His voice so thick with emotion that it cracks, however, he doesn’t make a move to say anything else, to do _anything_ else and I’ve had enough.

Grabbing the straps of my bags I will the tears threatening to invade my eyes away, as I lay one strap on my shoulder and the other across my chest. I release a shaky breath and start to turn away from him, my voice barely audible as I head towards the door “Bye, Dyl.”

I don’t wait a second after I close the door before I walk quickly down the hallway towards the lift, clutching my purse on my shoulder tightly while my other bag bounces on the back of my hip with every hurried step. 

While I wait for the lift to arrive I slide my phone out of the back pocket on my jean shorts and call my mum, closing my eyes to prepare myself to not sound out of sorts to her highly trained ears.

The voice that picks up is not one I was expecting, however it’s a much appreciated surprise “Ace, you sweating bullets in the deep south and absolutely miserable or what?”

I smile despite my mood, the action making the tears in my eyes even more apparent, and chuckle into the phone just as the doors open “Daddio, I didn’t know you were going to be home and also yes... to both of those questions.”

Stepping inside the lift, I hit the button for the lobby and can hear a slamming of a door coming from down the hallway I just came from. The possibility of it being Dylan causes my eyes to widen and my finger to hit the button for the doors to close a few times more than is necessary but, you know, heart aching anger will do that to you. 

The doors finally close and I breathe a sigh of relief just before dad answers my previous statement “Had a bit of a break in the schedule so figured I was due for a surprise visit to your mum,” I smile through the pang in my heart from his words and he proves that apparently he has magical powers to see across the states “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah,” my voice betrays me and I clear my throat, letting go off the strap of my purse to scratch my temple “Yeah I’m fine. I just, uh, something’s come up schedule wise here and I thought why not head across the pond a little early if that wouldn’t be too much trouble to figure out.”

He scoffs in his lighthearted way, that makes me miss him even more. I can hear him moving around, probably heading towards wherever mum is in the house “I doubt it, mum always makes sure your tickets are exchangeable because your schedules as of late basically demand it- only thing would be lodging, I think she’s already finalized those dates.” 

The doors open and I head across the lobby towards the hallway near the pool area “That’s okay I can figure that out while I’m waiting at the airport,” I step out of sight and cross my arm not holding the phone over my chest and grasp my elbow, leaning my shoulder against the wall “I, uh, just wanted to check in and make sure it wasn’t going to be a hassle or impossible and to let you know where I’ll be.”

There’s a pause before dad chimes in thoughtfully “Never a hassle to get you where you need to be, Ace.”

“Thanks daddio” I whisper, closing my eyes and resting my forehead on the wall beside me. I can feel his impatience to ask more questions in the silence that follows, and since I’m no where near ready to process anything that just happened- I muster up a soft laugh and open my eyes “Alright, well I better go and call for a ride to the airport-”

“Jake’s already sent someone, go to the parking garage” dad interrupts and I push off from the wall with a noise, laughing incredulously “What- but I-”

“What- it’s not weird, Jake was already on standby knowing you were going to be there and would eventually be going to the airport in the next week” dad mutters quickly and I laugh quietly through his excuse. 

Jake has been on my dad’s security team for as long as I can remember and a few years ago Jake expanded his security business to involve drivers for his clients- which apparently he’s grown enough now to mean at the moment’s notice and not just scheduled in advance.

“Listen Ace,” he trails off and clears his throat “Everything’s going to work itself out. I’ll update mum with your plans and just, uh, just call us if you need anything. Or there’s any trouble at the airport or with the lodging and you need something sooner, yeah?” he urges and I genuinely smile as I check my surroundings and make my way towards the door with the lift to the parking garage.

“I will. Right, talk to you soon” I reply and we say our goodbyes just as a text from Jake pops up informing who my driver is and where he’s waiting. That kind of service is why I’m assuming his business is doing so well... also doesn’t hurt that it’s much appreciated at the current situation.

Once I find him and get myself and my 2 small bags loaded in beside me, the car is maneuvering through the parking garage and we’re turning onto the street’s of Louisiana in no time.

We pass by signs indicating where Bourbon Street is and my mind can’t help but bring me back to when I was here last, surprising Dylan and meeting everyone from the Maze Runner. We spent the Saturday I was here walking around that very street, getting sucked into the city and having the best night.

Trying to keep my mind busy with the current task at hand I open my messages, though I stop short when I see a blue dot next to Dylan’s name and the beginning of his message “Where are...”

I don't click on his conversation though and instead my eyes, on their own zero self preservation accord, move over to his contact picture. Seeing his face causes me to breathe in deeply through the tingling pain that’s starting in my nose. 

Shaking my head I scroll down a few conversations and click on Kaya’s name. I had already made plans with her to meet up in the next few weeks in between filming days, so hopefully she won’t be against a little bit sooner of a visit.

Typing out my change of plans and hope that it wouldn’t be imposing to stay with her for a few days while I wait for my hotel to be ready, I hit send and lock my phone. I move to shove it into my bag, feeling it vibrate with a message before I can let go.

Hoping that it’s Kaya, up and ready to reply ridiculously fast at almost 5 in the morning in her part of the world, I close my eyes and bring my phone back out of my bag- because while that may be what I’m hoping I know it’s not true. And even though I’m mad at him, I cannot bring myself to let him suffer and continue to worry about where I am.

I click on the notification and read over the messages, seeing the three dots that he’s typing

> D: Look I don’t deserve you to agree but I just need to talk to you Adds. I get that you probably don’t want to stay with me still but can you please come back? At least for tonight?

> D: I’ll sit in the hallway and you can sit in the doorway, okay? Plenty of space between us while I grovel and tell you how sorry I am. While I tell you that I know you are the worst liar I’ve ever met and don’t have a deceitful nerve in your body. While I explain to you that my lapse in judgement obviously means I have a brain tumor that caused me to make the biggest mistake of my fucking life.

He doesn’t give me a chance to reply and sends one more message since he can obviously see that I'm reading his messages and he’s got me right here for the moment

> D: Please, baby

I tap my fingers on the side of my phone for a few seconds before I type out my reply 

> A: I’m actually already on my way to the airport and I think that’s for the best right now

His response comes in at lightning speed 

> D: Well I don’t. You already left for the airport?

I scoff and lock my phone, choosing not to send a ‘duh’ message since I _just_ said that’s what I’m doing. 

I’m apparently still in the feisty _fight mode_ stage and not quite to the _heartbroken my boyfriend said really mean things to me while somehow believing I could lie to him_ stage… so not responding to everything he says is probably wise at the moment.

My screen lights up with another incoming message and I open it without hesitation- which is kind of easier to do with how much distance the car is putting between us

> D: This is the longest we’re going to be apart in years and this cannot be how we leave things. Please don’t leave yet, just come back and talk to me.

> A: I don’t have anything left in me to say right now, but I’ll let you know when I land

Not even a second after seeing the ‘delivered’ change to ‘read’ is he attempting to FaceTime me. I roll my eyes and lock my phone to decline the call, setting it face down in my purse beside me.

I huff out my attempt at a calming breath and lean my head back against the seat. My eyes stay open as I watch the street lights zoom past through the back window and I cross my arms over my chest.

Hearing my phone buzz against something entirely too loud in my purse I roll my head to the side, seeing the light in my purse fade away to black once more. I chew on the inside of my cheek, waiting a few seconds before I reach over and flip my phone over to press the home button

> D: Fuck Addy, I’m sorry okay? I don’t want to do this in a fucking text message but I will! I am so fucking stupid, Pose saw the pictures and mentioned to me how cool it was that you met MGK and I didn’t know who he was so Pose pointed to him and I didn’t know what to think. I asked him if he was sure, if he knew if he went by a different name and he said not that he knew of. I should have asked you if you knew who he was, I should have just fucking asked you instead of accusing you like I did because one look at your face if I had paid attention and I would have known you were in the same boat as me with not knowing who he was.

I don’t know what to say to that because in all honesty yes, he should have just asked me if I knew who he was. It would have set a different tone to the question and he wouldn’t have been so blinded by his alleged hurt and betrayal that he would have seen the genuine confusion on my face.

Why didn’t he just ask?

He was so fucking stupid.

> D: All I can picture is your face and how hurt you looked before you left me. It’s killing me that you left but I will spend however long you need me to in order to make this up to you. You didn’t deserve anything tonight, not how I acted, not what I said… literally nothing. Even if you had done what I claimed you wouldn’t have deserved how I acted. I’m going to make this up to you, I’m going to prove to you that I deserve you.

> D: I let my own fears paired with me missing you put doubt in my head and I shouldn’t have.

I read over his words two more times, fighting with myself on what to say or do right now- which is especially difficult to figure out since all I want to do is curl up in a blanket fort, watching Disney movies and eating junk food until I forget about this whole night. 

> D: Please tell me I didn’t just fuck this up and lose you forever

Tears begin to well in my eyes while I tap my fingers across the letters with my reply 

> A: You fucked up

I watch him begin to type and stop three times before his message comes through

> D: …But did I lose you?

I stare at the blinking cursor in my text box, seeing the three blinking dots appear on his side of the message before they disappear a few seconds later.

Closing my eyes I take a deep breath in, equally wanting to tell him ‘yes’ and ‘no’ as the tears I was holding back quickly make their appearance.

A few fall down my cheeks and I sniffle once, opening my eyes and wiping them away as I pick my phone back up and type out my response.

> A: I want to say no

> D: I’m begging you to please go with that feeling

> A: I’ll let you know when I land


	22. From the Top

_Addy POV_

Have you ever noticed that when you’re by your phone and it rings, the call seems to be never ending as you wait for the ringing to stop? Whereas if you’re nowhere near your phone and you rush to answer it, you almost always _just_ miss it before you have the chance to answer it?

Seeing Dylan’s name and contact picture of him sticking his tongue out fill my screen, that’s exactly what’s happening right now. It seems like the call is going on forever as I chew on the side of my mouth debating if I should answer his call or not.

However, that same pit in my stomach that I’m going to miss the call if I don’t run towards it slams through me and I reach out before I can convince myself it’s not a good idea “Hello?”

“Hey Adds it’s me again- wait... you said- you said _hello_ \- holy shit you answered” he rushes out through his shock.

Fuck I’ve missed him.

I nod even though he can’t see me and reply softly “I did”

“Um, I- hi, I mean hey-” he coughs out an angry little breath, his agitation with stumbling over his words making the corners of my lips twitch “Jesus- I, uh, I’m sorry, I don’t actually know what to say right now.”

“But you called me” I mutter the obvious and there’s a pause before he clears his throat “Right, but I didn’t think you were going to answer.”

Can’t really blame him with that way of thinking. The airline was able to swap my ticket no problem once I got up to the counter and it was just by dumb luck that I got there when I did. There just so happened to be a flight that was leaving within the hour that would be bringing me into Heathrow just before noon the following day.

I had turned off my phone after sending the flight info to my parents before walking up to security. When I landed in Heathrow I turned my phone back on and ignored the 7 voicemails that were waiting so I could chat with Kaya and have the car sent for me take me to her flat.

On the drive I had stayed true to my word and let Dylan know that I had landed. I didn’t open the reply message and instead put my phone on do not disturb mode.

I didn’t sleep on the plane and was more than exhausted, especially with the jet lag coming on quickly, as soon as I made it to Kaya’s.

She was a saint and already had her guest room set up for me, blackout shades and everything. I was grateful that she was too swept up in being just as excited to see me that I was to see her and she didn’t catch on to my weird mood… or that the real reason behind my red puffy eyes was not because of the lack of sleep on the plane.

I had switched my phone back into disturb mode after we had some lunch and all of my notifications were like little red laser beams shining right in my eyes. After listening to 3 of the voicemails I couldn’t bring myself to listen to anymore or even read the texts he had sent.

And there was a lot.

Deciding that being mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted from the previous almost 24 hours probably meant I should call it a ridiculously early night and try again in the morning. So with it being barely a couple hours into the afternoon in jolly ol’ England- I showered quickly, changed into some jammies and was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

That was yesterday.

I make a noise and pick at non-existent lint on my leggings “Did you want me to hang up so you could call back and say whatever you were going to say on the voicemail?”

“No,” he answers quickly and I can hear the nervousness in his voice, imagining him grimacing and scratching his forehead, when he continues “Now that I’m actually connected to you, I don’t ever want you to hang up if I’m being honest.”

I close my eyes with how sincere his words sound and he mistakes the reason for my silence “Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have said that.”

The pain in his voice has me opening my eyes and talking through the lump in my throat “Why did you call?”

Hearing him laugh, I shrink back in my chair because the sound has no joy behind it and I’m overcome instantly with an overwhelming need to fix it. Which is not fair since he did the breaking.

“Have you listened to my messages?” he asks and I move my shoulder with my confession “Not until this morning… where I listened to them all twice.”

And I did too. I started from the beginning with the ones I listened to yesterday, letting them play one after the other before I went back and listened to them all once more.

“You were able to ignore the bright red dots that drive you crazy on your apps for a whole day?” Something’s telling me he’s smiling as he asks that and I continue to stay in the bubble we’ve somehow created during this phone call “After I got here I ate and basically fell asleep”

He breathes out a little laugh that has me closing my eyes to bask in the comfort it brings along with the lightness to his voice as he says “Not surprised, you don’t handle jetlag very well”

I smile with that, despite everything, and hear him laugh once more “How early were you up this morning?”

Making a face at that, I roll my eyes “I will have you know I was up and wide awake at 4-a-m”

“I can’t believe London makes you an early bird” he chuckles out and I make a noise “Pft, early bird for one morning. I was up and had 2 cups of coffee before the fucking birds which means I’ll be able to go to bed in a couple hours and wake up at a normal time tomorrow… so technically I call that jetlagging correctly.”

“You make a great case,” he states and I can hear the smile in his voice, earning me to sit up a little higher and nod once “Thank you.”

He laughs, his next question following easily “Where are you staying?”

Drumming my fingers on the table I go around answering his question the way he actually meant it “I’m going to be staying in a trailer on the studio lot minus two weeks at some point where we’re going to be staying in these little cottages they’ve rented out in the English countryside.”

He makes a little noise of confirmation before he clarifies hesitantly “But where are you staying... right now?”

I don’t answer right away and he chuckles, covering the sadness to his next words “If you really don’t want to tell me you don’t have to… I’m only asking because I love you and selfishly I just need to know you’re safe.”

Nodding with that, I shrug and answer quickly “I’m safe.”

“Adds-” he trails off, even though it’s clear he wants to push the subject- which the fact that I’m able to sense that in the words he didn’t say paired with hearing the desperation in his voice... and I cave. I take a few seconds though before I’m breathing out “I’m with Kaya.”

“That makes me feel a lot better than imagining you alone in a hotel” he breathes out and I can feel the relief coming off him from here.

Sitting up a bit more, I make a noise “Oi, I would have been just fine alone in a hotel though wouldn’t I?”

“Your accent is insanely strong right now” he chuckles and I roll my eyes, the corners of my mouth quirking up “Well the whole film is going to be done with British accents so might as well get a jump start on my rusty accent”

“Your accent is far from rusty- it’s been coming through more and more since Scorch, so being around Kaya I’m sure is going to help even more too- well probably too much.”

I snort with that, my next words just falling out like nothing’s changed “Right, a bit inappropriate for Belle to call someone a fucking wanker innit?”

He laughs loudly, the sudden noise causing a full blown smile to spread across my face.

Yup definitely fucking miss him.

When his laugh dies down, he chuckles once more “As spot on as that was I think Disney might be a bit upset if their new princess said that.”

There’s a pause, an almost awkward pause as we both seem to realise how easy we were able to forget everything that happened and was said two nights ago- how easy we were able to fall right back into us.

Dylan clears his throat and answers my question from earlier “I called because like I said in my last message to you, until you tell me to back off or leave you alone- I’m not going to stop taking every chance I can to tell you that I love you and will do whatever it takes not to lose you.”

I don’t say anything to that, partly because I have no idea what to say to that. This phone call has been equally exactly what I needed but also a little overwhelming. He’s saying all the right things right now so it should be a no brainer to just say forgive and move on.

I still feel hurt though and I’m not sure how much can be healed or forgiven in just a little over a day and a half.

It’s not even that I want to punish him for a certain amount of time… I just have to be sure enough that when he says this won’t happen again that he means it.

Because I won’t ever be made to feel like I did the other night.

“I was a level of idiot I didn’t even think was possible” he states and I smile sadly with that, my voice soft with my reply “That’s a bit accurate.”

I barely hear him chuckle before he clears his throat “I think I’ve driven the point far enough home that I’m sorry, because I truly am, but I also know it means fuck all until I actually show you. I just- I just want you to know that I mean it all, Adds.”

I pull his voice closer to my ear as I nod slowly, my eyes moving to the window beside me and seeing the sunset that will soon be on the horizon “I know you do.”

“I love you” he mutters lowly, almost like he’s not sure if he should be saying that and that thought just makes my heart hurt in a different way.

Bringing my feet up onto the edge of the chair, I slump back in my chair and pull my phone closer to my mouth as I match his previous tone “I love you.”

He breathes in deeply with my words, his voice a soft whisper a moment later “Well if nothing else, at least you still love me.”

I smile sadly with that, not missing a beat to reassure him “Of course I love you Dyl. I’m upset but that doesn’t mean I stopped loving you.”

\--

_Dylan POV_

Having to hang up the phone with Addy after finally hearing her voice in what felt like forever is basically what I can compare getting hit in the balls to feel like.

Is there a better analogy to use? Probably, but I don’t really care. It hurt and sucked and that’s all you need to know.

She needed to end the call that was only 15 minutes long and easily the happiest I’ve been in days. She needed to go- needed to go to her appointment at the salon before figuring out what she was eating for dinner.

A seemingly normal reason for needing to end the call and yet I can’t help but feeling like maybe that wasn’t the only reason. There was a moment where we were ourselves. Our easy way of talking we have had since the moment I met her.

It was a moment where I wasn’t terrified I was going to say the wrong thing and she was going to hang up on me. She was joking and laughing with me, being her witty and charming little self as she talked to me about her day.

I know she realized it at the same time I did... and I think it was too much too soon for her.

I fucked up the other night.

I know that.

I also know that you know that so I don’t need to reiterate that it was the stupidest thing I could have ever done.

But this also isn’t the end. She may not have given me a definitive answer when I asked if I lost her- but she didn’t say yes, so there’s still hope. And I’m going to hold on to that hope for as long as I can... I’m going to make this right.

***

_Addy POV_

Kaya has been finishing up on her show so I don’t see much of her the next couple of days. Though we usually will have some form of breakfast together since Dylan wasn’t far off and London does make me an early bird- not 4 in the morning early but still.

Tonight’s my last night here with her before I’m heading off to the set they’ve been building at Shepperton studios. I just got changed from having a shower and I’m scrunch drying my hair with one of my shirts when Kaya scares the bejeezus out of me as I walk out of the bathroom.

I let out a little shriek and jump back, hearing her laugh loudly “Dylan was right, you’re a riot when you get scared.”

Glaring at her I bend forward and grab the shirt I dropped “Hilarious- what the fuck are you doing back so early?”

“Early night since you’re leaving in the morning” she answers with a bright smile while also completely failing at keeping her laugh at bay.

I resume the shirt drying of my hair and she tilts her head to the side “Why are you using a shirt to do that?” 

“Towels are too harsh on your hair” I answer simply and she makes a face “Where has that bit of useful information been all my life?”

I laugh and shrug before walking over and hanging the shirt over the back of a chair to dry “One of the hair ladies I’ve had on teen wolf since the beginning told me about it”

Kaya makes a little contemplative noise as she nods her head with her words “Well you have gorgeous hair even with all the dyeing you’ve been doing lately so I’m going to have to try that”

I smile in thanks at her, seeing her open her mouth before shutting it quickly. I raise a brow and nod towards her “What’s up?”

“Nothing” she answers much too quickly and I know in my gut that someone has gotten in contact with her. I drop my eyes down to my hands that I’m holding out in front of my chest, my attention fully on moving the pads of my thumbs over the edge of my nails “What’s he said?”

“Something has happened between you two then?” she questions immediately and I take a second before I nod ever so slightly.

She groans, the loud sound in the otherwise quiet of the room drawing my attention back over to see that she’s flopped backwards on the bed with her hands on her face.

A few seconds later she sits up quickly, immediately throwing her arms out to her sides “You’ve been here a bloody week Addy why haven’t you said anything?”

I open my mouth to explain, though only a noise comes through, before I huff and shake my head honestly “It’s been ages since I’ve seen you and I wanted to enjoy our visit, not turn the whole week down bummer lane with my relationship drama.”

“So scheduling was utter bullshit, this is the real reason why you’re here a week early?” she wonders her non question out loud, though I still nod and she softens her face towards me “Go on then, what’s happened?”

I chew on my lip and tug the sleeves of my henley down from my elbows, pulling the edges over my hands, as my feet bring me over to the bed where she’s sitting.

I cross my arms over my chest and sit down beside her, bringing my legs up into a pretzel like hers before I fill her in on everything.

-

After I finish summarizing what transpired almost a week ago, and the few text and phone conversations from the past couple of days, Kaya snaps her mouth closed and I watch as a glare transforms on her face “I’ll kill him.”

“You don’t need to kill him,” I laugh gently, though she’s already shaking her head “Yes I do. He finally has you, the love of his fucking life, and he goes and pulls this? Lets his insecurities and fuck all else smash right into you both all because deep down he can’t accept something this good happening to him- so man logic means he’s got to sabotage it?”

“Basically” I whisper out and she snaps her head in my direction once more “Like I said I’ll kill him.”

Shaking my head, I keep my eyes down on my hands that are in my lap “This is why I wanted to keep it quiet. Basically all my friends are his friends also, some were even his first,” I look at her with that before I drop my eyes once more and continue “And I don’t want anyone to have to be put in that kind of situation while I figure everything out.”

“I’m your fucking friend babe and I’m choosing your side over that wanker,” she snaps back and I smile at her, laughing once as I breathe out “That’s _exactly_ the situation I’m talking about.”

She just throws me a look and shrugs like she could not care less “My choice though innit? I’m deciding to vocally choose your side right now. You don’t want to tell anyone about what happened? Right, that’s fine- no one else has to know. _However_ , you deserve to have someone on your side right now that you can talk to with you feeling the way I can only imagine you’re feeling. What you just told me, you’ve been keeping that all bottled up this whole time and you probably have no idea how much you needed to say all of that. You don’t need to go through this alone and fuck right off, yeah, if you think I’m going to let you.”

Tears that I have been holding at bay for days rush to my eyes as I try to find the words to adequately tell her how thankful I am for her.

She let me stay with her for a whole week, no questions asked. She has been here for me through this entire ordeal and she wasn’t even aware of how much she was doing for me until tonight.

Thankfully she’s the kind of friend who can see all of that written on my face and she makes a noise. Uncrossing her pretzel legs and scooting over on the edge of the bed, she sits right beside me and wraps her arms around me.

The second she hugs me and I lay the side of my head on her shoulder- I break.

All the tears I’ve not been able to cry since I got here release in a floodgate and she hugs me through it all.

***

_Addy POV_

Bringing one of my most favourite princesses to life has been nothing short of a fairytale dream and I’m only 5 days in.

Dan and I have mainly been filming a few of the library scenes and the getup he has to wear has definitely taken some getting used to for the both of us- though without question he’s had the harder part of the learning curve.

He has to be in this 40 pound suit as he attempts to walk on stilts, however, it allows him to be in the scene with me to which I’m very grateful for. We already have interesting markers to look at when we’re talking to any of the other enchanted characters, so I couldn’t imagine if he couldn’t be in the scene with me as well. Won’t lie that it’s a bit difficult to not be distracted by the contraption he’s wearing though.

I have just gotten through filming the scenes in the room before and after where Belle refuses to go to dinner, getting through it surprisingly quickly since I was technically the only one in the room. It took me two takes for the markers to be exactly where I should be looking, but eventually it was exactly what Bill was wanting and we ran through it a couple times.

We call it a night and after thanking the crew and everyone around me, I turn on my heel and head towards the doors that will take me to the side of the lot where the trailers are.

Thankfully I will be wearing what I am right now for the scene in the morning so I don’t have to head to wardrobe and can go straight to my place, calling it a night as soon as I’m changed.

I reach out and push against the handlebar to open the door, my feet immediately stopping the second I’m through the doorway and almost crash into someone “You dyed your hair again.”

“Dylan” I barely whisper and he lifts one corner of his mouth, his eyes locked on mine “Hey, Adds.”

“What-” I start to say, the rest of my words dying in my throat when he continues “You look breathtakingly beautiful.”

“How-” I trail off, not able to bring myself to finish my question and he just smiles nervously “You didn’t tell your mom that she should hate me… so between her and Mel, I was able to get a visit to come on set to see you.”

I’m kind of speechless with that, my stupid heart swooning at the fact that he’s here right now- went to this extreme to show up here.

In fucking London.

When he’s definitely supposed to be on his own set right now.

Since I’m not saying anything, he lets his nerves stay front and center as he hesitantly questions “Why, um… why didn’t you tell her she should hate me?”

I look away from him and down the lot, seeing everyone making their way to wardrobe and various other end of the day check in spots. Chewing on the inside of my cheek I breathe in deeply and look back at him, releasing my breath around my reply “Because she shouldn’t hate you.”

“No?” he questions with a hopeful glint in his eye and I’m right there with my caught off guard, petty crown on to keep him on his toes “Well we still have to finish Teen Wolf and Maze Runner, so wouldn’t really be ideal for her to hate you with all the press tours would it?”

“Right…” he deflates and nods a little, looking from the ground and back up to me “Is that the only reason she shouldn’t hate me?”

Shaking my head at him I try to keep the sass out of my next question “What are you doing here?”

He looks a little taken back by that, his brows raising immediately “You really expected me to not come after you? I told you, Adds I was going to prove to you that I deserve you and I wasn’t going to stop at daily phone calls.”

I ponder that for a few seconds before I shake my head softly “No, but I actually mean _what_ are you doing here? You’re supposed to be filming.”

“I had a break” he answers simply and I narrow my eyes in thought at him “How long of one?”

“Just over a week-” he shrugs and looks to the side as a small group of assistants walks by. They see me and wave, which I return with a polite smile and wave back as Dylan turns his back with them so he’s facing me more.

Once they’re past us I look back over at Dylan. Seeing his nervous smile and actually feeling his on edge energy kick up a notch, I roll my eyes and nod my head forward “Come on”

“You kicking me off set already?” he asks jokingly and steps after me, though I can hear the not so subtle fear in his voice that those words are true.

Even though I want to answer back snarky, I can’t. He’s put himself out there in a way I always have hoped someone would do for me one day and I don’t want him to think I’m not appreciative of that.

He’s following me- but not exactly walking right beside me- so I look over my shoulder at him, until he looks at me, and then I’m facing forward once more “You came all this way so least I could do is hear you out before that happens- plus privacy is probably better.”

He doesn’t respond with that opting to make a noise instead, that could pass as an agreed little grunt, while he follows me to my trailer.

Once we’re inside, I close the door and cross my arms over my chest before I turn around and face him. He’s leaning his back against the side counter and if I didn’t think about it, this would be any other night in my trailer. Just the two of us getting ready to practice lines or spend the rest of the evening being lazy and snuggling in bed while trying to catch up on the never ending Netflix queue we have.

Shaking my head from those thoughts, I clear my throat and move to the back, muttering about changing real quick.

Once I’m in a black long sleeve henley and some heather grey leggings I head back out and ask him to fill me in on why he has just over a week of a break to come here.

Dylan reaches his hand up and scratches just under his jaw, the action bringing attention to the stubble he has grown out for the role and fuck him if it doesn’t make me feel some type of way, while he shrugs his other shoulder “Something wasn’t quite done on the rig and they needed more time to fix it, so they changed the schedule for this week. I’m not in any of the scenes they’re filming so I asked if I could come and see you. Marky Mark is a big softie and helped me put it all together to work best with scheduling.”

“Dylan-” I start to say but stop myself because I’m not even sure I know what I want to say to that, however, it doesn’t matter because he doesn’t give me a chance to keep going. He’s pushing off from the counter and taking a step towards me while he rushes out “Please don’t tell me that I shouldn’t be here, okay? I know I fucked up Adds- I knew it the second you gave me the phone back.”

He drops his eyes for a second, looking to the ground while he scratches near his temple “Which I know probably means that the level to which I fucked up has its own predetermined amount of time until you want to see me in person,” he brings his eyes back up to connect with mine “But I just- I needed to see you. I needed you to see the sincerity on my face when I told you that if you give me another chance I will show you everyday that what happened the other night will _never_ happen again.”

“How are you so sure it won’t happen again?” I ask immediately because while that’s been what he’s been saying everyday, I still don’t get why he’s so sure in saying that right now.

He scoffs, his tone a little lighter as he states easily “I literally called the one girl on this planet who cannot lie a fucking liar- like an actual douchebag I threw around those words.”

Drawing my brows inwards I barely tilt my head to the side, huffing out a breath because that is not good enough.

The small amount of humor on his face clears and he lifts his shoulders up in a desperate, pleading shrug “In all seriousness... because I have spent the last almost 2 weeks without you in my life. We may still be together and we’re both in different countries to film, but this isn’t like any other work distance from you- this is different and not to be dramatic or anything but it’s been an actual hellish nightmare.”

The corners of my lips twitch with that and I keep quiet while he continues “Adds, you are not just my girlfriend- you are my best friend. Everything reminds me of you and if it doesn’t I immediately want to share it with you so you can enjoy it with me- and I haven’t been able to do that. For the last 5 years my day has never been complete until I got to hear how your day went, and that was true both for when we were working together or a part and we haven’t had those chats lately. We’ve only talked on the phone once and our text conversations are different and I get why- honestly I do. I just... if this is my glimpse at losing you, I _know_ I will never let this kind of bullshit happen again.”

It’s silent while I process everything he just said and he takes the opportunity to say one more thing “You’re it for me, Adds- you’re _the_ girl. You are the _only_ girl for me, so please just give me a chance and let me fix this.”

I’m immediately on the defense with that and I scoff lightly “Yeah and I said you were the only guy for me yet that wasn’t good enough for you and you still thought-”

“No, okay-” he interrupts, shaking his head while keeping his unwavering eyes connected to mine “I know what you’re going to say and no, I never thought you cheated on me.”

I roll my eyes with that, cursing the painful tingling in my nose signaling tears want to enter the chat, and I laugh humorlessly once “No, right- you just thought I was lying about who I was hanging out with which somehow is worse than if you were to have accused me of cheating on you.”

Hearing my exact words I make a face, my hand moving in a circle as I work through it all and rush out “I also know that _that_ probably doesn’t make any sense but here we are.”

He smiles in that gentle way when I’m doing something ridiculous, his eyes slowly moving over my face as he proves he’s my fucking person “It makes perfect sense because then if I had accused you of that blasphemy at least you could have laughed in my face... because we both know you would never cheat on me..”

I make a noise like you’re fucking right I wouldn’t and throw my hand towards him in my agreement because yes that was exactly where I was going.

“Just like I would never cheat on you, baby” he whispers and my eyes snap up to his. I fail at holding them back and the betraying tears invade my vision, making his sincere face in front of me blurry.

Reaching up I wipe my eyes with the sleeves of my shirt and nod with his statement because I do wholeheartedly believe him when he says that.

“I made a mistake, Adds- one I will gladly go the rest of my life never making again,” he declares and I softly scoff, crossing my arms over my chest as I look at the floor between us.

He makes a noise with my visible wall going up and when I look back up to him he throws his arms out to his sides “Jesus, I just- I mean I’m _23_ and a fucking _idiot_ can I please be allowed to make one mistake?”

Throwing him a look I shake my head once “Of course you’re allowed to make a mistake and learn from that mistake. That’s the whole point of life is to make mistakes so you can grow and learn and become a better human being. You’re going to make a lot more mistakes than just this one too, Dyl, and as long as you grow from them, learn the fucking lesson attached to that mistake, then that’s all that matters.”

He starts to nod his head, though I keep going because I wasn’t done “ _However_ , when your mistake also directly involves and deeply _hurts_ another person- that person is allowed to be upset... which I am, and that’s not just going to go away immediately because you acknowledged you fucked up.”

“Fuck Adds, I know you’re upset- I know I deeply hurt you and that’s why I just want to know how I can fix it” he counters, the broken desperation in his voice even more apparent in person than when we talked on the phone last week.

I soften my face and shrug “Am I not allowed to take a bit of time to sort through everything that you made me feel? Work through all of it in the best way possible for me so that I don’t hold on to unnecessary anger that I never let go of which will undoubtedly hurt us in the long run?”

Jamming his tongue into his cheek he breathes out a harsh breath, his voice softer as he concedes “Well yeah when you put it like that of course that’s what you should do.”

“Great so that’s what I’ve been doing” I uncross my arms and drop them down to my sides as I laugh once “Do you really think I’ve enjoyed the past two weeks? That I also haven’t been missing you and wanting to tell you about everything going on with this amazing film I’m ridiculously excited to be making. The phenomenal people I’m getting to work with and the wardrobe I’m getting to wear while I sing these beautiful songs in front of actual people? That I haven’t equally been wanting to hear about you and the set you’re on, working with who you’re working with while you’re bringing to life and telling the devastating story of incredible survivors?”

He visibly swallows, his eyes looking even sadder the more I spoke. He looks like he may want to chime in but he got to say his peace and I need to keep going “You hurt me with the things you said but more than that I’m mad at you for also taking away _us_ from me. You took away the ease of our friendship that has always been here when something upsets me. You made it so I couldn’t confide in you with what happened because _you_ did the hurting.”

I’m crying at this point but for once in this fight I don’t care. I pushed them back because I wanted to be strong last time but all the hurt is front and center now and he needs to see that.

His brows are drawn in, single handedly completing the absolutely broken look on his face and it further cracks my heart. He moves forward slightly, the move an almost twitch like he’s fighting with himself to come to me, and that just makes me cry even more.

Hating everything about this, I sniffle once and keep going “I love you so much that I’m mad at you because the fact that I love you makes me want to instantly forget everything that was said or that happened because you’re still the only one I want to confide in right now.”

I make a hiccup of a sob noise deep in my chest as I reach up and place my sleeve covered palms on my eyes. I take a second before I groan and drop my arms back down to my sides, connecting my watery eyes with his “Because even though you hurt me and I’m mad at you for how you handled this whole situation- you’re still the only one I want to comfort me and hug me while you continue to say all the right things that you’ve been saying for weeks.”

That’s all it takes and he’s closing the gap between us, one arm around my waist and pulling me into his chest while the other grabs the back of my head and holds me to him.

The second my face hits his chest another sob cracks my throat and I wrap my arms around his middle, feeling him hold me even tighter against him.

Breathing in his chest brings another wave of soft cries to me because I’ve missed him so much. His smell, the way his arms fit and completely wrap around me, the way every involuntary sad noise I make causes him to pull me impossibly closer against him, the overwhelming yet comforting feeling of feeling so safe that literally nothing could hurt me right now- just him.

I have missed all of it... all of him.

One more content noise, that’s borderline a whimper, from me and Dyl increases his hold around me, his fingers moving gently against my head where he’s still holding me to him. 

I squeeze my arms around him a little more when I feel him press his lips to my temple, leaving them there for a second longer before he lays his cheek against the side of my head.

We stay like that for I don’t even know how long, the silence turning comfortable once more for the first time in weeks. 

It’s a couple minutes later when Dylan breaks the silence, though his soft words tell me he doesn’t want to break the little cocoon we’re in right now “You ready to give me a definite answer yet, Blondie?”

My heart swells at the nickname I haven’t heard in far too long and I sniffle once, not letting up on the hold I have around him “Definite answer to which question?”

He takes a moment before his fingers press into me with his barely whispered question “Did I fuck this all up and lose you?”

“Is that you subtly asking if we’re officially on a break or not?” I can’t help but ask, letting go to step a few steps back from him. He reluctantly let me move away from him, the hesitance in his hold on me apparent when I stepped out of his arms. 

His eyes had dropped to my feet, seeming to measure the new distance between us, however as soon as my words register to him he snaps his eyes back up to connect with mine “No it’s me asking exactly what I am because I need to know if I need to keep the tame fighting for you to give me another chance plan or if I need to up the ante and bring out the big guns fighting to get you back after a break up plan.”

“I didn’t break up with you” I clarify barely above a whisper and he softens his face, nodding towards me ever so slightly “You also haven’t answered if I’ve lost you... because if I’ve already lost you and you’re just not saying it yet then that means the break up is coming as soon as you’re ready to say the words.”

I don’t answer him right away, taking the silence of the space around us that he’s giving me to really come to terms with what I’ve known since the moment I left the hotel that night.

Clearing my throat I lay everything that I’ve come to the conclusion of these last few weeks all out in front of us “You’re so worried that you’re going to lose me that the way you handle situations is eventually going to do just that. You are subconsciously letting your jealousy push me away to save yourself from the heartache you think is inevitable of someone else coming along and taking me away from you. In what I think is your own self preservation tactic- if you push me far enough away first then it won’t hurt as badly.”

“I wasn't trying to push you away” he states without missing a beat and I smile sadly “I know, but how you have treated past situations with anyone of the male species connected to me was slowly doing that,” he looks down briefly, nodding before he looks at me again and I keep going “I wasn’t even aware it was happening until I was on the plane and looking back at everything. Being my boyfriend meant that you needed to trust me, in any situation but especially the business we’re in and you weren’t doing that. You were inadvertently already thinking that I’m one step out the door and that wasn’t fair- what you did the other night was not fair...”

He brings his hands out in front of him, pressing his thumb of one hand into the space between his thumb and forefinger of the other. He does that a few times, alternating between each hand in a move I’ve only seen him do before interviews.

He’s nervous.

Slowly I move my eyes up from his hands and hesitantly connect my eyes with his. I see the nerves in his gaze as well, but I also see the deep love he’s always had for me... and that’s all it takes.

Letting go of the hold my teeth had on the inside of my cheek, I take a deep breath in and slowly release it “But you didn’t lose me.”

“What was that?” he looks at me, tilting his head to the side like he didn’t hear me correctly. I, however, see the hope dancing in his eyes and I smile softly, shaking my head every so slightly “I said you didn’t lose me.”

He closes his eyes with my words, his mouth lifting into a hesitant smile as he processes my words. When he opens his eyes again he takes the few steps that were separating us until he’s standing right in front of me.

Reaching his arm up he places his palm on the side of my face, his fingers gently resting on the side of my neck. His eyes are locked on mine and he licks his lips before his soft whisper of a voice fills the small space between us “One more time, baby girl.”

I set my hand on his outstretched arm and barely whisper loud enough “You never lost me, Dyl.”

Not even half a second after I say his name and he’s leaning forward, effectively capturing my lips with his in a searing hot kiss. I push up on my toes and wrap my arms behind his neck, feeling his wrap around my waist with his hands flat against my back.

We may have seen each other 2 weeks ago but I haven't actually felt his lips on mine in just over 2 months... and let me tell you, he’s definitely remembering that little fact right now with the way he’s pulling me against him. 

Both of his hands grip onto either side of my waist, his fingers pressing into my skin while he gently pushes me back against the counter.

He swipes his tongue along mine- the action drawing out an involuntary moan, that I try to keep quiet, from me at the same time he’s reaching up and gently placing his palms against my cheeks. 

One more series of a few quick kisses before he pulls away just enough to place his forehead on mine. 

I keep my eyes closed for a second longer and when I open them I see his are still closed, his dark lashes slightly moving against the top of his cheek. He runs his tongue along his bottom lip, the movement drawing a small smile from me before I bite the side of my lip. 

Like he can sense me unabashedly staring at him, and his ridiculously beautiful face, he opens his eyes. He smiles the second he sees me looking right at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

He slowly moves his thumb against my cheek, removing his hand to run his fingers through my hair from ear down to the ends “I know it’s going to take time to show you but I promise the jealous Tarzan bullshit is done.”

I smile with that, lifting my shoulders a little “Don’t get me wrong, your Tarzan side can be hot because I can usually just climb on your lap and kiss away the worries you have,” he smiles with that before my face takes on a more serious note and I keep going “It’s not hot though when you take it to the level you did the other night.”

Dyl moves his eyes between mine, his hold on me increasing just slightly as he probably prepares for me to step back again. I don’t though and instead hug him to me a little more “What happened the other night is exactly how you will lose me if the bullshit isn’t done because I can’t do this again, Dyl. You should be able to hear me saying why in the fuck would I want anyone else when I have _you_ just once and believe it.” 

“I do believe it” he agrees instantly and I nod once “That also means I won’t lie to you about who I’m with, no matter what, because no one is worth lying about since I have _you_.”

He runs his nose along mine, his arms tightening around my back once more “I learned the hardest lesson 2 weeks ago, trust me when I say I believe you.”

“I love you” I whisper and he smiles before he picks me up, sets me on the counter behind me and kisses me in between his next words “You- have- no- fucking- idea-” with one more longer kiss before he pulls back and I laugh, seeing him moving his eyes all over my face “I love you, Adds.”

I wrap my legs around his waist, causing him to step into me a little more as I cross my ankles behind him. His hands are on my waist and I move my fingers through the hair just above his neck, hearing him groan in approval. 

I smile brightly as I ask hopefully “This means you’re staying with me tonight, right?”

“Adds I’m with you until you kick me out or 10 days is up, whichever comes first” he clarifies immediately and I laugh, tilting my head to the side at the thought that comes to me “Wait, where’s your stuff?”

He takes a second before he admits a little sheepishly “I didn’t bring anything” 

“You didn’t- you didn’t bring anything... not even a carry on?” I repeat and he shakes his head “Not even a carry on.”

I chuckle with that and narrow my eyes in thought “You probably looked insane.”

“I could have just been one of those people who checked a bag” he argues, mock offended and I just raise a brow “Those people still usually always have some type of carry on bag.”

His face falls a little before he shrugs “Adds, for all I knew I wouldn’t even be allowed on set when you saw me and I was going to have to fly out on the next flight available.”

My heart hurts a little with that, though it’s lessened some by the healing we’ve already started. I make a face and question further “Wait a minute- so you didn’t even bring your _pillow_?”

His lips twitch at the corners at the same time he’s shaking his head once more “Not even the pillow made the trek this time.”

I jerk my head back with that, squeezing my arms around him “But you don’t travel anywhere without your pillow, no matter how short the trip is...”

“I know” he smiles and I throw him a look as I quip “You’ve always said that it’s there for you on the plane if nothing else.”

Dyl just laughs and with his hands still on my waist pulls me into him a little more “Baby, I don’t need my pillow if I have you.”


End file.
